DBZ: Monsters and Ghosts
by Lord Exar Kun
Summary: Even as Earth has been ravaged for over a decade by the androids Gohan fights on as the last of the Z fighters save for his only recently turned student in the son of Bulma and Vegeta, Trunks. Caught up in this fight for survival all other threats that may lay beyond Earth have been forgotten or ignored. Until two ships make their way towards it, carrying saviors or destroyers.
1. Monsters Chasing Ghosts

Chapter 1

 **(** **Monsters Chasing Ghosts** **)**

The Arcosian stood upon a dead world. His blackened tail whipped about the air freely behind him as his three toed feet lay upon rubble and broken chunks of what had once been a sprawling city. Massive craters lined the vastness before him and as he glanced both left and right over his shoulders he saw much more of the same. A low hum escaped from him as his mind ran through several hidden thoughts known only to him. He crossed his charcoal black arms over his chest, their wrists covered in the white exoskeleton common of his people, his race.

The Lord rose up into the air effortlessly and he allowed his eyes to more clearly and freely look across what had once been a planet with life upon it. Now it was quiet, and unnaturally so, deathly so. A city, once lined with bulbous spires and domed homes lay in waste and its inhabitants lay dead across the rubble, beneath and above it. Some bodies twisted and torn, ripped, burned and mutilated by the energy used to decimate their homes and very civilization. The Arcosian lord floated freely in air and looked upon one of the dead from afar with his keen eyesight.

They were ugly little things, small in stature, pale green all of them. Little three fingered hands and three toed feet that looked like the claws of some feral bird. Their eyes were bulbous and all seemed blue in color, though they lacked any life within them now. Their clothes were simple robes of the same green color, and many of them now lay burned, torn and shredded upon decaying and rotting bodies. In fact, the Arcosian Lord could smell death permeating the air around him, and it caused a sneer to form across his features from the sweet rot crimson eyes passed over the destruction in silence. He turned freely in the air, arms crossed, silent and thoughtful as he took in everything that he saw. Before he sighed lowly, more a grumble than anything, and narrowed his eyes.

"I missed you again." He intoned lowly amongst the silence of the dying planet. The Arcosian Lord could still sense the faint, but fading energy that permeated the land along with the sweet rot of death and decay. The power was immense, and unlike anything he'd felt before. Greater than even the mightiest of his race who'd long since passed away, nearly forgotten save but for tales amongst his people of the mighty Lord Frieza, and his father Cold before him. He had seen the Galactic Emperor before, many time in fact. One such occasion came suddenly to his mind. He had managed to find himself on the Arcosian throne world. He sensed his power then as he had many times before, and could tell that there loomed immense wells within, that Frieza had not been keen on sharing to anyone. Yet, now he was gone. So too was his Empire and the power of the Arcosian people over the PTO. Gone away, rumors had sprung up quickly and moved swiftly through all levels of Arcosian society and the PTO, that Lord Frieza, 'mightiest in the universe,' had been defeated. Made low but some low class warrior, from all races, a Saiyan. Nobody saw him after that, only heard of his return and rebirth, only for him to take one ship, a small army and go into the wilds of the northern quadrant of space. Never to return, never to reclaim his honor, and that of the Arcosian race.

It brought this Lord's fists together harshly and full of anger as his chest felt full of wrath and burning prideful hatred. Everyone in the universe practically knew now that the mighty Lord Frieza had been killed by some measly monkey in the depths of space. It was a burning slight against he and his people's pride and the rightful power they held, and now they had little to nothing to show for it. The PTO was now held by fools, and cliques, broken apart into gangs of generals, and commanders with measly powers and little wit or imagination. The Arcosians peacefully remained assured of their survival and power in the heart of the PTO and seemed to have forsaken everything they once held in their hands to simply remain undisturbed upon their worlds. The worlds directly owned by Lord's Frieza and Cold having since been taken by force and little resistance if any at all. It was enough to make this Lord nauseous. Were they here now, he could only imagine the disdain they would feel not only for these usurpers, but their own people as well.

Thus, here he was, on this world marred by power unknown to him, greater than anything he'd felt before, even the mightiest among his people, and with nothing to show for it. His fury welled, but he kept it beneath the surface. The pale twin moonlight fell upon his black and white body. The millions of distant stars aided their illumination and brought light upon he and the uncountable dead below. Fourteen years, it had been just barely fourteen years since the passing of Frieza from relevance and leadership now into memory. Fourteen years of shame, of loss of power and prestige, and here he was, alone with a dead world, and a slew of others in his wake.

This power, it had torn through over twenty worlds already, all of them left dead and dying. Several only left a trail of asteroids where the planet had once been. All of them left a pulsating energy signature, something raw, and violent had come through and torn the planet to shreds. Even when the Lord arrived days after, sometimes weeks to take witness he'd still sense a trace of that power, and it troubled him. Deep down on a subconscious level he'd never openly admit to, it troubled him. Even now he could sense the power, and it was fading from the world as it had gone likely days prior.

"This slight will not go unpunished." His deep but cool and low voice declared only towards himself as he turned where he floated in the air and sped off and away from this debris pile. Flaring light wrapped around his form as he did and he took off at incredible speeds. His eyes were bereft of any emotion or any outward feeling as they stared forward from where he shot through the skies of the dead world. Only inside did he burn with anger and a deeply seeded need to avenge the honor of his people for this slight among many more.

Were these creatures loved by the Arcosians? No, were they even known to them, hardly. Did the PTO even control the world? Technically it fell within their limits, but no one would do anything! The PTO from incompetence and poor new leadership that often fell into little wars and squabbles for not much else than an insult. Without the basis of power, the Cold Family and dynasty his people, the Arcosians so they were at times known, seemed lacking in will and ambition. They sit upon great laurels and gave into hedonistic sloth. It made him truly and utterly sick!

It took only a few moments before he came to his ship, the circular bulbous thing was honestly ugly to his eyes, but they'd been in service for hundreds of years. So, who was he to complain on appearances alone? Nonetheless, the Lord landed upon both his feet atop the ship where an entryway remained open there upon the top of it. Alone he strode forwards and allowed himself to float down from the top and sealed it behind himself. He fell gracefully and found his way to the controls where he paused his fingers over the panels and many keys of assorted use and meaning. His face still down turned and red eyes looking to nothing in particular he reached himself outwards to feel for what he was looking for once more. As with every time before where a world was left barren and lifeless or gone altogether he let himself feel for that power as it continued to fade from where he now remained in its terrible wake.

His face shot up and eyes narrowed and a growl threatened to escape from his throat as he found it, further north into the wilds of the universe. Close to where his Lord and father before him had disappeared into. A tightening in his chest came upon him a deeply seeded hidden fear of the unknown and what lay in that region of space. His honor, his pride overpowered it, however, his eyes hardened and his nostrils flared as he slammed his dark fingers into the keys of the ship. It gave a rumble and rose up into the air, leaving this rock to float lifeless and devoid of any worth or meaning. The Arcosian then allowed his ship to explode off into the vastness of space. Himself standing alone, watching out the massive forward viewing station, he crossed his arms once more, closed his eyes and then bowed his head again. His mind playing over every scenario, his heart wanting so badly to find this creature and put it down for shaming his people and their power, that which they once held and would so again if he had his way. His senses reached out and latched onto this distant thing of monstrous power, and faintly, he could feel that fear well up and threaten to expose itself outwardly once more. Fear of this power, and what else he may find in the north of space.

All he knew, was that he'd kill something soon enough. Be it man, monkey, or monster.

* * *

 **Earth** **– Gingertow** **n**

An explosion ripped through the city and those within it all turned to the thundering sound and source of the rippling shock wave. Most stared in dumb shock mixed with awe as the billowing black smoke rose into the sky and orange flames tinged in white or yellow light followed and died faster after. It finally dawned on some of them what that sound was and what it meant and no one knew who did it first, but someone screamed, and then the chorus of others doing so followed after.

More explosions suddenly followed the first then, ripping through the city and moved closer to the outlying suburbs as they did so. They came closer and closer and people scattered, dropping stray bags of groceries, goods, all manner of other small daily items taken with them from home or bought in one of the few shops left running these days. Many people were falling over themselves, and hordes more running over them in sheer panic to escape what they knew was coming. The distance was bereft of movement even as yellow flashes of light exploded out in straight lines and tossed up one explosion after the other on either side of the main street leading into and down the suburbs. Until, at last, coming up the street came into view two dark blotches. They showed human figures and were identical in almost every way. Size, height, hair, even eye color were the same clear light blue shade. Really, the only difference was the color of their hair. One was ebony dark, and the other a dulled but noticeable blonde hue.

One was a man though he appeared young by normal human standards. He was the one with dark hair. His attire consisted of a black shirt on top of a mostly unseen white undershirt. Strangely he had a belt around his waist that also contained a gun holster, but it was hardly, if ever, used by the man. He also wore uninteresting blue jeans that seemed tactically ripped above his left knee. They went down to oddly green socks that went toward unassuming blue sneakers. With the only other noteworthy feature of this man being the orange bandanna he wore around his neck atop his shirts. The other, a woman, wore a blue denim vest and matching skirt. Along with blue tights, brown boots that stood out from the rest of her outfit, along with an equally unassuming black undershirt with black and white striped sleeves.

As they walked, and appeared as though they were strolling down the road, their hands lazily were cast one way or another. The boy had his left hand pointing right, his index finger outstretched and yellow blasts erupted from it, slamming into buildings and sporadically, into people. Each explosion sent waves percussing through the streets and the screaming and running of the people never lessened through all of it. The woman, held her right hand up much as her companion did his left. She fired blasts from her fingers to her left and also sent buildings erupting upwards in both fire and thick dark smoke.

Twisted thin smiles were present across both of their faces as they continued randomly destroying everything they walked by. People ran ahead of them, and they didn't seem to take notice of them at all. They walked on, without tiring, without making a sound beyond firing blasts of energy. Those that were killed by them didn't understand how such a thing was possible. But neither did most living still understand how they accomplished the feat. The twocarried this on for over a mile down the same main road until finally coming to a sudden stop. Both of them standing in the middle of the road as they did. Both looked as a massive crowd had gathered before them down the road. The horde of civilians that ran had jumbled into one disorderly mess of fearful shoving, pushing and hysterical running to escape these mass murderers many of them knew too well.

"I think I'll take this one." The boy said raising his left hand up, palm outstretched and aimed clear down towards the crowd. The woman scoffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Have at it, if you want." She retorted with what sounded like disinterest even as she watched on with her smirk never wavering.

"Don't mind if I do, sis." He coolly responded and before his hand a yellow sphere materialized. It warbled in the air, and grew from a small marble into the size of a basketball. His thin smirk turned into a twisted upturned full grin along his otherwise serene features. His hand jerked ever so slightly and the ball flew outwards down the road with a whine in the air. Until it zoomed upwards over the back of the crowd and went further a few more feet before colliding hard back towards the street. A tremendous explosion rocked out and a dazzling light followed by immense raging fires and smoke followed after as the power ball made its mark. Embers flew out across the suburb and street as did burnt clothing and a sickening smell that didn't register much at all with the two killers.

"I'd say that was overkill."

"Really? Because I'd call that a big boost to my score." The boy responded with an almost child like grin of victory. His sister merely scoffed again.

"Please, you maybe got a hundred? Hundred fifty tops! I still have the lead 17!" She retorted gloatingly and almost in good nature with her brother who chuckled in kind.

"Maybe, but not for long sis." 17 smirked and fired another full blast of yellow tinged ki to his right and slammed into a small domed building. Likely a home, several screams could be heard before the blast caused another roaring explosion to occur.

"That makes three more!"

"Yeah, good luck getting ahead of me at that rate." 18 returned with an eye roll.

"You two won't be gathering anymore kills for your twisted games." A resolute and familiar voice said from above. 18 sighed where she stood and turned her head upwards. Her brother did the same, though without his smile wavering any.

"Oh hey, it's blondie!" 17 began with a small chuckle in his tone of voice.

"What took you so long? What, are there other androids out there taking up all your time?" 17 asked with his voice laced in sarcasm.

"That would certainly make us feel less important." 18 added dully though she now too sported a thin smirk as her eyes glared up at the new figure. The sun beat down upon them, and shrouded the figure, only his silhouette visible to normal eyes. Though these two could see him clearly. Under his right arm was a young woman, dirty by debris and the smokey remains of the home 17 had blown apart. Over his left shoulder was another figure, a small boy who was silent in fear by being in the sky, as he could look down on the burning remains of his home. His body was shrouded in an aura of golden hue, his eyes a piercing unnatural greenish-blue, and hair upturned and golden. He glared down on the two androids with such hate and anger that it could bring a lesser man, or anything else otherwise, to its knees.

He lowered to the ground and placed both people down. The woman, scared, shaking and frozen in fear as she looked at the androids was snapped back into reality by Gohan handing her the small boy with a small smile on his scared features.

"Take him, and get out of here. Go now, as fast as you can!" He ordered more than asked, and she barely mumbled a thank you before she turned and ran with the boy in her arms, her heavy breathing only being heard as she moved away from the three.

"Darn it, I guess that makes me lose two points." 17 chuckled as he eyed the escaping woman and child. He glanced back to the burning home where he just caught a dead body inside the blown open top of the building.

"Guess I killed dad, oh well, mom and son will join him soon. Or, whatever they were to him I don't really care. Nor do I discriminate." He chuckled.

"Why wait?" 18 asked in monotone, and lifted her right arm. A pink orb appeared and she fired a ki blast towards the running woman who kept an even running pace. Gohan's eyes went wide, and a snarl graced his features before he broke right and swung his right arm back left and caught the blast in his palm. It swung out and up before exploding midair. The child had watched everything and began screaming as his mother continued running as fast as she could. Gohan was left with a sneer on his face and teeth barred in anger.

"You both are as twisted as ever! When will your sick games be over?! How many have to die before you stop?!" He seethed, asking questions he'd asked both himself, and them dozens of times before. His fists balled together close to him on either side and his aura grew as he powered up in his rage.

"When? Well when we get bored with it. Why stop the party when it's still good?" 17 retorted with a sick smirk on his face as he matched Gohan's glare with a dull staring look of his own.

"I don't know 17, killing the weak ones isn't as fun as it used to be."

"You're right." 17 suddenly agreed. "We should kill one that can fight back. At least better than most anyways."

"Kill him? That sounds like fun, though maybe you should actually hit him this time." 18 laughed lowly.

"Me, what about when-" He was cut off. Suddenly a leg slammed into his left cheek and the android went flying backwards through several charred and smoking buildings.

"17!" 18 called and turned with a growl towards Gohan who glared at her. He quickly landed on his feet and threw a hard right hook against her face, and she joined her brother by flying backwards in another direction than him. Gohan jumped into the air levitating and slowly pushing back and upwards. Just then both androids burst from where they'd been thrown and were gliding fast over the ground kicking up dust and debris behind them towards Gohan.

Both of his hands came up in an X over his chest and both hands opened up to reveal two golden ki balls. He howled out and thrust both arms outwards pointed at either android. Two beams extended from him and slammed against both of them and carried back several dozen feet, ending in a hard dual crash. Gohan's breathing became heavier, but only slightly, and his eyes widened in shock as both figures zoomed up through the new smoke layers in the air having taken, what looked to be, no damage at all. On his right 17 charged and made to punch with his right fist. On his left, 18 did much the same.

Gohan ducked under 17 and swung his left fist back right and careened into his gut. The android became paused in mid air with a pained winced look on his face. Gohan would have smirked but then his head exploded in pain as he fell down to the ground with a rumble. 18 had delivered an overhead double fist blow to Gohan's head that now pounded in pain as he pushed himself off the ground with a series of seething intakes and releases of breath.

"You're...gonna pay for...that one!" 17 announced in pain and charged up a brilliant blue ki blast over his head with both hands. He now held a feral sneer on his face and threw both arms down, freeing the ball down towards Gohan. He bolted left in kind across the ground and narrowly escaped the blast as it slammed into where he had been and sent up a massive dome of fire exploding around in all directions.

Gohan came to a stop and swung to look at the bigger than expected destruction radius. Then he barely registered a noise that caused him to swing back right. Before he could he felt a fist connect with his left cheek and then a kick beat into his right and he cried out in pain. Another light erupted and a hum sounded as a ki blast tore into Gohan's back and threw him back from where he had come from. He came to a stop and fell to his knees. He felt his back burning and his gi singed without even needing to see it.

Gohan swung left with his right hand under his left arm with palm outstretched and a massive golden blast erupted out and consumed both androids as they were, as expected, rushing towards him. They escaped from his sight, but Gohan knew better, and flipped himself backwards onto his hands, again onto his feet and then to his hands again, twice more before he landed on his feet and placed both hands to his right hip and pulled his ki into his hands. His eyes remained glaring to where the androids had been as he began to call out loudly.

"Ka...me..." He charged loudly as a blue ball formed, spinning between his hands cascading light around him and the debris around and a distinct warble could be heard. The smoke settled and the two androids stood, looking bored as ever where Gohan's blast had overtook them.

"Ha...me.." He continued even louder and the ball grew larger.

"I've got this one." 18 smirked and charged forwards leaving 17 who simply shrugged and crossed his arms in reply.

"Ha!" His voice boomed with an echo across the scattered remains of the suburb. He threw both hands out with his wrists touching and a brilliant, and a massive blue beam exploded outwards and consumed the rushing android in a stunning light show. It flew back for a quite the distance, and forced 17 to fly upwards fast away from the beam. Though if it would have actually hurt him, Gohan didn't know. His breathing was heavy from the exertion and release of energy. His eyes remained staring forwards as smoke filled the air and it, mingled with debris and lingering smoke fell. In a few seconds Gohan's eyes narrowed and he growled like a rabid beast as the smoke cleared further and revealed the android standing still now. Her vest was torn and ripped and her shirt was split along her right waist revealing more of her pale skin.

"Wow sis, guess you'll be needing another outfit!" 17 laughed and caused her face to contort into a grimace as she numbly pushed her hair behind her left ear and glared at Gohan.

"That one, will cost you." She muttered lowly and charged him again. Her right elbow was thrust left at Gohan's face. He pushed himself back and missed. In kind, he threw his left fist up to catch her stomach, but she spun in the air, too fast for him and her right arm swung around and connected with his right cheek and threw him several feet through the air into a broken out old home. In an instant he burst up through the air and brought his hands up over his head in a familiar formation.

"Oh come on, not this old move again!" 17 called from where he floated. Gohan ignored him and zeroed in on 18 who was flying up towards him with a smirk all her own on her face.

"Masenko!" Gohan seethed out in a heavy call and a yellow burst of light exploded from his hands as it had many times before. It flew into 18, but the android smirked viciously and spun left and threw her hand against the beam causing it to fly freely outwards, and towards 17. His eyes widened and he dove away as the beam slammed into a distant already burnt out suburb area.

"What's the deal?!" 17 called, but 18 ignored him, merely chuckling lowly as she threw herself forwards and slammed her hard head against Gohan's own exposed forehead. He cried out in pain and winced as his head was again rattled by the same android. She didn't allow him time to recover. Her cold hands grasped either side of his head, grasping and clawing into his golden hair and she yanked it towards her as she lifted her right knee and connected it with his head once more. The pain tripled and his hands instinctively grasped at his face, especially as his nose began to bleed from the most recent impact. But, again 18 didn't give him time to recover as she slammed another double fist punch to his back this time. Though he was riddled with pain, he was grateful it wasn't his head...again.

Still, Gohan flew down with a whistle through the air and collided with some old tower further from the suburbs they had been fighting in. It cracked and crumbled from the sudden explosion Gohan's body had caused by impact of 18's forceful attack. 18 and 17 came together in the air, she had her hands on her hips and he still had his arms crossed as they loomed over the tower menacingly.

"Think he's dead?"

"I don't know, why don't you go and check?" 17 retorted with little emotion as ever.

"Why don't you? I've had my fill of fun."

"Oh? Sure you don't want to fling another blast my way?" 17 asked, his tone only dipping slightly.

"Oh come on, you and I both know it wouldn't have hurt you. Besides it wasn't intentional. Well, mostly unintentional." She chuckled and 17 scoffed.

"Yeah well, let's just finish this alre-" 17 stopped as the ground began to rumble and both android siblings looked to the broken spire.

"What is-" An explosion erupted from the cement ground below, but to the back of both androids. The golden aura flew up and a hard high flung kick slammed into 17 and sent him tumbling through the air. Gohan, riddled in cuts and blood, with every inch of him in pain, then spun around and collided the back of his fist against 18's face who had turned to engage him again. She cried in pain and was flung downwards and crashed along a suburb road where she was carried for several dozen feet tossing up dirt and debris as she went. Gohan raced down after her and slammed the full weight of himself down into her and thrust his boot into her gut.

She heaved in pain and lurched where she lay on the ground. Her face was vacant of much expression as the pain rattled her senses. Gohan felt his heart race as he allowed himself to think he had a chance, one chance to end just one of them! That's all he needed, that's all it would take. He sneered and pulled on more ki and flew back into the air and placed both hands over is head once more, one slammed against the back of the other, and he charged another massive yellow ball of raw energy. Within seconds and with an echoing howl where he gathered the energy to himself he fired the blast.

"Masenk-" He as cut off as a sudden ripping pain ran through his right hip and he went careening through the air as his blast flew up into the sky before abruptly ending as it went upwards without direction. The half-Saiyan flew dozens of feet away and slammed back first into another taller building, shorter than a true spire, but greater than the many homes that dotted the city. It cracked beneath his forceful impact and it bent in on itself where Gohan had landed. He shakily turned his head up and strained to open his eyes as he felt his body shake in pain as it stung across seemingly every inch of him. He could make out the small silhouette of android 17 hanging in air staring him down with a vacant glare but obvious smirk plastered on his face. In another moment, as the building began collapsing with Gohan mingled with the debris, he saw 18 rise back up and join alongside 17 in the air.

Gohan fell hard upon the debris laden ground, beneath his back laying massive pieces of the spire he'd crashed against, with metal reinforcements and jagged pieces jutting up through the cracks and open spaces. Glass cascaded down around him and the sunlight fell onto his beaten body from an open hole above even as the building collapsed and formed around his body. Almost as if it intentionally missed him, but Gohan knew it was just dumb luck. He winced and coughed where he lay and suddenly his golden aura vanished around him, his hair fell back and turned ebony black and his eyes much the same lost their glow. His body was beaten, and so was he, yet again. The anger rushed through him, but so too did the sense of helplessness.

"Well, I'd say he's done for." 17 chimed in as the two floated closer to the toppled building and loomed over it looking down into the rubble to see the beaten man as he shook and shuttered in quiet pain. The two androids merely watched on, both with their utterly nauseating thin smirks plastered back onto their faces.

"Now, about what I was saying before." 17 went on. "I say we finish this now, and get rid of all the irritation now and for good."

"Couldn't agree more, 17." 18 added in agreement. Both androids brought their arms to their sides, and clenched their fists and colorless auras burst around them. Both opened their hands and both hands on both androids created two yellow orbs of ki. Both then simply placed their hands over the top of the two orbs in their hands and readied to unleash them down onto Gohan. The ki blasts grew bigger beneath their hands as tense seconds passed where Gohan watched on glaringly.

"Gohan!" A familiar voice cried out and Gohan felt all anger fade in an instant. His heart froze and mind went temporarily blank. He jerked his head left to right looking through the open air he had vision to and saw nothing, but he could sense him close, and he was horrified.

"Trunks, no!" Gohan cried, though more a whimper as his body still shuttered with intense pain all over. The androids both paused and turned to their collective right just in time to see a barrage of yellow ki blasts fly through the sky and collide with them head on. The explosions rocked the air and sent percussion's rippling through the area around the toppled building and Gohan's fallen form. Gohan watched from below, his eyes still straining to remain open and body shaking as their forms remained hidden by smoke and fire that erupted with every shot and hit of the ki blasts. The rubble around him shuttered and shook, pieces of glass and free metal shards fell around him or atop him as the blasts went on.

In the air Trunks flew forwards, the young teen boys hand ahead of him firing blast after blast out against the murdering monsters. His eyes burned in anger and his chest was tight with rage as he had witnessed how they attacked Gohan. The boy hated them, and wanted nothing more then to see them dead, and destroyed. He used that anger, just as Gohan taught to call on more and more ki. Every blast was a slight release of that rage against them. Every shot made him feel an inkling better, every blast made his rage dissipate just a little, but the thought of them, their faces, their killings only made that same rage return and boil!

He fired one after the other over and over, sending dust, smoke and fire exploding around the killers. Every shot carried a heave and scream from his mouth and his eyes remained fixed, narrowed and unmoving. Until at last trunks came to a sudden stop and the last percussion rippled through the skies. He threw both arms back behind his head and pulled even greater ki to them. His voice howled a great scream of wrath as a massive yellow ki ball appeared behind him. A final heave and scream escaped the teen as he threw both arms back forwards ahead of himself, and the blast flew with a warble in the air and penetrated the smokey layer hiding the two androids. The smoke swirled around and flew from the blast and revealed them both still staring at Trunks just as the blast slammed into 17 who was nearer to him. A new even more massive explosion rumbled around them all and shook the city for miles.

Trunks remained in the air, heaving heavy breaths, his body shook from adrenaline and anticipation as the smoke settled from the fireball that erupted from the impact with the androids. His eyes remained fixed on the spot where they had both been and as the smoke fully cleared and he saw nothing Trunks felt a sense of elation override any real thought he may have otherwise had. A smile became plastered on his face and he raised both fists joyously and began to stutter a disbelieving laugh.

"Alright, Gohan, Gohan did you see?! I got them!" Trunks called loudly towards his unseen mentor.

"Wow, a bit younger than I had first thought." Trunks felt his blood run cold and heart nearly skip a beat as his eyes widened with total sudden fear rushing through his body. He shook, and all semblances of a smile, or happiness were drained from his body, and all color from his face. He slowly turned his head upwards to see both androids floating above him. Both with arms crossed, both with dulled numb glares and no emotion otherwise. 17 smirked, as he had been the one to break the silence and he lowered down to Trunks' eye level.

"Tell me kid, what did you expect to do that blondie couldn't? I mean he does that whole 'golden thing' as a power up right? What are you? Just human? You've got guts, maybe, but not much else than that." 17 went on and left Trunks shaking, both in fear and anger as he bared his teeth and placed his two arms up in defensive posture.

"I gotta say, if this is what counts for backup, then I'd say he's all out of options. Going for a kid after all seems, more than desperate. It seems-"

"Pathetic sis?" 17 added in.

"Pathetic, yeah I'd go for that one. It looks, and is pathetic." 18 remarked coldly as she lowered in behind Trunks. The boy swung to look at her, and then back to 17. His anger rose, but he knew he was no match for them.

"Okay, so here's how this is going to work," 17 began again, and caught Trunks' attention who eyed him like a wild animal backed into a corner.

"We kill the kid and make blondie watch. He gets all angry, gives it another shot at killing us, and we beat him until broken, and eventually dead. Sound good, sis?" 17 went on and 18 chuckled approvingly.

"Sounds good to me, but let's hurry up, I'm starting to get bored." 17 nodded and Trunks seethed as he glared daggers his way.

"I won't...die that easily...you monsters!" Trunk howled and charged the android and threw a fist at his face. It connected with 17's left cheek and he only subtly jerked to his right from the impact. His expression turned to a grimace and then a sneer. Trunks felt his eyes widen and pulled back. He charged up his ki in desperation and charged 17 yet again and threw another fist at him.

He threw a right hook, and 17 caught it with his right hand. Trunks threw a left and 17 caught it with his left and latched onto both hands of the boy.

"Let go of me!" Trunks demanded, and 17 chuckled once more.

"If you say so." He let go of Trunks and threw him back as he did. Trunks then felt his back slam against the other android. He glanced over his shoulder at her to see her eyes narrow but a smirk became larger across her features as her hand pressed against his back and the familiar warble of a ki blast sounded and a radiating pink light came from behind the young half-Saiyan.

Trunks screamed and swung left with his right fist ready to connect with her face, but 18 unleashed her ki wave and it consumed Trunks who was thrown back with a scream of agony as the blast tore away at his clothing and sent pain radiating over every inch of his body. He flew through the air with a whine and crashed back first into a home that had escaped the android's initial attack and he slammed into the ground, skipping back up and plummeting down into another home missing half of its main body already. The crash sent mounds of new debris flying upwards in all manner of directions.

Trunks laid there wincing, and unable to move from the pain. Only his coughs and moans of pain could be heard as he lay beneath a collapsed wall face from the second home.

"Pretty sure that was overkill 18." 17 intoned in his casual bored manner and tone of voice as both of the androids loomed closer towards where the boy fell. They stopped in between him and their previously beaten enemy and remained floating effortlessly in the air.

"Well I was getting bored. Blasting the twerp into some rubble really relieved some stress you know? Besides I'm sure his friend down there got a good look that makes him all good and angry." 18 retorted and cast a sadistic but still thin smirk towards where Gohan lay within his tomb of rubble.

"Hmm," 17 hummed eying Trunks. "Then let's grab the kid and finish this shall we?" 18 nodded and intoned a low hum of approval.

Gohan could hear them, they were being loud enough to hear and he felt his blood boil. His body shook in fear for Trunks, the boy was way too far out of his depth! But, he'd come to help him, to try and save him, and for that Gohan would have felt gratitude if he didn't know what they planned on doing to him just to hurt himself! His hate for the androids doubled and tripled within him and he felt his fists clench tightly, painfully at his sides and the more he thought about them the angrier he got.

He lifted his head, grit his teeth and pushed himself up slowly and painfully. The ground beneath him shook and the walls of rubble cracked and trembled as Gohan began lowly growling and calling on all the energy he had left in his battered body. His eyes narrowed as he looked up to a clear sky and his hair flashed a brilliant gold and his eyes that familiar greenish-blue. Until at last Gohan loosed a heaving roar from his body and his Super Saiyan form once more burst to life within him and exploded outwardly. The debris and collapsed ruins of the spire around him burst in all directions as golden rays of light penetrated high into the sky and across the worn cityscape of Gingertown.

Both androids turned towards the display to see Gohan standing, shakily still, but standing. His glare was harder than ever before and his nostrils flared in rage. As they watched him in a moment of silence a single bolt of brilliant whitish-blue lightning traced up around his body. Then he screamed once more and from his form exploded an unseen bubble of raw power that sent even more debris flying in all directions as Gohan tapped into what power he had, from wherever he could to save Trunks from these monsters.

"My, my, he's pretty pissed isn't he?" 17 chuckled.

"Yeah, guess he didn't like our plans 17."

"Too bad, he can't stop us." 17 stated plainly. "All the bravado in the world can't save you or him, blondie!" The android kept antagonizing, but Gohan ignored them.

The Super Saiyan threw his right arm back and angled his right half back as well in a familiar posture. Both androids forced themselves not to roll their eyes at the display.

"Not this again, this never works!" 17 continued on prodding him, but Gohan smirked almost as sadistically as they did, though he doubted they could see it. He glanced to where Trunks lay and knew he had one shot, and if that meant using one technique he'd been saving until he had it perfected, then so be it. With one arm, his right, to his side he began.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." But he didn't finish. He strained under building and preserving the ki ball in his one right hand, but he could held his ground as the orb spun and illuminated his body and the city ruins around him. Unseen to him, both androids glared in confusion at his move. Neither of them even heard him as Gohan had nearly mumbled the usual chant of the infamous attack.

"What the heck is he doing?

"Did you break his other arm?" 18 asked 17 who shrugged.

"Don't know, but if so that means he's doubly screwed." He chuckled lowly.

Gohan brought his left hand out, and stretched his fingers before curling all but two back into a fist, and he placed both his index and middle finger to his forehead. A grim, and sad smile graced his lips as he began charging another attack while the kamehameha remained waiting in his right hand.

"This one's for you Piccolo." Gohan intoned lowly as his face returned to a strained and pained expression and he pulled tremendous ki from himself out. His hand began to spark and the ground around him shook. He began crying out as he gathered more and more energy until bits of rubble and glass flew around him and up into the air. Only then did both androids share a glance of confusion, and both of them pushed themselves back through the air without even realizing it. This was something new, and it was powerful. It both excited them, and on an unseen and unrecognized level scared them.

Gohan felt his body tremble, and mix with both pain and excitement as he channeled what power he could yet muster into his left hand. The two fingers to his forehead sparked brilliantly and powerfully, they cracked and singed the very air around them. Until at last, Gohan spoke in a hoarse voice full of wrath.

"This is not my end, and it's not his! It will never be the end until you two lay beaten and broken!" Gohan howled, and 17 crossed his arms once more across his chest in annoyance in mimicry of his sister.

"What's he on about now?" He asked, but there came only one answer.

"Special beam...HA!" Suddenly Gohan thrust his left sparking hand forwards towards 17 with a tremendous roar, while the android hung in the air ahead of him like a sitting target. In an instant his right hand flew up and the brilliant blue ball of power hung right ahead of his two extended left fingers, and his right hand lay atop the left. An earth shattering explosion percussed out and tore debris and rubble away from Gohan in all directions as the blue mighty blast from the kamehameha wave was unleashed. Only this time a dazzling sparkling swirl of energy was enclosed around it and traveled up with the kamehameha towards 17, while in the heart of the blast lay a piercing second beam from the special beam cannon itself. Tendrils of wild and barely controlled lightning charged by Gohan's ki ran along the ground and tore up streets and downed or burning buildings as the wave careened towards the androids who were stunned in true horror for an instant.

"17!" 18 cried just as the blast slammed against her brother who cried out in strain mingled with unusual pain as the wave of energy crashed against him at full power. He had thrown his arms up in an X formation to block the power, and the blast sprayed out and formed a dazzling ring of spinning smaller beams from where they were sent away from his defending arms, but the added penetrating strength of the special beam cannon forced the male android backwards through the air. The android's teeth were grit and bared as he visibly and audibly strained himself to keep back the onslaught of power.

"What is this?!" He cried as his body was pushed several feet more back and 18 rushed around towards his side, unsure what to do, and confusion once more etched onto her otherwise steely and cool features.

On the ground Gohan's legs almost gave out beneath him as his vision blackened from exhaustion and strain, but he only had one chance to keep going, one chance to save Trunks, and thus the future. So, he took in a massive breath and then unleashed another howl that crept up from his very core, and following after the audible display of wrath and power came a sudden massive burst of energy up the careening beam shaft of the kamehameha still wrapped and engulfing the special beam cannon.

"18!" 17 cried as it slammed against him, and his arms were thrown unceremoniously up towards his head and his body was shot hundreds of feet away into the far off distance away from Gingertown. Massive twin tendrils of lightning sparked out uncontrollably and singed the ground as Gohan lost control of his ki from his weariness, and 18 looked in horror at her brother;'s quickly disappearing figure encased in the brilliant blue light of Gohan's twin attack.

"Damn you!" She howled and swung back towards Gohan, she heaved both arms over her head and there appeared a massive pink ki ball, and with one heave she threw it down towards Gohan who simply drooped his hands and sped to his right at breakneck speeds as the blast slammed into the spot he had been standing and ripped the ground open with sheer brutal force. She didn't even wait to see if it hit him, 18 charged after 17 in the far distance leaving Gohan's attack to dissipate and leave nothing but clear skies where it had once been, and a massive crater lay where Gohan had been standing.

Skidding across the torn and ruined ground Gohan came to an uneasy stop and fell to his left knee. He caught himself with his right arm, and he noticed it tremble from his weight leaning on it alone. He allowed himself to look up just in time to catch the tail end of 18's white aura vanishing from sight as she did so as well. He bared his teeth knowing full well, that despite that attack 17 was also unharmed, if shaken a little. Though that gave him a moment to pause with the slightest of smirks on his face.

However, the pain overrode all his other senses, save for the urgency he felt as he picked himself up and tore over the ground towards Trunks. Laying face up the boy's eyes were shut and clenched from the pain he was no doubt still feeling from the android's attack. Gohan dipped down and grasped his right shoulder and left arm.

"G...Gohan?"

"It's alright Trunks, I'm here. But, we gotta go now. They've been distracted but only for a minute." Gohan explained as he hauled the teen onto his right shoulder, with his face over his back.

"I knew...you'd...beat em.'" Trunks mumbled as Gohan lifted off the ground, and with what little strength he had left he carried the boy across the city through the air. A small, and sad smile graced his lips at Trunks' words, but Gohan knew he had achieved nothing, and in fact, as he moved away from Gingertown, he cast it a wary and heavy look. As he dreaded what might happen to it, and anyone left inside of it, by two very angry androids.

Nonetheless, he turned and he carried Trunks off away from Gingertown towards a vast forest that would lead away and back west. His own need to keep the boy alive and safe overriding all the pain and exhaustion he had felt and still felt.

* * *

18 hung in the air, her eyes darting from left to right across the ground as her body shook now in her own anger, and the unspoken concern for her brother. She scanned along open grass and along a patch of trees looking for 17.

"Come on, where are you?" She said aloud, but lowly to herself. Only to finally catch sight of him only a moment later. A sigh escaped her andshe shook her head allowing herself a calming moment before she lowered herself down towards him. He lay on a patch of grass, his hands sprawled out around himself. His eyes staring blankly up would make any other who came across him think the android dead, but 18 knew better.

A small trail of crimson blood fell down from his mouth and his clothes were more torn now than before. His bandanna was torn nearly in half, his black shirt was ripped in two separate spots and one side hung from his left shoulder. While his jeans remained mostly intact, save for his right pant leg being torn entirely around the leg except for a sliver of fabric towards the back of his knee.

"That little punk...he hit me. Harder than usual too." 17 intoned darkly and wiped the blood from his mouth using the collar of his white undershirt along the left sleeve. He stared at the blood and 18 watched his hand ball into an intense fist as a look of rage overcame his features and his lips curled into a hateful sneer. Before 18 could speak he snapped back up into a full stand. He looked angrily towards Gingertown which even from where they stood, miles upon miles away they could see smoke rising into the air.

"Yeah, I'd say he's gotten a few more tricks up his sleeve than we thought. Nothing that can help him of course, but at least now we know. Also, you may wanna get a new outfit." She added in sarcastically with a thin smile returning to her face. 17 numbly looked down at himself before cocking his head back up with a renewed frown.

"That alone gets him a beating. That and the little stunt, plus the kid, earns him a dead city!" 17 howled and before 18 could react his aura burst around him and he propelled himself up into the air arching back towards Gingertown. She merely sighed, and continued to smile at her temperamental younger brother, and gave chase sooner thereafter.

She easily found 17 looming high over the city. It was already in shambles, at least on the outer suburbs. The main city centers had been left mostly alone, by coincidence or by design of blondie, neither of them knew, nor really cared. Thick plumes of smoke still rose up into the air from the sites of their battle, and from where they made their grand entrance into the city. 17 glared down at the city with barely slits for eyes, and with his hands curled hard into fists. His torn clothing whipped in the high winds and his nostrils flared silently as his anger simmered.

"Sure you wanna remove the whole thing? Could be wasting a lot of potential fun for later." 18 asked as she matched her brother's elevation once more. 17 gave a cruel and sadistic smirk, and raised both hands before himself with palms outstretched down towards Gingertown.

"I think it'll be cathartic for me. You know, I really shouldn't be so stressed out, sis." 18 chuckled and raised her right hand alone mimicking her brother. Two blue tinged ki balls appeared before his hands, while one massive pink one appeared before 18's and shrunk down into a more compact size.

"Cathartic...hmm, yeah that works." The two androids returned to silence as their ki blasts warbled in the air and waited release. It took only a moment longer and 17 fired the first blast. It slammed into the city center and expanded outwards destroying several blocks, while 18 loosed her own blast and watched it tear through more blocks of the city down into another residential area.

17 readied his next blast when he heard a whine in the air and glanced to his left just as something slammed into his face and exploded. On the ground several dozen tanks and other assorted military units were sat all firing up now at the androids in desperation. Having only then gotten there to face them, and being nothing but an irritant in the same manner a flea was to the two of them, 17 smirked through the smokey fog that covered his face and that of his sister's and turned his second blast towards them.

As he let it go and watched it slam into and detonate around one of the pathetic tanks on the ground he mused that today could turn out to be a great day after all. He and 18 laughed the day away as Gingertown was destroyed block by block, and man by man.

* * *

 **…...**

A lone ship traveled through the empty vastness of space. Its destination unknown to those aboard it, for none had ever been to the world. In fact none had ever really gone this far into the northern reaches of space. Some of them had been part of the PTO, had served in Frieza's Galactic Army, and some of them felt jitters about being this far north. As if some great boogeyman loomed out in the cold of interplanetary space. The very same kind of boogeyman their Lord Frieza had once been before he abandoned the known universe for some northern hole, where he never returned. All to the horror of some and the relief of many but confusion and questioning of all, as to what really happened. Though, to be honest most were content with asking rather than knowing the answer to such a question.

The ship was a massive and ugly thing. Shaped much like an egg with four constantly protruding stumps on the bottom acting as legs for it to land on most surfaces. It raced through the cold blackness of space towards that same destination, and upon it stood two figures. One, an older man, the leader of those on his ship. His darker toned flesh was concealed by an old green set of Saiyan power armor. Mostly just the chest piece, it was lined with gold and had adorned a red plate along his chest that wrapped around his body. His exposed left shoulder had a simple pad protecting it while his right shoulder and the majority of his right body remained concealed behind a thick white cloak that wrapped around his neck and fell loftily down his elder form which almost entirely hid a tail that wrapped around his waist. He wore a set of matching purple boots and gloves upon his hands, where his left was again seen, and his right remained concealed almost at all times.

Atop his head was a short trim of pointed black hair that mostly stood upright but did point backwards to a degree. His face had a matching black mustache lining over his upper lip. With the only other noticeable marker of the man being his left eye. It bore a scar running vertical of his face and carved up though his eyebrow down onto his left cheek. His left eye remained endlessly shut, always unseen to all as it had no use anymore, or some even thought it gone altogether. Only the man himself knew. It had been lost to him many years ago in a tale only he and the one who took it knew of, but the man doubted the other even remembered now. His right eye only showed a simple dark brown orb as it looked through a small opening, a simple port window leading out into the coldness of space.

Behind him stood the other main figure on the ship besides the horde of unimportant footmen in the lower sections of the ship serving their needs for now. He was much taller than the older man and lighter toned in flesh. He bore no shirt exposing an incredibly toned set of muscles. Thick black hair fell down from his head in a similar spikiness to the older man but it fell past this one's shoulders towards his back and hung down across the top of his forehead as well. Around his waist was tied a thick crimson sash that covered a simple set of white pants.

Across his forehead as a simple golden band that dipped towards his nose and bore a single blue jewel at the center. Similarly a more simple gold choker was around his neck and across his chest hung another golden jewelry piece similar in appearance to the one atop his head only hung to him by a single piece of simplistic tying material that went around the back of his neck and held the gold band to his chest which also carried a centered blue jewel. Both ears were pierced with simple looped golden earrings, and simple gold bands wrapped around both his biceps almost painfully as his muscles bulged back against them. His wrists bore more of the same golden bands that fell back across the upper part of his wrist towards his lower arms and elbows. They bore a single blue jewel as well. While just below his sash was another band similar to both the crown and the necklace and tipped downward also bearing a single centered blue jewel, yet this one fit more tightly about them man than the necklace. Finally, he bore golden boots that rose up beyond his ankles up forward along the forward of his legs with his leggings tucked into both. Both boots also bore blue jewels facing forward on either of them.

The younger man stood with a blank stare forwards much as the older man was. Only his eyes seemed duller and in a way deader if one were to look into them. His face showed no real expression and he seemed totally motionless where he stood. Only the subtle rising and falling of his chest showed any sign of life in the young man. He stood behind the older man who was intent on something, something far beyond any of their current sight, and something that had driven him for years.

"We'll be there soon. Yes I can feel it." The man spoke at last, but caused no stir in the younger man behind him. His voice was old and scratchy, but held an air of some wisdom about himself. More so though, it sounded full of old anger and age.

"The last report we received stated he was seen on some rock in the northern galaxy. Earth is its name given by those on the planet." He seemed to ramble to nothing and no one in particular.

"It was here Frieza met his end. It doesn't matter though. It's there he will meet his. Our beloved prince Vegeta. We can see to that can't we, my son?" The man asked glancing over his shoulder to the young man who dipped his head in agreement.

"Yes...father." His voice low and lacking any real emotion replied, and the older man smirked in response before turning back to peer out the port again.

"I hear the planet is beautiful, lush with life and vegetation. Could make a wonderful new home and base for ourselves. A new home to branch out, and to build our own kingdom, our own empire to eclipse even the PTO. How does that sound Broly?"

Paragus asked again turning to look over his shoulder at his son. Broly simply nodded again.

"Wonderful...father." His tall and emotionless amiable son responded. All traces of that old sudden rage and sudden violence still making no appearance whatsoever. Paragus smirked, and nodded turning back to his port.

"Yes, it sounds wonderful. Very wonderful in fact. I only hope the prince hasn't gotten too comfortable with his new home. It wont be his for much longer. Yes, only a little while longer, my son." Paragus intoned lowly and more to himself as he mused upon the future that could be, that was to be, and all he'd done to get here. His son's crown a testament to that history, and a constant reminder to himself as well.

"My Lord, Paragus." He turned to see one of the henchmen kneeling behind himself and Broly clothed in the common armor of his underlings. It was blue full body suit covered with a purple armored chest piece, matching purple gloves and boots with a helmet upon his head covering his head with a crimson T shaped visor to the front that seemed more like jagged and foreboding then any of the men truly were.

"What is it?" Paragus asked with a hint of impatience or irritation in his tone. A tone he remembered the old King always having whenever anyone dared to even speak to him. That memory alone caused his only good eye to twitch.

"We will be arriving in the next few hours."

"Excellent." Paragus answered immediately and swung back towards the port. The kneeling man dipped his head, his unseen green features curling in fear as he didn't leave their presence. He dared to clear his throat and speak again.

"That...and we've detected that ship still tailing us. It is far but it could reach us within a week or so...sire." The soldier stated, and caused Paragus to grumble without turning.

"I'm really getting tired of this. Whoever this is has some nerve following us even after sensing my s-" Paragus stopped himself from saying what he was about to say.

"After sensing our power." He corrected with a low seething intone.

"Shall I deal with it now, father?" Broly spoke up showing just a hint of free will and even a hint of a will to fight. To this, Paragus clenched his right fist and released a heavy nasally sigh.

"No, my son. We will deal with it when it comes. Whoever it may be it doesn't matter. When they come, if they come, however they may come, we will destroy them all the same. For now, we will keep our eyes set forwards, not backwards. When we've dealt with the prince we will deal with any fool who dares come our way." Paragus stated with finality and self assurance in his tone.

"You can leave now. We keep course, let the ship follow if it wills." Paragus stated with a renewed irritation in his voice. The soldier got up and turned on a heel leaving the two Saiyans alone in their room once again. Leaving Broly to stand emotionless and seemingly thoughtless, and Paragus to think on far too much and feel far too much. All as Earth loomed ever nearer to them, and whatever fool was daring to follow in after them. All going towards a planet already ravaged and worn by years of endless torment.

With possibly more to come.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So this is my first DBZ fic. I have been a DBZ fan since I was a young kid, maybe like 6 or 7 and up. I am not one of those people who loves Japan so much and think you can and should only ever watch a show in Japanese to 'get it.' I have always been a dub guy and I have been fine with it since the very first DBZ funi dub. In fact that one is my favorite especially for Faulconer Team Music (Props to Scott Morgan FYI!). ;p

So there will be some points that need to be stated now. First I will be taking liberties with some character traits as believed by fans but not official with some of the characters that will and are involved. No the Arcosian involved is not Cooler just saying it now, because there will be questions. He's an OC like him or hate him I decided against involving Cooler mostly because this fic was inspired by another Fanfic writer who did a Cooler story much better than I could hope to try and I didn't want to copy him or not do Cooler justice. The updating may take a while as I do have RL stuff like anyone else going on and I have other stories to update. If you like it then great, leave a review and fav the story! :D

Also, I have no beta reader, all I got are my eyes and my spellchecker. I miss some things, some things are embarrassing and some things are just annoying that I miss. If and when any of you guys spot something that annoys you or breaks your reading then feel free to message me and I will gladly correct it. If you hate the story well tell me why and I will say fair enough you don't have to read it, but please just leave the flaming for someone who will not only care but who will deal with it. Otherwise thanks for reading and please leave a review or whatever else, and hopefully I will update in decent time. :)

 **Edited 6/25/2017**


	2. Hope and Dark Intent

Chapter 2

 **(** **Hope** **and** **Dark Intent** **)**

Trunks lay motionless, alive, but motionless deep in restful and needed sleep on his cot. The room was mostly empty and dull white in color along every wall. Some of them were cracked and dilapidated. One wall of the room was almost entirely a large window pane. It looked out over a vast broken and destroyed cityscape. The once bustling and lively West City was destroyed in every conceivable direction out from the window and beyond its view. The view both within and without from the room gave a depressing and even foreboding feeling to whomever looked to either.

Gohan stood near to that window. His body was shaky and still racked with pain just about everywhere, but he was capable of standing so he thought that was something. It had been two days since his last fight with the androids, and Gingertown lay in total ruin in the far unseen distance. One scorch mark among dozens across the world from the androids. It made Gohan's blood boil. His face twitched in anger and his fists balled together bone crushingly tight. The sun was setting and an orange light beat down onto Gohan from where he stood within the old Briefs family compound. His dark eyes were narrowed as the warmth of the sun met his skin and illuminated the otherwise silent and dreary room. Gohan would've smirked and thought it a ray of hope being cast on himself and Trunks, but he was far too angry, and tired, tired still from the fight. Not the one even with the androids, but tired in general of the never ending war with those two damn killers.

He glanced back over his left shoulder towards where Trunks rested. The boy lay motionless still, only the subtle rising of his chest showing any signs of life. He'd only begun training him a few weeks ago, he was in no condition to fight those monsters. It made Gohan even more angry. With himself and with the androids. He'd let a boy, barely a teenager believe he could fight one on one against those killing machines, and when they effortlessly beat him down they left Gohan to pick up the pieces. He could only be thankful he was in one piece, slated to make a full recovery. Even if Bulma had given Gohan the tongue lashing unlike anything he had yet experienced. Well at least since he last saw his own mother anyways.

Gohan turned back towards the window and looked out over the wasteland of broken buildings twisted metal and hole riddled streets of old West City. His mind lingered on his mother, and he hoped she was still okay, alone at their old home with Grandpa to keep her company. It'd been too long since he had last seen her, and he knew he put her through too much stress and agonizing over his safety. It made his chest tighten and emotions welled nearer to the surface. Nearer then he could afford, and he fought silently to push them back down and to suppress them.

It couldn't stop his mind from remembering his mother. The way she both playfully and angrily yelled at him and his father. Be it for dirtiness from fighting, fishing, or many other reasons really, or for him not getting his studies done, or from his father not understanding what an education meant for a child. Well, not for a long time anyways. Gohan did crack a thin smirk then as he looked longingly out over the ruins. Longing for just a day where he could go back and appreciate everything he had then. The good, the bad, and the mundane. Because he really did miss the mundane.

His thoughts lingered on his father. Goku standing over his mother as she cooked, her yelling at him to get cleaned after coming in from fishing or running around outside training for nothing in particular. His big smiling face and jovial nature as he joked, though Gohan didn't think he was actually joking, more confused really. His father was just too dense on some normal aspects of homemaking and how society expected him to act as a husband and father. So, Gohan remembered his mother saying something, he didn't even remember what exactly, and then dad would respond seeming almost afraid of her wrath, before he placated her and immediately he'd say something that would cause her to shake her head and sigh all while he laughed rubbing the back of his head and neck.

Gohan felt his chest tighten as it had hundreds of times before. He missed him, and wished he was here to help him as he had for the past decade and more. He could remember his father's determination, his smiling face even as he faced foes and threats beyond him. Vegeta when he came with his henchmen to Earth so long ago now. Then he spared the prince even after his other Saiyan friend and he had cut down Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and led to Chiaotzu blowing himself up to try and slow them down. Gohan narrowed his eyes, as he couldn't even fathom extending such mercy against the androids if given the chance.

He remembered Namek, and even now he could remember the helplessness of that whole experience. Frieza...his countless cronies, and the atrocities they committed on Namek against the Namekians almost seemed far too similar to what the androids were doing to Earth. Only then Gohan could in a twisted way, see Frieza's cruelty serving his own purposes, while the androids killed hundreds for fun, on a whim and for a good laugh. He remembered Guru, Nail, Dende, the many Namekians he had met later back on Earth after using the now forever gone, dragon balls to get them to Earth away from the destruction of their home. He remembered the horror of Frieza's second and third forms. The shock at his fourth and final form and the immeasurable power he held at only one percent power. Now, it seemed so insignificant compared to what he was dealing with, and Gohan hated it! His teeth ground together and his fingers felt near ready to dig holes into his palms from the balled fists he sported in that moment. His mind flashed then to their fight against Frieza, desperate and hopeless, Piccolo coming to save them only to be beaten easily again with the third form of that monster. Vegeta's attempt to gain power through being mortally wounded and Dende saving him. Only for the Namekian to be blown away by a single finger blast from the Galactic Tyrant. Gohan could see Vegeta's torture from his once overlord who he wished to finally be free from. He never would speak on it, but Gohan could see, and had seen the tears that were proof of it, that deep inside, Vegeta wanted to be free from the tyrant. To at least be his own master, if not really a 'good man.'

Then came his father, smiling, ready to fight against all odds, and capable of handling Frieza, up until his power rose from one paltry percent to fifty and then he was tossed around like a speck of dust. Yet he didn't give up and he fought to find a way to stop Frieza, and in the end, even as the Spirit Bomb failed his dad did it, he ascended into a Super Saiyan at the sight of Krillin's death and Piccolo's near second death. He always found a way, and Gohan growled where he stood at the memories now.

"Why? Why dad, why can't I get stronger?!" Gohan muttered angrily to himself as he caught his reflection in the illuminated window.

"Why can't I beat them? How could you in the face of every unstoppable enemy rise to the occasion and fight against the odds and win so many times, and I can't?" Tears threatened again to fall down his face, but he fought them with gritted teeth and shaking body of anger mingled with pain.

"Why can't you be here dad?! Why did you leave me alone, all of us? We still needed you, we still need you." Gohan paused as a stray burning tear broke free and fell silently down his left cheek.

"I still need you dad." He murmured and slammed his eyes shut allowing a few watery droplets to race free of his eyes and fall to his torn gi and the cold floor below forming small puddles and droplets splashes as he furiously pushed the emotion back down and shook to keep himself fully under control. He couldn't do this again, not here and not now! Not while Trunks lay beaten and barely capable of moving in a bed behind him with only himself, the boy's master and trainer, to blame. Not while the world still needed a hero, and until Trunks was ready, Gohan would act as that one ray of hope. Even as he felt deep down that his time had come, and it would go. Gohan felt then, as he had since meeting Trunks and taking him under his wing, that Trunks would be the true hero he never could be. At the least, such a thought gave him pause and reason to thinly smile a ghost of a smile if ever there was one.

Gohan remembered then as his mind grew as tired as his body already was, the day Frieza returned to Earth. When everything seemed lost once more as the tyrant came with a small army, and his father of all people to try and kill Goku out of vengeance for his loss at Namek, and fear of what a Super Saiyan meant for him and his power. That half machine body of his...Gohan now darkly mused and chuckled in his mind, how that ugly patchwork of metal that made Frieza whole again almost seemed like a dark comical allusion for what was to come for Earth just a few short years later.

* * *

 **(14 Years Ago)**

Gohan stood in his power armor brought with him from Namek shaking in fear and anticipation. The rest of the gang was there as well. All equally unsure what to do but stood around in equal silent anxiety and trepidation. Tien, Yamcha with Puar, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Piccolo and even Bulma. Topped off by Vegeta who stood with his ever present scowl etched onto his face. He sported a near comical pink shirt given to him by Bulma, as heglowered towards where Frieza's ship had gone to land.

Gohan grit his teeth and sensed the tremendous energy coming from that direction. How?! How could his father not have beaten him?! He had seen it first hand, how Frieza was terrified of him, how he was powerless whenever he showed up. He'd caught mere glimpses, but he had felt it too. Namek suffered for their titanic clash, and though he knew his dad was alive and out there in space, Gohan couldn't imagine how, or why Frieza would still be alive, and here, and his dad not! At least...not yet.

"This is bad!" Krillin spoke first cutting through the silence that had gripped everyone present. He also chose to state the clearly obvious.

"We'll have to think of something quick." Piccolo added as he stood forward facing towards the ship in the distance and back towards everyone else and his cloak whipping in the winds.

"That power...I've never felt anything like it!" Yamcha shakily interjected.

"What can we do against it that Goku couldn't?!"

"It's not that he couldn't just that he didn't!" Gohan retorted angrily and caught everyone momentarily off guard.

"I saw it, I saw him turn into a Super Saiyan, and how he fought Frieza on Namek! I saw it and knew he would beat him! He just...didn't kill him is all." Gohan finished in a lowly intone that sounded far more unsure than how Gohan had begun his retort.

"He's right." Again everyone turned as it was Vegeta with his raspy voice who replied to Gohan first.

"I also saw Kakarot's fight with Frieza. For a moment at least." He added and his eyes narrowed, Gohan could tell admitting to anything that spoke well of his father irritated the Saiyan prince.

"He had the strength and power to defeat him, and to kill him. Yet, he didn't. I told him his softness would do nothing but get him in trouble, and here we all stand. Without a Super Saiyan and with Frieza still alive and well along with whatever other power is with him." The prince seethed as he too focused on the distant powers everyone felt. Gohan sighed lowly and joined looking that way again. It was true, there were two huge power levels where the ship was. He could recognize Frieza's, but the other was just as strong, maybe slightly less, or maybe a little more he couldn't gauge it really.

"What's done is done." Piccolo began again. "We need to form a plan if we're going to hope to survive or even defeat Frieza."

"Right." Gohan added with an enthusiastic readying of his body for a fight. Though truth be told he was inwardly scared and beyond unsure what to do.

"We should move in close to see what they're planning. And no flying either," Vegeta spoke forcefully and lookingto take charge of everyone. "Best to hide our power levels for now." Some more panic began to set in with those among them, Gohan fidgeted both from worry and anticipation where he stood, but he felt a hand suddenly grasp his shoulder. He quickly jerked left to see Piccolo grasping him with a part warming, and part assuring smile.

"Are you ready Gohan?" He asked without a hint of concern or worry in his voice. Gohan smirked, though it was itself half forced.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

They had pushed themselves atop a set of cliffs overlooking the ship below. There they all could see Frieza, his men and someone else. Only those who'd been to Namek could see the immense differences from the Frieza they'd seen to this one. His body was still slender and short as he was still in his fourth and true form. However, his lower half was nothing but an ugly metal mishmash. His tail was now a thick and bulky piece of metal instead of organic that just looked heavy even from far away. His left arm was much of the same up towards his shoulder, while half his head, along his right was also more a metal plate than his actual body. He also bore several scars along his exposed head where flesh remained and similarly another nasty scar ran along the left of his chest.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. He could now see the extent of damage he'd suffered under his father's power. He could see how beaten and broken Frieza had become. It made him almost smile, but he didn't. Both because the tyrant was still alive and here on Earth, and because he still felt it to be somehow wrong to smile at someone's pain even if it was the monster that Frieza was and is. Still, he couldn't help but feel some pride at seeing how his father had beaten and broken the mass murderer.

The other one though, he was huge, bigger than maybe two Frieza's stacked one atop the other. His look was near exactly similar to how Frieza had appeared in his second form, his first transformation. His horns were piercing black and stood on either side of his head towards the sky, and his body was much as huge and muscled as Frieza's had appeared back then. His body was still covered in the power armor normal among the ranks of Frieza's men and army. He was more light purple in hue where his organic exoskeleton did not cover his body. The exoskeleton itself was a dark hue of white with purple plates along it though Gohan and no one else could see his chest plates.

They were covered by the power armor that itself was mostly a dark blue hue with brown hidden shoulder plates and a matching single plate towards his stomach. The shoulder plates were covered by a massive cloak that were attached towards this being's chest armor and hung down his back and fell across his own massive tail and along the barren ground below. The only other feature that stood out was the blue and shining head plate that stood in contrast to Frieza's purple hued plate that itself was no longer visible. Either way, Gohan could see this being, this alien, was one of Frieza's people, his race, he was immensely strong and huge. It sent a shiver up the boy's spine to think that there stood another being near as powerful as Frieza, if not more so.

All of them were more or less silent, everyone watching, everyone except Bulma and Puar, sensing the power from the two down there by that familiar looking circular ship. His men stood in a stiff line behind him and the other one of Frieza's was being said between Frieza and the other being. Gohan could only barely hear his raspy but eloquent voice saying something while staring into the distant wastes ahead of himself. Gohan sensed some energy spike, the power from Frieza rose and he could swear he saw sparks charge up along his now metal left arm as anger charged through him. Gohan could just...tell that he was angry, and it sent a stiffer chill through the air around the valley. He remembered what it was like when Frieza was in the least bit, irritated.

He raised his fist up and began speaking even louder, the taller alien agreeing with him with a stiff bow of his head as Frieza spoke. Gohan could only catch the final word from Frieza in that moment. 'Suffer.'

The larger alien spoke for a moment, and his voice grew louder as well, Gohan could feel his own power sharply rise before falling again, but he did nothing. Frieza lowered his tone once again and spoke in reply beyond his hearing to the larger alien. They engaged in conversation, their men unmoving, and the team up on the cliff just as unmoving. Even though Gohan could see almost all of them staring at the aliens, all of them full of unspoken trepidation and fear. Those especially who heard of but were never on Namek. Vegeta, stared down at Frieza, his dark eyes burning with hate towards the alien tyrant. Piccolo remained stoic, though his own face bore a half grimace and glare. Gohan also noted Krillin shaking nearby, undoubtedly remembering his death at Frieza's hands.

His thoughts were, however, cut when he heard Frieza laugh. Maniacal as ever, but also tinged with what sounded like pure insanity and madness. He began screaming something to himself as the other alien and their men watched on. His fists were raised, his face turned into an equally maniacal grin as his crimson eyes stared at nothing. His laugh grew louder and his voice rose, and Gohan caught, "No one here to welcome him but me!" Followed by more insane and inane twisted laughter.

"Piccolo, you can here him right?" Gohan asked the Namek who nodded lowly as he watched on intently.

"What's he saying?"

"He plans on killing as many earthlings as he and his men can. Hunting us down and killing us too, before your father arrives."

"Arrives?!" Gohan repeated louder than he meant catching a glare from Vegeta and stuttering similar glance from Krillin and the others. Gohan silenced himself and made himself seem smaller and lowly mumbled an apology. Piccolo only nodded.

"Yes, he'll be here in three hours according to Frieza." Gohan felt a smile break open along his features, and he heard Krillin sigh near him.

"Well good, all we need to do is wait for Goku to get here." The bald little man stated happily.

"And just how many people will he kill in the meantime?" Tien finally spoke up and cast a shadow over Krillin's thoughts.

"It'd be worse then when you and your 'friend' arrived that's for sure." Tien cast a glare Vegeta's way. Almost seeming to tempt the Saiyan to do or say anything in retaliation. Indeed Vegeta shot him another of his glares with bared teeth, but he remained silent returning to look down at Frieza. All the while his frustration boiling within.

"Either way, we'd suffer the same fate." Piccolo darkly intoned. "We stay and fight, we probably die, we run we probably die as well if we're found before Goku gets here. Frieza and his men are going to begin the search any minute, along with his father too." Krillin, Vegeta, and Gohan all shared stunned expressions as they heard Piccolo reveal who that other alien was.

"His what?!" Krillin nearly yelled, and got the same glaring reception Gohan had received moments prior.

"Shut up you idiot!" Vegeta seethed.

"Yes, his father. King Cold, I believe his name is. Based on what the soldiers have said. And he wants Frieza to just blow the planet up and be done with it." The Namekian went on.

"What can we-" Krillin began again, his voice shaky and full of fear as ever, but Piccolo silenced him.

"Wait, it's starting!" He announced with a frustrated growl.

"Show no mercy!" Frieza demanded of his men, and they all acknowledged their lord's command and all of them powered up with scouters at the ready upon their faces. Gohan watched and by Piccolo's word he knew they were about to begin hunting down and killing everyone on the planet. Just like they had done on Namek! He remembered what happened to the villages, the villagers in them, how the big pinkish henchman of Frieza's mercilessly slaughtered them one by one. Now all he could think of was the Earth, his friends, his mother, and it made him angry just as he had been on that far off Namekian cliff.

He grit his teeth and his fists became balled together and his ki rose dramatically without any restraint. Piccolo whipped towards the boy and the rest turned to him in similar fashion. Not only because he gave away their position with his power up, but because his power was...immense and sudden.

With a howl of rage Gohan exploded down from the cliff, his aura around him a brilliant whitish blue as he boundedtowards Frieza, his father and their men.

"Gohan no!" Piccolo yelled after him leaving the others stunned and horrified at his actions. Greater still as Piccolo then exploded after him, and oddly a reluctant and shaking Krillin who followed suit. Vegeta growled and went after followed by both Tien and Chiaotzu with the most hesitant being Yamcha who followed last leaving Bulma and Puar behind. Both of whom were the most horrified and shocked at all their actions. Neither of them having many words to offer in the situation either.

"Yamcha!" Puar yelled, but Bulma remained wide eyed at the whole scene. It was all too familiar, and surreal at the same time.

Gohan slammed down on his feet before the group of aliens. His teeth bared and eyes narrowed in anger. Frieza turned towards him from his men, and Cold cast him a disinterested glance with his massive arms folded over his chest. The men all remained where they stood, unsure now what to do because of the new arrival.

"You...ah I remember you." Frieza spoke first with glaring and narrowed crimson eyes. Though his features twisted into a cocky and arrogant smirk.

"Yes the boy, the little halfbreed son of the 'Super Saiyan!" He spat in anger.

"Oh, you know this little cretin do you Frieza?" Cold asked, his voice deep but as eloquent as Frieza's if not even more so. Before Frieza could speak Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha all landed facing them in differing states of defensive posturing. Upon seeing them Frieza eyed them all one by one, and his nostrils flared upon those he recognized.

"Yes father, I know some of these pathetic worms." The tyrant darkly intoned. "I would expect them to have learned their lesson the first time though." His voice remained lowered but simmered all the same with tension and anger. Again though, Frieza smirked and cocked his head down seeming amused before he spoke again.

"Like you, Vegeta." He turned to the prince who growled towards his old master. "I would at least expect you to remember what happened the last time you dared to face me. After all, we all now know you're no Super Saiyan. You're just a poor, stupid monkey, and now you live among the rats you once tried to slaughter. How unbecoming of you, Prince." The Galactic Emperor chuckled darkly in direct attack on the Saiyan's pride.

"Shut up Frieza!" Vegeta retorted raising his fists. "You may have beaten me, killed me, but I'm still here. Still whole, and here you are broken, and worse for wear! I'd say that in the end you're the one who suffered the most from our confrontation!" He retorted with a seethe that caused Frieza to lose his cool once again and shake in wrath.

"In fact, last I saw there was a Saiyan that was fighting you fist for fist on Namek! It was a Saiyan that made you what you are now, and it's a Saiyan, as it's always been that fills you with fear!" Vegeta mocked forcing a smirk onto his own face and Frieza's aura around him boiled and the very ground began to shake beneath him at Vegeta's mockery.

"You insolent little..." He couldn't even get the next word out he grew so enraged.

"All of you will die!" He raised his arms with hands still curled into hard fists and his aura exploded from around him sending a piercing wind flowing around them all and shaking the cliffs and ground even more beneath his ire. His men shook in terror at their lord's actions as their scouters began malfunctioning from the power output from him. While Cold just chuckled in his same bored composure.

"You, the Namekian," He glared at Piccolo who raised both arms higher into defensive posture. "The boy, and you..." He cast a dark foreboding glare onto Krillin who verbally began shaking, his voice fluttering with a stutter beneath the tyrant's gaze. "All of you will die by my hand, and the rest of you along with them!"

"No!" Gohan retorted, his ki still incredibly high and power burning below the surface as he dared to retort against the alien Emperor.

"You wont hurt anyone else Frieza! My dad beat you, and he will again when he gets here! But until then I'll face you myself!" Gohan dared even further and shifted his feet as Piccolo had taught him, readying to charge Frieza. The tyrant eyed Gohan, and grit his teeth.

"Fine, be the first to throw your life away, you little brat. I will enjoy crushing the very life out of you, and presenting your corpse to your father when he gets here!" Frieza howled and his metal tail slammed against the rock that burst beneath it, and he slammed his right metal three toed foot into the ground which also cracked beneath it. He readied to charge Gohan, and Piccolo stepped forwards ready to get between the tyrant and Gohan. Then a faint sound, rung through the air. Like a small stiff warble. A blur of motion between the two parties caught everyone's collective attentions and then they all could make out who now stood there.

"Goku!" Krillin called, his voice sounding both shocked and unbelievably relieved. Vegeta stared wide eyed with fists raised to fight, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien also held wide eyed expressions but all three felt a sense of ease come over them as well, and thin smiles graced their faces. Piccolo was shocked, but the Namekian smirked victoriously at the aliens and kept himself in battle ready posture. Gohan felt his power finally drop and relax, his ki lowered from the rising tide it had been, and his face turned to a wholehearted grin as a joyous laugh followed quickly thereafter.

"Dad!" He called, to which Goku cast a smiling glance over his left shoulder and gave a single wordless nod, before hardening his expression and turning back towards Frieza. Gohan took just a second to note his dad's strange clothing. An armor piece wrapped around his back and acted as a chest plate. Two ribbed straps went towards a shoulder each and held the piece in place, while his left shoulder was guarded by a single shoulder plate with his right still exposed. He wore a single white shirt, with a frilled like neck sleeve with brownish cuffs along his wrists along with bold reddish leggings. Two belts, so they seemed, were wrapped around his waist and were bluish black and matched his chest piece. With only his old boots being recognizable to Gohan. He certainly looked strange to the boy, but he remained grinning all the same at seeing his dad, somehow back, before them, and standing between the them, the Earth and Frieza.

"Frieza," Goku began, Gohan also noted his dad's voice dipped lower and gave a hint of that anger he remembered from Namek. Though he also only then realized his dad's hair was normal, black and spiky as ever without that amazing golden glow and hue.

"I had hoped you would have learned your lesson by now." Goku intoned, having lost all traces of his usual carefree and chipper attitude that all who knew him had come to expect and know best. In fact his manner caused both Yamcha and Tien to recoil, if only slightly, in surprise at this side of Goku. Though they'd seen his anger before, this was something different, though they couldn't place how or in what way exactly.

Frieza's eyes had gone wide upon Goku's sudden return before him and just like the two humans behind Goku, he recoiled some, his body shaking, trembling even. A mixture of pure wrath and rage mingled with unspoken and intense fear. He grit his teeth and his hands twisted back into trembling fists as his tail slammed furiously into the dirt. His father eyed him with a peculiar gaze before looking back at the oddly dressed newcomer.

"Is this the one that hurt you, my son?" Cold asked with his tone still casual and bored seeming.

"Yes...father, it is." Frieza replied through grit teeth still and power rising within him. His voice was shaky, but not with fear, but his wrath as it remained barely under his quickly fading control. Cold, however, simply chuckled as he looked upon Goku.

"Well then, let's be done with this. Kill him Frieza so we may destroy this rock, and be rid of this nuisance." He commanded of his son, who allowed a thin dark smirk to crawl along his face in reply even as he still barely held onto his own self control.

"You are quite impatient, father." He chuckled and caused Goku to narrow his eyes further. While everyone else felt a chill once more come over them at the sickening callous and uncaring laugh.

"I want him and everyone he cares about to suffer first. I want you," He looked to Goku and took a step forward threateningly. "To experience pain unlike ever before! I want you to crawl and watch your friends die, your world die, and then, finally, I want you to die!" The wind whipped around Frieza and his ki grew exponentially causing everyone but Goku to jerk back in shock at just how much power there was. Even Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin seemed surprised. Gohan alone remained standing still, but he sensed it just like everyone else. He was even stronger now than before on Namek.

"H...how?! How could he be this much stronger?!" Krillin asked loudly among everyone else with shaking voice.

"What do you mean stronger?!" Yamcha replied in disbelief with his voice just as shaky as Krillin's. Piccolo and Vegeta remained silent with their fighting postures only slightly wavering and faces twisted in grimaces.

"Damn him!" Gohan glanced right as he heard Vegeta seethe his curse lowly, and probably only Gohan and Piccolo had caught it as the Saiyan bared his teeth and seemed to try his best to kill the tyrant with his glare alone. Then again, Gohan looked back and couldn't really tell now that he thought about it, who Vegeta was cursing towards. Frieza or his father.

"You won't be hurting another person, Frieza!" Goku stated plainly with a cool and calm retort. Frieza snarled and Cold frowned while the men behind them shook as one man dared to speak so freely against both of their Lords. Goku raised slowly his left arm, and then his hand. It stretched out and the palm faced both Frieza and Cold.

"This is your last chance Frieza." He began and caused the Emperor to growl with even more wrath. "Leave now, take everyone and everything you brought. Lave Earth and never threaten it, or Namek or any other world again. Or I will be there to defeat and then destroy you." Goku warned and once more his oldest friends were left in shock at the words of the usually playful and easy going spirited man.

"Well he certainly is a bold one, Frieza. I can see how he would irritate you so. I grow bored of his bravado already and he only just arrived." Cold replied chuckling, and Frieza remained silent, his mouth turning to a deep curled frown. He raised his right hand then and all his men were fearfully brought to attention.

"Men, go kill the others, and leave this Saiyan trash to me." He commanded with a lazy jerk of his hand forwards and the men all shakily nodded and replied together. Everyone, Gohan included all readied to fight off the soldiers with some more cocky and prepared than others.

"Yes, sir!" They all replied in unison, but as they all bounded forwards in a simultaneous flash of motion, silence swept over the vacant valley.

In a blur of motion, all of them fell down onto a pile of unconscious men. All groaning and in obvious pain, and with Goku landing beside the pile. Leaving everyone shocked at his speed, and efficient dispatch of the whole host ofsoldiers. Cold cocked a curious brow, Frieza deepened his already deep frown, and the rest stood in that same shock, but allowed a welling sense of victory and ease flow through them.

"No more Frieza!" Goku commanded, his voice still calm but full of power. "As I said on Namek, no more! I wont give you another chance, leave and go do whatever you want, but no more killing and senselessness! I wont allow it!" Goku warned once again, but to this Frieza smirked and closed his eyes. In a flash he raised his still organic right arm and extended his palm and unleashed a massive pinkish red beam of energy that flew out and slammed into the pile of soldiers and wrapped around them. In a flash they were eviscerated from existence, the ground below them burned and smoking with everyone left stunned, and even horrified, even Goku. Though he just narrowed his eyes into hardened slits. Though Gohan had seen it before, he knew what kind of monster Frieza was, so did Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillin. They were less effected, and Vegeta in particular. But Gohan couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of pity well within his gut as he watched Frieza utterly obliterate the men he terrorized or used as fodder and yes as killers clamped his hands into fists as he glanced towards what had been unconscious men, now barren nothingness and then back to Frieza, his body trembling.

"Ruthless, and heartless as ever. You'll never learn Frieza, I see that now!" He growled and everyone felt his ki burst and rise with unknown strength. The ground trembled and rocks began flying away and up into the air from around Goku.

"What a terrible waste of servants, Frieza." Cold remarked paying no attention to Goku's display. Frieza shrugged as he kept his icy glare on Goku.

"Pawns will be pawns father. Used as their Lords will. Nothing more." He remarked as Goku raised his arms and curled his hands towards himself. Suddenly his body burst along every muscle his aura erupted in a golden hue, and his hair turned to a golden shade of yellow and turned upwards along his head and his power burst across the valley eclipsing Frieza's own increased power.

"Wha...what happened to Goku?" Yamcha asked with shaking voice.

"That's a Super Saiyan guys!" Gohan remarked with a smirk on his young features though he did hear Vegeta groan lowly again.

"Super Saiyan?" Yamcha repeated but didn't say anything after and kept watching as Goku, now golden in appearance stared down Frieza and his father with his greenish-bluehued eyes. Frieza was trembling even worse than before, his left arm was crushing into a fist harder than ever before, and specks of blood were falling to the ground as his mechanical arm tensed and cut into his organic flesh along his shoulder from the sheer tension.

"You, monkey garbage! I will destroy you, and this whole planet, and remind every being in the universe that I am the mightiest in all creation!" Goku glared at Frieza and didn't even fall into a fighting or defensive posture.

"No Frieza, you wont hurt anyone else." Was all he said, and Frieza howled like a madman, his aura erupted around his small form and he charged after Goku. He threw his left mechanical fist out in a hard flying hook of a swing and Goku caught the fist with his right hand as he slid backwards from the impact. Frieza slid down and swung his right leg out to kick Goku but he angled himself and let his leg take the blow. He grasped Frieza's arm with his left hand and swung the tyrant around and threw him away from him towards one of the overlooking cliffs of the valley. His body whined through the air and slammed into the rocks tearing the cliff down on top of him. Cold watched on with his bored look turning into a glare as he looked on Goku and where his son had fallen.

"So, that's a Super Saiyan." Was all he said as he watched on.

Lines of light and energy burst from beneath the rocks and they exploded up from the ground, disintegrating in the air as Frieza raised himself up into the sky slowly. Tendrils of dark, purple hued, tinged with black lightning bolts charged around Frieza, seeming to form from his mechanical half as he raised himself higher. He came to a stop high into the sky and then howled as he raised both arms up over his head and a blackish energy ball came into existence. It too was sparking with some dark power and suddenly grew bigger, and then bigger, and bigger still until it was large enough to engulf an entire small town.

"Die you Saiyan bastard!" Frieza screeched and threw the ball down towards Goku. His friends and allies stood with shocked wide eyes as the ball made for earth with undoubtedly enough strength to destroy it. Goku just remained standing. It grew nearer and Goku finally angled his legs and pulled his hands back into a familiar pose at his right.

"Ka..me...ha..me..ha!" He quickly chanted and the blue ball erupted in his hands and grew twice as large by the second 'me.' He raised it out towards the incoming blast and unleashed the wave of ki with an explosion of power. It flew out blinding the valley in a blue hue and slammed into the ball of energy. It swirled and shot out from the ball upon the impact, but didn't push it back as it grew closer to Goku and his friends. Frieza in turn began to laugh loudly and it echoed over the valley in full loosed mania.

"Yes, now die monkey, die!" He continued laughing as he raised two of his right hand's fingers up near to his face. A small pinkish ball of energy formed at the tips of them and he grinned in a wicked and insane manner. He thrust his two fingered hand out in a slashing manner, and a thick line, like a scythe blade extended where his hand had fallen. The pinkish wave flew down and pierced through the death ball and exploded the energy in a blinding flash. The wave cut directly through Goku's kamehameha towards him. The Super Saiyan was surprised for the first time since engaging Frieza again, and within an instant vanished as the wave pierced through what was left of the kamehameha and slammed into the dirt. A massive explosion of energy whirled the winds and tore rock and dirt as the wave connected with the ground, sending all of Goku's allies backwards some as they blocked their eyes and faces from the incoming debris.

Frieza snarled openly as he scanned furiously for the monkey to reappear. Then he heard a familiar noise behind him. It had happened right before he had appeared out of the thin air in front of him and his friends. Frieza swung around just as Goku slammed both fists overhead down and into Frieza's. He howled and flew down into the ground with a great percussive impact. He exploded back out with his aura around him and flew towards Goku who flew down towards him in kind. They both swung their fists forwards and collided in an Earth shattering explosion as their bared fists struck the other.

Goku swung and collided his right foot into Frieza's head. He recoiled and in kind swung himself in a sideways roll in the air, and his hard metallic tail slammed into Goku's leg and pushed it down forcing his body back upright. Frieza then continued his swing and connected his left fist into Goku's right cheek. The impact let loose another percussion but the Saiyan was only slightly moved in the air. Goku glared down at Frieza who's eyes went wide at the lack of expression or damage the Saiyan showed. Goku reached up and grasped his right hand around Frieza's wrist and crushed it with his strength. Frieza snarled and tried to recoil from the pain, but found the monkey's grasp too much for him.

"Let go you pathetic-" Goku forced Frieza down with a sudden jerk of his right hand down that pushed his head below Goku's chest. Goku raised his left arm and slammed his left elbow into the exposed head of the alien, who howled in pain before Goku released his wrist and recoiled both legs back before slamming his feet into his head once again, and sent him flying down into the planet with a great crash. Goku remained in the air and looked down glaringly towards the crater where Frieza on his hands and knees pushed himself off the ground.

A set of cheers rung out and Goku turned to see his friends cheering him on, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien and Yamcha as well as Gohan. Piccolo and Vegeta were quiet, the latter glaring at him. Goku smirked, and even for an instant took a moment to be glad they were okay, and that some of them were of course alive again. While below, Frieza stared at the dirt his teeth barred and arms trembling as his anger knew no bounds in that moment. He felt it, blood falling from his head where that damnable monkey had hit him and he curled his hands into the dirt as his aura grew large, exploding around him as a feral howl unlike anything he'd ever howled before escaped him.

Everyone, the cheering crowd, the quiet onlookers and Cold all turned as Frieza erupted out from the crater and raised both hands out. Giant reddish explosive waves erupted from both of them and cascaded over Goku in two wide arcs of energy that grew in encompassing size the further from Frieza they went. Without a second to waste he stopped, and the galactic Tyrant raised his right hand again with two fingers at the ready. He slashed them down right, back up left and across back right. Each slash sending another piercing wave of energy into the still fading light of his attack waves. Then finally he raised his one right index finger over his head, where a massive ball of energy, greater than the one before began expanding. This one seemed like pure fire barely contained by some unseen wall of spherical energy. It cascaded a light greater than that of the sun's down onto the planet below as Frieza pushed more and more power into it until it was like a smaller moon in size.

"That thing could definitely destroy the entire planet!" Krillin announced the obvious again. Gohan watched wide eyed, and looking for his dad in the mist of the aftermath of Frieza's two earlier attacks.

"Where's Goku?!" Tien asked as he joined Gohan in searching. "Did those two attacks...?" Chiaotzu asked shakily after Tien.

"Please," Vegeta began with a huff of haughty breath escaping his lungs. "Kakarot's fine. Just look and sense for him you fools." Vegeta nudged his head towards one part of the sky and Gohan felt embarrassment flood over him for a second, and a blush fell over his face. He'd been so wrapped up in looking for his dad and the fight itself he didn't bother sensing for his ki. Nonetheless, he looked and indeed a shadow appeared through a smokey plume and Gohan could see the golden aura pierce through it just as Goku reappeared without a scratch on him or his clothes.

"This will end you, you filthy Saiyan garbage! It will end you and this entire damn planet! Now die, die here at my hands!" Frieza howled for all to hear and threw his arm down towards the Earth. Goku's face turned to horror, but was overcome in a flash by anger as he burst down after it. He swung around the massive supernova ball and directly before its path. He raised both hands out against it, and the ball slammed into his hands and pushed him back towards the planet. Goku was pushed further and further back until his feet hit the soil and then was pushed past that deeper into the rock of the earth. Where a massive burning crater appeared as the ball dug towards the planet's core.

"No, Goku!" Krillin howled as winds whirled over the valley form the impact of the ball.

"We have to get out of here!" Yamcha yelled, and no one said much of anything else, but Gohan was left in shock, and could tell everyone was horrified that Goku seemed incapable of stopping the ball from pushing in deeper towards the planet.

"Dad!" Gohan howled over the raging winds and cries of his friends. But, suddenly Piccolo grasped the exposed tight fitting neckline of the power suit and Gohan was violently lifted up into the air, as the Namekian bounded up from the ground, with everyone else following suit. All the while Frieza laughed as a wide eyed, and maniacal seeming madman as rocks flew passed him in the air and whips of flame extending from his attack flew out from the ball as it dug into the ground.

"Yes, I've done it, I've killed him, I've killed the 'Super Saiyan!'" He laughed on still full of madness in his howling voice.

"Now die along with him! Let this planet and everything on it be annihilated!" He screamed as his happiness became mingled with the rage still inside him. All the while Cold sighed at the display and lifted himself, still with arms crossed over his chest, into the air. With his mind he commanded their ship to follow him up into the air, using the telekinesis his family in particular were proficient in.

The ball was digging into the Earth, but came to a sudden halt as it was halfway into the ground. Frieza watched on still laughing, but it became weaker, and weaker as his eyes watched on until it stopped altogether and his grin turned into an open mouthed look of horror.

"No, no it can't be!" He howled as his attack began lifting out from the soil back into the air. Cold also came to a stop in the air and looked in shock at the sight. As below the ball came hovering out from the crater, Goku, still untouched, holding the fiery ball with his one right hand. He rose higher into the air and within moments nearly reached Frieza's elevation in the sky.

"Hey guys, look!" Krillin called as he came to a stop in the air further from the rest of the group. They all also turned to see Goku raising the supernova back into the air even though at this point he was nothing but a small black silhouette in the distance.

"It's Goku!" Krillin cried in relief once more.

"Yeah, I knew he couldn't be beat!" Gohan chuckled as he wriggled free of Piccolo's stunned grasp. Without another word he bound back towards the fight and the others, some more reluctant than some still, followed suit.

Goku for his part glared at Frieza and without a word a blue colored energy wave exploded from his hand into the supernova and sent the massive ball flying up further and further away until it was beyond sight and into the depths of empty and cold space, undoubtedly where it would explode without damage done.

"You!" Frieza seethed through grit teeth. "Why wont you die?! Why can't you just die?!" Goku glared at the seething and gnashing tyrant for a moment. The alien's anger seeming to bring him near to tears of wrath as he shook uncontrollably.

"Because Frieza, I'm the answer to you, and your kind. We've been over this." That only made Frieza seethe even greater than before.

"You can't win. No matter what you do, or how you do it, or who you threaten you can't beat me Frieza! I've let you go so many times before now, and now I've come to the end. One last chance, Frieza. Get off Earth, and never bother another world! Or be destroyed here and now." Goku stated with a chilling cool tone about him. Which left the nearby Cold speechless and only now did he tremble as he began to see the depths of power this man held.

"Dad!" Gohan cried as he came near to Goku and Frieza once more. He floated freely in the air just below Goku with a wide smile on his face.

"I will destroy you, you wretch, but first let me kill your son!" Frieza suddenly howled and in a flash of motion he again raised two fingers and slashed out towards Gohan who was frozen where he floated from the suddenness of Frieza's wrath turning toward him. Goku whirled towards Gohan, a worried breath loosing from his lungs and he bolted down towards him.

"Gohan!" He pushed the boy down and away but the death wave was careening towards Goku. The Saiyan turned and grit his own teeth as he threw both hands out to catch the slicing beam of energy. All the while Frieza laughed once again as he watched on. But, Goku howled out and his aura exploded around him as he pulled his ki around into his hands. As the wave slammed against his hands it didn't cut through and tear into him. Rather it pushed him back, forcing itself fully against him trying to break through whatever defense he maintained.

"Die, monkey, die!" Frieza jubilantly howled in full loosed mania, and Goku closed his eyes and steadied himself even as he fought against the wave of deadly knew what he had to do, and it required more from him than some would think.

"Goodbye Frieza!" Goku returned causing the tyrant to pause, for then Goku's hands exploded with golden ki and the death wave seemed to shatter into smaller version of itself, and Goku forced them back through the air with the blast that had erupted from his hands. They flew back towards Frieza who was frozen in horror.

"No, not again! No!" The great Tyrant screamed, but then the first death wave piece sliced through him, and then another, and another and another until dozens of them had ripped through Frieza's body tearing him into pieces, sliced cleanly, and now floating away from the rest.

Shaking, Goku sighed, and burst up into the sky, he raised his left hand towards the remains of the tyrant and unleashed a massive golden wave of energy that engulfed what was left of Frieza and turned it to ash. The air, and the wind was left silent, but for the fading warble of the ki blast. Everyone looked shocked once again at what Goku had just done. His friends, and family, and Cold who was wide eyed with mouth agape spitting out gasps and unable to find words for what this being had just done to his son. All the while Goku looked where Frieza had been and felt a familiar uncomfortable twitch flash through him, and he realized as he did just a moment before that he took a life, but he had given him no choice.

"You, you killed my son!" Cold howled from below Goku with a seethe in his voice though it still trembled by the display of power. His ship fell to the ground as he lost concentration and slammed into the Earth with a thundering crash. Goku turned to him, his glare softening, and he lowered himself down nearer to the massive alien's eye level.

"He gave me no choice." Goku began. "I gave him more times than he probably deserved to leave and stop hurting people. Both here and on Namek, a planet that he destroyed whose people he slaughtered, and now he wanted to do the same here. I wont allow it, no more!" Goku declared though he wasn't as off putting as he had been before as he now conversed with Cold who shook with rage.

"I'll give you the same chance I gave him. I'm sorry that I had to do that," Goku began to the shock of everyone, including Cold and especially Gohan. "But he gave me no choice. I don't want to hurt anyone else, but if you wont listen like him, then I will destroy you as well." Cold shook and remained silent, his eyes narrowing to vengeful slits his brows narrowing in deeply as the Saiyan mocked him! Mocked his family, himself and his power!

"You kill my son, and order me to leave?! Me, I am King Cold, you and your race are nothing! Nothing to me, nothing to the universe, nothing but a band of malcontent monkeys!" Cold seethed as his fists were raised the further he went on and the angrier he got. Whilst Goku just remained still in the air, only his hair waved in the wind and ebb of his Super Saiyan power.

"Where Frieza failed I will succeed in killing you and destroying this entire pathetic pla-" He was silenced as Goku raised his left hand and without another thought or word let out a massive golden blast of energy that swept over and consumed King Cold who cried out for just an instant, but went quickly thereafter silent. This allowed the valley to once more fall silent, and left Goku floating with his left hand still extended forwards with a grim look molded into his features. It was hard, but there in his face lay the smallest hint of sadness. His whole body shook and his left hand trembled, but he finally let it fall to his side after another moment, and his Super Saiyan form was released as well, allowing his hair to return to its normal black spiky nature. Goku fell back down to the earth and landed upon his boots his face still turned towards where Cold had been floating.

"Goku!"

"Dad!" Goku heard and turned as Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan all approached him.

"Goku, that was amazing! I didn't know you'd gotten that strong." Krillin declared causing Goku to smile with a hint of looming embarrassment as he tried to shake off what had just happened.

"Well I only turned Super Saiyan after you well...died Krillin." Krillin's smile waned a little but he nodded.

"Well the important thing is I'm here, you're here, everyone's here, and Frieza or his men aren't." The small man declared with great happiness and obvious relief. Meanwhile Gohan ran up to Goku from where he had stood and came to a stop before him.

"Dad, it's great to see you! After Namek we all...I thought...we tried to-"

"Hey, it's okay." Goku soothed as hints of emotion threatened to overflow from Gohan who stared up at him with awe only a child could show for their father. Goku placed a comforting hand in his sons hair atop his head and smiled even wider than before.

"Like Krillin said, I'm here, and we're all okay now!" He chuckled in his usual Goku manner. "And am I glad as ever to see all of you back and alive!" He chuckled looking at his three previously dead companions, who all shared similar happy looks, and shades of embarrassment about them.

"Yeah well it's been good to be back, Goku. Though it's nice having you back as well. Just wasn't the same without you." Tien remarked with Chiaotzu nodding along happily.

"Gotta admit, I thought we were done for...again, when we felt that Frieza guy approaching." Yamcha added. "Glad to see you're as powerful as ever though Goku." He added with a nervous chuckle and began rubbing the back of his neck just as nervously.

"Good to see you're also okay Piccolo. I mean, with how I last saw you I mean." Piccolo smirked thinly, which was for the group a rare sight in and of itself.

"Yes well you more than made up for it with Frieza I think." The two, ex-arch rivals shared a moment of silence between them before Goku laughed a little and nodded without either needing to say anything more.

"Yes, it's wonderful to see you Kakarot." Vegeta began sarcastically catching Goku for a moment by surprise.

"Huh, oh Vegeta, glad you're alive and all too! Though I'm a bit surprised you're still here on Earth." Vegeta smirked, though not mirthfully towards Goku.

"Trust me, Kakarot, I have no intention of staying on this miserable rock. Just long enough to surpass and beat you into submission." Goku remained unaffected by Vegeta's words and smirked.

"Well, I look forward to that day Vegeta. Should be a good match!" He chuckled and seemed all too unfazed by the hint of threat in Vegeta's declaration.

"Yeah he just got back after looking for you in space." Krillin boldly announced causing Vegeta a hint of frustration.

"Looking for me eh? Well I guess you never found Yardrat." Goku chuckled. Vegeta snarled but offered another cocky smirk.

"I guess not. I would assume that's the planet you got that ridiculous outfit from then?" Goku again chuckled and patted his armor set.

"Well it's the latest fashion on planet Yardrat, but I suppose it does look a little strange." Goku continued to chuckle. "But at least it's not pink." Vegeta could be seen physically fighting himself not to explode, his arms crossed over his pink shirt his eyes narrowed, a blush forming on his face he grumbled and turned his back towards the group.

"Never mind about your stupid clothes. Who cares about them anyways." He stated more than asked in a lowly seethe causing many in the group to join Goku in chuckling. All at the prideful Prince's expense.

* * *

 **(Present)**

Gohan sat by Trunks' bed. His headcast downwards and a smile on his face as he recalled that day clearly. It had been full of anxiety and fear yeah, but the only thing he cared about was that his dad was home. Frieza and his men, his father Cold too, all were wiped out and the Earth again saved from certain disaster. They had met back up with Bulma and Puar and then Gohan and Goku got home to a more irate than usual Chi-Chi, who in the end softened and welcomed Goku back home with open arms. It was a good day, and a happy one. It brought a sigh up from Gohan as the sunlight had faded from outside the window and night descended upon the ruins of West City again.

Only now did Gohan begin to feel tired again. He'd been up all day, the pain still radiating over his body from the battle. He'd slept long enough the day after the battle, and he hadn't taken one of his senzu. He knew he didn't need one, and he needed to keep them for serious injuries if and when they came. Thinking on the senzu's Gohan winced as he remembered Korin. Finding the tower his father had scaled as a child, and that he'd visited many times laying in waste. The forests around it scorched, and he knew then the androids had found his source of senzu beans and toppled the tower. He had looked everywhere, but hadn't found his body. Though he wasn't sure he had wanted to. He knew Korin was gone, and it caused him even then to grit his teeth. He was just another face added to a very long and growing list of faces. Those of people he'd lost, who were forever lost, and it caused his anger to spike within, but he would let it fade. Gohan sighed and dipped his head again running his fingers through his shortened black hair as the weariness attempted to overtake him yet again.

Gohan knew what had happened to Yajirobe, he didn't really want to think about it. As much of a jerk and buffoon he could have been he had helped before, and he had tried again. Only for the android, the woman to send a ki blast through him. It made him sick, and angry all over again, but he let it go and calmed himself. There was no use in getting angry, nothing to be gained, not anymore. As he reminisced even more he had went looking for Kami's lookout, and he had found it. But when he landed he found nothing. Kami was gone, he had died again when Piccolo had. That memory alone caused his face to curl into a saddened frown and his chest to contract. But, Mr. Popo was also gone he didn't know why or where or when, he just was. He'd looked for him and checked many of the rooms, but found nothing, and some of those rooms were stranger than others. But he couldn't and didn't stay long. He figured Popo had done what anyone would when confronted by the android threat. He had run, and Gohan didn't blame him. Because the only other, and more saddening, even more likely conclusion, was that he was dead, just like everybody else.

"G...Gohan?" Gohan turned his head back up as Trunks stirred form his painful sleep and opened his eyes, though they did continue to wince in pain. His face overall curled into a pained expression as he pushed himself against some casts and bandages Bulma had wrapped along his torso and back as well as his right arm. It had taken a nasty beating upon his meeting the ground via the androids thrashing him down from the air.

Nonetheless, Gohan smiled and pulled himself and his chair closer to the teen boy.

"Hey Trunks. How ya' feeling?" Gohan gave with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. Trunks groaned louder and tried twisting himself up into sitting but seethed out from the pain. Gohan grasped his right shoulder and pushed him back.

"Whoa, watch yourself Trunks. Any more of that and your mom will come rushing in here to knock you back out." Gohan smirked with a light laugh. Trunks sighed and eased back into his bed and turned his head fully towards Gohan.

"Did you win, Gohan? Did you destroy the androids?" His voice was so hopeful and expectant and it killed Gohan to tell him the truth. Yet, he knew there was no hiding it and shook his head sadly though he continued to hold a thin smirking smile along his face.

"No Trunks, I didn't."

"Oh...darn it." Trunks merely said as he turned his head back up towards the ceiling. Gohan loosened his grip on Trunks' shoulder and gave it two quick pats before pulling it back towards his lap.

"It's alright Trunks, we'll get them. One day, we'll get them."

"Not fast enough. I'm not...-" Trunks huffed angrily but didn't follow up causing Gohan to frown.

"You're not what?" Trunks shrugged though he winced more as he did, but that also deepened the angered glare on his face.

"I'm not strong enough, not a Super Saiyan, not good enough. Take your pick I guess. I barely did anything else but get in your way!" Trunks seethed as he winced both from anger at himself and the pain and his emotion threatened to almost allow for tears to flow from his eyes. Gohan frowned, but he took a stern look this time.

"Now that's not right, and you know it Trunks." He reprimanded. "Your training has only just begun, of course you're not a Super Saiyan. Not yet anyways." That brought a smirk out from Gohan, but Trunks didn't really take much notice.

"Not only that, but you did more than just 'get in the way,' you probably saved my skin back there." That slowly got Trunks to look back towards Gohan who allowed his smirk to return over his scarred features.

"They had me, if you don't remember Trunks. I gotta admit I got a little too headstrong and engaged in fighting them both at once. By the time you showed up, I could barely move, and was in pretty bad shape down in that rubble pile. You were a distraction, but not for me, for them!" Gohan began chuckling which caused Trunks to groan and roll his eyes, but eventually elicited a smile.

"Well that's something I guess." Trunks begrudgingly replied with the slightest of chuckles in his voice. Gohan and Trunks shared that mirth for a few moments, subdued chuckling and laughter before they both quieted and their laughs slowly ebbed and faded into renewed silence. Gohan sighed, and he more felt his face turn serious again rather than forced it to himself.

"Don't beat yourself up too much Trunks. You're certainly not the first and probably wont be the last person to throw themselves into battle unprepared. Heck now that I'm older and think back on it, the amount of times I chased after Frieza and his men when I hadn't a chance of winning astounds me! Though I guess I turned out okay, after all I'm still here right?" Trunks nodded but he sighed along with Gohan.

"I wish this was over." The teen stated after another moment of pregnant silence. Gohan cocked his head inquisitively at the boy's words, but he understood the sentiment. His expression softened and he nodded along with Trunks.

"We all do Trunks. Me, your mother and everyone who's still alive on Earth. It will be over, and soon. Just keep thinking on your training. The androids may be able to fight off one Super Saiyan, but two? That will be the game changer Trunks."

"Yeah if I can even become a Super Saiyan." The teen's sour mood returned again, and his eyes narrowed up at the blank ceiling lined with cracks in several spots.

"Come on, you will!" Gohan assured with a stern but encouraging voice. "It takes time, and patience. Not to mention the right moment." Gohan went on. "I didn't discover how to become a Super Saiyan until some time after...well after my father and everyone else died. What drove me to ascend was loss. The pain, and anger had festered and finally it was let loose. Let me tell you, the first time you release that power is intense, and you almost feel like you'll explode. Then it becomes a fight to control it and yourself." Gohan explained and caught the teen's attention like a child hearing a favorite story of theirs.

"Dad died before the androids were even known. Then they showed up, and everyone was killed by them. But, I'm sure you know all of this by now." Trunks sadly nodded.

"It was hard. Unpleasant even. My dad turned into a Super Saiyan on Namek, after Frieza wounded Piccolo, and killed Krillin with me being the next likely target. I knew when I turned what he felt like, why he ordered me to leave while he was in that state for the first time. It's a hard thing, Trunks, but once you can control it, and use it at your will it's an invaluable boost to strength and speed." Trunks groaned.

"That's why I need to become one! Once I am one I will master it, and we can destroy those two monsters together! No more killing, and death, no more destroyed cities for fun or whatever bull they choose to kill for that day!" Trunks went on, his voice shaking with bitterness and self steered anger. Leaving Gohan to sigh and merely nod his head. There was little arguing with him at this point.

"Well, once you're all healed up we'll get back to your training. And next time, hopefully you'll listen to me when I say not to follow." Gohan smirked and chuckled causing Trunks to blush and only timidly nod his head.

"Training?!" Both jerked towards the new voice. Gohan around in his seat and Trunks to his right where the doorway lay. There stood the middle-aged Bulma Briefs wearing a simple white shirt over her lean figure along with a dull pair of blue jeans on her equally lean legs. Her now long blue hair was tied into a long ponytail flowing freely down her back and her aged and still fiery blue eyes stared intently at both Saiyan half breeds before her.

"You've gotta be kidding me?! After what they did to you in that last battle, I'm not letting you anywhere near them! Absolutely not!" Bulma decreed as she stomped into the room. Gohan raised his hands defensively and chuckled.

"Well I didn't invite him to fight the androids Bulma, Trunks kinda just got...you know carried away and jumped in." Gohan laughed timidly causing Trunks to moan in his bed and blush in embarrassment.

"Isn't that right Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Well yeah, but-"

"No 'buts!'" Bulma interjected. "How do you think I feel having to stitch you up, and bandage your wounds after fighting two killer machines Trunks?!" Bulma asked causing Trunks to sigh and turn his head away from her.

"Sorry mom. But-" He continued on in a low voice. "I need to train, I have to become stronger with Gohan. That way we can defeat the androids, and save the world! I rushed in this time, I know that, but next time I wont I swear!" He promised like a reprimanded child, really hitting home for Gohan whose expression dipped as he remembered just how young Trunks really was. A small unheard sigh escaped from Gohan's nose and he folded his arms over his chest.

"I have to train mom, and I will. Whether with Gohan or not." He warned and caused Bulma to frown. "For everyone mom, everyone left alive, Gohan, myself and you. I have to become a Super Saiyan, I have to!" Trunks cried and jerked himself and immediately winced after and cried in pain quickly after and fell back to the cot. Bulma's expression softened immediately and she went to his side, and sat on the cot and placed her hand on his face.

"Oh Trunks, what am I going to do about you?" She mumbled lowly with a thin smile on her face, and a glimmer of relent deep within her eyes.

"I don't want him fighting those monsters anymore Gohan, not until he's...ready." Bulma said turning to Gohan who nodded in agreement.

"I promise, so long as he doesn't try anything reckless." Gohan said looking to Trunks who groaned again.

"Well he is part Saiyan, from experience I've come to expect recklessness." She chuckled even as a distant look entered her eyes, but Trunks groaned even louder than before in embarrassment.

"Promise me you wont do anything too crazy Trunks?" She pleaded in a softer motherly tone causing Trunks to squirm where he lay.

"Alright alright, I promise." Trunks relented himself and tried to keep himself from looking at his mom's face while she smiled with more ease and content coming over her.

"That'll have to do for now I guess." She patted his shoulder much as Gohan had before, but softer, more gently than him. She then pulled the sheets that had since moved further down his younger frame back up around him which caused him to blush in further embarrassment.

"Now, please get some rest son." Trunks sighed.

"I'll try." Bulma smiled and pulled herself off the cot. She silently beckoned Gohan to follow after her and he nodded.

"Best listen to your mom and get some more rest Trunks. Can't have you train while still recovering." He smiled and Trunks gave a nod and slight smile of his own before the boy turned his gaze back up towards the ceiling with a thoughtful and far away look. Gohan smiled still and then turned and followed after Bulma into one of the halls of the old Briefs compound.

"Well it's good that he's awake." Gohan began with a smile still on his face.

"It's something." Bulma agreed and crossed her arms with a worried expression.

"Look Bulma I know you're worried, but Trunks wants to be trained, and as he said you can either let him train with me or on his own. At least with me around he has...less of a chance of running off single-handedly after the androids." Gohan offered. Bulma sighed.

"Yeah I know. I trust you to do what you can and what's best Gohan. I just...I don't like seeing him like that." Her voice was low and full of fear and Gohan recognized the tone from his own mother and clasped his hand onto her shoulder.

"I know, and I didn't like it either, I still don't like it. The androids, were no less ruthless against him but he did save my life that says something. That means something." Gohan again offered hopefully causing Bulma to smile thinly.

"It does. He looks up to you, you know. If he had lost you, I don't know what would get into his head." She chuckled morosely.

"He'd probably turn into a Super Saiyan." Gohan began with a dark chuckle all his own as equally dark thoughts flashed for a moment through his mind..

"Maybe, but I don't think he'd ever really get over it. Especially if he was incapable of doing so when he lost you. So, do me a favor, and be careful yourself huh?" Bulma returned a friendly play fist into Gohan's shoulder. He smiled a big smile that reminded her so much of Goku and nodded.

"Sure thing Bulma." He promised and began walking by her.

"I best get some more rest. By tomorrow I should be back at a hundred. Though I think you should get some too. You're beginning to...uh-" Gohan began and Bulma turned towards him with a glare on her face.

"To what, Gohan?" Gohan froze and felt anxiety flood over him.

"Uh, er well you know look tired! You should get some sleep too! I mean you know, beauty sleep and all, you could use some!" Gohan laughed but his laughs became slowed and stuttered as Bulma seethed.

"What do you mean, 'could use some?!'" Gohan recoiled and turned from Bulma hurriedly.

"Nothing Bulma, man am I tired I should go get that shut eye now! Talk to ya' later!" Gohan made his way down the hall and out of sight. Leaving Bulma to glare after him, before it turned into a warmed smile.

"Like Goku in more ways then he knows." She chuckled and sighed as she stretched and made her way back down a set of old tattered stairs leading towards her basement. She still had some work to attend to.

* * *

 **(Planet** **Braise)**

A fire rose up across the cityscape before them. In fact many smoke plumes rose into the air and mingled with some biting flames around them. Many dead soldiers lay around them alongside the fires and smoke. However, many of them were left groaning, doubled over in pain and unable to do much else than cough from the pain they experienced and crawl into fetal positions.

"Alright well, I think I might have overdone it a wee bit." One of them spoke, he stood tall with the shape of a man. His skin was mint green, and atop his head lay a long crop of yellow hair tinged with flecks of orange towards the tips that fell back down towards the middle of his back with two long braids of the hair at either side of his head. His eyes were hard to see as the flames roared but they were deep blue in color and watched on, eying nothing in particular as he scanned his field of vision from left to right. He wore power armor with one shoulder pad along his right shoulder, a simple white and dull green tinted vest, with a brown center and black tight fittings around the rest of his frame. Though he did sport boots and mostly white gloves of matching design to his chest piece, and had a scouter placed along his right eye like his shoulder pad.

"Nah, I think you did alright. Well, I mean there ain't many alive here but I'm sure the others didn't kill too many." His companion responded standing behind him. He stood at least seven feet tall, thus standing a foot taller than his comrade. This one sported a massive body, his skin was cobalt blue, and his eyes totally red with his head sporting a central brown crest that went towards the back of his head. His armor was black with the central piece brown like his friend's armor. His sported only one shoulder pad on his left and he wore no gloves exposing sharp black nails. His tight fittings only covered his massive legs and left his bluish skin everywhere else exposed to all. He also spoke with a slithering lisp with every word, and had a scouter adorning his right eye as well.

"Now don't get me wrong, I love me a good planet conquest, but really why are we bothering to terrorize these people?" The first one asked with the barest hint of an accent in his voice.

"Well Rench, we could always tell the Commander that you don't like our Lord's assignments." The second man chuckled causing the first, Rench, to fumble over his words.

"N...n..now that's not what I meant, Margine! You know me, I like a good tussle as much as the next guy, but we're looking for info right?" The second tall snakelike alien nodded.

"Right."

"So, why are we killing, and not beating the information out of them?" Rench asked as he eyed one of the alien soldiers crawling on all fours a few feet before collapsing from the beating he'd given him minutes prior.

"Well technically we have beaten them up. I mean, I guess we're just waiting for the Commander to give us more orders? I don't know I wasn't really paying attention. All I remember was, planet Braise, beat up the locals, and let the boss do the rest."

"Ugh, what a gold mine of help you are Margine." Rench scoffed and idly kicked another soldier in the gut laying nearer to him causing the man to groan loudly in pain but remain mostly still and unmoving.

"Will you two stop pissing and moaning?" The familiar voice of their Commander asked causing both of the squad members to turn around and see him landing behind them with their fourth member as well. Though she carried over he shoulder another seemingly unconscious man.

"Oh sorry Commander, we were just uh, you know bea-"

"I heard your whole babbling conversation Rench. Just shut up and fall in line." The Commander ordered with his usual eloquent and lordly tone of voice. Both Rench and Margine did as ordered, and stood rigid and straight beside one another which made both acutely aware of their height difference once again.

The Commander stood as a man, six feet and some inches tall. His skin light blue, and hair a brilliant shade of bold green. His hair was shorter than that of his underlings. Several seemingly expertly placed locks fell down over his brow, with the rest falling back down his head only reaching his shoulders where it seemed unnaturally straight and eyes were a dull yellow, but did flare when he was brought to anger. He wore a white set of power armor and full under tight fittings that were black in color like his two men. His armor was all white except for yellow linings along the ribs and a brown center. He bore no such shoulder pads, however, the power armor did extend two white strips over his shoulder merely hugging him like the tight fittings themselves. His boots were white save for brown linings, and he wore a brilliant dark sash down from his waist with it cut down the center at his back and leaving his forward exposed with the sash only reach around to hug the front of his legs. He as well bore a single scouter along his right eye.

Though, unlike his two men, the Commander did have an air of beauty about him. His face handsome and well chiseled with seemingly no blemishes along his body and face, accented by his locks of green hair and powerful eyes. The Commander was the one who always got all the attention as well, mostly because of his looks, so his men thought. He did hold an air of glamor about himself, and made an effort out of maintaining his handsome appearance. Thus helping garner and keep what attention he got from many welcoming fans of his and his squad's work in the universe. Most of them female in gender of course.

"We found one of the leaders of this pathetic excuse for a fighting force." The Commander pointed a none gloved thumb over his right shoulder to the man hanging over their final team members right shoulder. She tossed him off from her and patted herself off allowing the man to fall unceremoniously to the dirt with a heaving groan. His own armor was broken, ravaged from battle, and a blaster gun linked to his arm was shattered in twisted mangled metal pieces.

"Can we get this over with Orblano?" The one female squad member asked their Commander folding her arms over her chest.

In response the Commander chuckled.

"Very well, Battalion assemble!" The Commander ordered and all three members in a flash were at the sides of their teammates. The last one joined beside Margine, and stood at five feet nine inches tall, nearly evening out Rench who stood on the other side of the tall Margine who smirked, ever proud of his height over his comrades.

"Now I know you're still alive, let's see if you're still awake." The Commander commented and kicked the man once, in the stomach, though lightly for him. The man gasped and coughed when Orblano hit him and brought a smirk to the Commander's face.

"Well, alive and awake I see. That's good, we can continue where we last left off." The Commander declared and reached down to grasp the man by the collar of his neck and lift him into the air.

"Now, take a good look at your army, and this city. Well this is what can be done to one city and one army in a few hours. Give me and my Battalion a day and you'll regret ever hearing our names." The Commander threatened with cool ease. The alien was a beaked green creature at the average height of five feet and six to seven inches, wearing some poor excuse for battle armor with a visor helmet, now broken with glass jutting down and littering the inside of his helmet. He raised his right hand as a signal for peace and shook with fear.

"Okay...okay, I'll talk!"

"How easy it is now that we've made a point." The woman on the team said plainly with her eyes narrowed on the alien and a smirk on her fair features.

"Indeed, now," Orblano tossed him back to the ground where he tumbled along dirt and a broken battle torn street. "Tell us about the visitors your world had a week or so ago. They're wanted for crimes against our Lord Antarcis!" The alien leader coughed a nasty wheezing cough and sat himself back against some loose rubble before talking.

"Look they didn't say much! There was an army of them, but they had two leaders, one older guy and a younger one. Big and tough looking at that. He didn't talk much. The older one did though."

"Yes, and what did he say?" The Commander growled the question, balling his fists threateningly towards the man who waved his hands again shakily.

"W...wa...wait a minute okay!" He howled. "He just wanted some food, he bought some from us and we let his men rest on the planet for a day before they all took off with their air supply replenished and food supplies fully restocked! We didn't know they were wanted by anyone or for anything!"

"Oh?" The woman began causing the other three to look towards her smirking face.

"Then why did you refuse to answer our simple questions when we first arrived? If you have nothing to hide then you'd have freely given up such trivial information. I mean, without losing half a city or two and an army." She stated matter-of-factly causing the Commander to hum questioningly and turn back on the alien man.

"Good question Mirlitha." He said glaring at the man once more.

"So, regale me with why I had to go through all this tedious trouble with my men to get some simple answers out from you?" He slithered with his eloquent voice.

"Th...they...they said they were being chased by pirates! They said you'd come looking to kill them and everyone they worked with! Said it on their way out like it was a joke, so we prepared for anyone coming to you know...kill them or us!"

"After you didn't know they were wanted for anything by anyone?" Rench asked.

"No one important!" The man squealed with trembling voice.

"Please that's all I know, I swear! That's all any of us know! No more killing and destruction please!" The man begged. "We'll give your lord Anturken-"

"Antarcis!" The woman bellowed eliciting a snicker from Margine at her wrath causing the man to recoil and stutter even worse than before. Her dark eyes glared down on him with such ire that the man would surely soil himself if left under the gaze for much longer.

"A...alright, right yeah of course! How stupid of me, Lord Antarcis! We'll give him anything he wants, just please no more!"

"Anything?" Orblano asked with cocked inquisitive brow.

"Yes anything!" The alien howled in desperation.

"Hmm, I don't know..." The Commander trailed off eliciting smirks from both Rench and Margine.

"Please, anything, anything at all! Just don't kill me or anyone else, I'll be your slave, his slave anything!" The man grew more and more desperate, and pathetic.

"Ugh, no shame, no pride at all." Mirlitha scoffed at the sight.

"Now now, I think we ought to give the man and his people a chance to make it up to Lord Antarcis." The Commander stated.

"Yes please, anything!" The alien cried breathless this time.

"Very well, pledge yourself and your whole planet to Lord Antarcis, and the Cold family as well as to their coming Empire." The man shaking and with eyes closed readied for the worst opened them slowly at the demands and shook his head.

"Wha...what? For my whole planet?!" He asked in a dumbfounded manner.

"Is that going to be a problem? Because, we could ask them if they object." Margine pointed one of his clawed thumbs towards the many dead and beaten men laid about the viewable cityscape around them.

"Hmm, I don't know Margine, they seem a bit too preoccupied with the beatings we gave em' to much care about what one of their leaders says. Ain't that right lads?!" Rench called looking towards a pile of men stacked atop one another. He only received a muffled groan in reply.

"See what I mean?" The mint colored man asked smirking.

"Oh, why yes of course!" The man replied. "They'd understand, no they do understand! Of course, I pledge myself and my planet and all on it to the whim of Lord Antarcis, the Cold Family, and their coming Empire." The man scrambled to a kneeled position and stated everything with fake enthusiasm and praising tones. The Commander sneered and hummed as though he wasn't impressed prompting the man to bow his head to the dirty debris laden ground.

Several harsh moments passed where nothing was said, and the man was left to tremble at the Commander's feet. The Commander stomped his right boot against the dirt in an impatient manner, and the man was prompted to chance a glance up at him. The Commander stared with a thoughtful expression as his yellow eyes remained fixed on him.

"I don't know. I'm not feeling the admiration from you yet." The man dipped his head again.

"No please, I promise our service to Lord Antarcis and the Cold Family forever! Please believe me!" He said with ever trembling voice.

"Hmm, Mirlitha, what do you think?" He asked looking over his right shoulder. This prompted the woman to hover just off the ground forwards towards the man once more. She landed before him with a quiet pat of her boots to the ground again prompting the alien to chance a look up at her.

She was imposing for him. Her skin was fair and light in complexion. Her eyes were as black as her hair which fell down towards the center of her back free of any constraints. She wore old elite styled battle armor. No shoulder guards were present, but rather straps that kept the armor in place. It was a single chest piece over her chest and back of simple white color and a brown center piece. Her body was otherwise covered in black tight fittings like the rest of her squad, but were cut off at her neck and just passed her shoulders towards her upper arms which were, like the rest of her, well toned for her athletic figure. Her legs were covered fully by the tight fittings, but like her Commander she had a sash flowing down from under her armor. It fell down around her body, but in straps. One down the center of her body, one down the back and a single free flowing one also along her sides. It was also black and matched her tight fittings but were lined with a dark green along the edges. She bore no gloves but did have white wristbands instead and matching dulled white bands around her ankles that covered darkened boots. Only the scouter on her right eye stood out along with a simple necklace that hung from her neck. It was a gold band of linked pieces with one central white jewel that dipped towards her chest line. She was altogether imposing to the alien leader now groveling at her boots.

She leaned down to a knee before the man who recoiled at her nearing presence. Her face neared to his dipped head and she tilted her own to her left prompting her thick hair to fall to that side. She was silent the entire time, and the man shook even worse than before. Until suddenly she stood up and turned away from him.

"He'll follow through."

"Really?" Commander Orblano responded with brows raised.

"Oh yes, otherwise, he knows his people and planet are dead." She cast the alien a knowing and smirking glance over her shoulder, and he sensed it more than saw it and nodded all the same.

"Yes of course." He mumbled in total fear, and shock all the same at the woman's words. The Commander looked at the man again, and this time smirked and nodded.

"Hmm, alright then." The Commander finally relented, and the alien fell to the ground, body and mind totally emotionally spent. All the while a chuckling Orblano, Rench and Margine rose up into the air with a quiet Mirlitha following.

"Just remember what will happen if you don't follow through." Orblano raised his hand and aimed it towards an open, and seemingly desolate valley where he fired one blue ball of ki that roared outwards and slammed into the valley sending a massive fire ball lined with successive fireballs that flew higher and higher into the air up. The ground quaked for miles and the alien was left shaking upon the ground where he covered his head from the flying debris.

The team of four made their way up into the air where Rench reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device and snapped his fingers across several of the keys. Within a few seconds four spherical ships appeared over the four and each of them opened up revealing a single seat for each of them. They flew up and matched the elevation of the pods, and the Commander pulled them into a small circle in the sky.

"Well done all of you. Not only did we discover that they made a supply drop, as mundane as that is, we also got Lord Antarcis another planet. I'd call that a successful mission." Orblano praised.

"Yep, and we didn't even have to kill the entire population like last time! Eh Margine?" Rench goaded the large 'Boutron' alien.

"Hey, that time was not my fault! I gave them three chances to stop fighting back, and well they didn't take them!" He slithered out in his raspy voice.

"To be fair, you didn't bother learning their language Margine." Mirlitha cut in, her bare arms once more folded over her armored chest.

"Bah whatever!" Margine snarled with a wave of his large right arm and hand.

"Lord Antarcis was happy enough wasn't he?"

"Yes." The Commander agreed. "And he will be again with a whole new world to add to the group of them, and without its populace dead and useless to him. But, you know, details Margine." The three began laughing at Margine's expense but he growled and floated on into his pod and adjusted himself into the cushioned seat and allowed the pod door to close and seal him inside. The others followed suit and waited patiently as their own doors closed, and then as the Commander made the call to their Lord.

Orblano waited several moments before the screen sprang to life showing the Arcosian lord sitting upon a large white and horned throne aboard his own distant ship. His red irises focused in on Orblano, who even after years of serving him, found it distressing and caused him to force himself not to shift openly under the gaze.

"Orblano, has the Battalion been successful?" The Lord asked with his usual deep voice dripping with expectation. Orblano bowed his head and kept it bowed in reverence, though it was uncomfortable within his pod.

"Why of course, my Lord Antarcis. The story is the same as the last two planets they've visited. Lacking wholesale destruction and genocide and all, Lord. An old man and a young man not much description given this time, but it's safe to assume they're the same. One was Saiyan, the other may have been as well. Leading an army of men, mercenaries no doubt, for a supply landing. These people were more cooperative like the last, and I presume didn't earn annihilation like the other worlds, my Lord." Orblano finished eliciting the smallest thoughtful hums from his Lord.

"Very good. What of planet Braise?"

"Intact and still crawling with new subjects. Or soon to be converted subjects, My Lord Antarcis." Orblano announced, knowing Margine was listening in along with the others.

"Very well. Proceed as ordered and rendezvous with me at the detailed coordinates. I have tracked them to another world, and sense them to have stopped again."

"You mean.." Orblano trailed off, only for Antarcis to nod once in affirmation.

"Yes, they've stopped again. There has been no excessive ki output, so they've likely made another such stop for supplies. But, we cannot afford to make too many assumptions. Be here as ordered, and don't fail me Commander." Orblano who'd only then realized he stopped bowing his head from shock at his Lord's revelation bowed it again but with a smirk upon his light blue features.

"Of course, my Lord Antarcis. We will not disappoint." He nodded once and the call ended, and the Commander leaned into his seat.

"Everyone catch that?"

"Yep."

"Sure did."

"I did." Rench, Margine and Mirlitha responded accordingly.

"Good, so strap in, and punch in the coordinates. We have us some feral monkeys to hunt down."

"Ooh, sounds like fun! Bet I'll be the first to kill one! Who's willing to match my bet? Come on, I'll bet any of ya' a full meal all on me!" Rench offered eliciting a chuckle from Orblano who remained silent and ordered all the pods to begin moving towards their destination.

"Alright, I'll get in on that one. Though you may as well pay up now, because I will be the first to kill a Saiyan! Haven't had the chance yet, but I'm itching to try!" Margine excitedly announced.

"Alright, it's a deal, but you'll owe me when I get the first kill." Rench went on.

"Hey, what about it Mirlitha? You want in on this?"

"I think I'll pass." Came her quick, and slightly curt reply as the pods burst to life and sped with incredible speeds towards their destination.

"Ah come on! I know you're at least a bigger challenge than Margine, Mir!"

"Undoubtedly true, but I think I'll still pass." Mirlitha chuckled as Margine flew into a bout of cursing towards both herself and Rench, all the while their pods continued on, and they bounded forwards.

* * *

The Arcosian Lord, Antarcis, he sat back on his throne set upon his personal ship. It faced forwards and allowed him to look out the main bulbous window of his ship. His crimson eyes narrowed as he stared forwards and intent filled him. His hands clasped to either of his throne's armrests as he grew anxious just sitting where he was. He had only been a day or two behind this creature, this destroyer of worlds that were his and his people's to destroy or maintain at their own whims. Now he sat upon his throne watching and waiting for his special force to arrive. Not to aid him, no, he could handle anything that came his way. However, he wasn't a fool. Antarcis knew his enemy held incredible power. The reports from his men, and those worlds where they found a survivor here and there or where the power had gone but didn't destroy the same message kept coming to him, and it caused an icy frown to form over his features.

"Another Saiyan? Why must it always be these miserable little..." He cursed and didn't bother finishing his vocal thought as he scratched his hands along the armrests in further agitation.

"How could a Saiyan wield such ferocious power? Why should he be given such power? Why do they persist in tormenting me, my people?!" He seethed and angrily shot up from his seat and took several steps forward towards the massive window. He crossed his arms over his chest and carried a constant frown along his features as he looked upon this blue and green world. A familiar feeling began to grow and churn within his chest, and heart. His mind flashed with a dozen different questions and fears.

"This planet, can it...why?" He seethed as he glanced towards some computers within his ship. His frown turned into a sneer and he growled from even further frustration. Thus far, the world seemed like many others he'd seen in his travels, but this one, this one was special. It matched every description of this 'Earth' he'd heard of and seen, and the coordinates for his Lord Frieza's ship had last transmitted near where he was. It caused that familiar well hidden and deeply cast aside feeling to well up and threaten to come to the surface. That fear, that dread of ever coming across that planet, the planet that had taken his people's leadership, and its power. A planet home to Saiyans who refused to obey and do as was expected of them. Saiyans who had killed the greatest among his people. An old...friend.

"Here, why here?! Why now?!" He demanded of no one, his deep voice echoing the empty halls of his vessel.

"What draws Saiyans to this planet like insects to a corpse?! What am I going to..." He seethed and again didn't finish his thought aloud. The idea crossed his mind of course. That this Saiyan that had destroyed many worlds under control of the nearly defunct Empire of his people now sought to make friends with the same one that had killed his Lord Frieza. Such a thought...disturbed him. It also brought rise in his chest a deeply rooted hatred and anger, a slight had been made against him and his people, and their inherent right and power to rule over all others in the universe! His sneer deepened and his eyes narrowed.

"No, you wont be leaving this world save but as a corpse for me to display. And if this truly is home to more malcontent monkey's then they will also meet their fate." He promised to himself in the loneliness of his ship. Antarcis just needed wait for his squad to arrive. For their help? No, but for their usefulness and to see if in fact he need concern himself with any enemy found on this rock? Yes, his squad knew their usefulness to him, knew his resolve to restore order, his drive and need to do so. They weren't fodder, no, but admired and useful soldiers in his own personal war. To be put into action and made use of to their fullest of way, he turned his back on the blue rock and moved back towards his throne where he sat once more upon it. Antarcis slouched down into it, the agitation of chasing one monster and having found it may have led to a den of more frustrating him, and even exciting him to the most minimal degree. All he need do now was wait, and play it safe, play it tactically, play it well. Then to play his cards, and see if he dealt himself a good hand.

"Time will tell." He intoned darkly to himself and returned to total silence.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, I am not a 100% happy with this chapter, but it is what it is, and I am not dissatisifed with this chapter, just think that I did not have enough to push the plot as much as I would like, and in certain spots had too much I got done with too early. However, there will be more to come. :)

Also for those wondering I did create the word _**Bourtron** _ for what is essentially Burter's race in DBZ, it has relation to the Greek word for Butter so I'm just trying to play by Toriyama's rules. :)

Also all the names of the Battalion serving Antarcis as he is named are also based on certain things again within the funny naming conventions of Toriyama. Of course they've been modified some, but if anyone can discover their roots that'll make me less clever I would think. XD

Until next time folks. :)

 **Edited 6/29/2017**


	3. New Arrivals

Chapter 3

 **(** **New Arrivals** **)**

 **(Sansho** **t** **own)**

This was the third city, the third center of life where the inhabitants of the planet were supposed to be. Masses of them flocking about, doing their daily activities and whatever other mundane activities. Yet, here Paragus walked among rotten destroyed debris and the remains of what had been a city. The third one of the day. He stopped and looked around himself. He imagined he was on a road, but one laced with craters caused by some powerful blasts, torn building debris and what looked to be vehicles of some sorts were everywhere. Jagged metal protruded out and there lay vehicles impaled on them and scattered in vast piles along with shattered glass and torn open walls.

His face held a near constant frown upon it as he growled lowly at the familiar sight. Three times, three times today he had found a city like this. On a world he had heard was full of life, sustaining millions of the inhabitants, these Earthlings. Yet, so far he found dead cities, and wasted dust lined alongside old bones. Of which he had seen many of in his search for any signs of the world he had heard rumors of. Beneath his cloak his hands tightened into fists. Anxiety racked him, and his body shook in unfulfilled anticipation. He had come for the Prince, had prepared his story, his men, his son, and himself for his ultimate vengeance, and after so many long years he was at last ready! Yet, now he stood in the wasteland of broken buildings and death, scenes he was far too used to, and he felt a cold thought shoot through his mind, and grasp towards his heart. But, Paragus couldn't even fathom the thought, though the question became far too great to ignore as the time passed on.

"Why was I not made aware of this?" Paragus intoned lowly. His words were directed behind himself without him turning to acknowledge anyone there. Behind him stood his ever stoic in facial and bodily expression son. Broly stared forwards at nothing in particular, merely following after his father across this world everywhere he went without any words escaping from his mouth the entire trip. Along with him were twenty of his mercenary soldiers. All of them garbed in the same purple armor and blueish tight fitting clothes. All of them were scared of their two masters, and all of them flinched at Paragus' demanding question and lowly tone. One of them stepped forwards, however, and fell to a knee in reverence towards Paragus.

"The probes sire," The alien man shakily began. "They...only sent back data stating there was life on the planet. The built in scouters also detected several high energy readings as you said to look for. They have been consistent for some time." Paragus narrowed his eyes and his frown deepened some before he spoke in reply.

"The life readings or the energy signatures?" The kneeling man looked up at Paragus for a minuet in silence before answering.

"The energy signatures...the...they fluctuate as you said they would sire, but the life readings have been hard to pinpoint exactly. The probes merely state if there is life on world in large similar quantities." Paragus swung around angrily and growled.

"Does his look like a living planet to you?!" He barked the question with his right arm extended out randomly motioning over the ruined cityscape at his side. His men all cowered at his wrath and the kneeling Captain dipped his head even lower towards the ground.

"Thus far I've seen nothing but destroyed cities and the ruins of civilization! Where are these living persons related to the 'life readings?!' Where is the Prince?!" Paragus demanded lashing out at his men as his arms shook in anger. His mind was clouded in a veil of hate and anger. Memories of a long dead king looking down upon him. A powerful painful feeling radiating around his stomach, the cries of an infant near to him. Paragus felt his mouth twitch as it curled into a deep and hateful sneer directed not at his men, but at distant memories that ever plagued him. That which his Saiyan blood demanded he gain vengeance upon! Now, as he saw nothing, felt nothing, here on this planet his heart raced and mind went wild. He needed to take his revenge, he had to have his revenge!

"There could be other cities sire!" The Captain quickly, and meekly replied with his head still bowed.

"Three cities destroyed, ma...maybe the Prince is responsible! Maybe he's tormenting these people. The information we have said he'd be found on this world with another Saiyan, so perhaps this is the result of their battle!" The man kept firing one thought after the other in hopes of calming Paragus. The elder Saiyan had to admit, the ideas weren't totally outside the realm of possibility. Yet, Paragus had heard of Vegeta's exploits in the universe. Toying with lesser people's weren't his style. No, that was destroying whole civilizations in a single blow, wiping entire planet's from the face of the universe. Like his father, Vegeta liked to brute force his way through a problem, real or otherwise. Did he toy with his enemies? Perhaps, but with a whole race of beings incapable of fighting him? Paragus thought not, and so he growled lowly once more and turned his attention back across the ruined landscape.

He set loose his senses, and reached out hoping to catch the faintest hint of power. Some remains or hint of power that had caused this destruction, much as he had in the previous two cities. Yet, as he did so, his mind still addled with anger and anticipation, he felt nothing. No trace of power, no hint of what had been here to decimate an entire city. He growled again, sure the city and the other could have been annihilated years ago, maybe even further back, and maybe they were destroyed in some pathetic lowly war among the races of the world itself, but Paragus was no stranger to decimated and ravaged cities or worlds.

He cast a glance over his left shoulder towards Broly, who kept staring off into the distance where nothing but a far off mountain range lay. Yes, Paragus had seen more than his fair share of destroyed worlds and civilizations. Not only by his own hands, but more by his son's. Something inside him, some instinct told him this city and the others had been destroyed not by some simplistic answer. Not by some war, but something more familiar. But, by who, or what? Paragus didn't know, and frankly he didn't much care. All he could think about was finding the Prince, finding Vegeta. And finally seeing his long awaited vengeance through, and then take this planet for himself. Even with the cities ravaged and in ruins, Paragus knew there was life here, in greater and more diverse quantities than almost any world he'd seen or heard of. The perfect place, a wondrous place for a new seat, a new throne, for a new Saiyan master. So, he clenched his fists. Because none of it meant anything if he didn't get his hands on Vegeta, and at last put to rest the hate in his heart and gnawing drive for revenge. Until then, he wouldn't be free to do as he pleased, and neither would his son. Though, Paragus paused his thoughts for a moment, and cast Broly one more wary glance. Because he knew for his safety and the success of even a fraction of what he hoped to achieve his son must never be truly free.

"Very well." Paragus began causing his men some small measure of ease to come over them. "Then tell me, how many energy signatures had the probe recorded when last checked?" Paragus asked coolly over his shoulder.

"Uh...yes it found two high power signatures, sire. And a third smaller one as well." The Captain finished eliciting another frustrated groan from Paragus who felt near ready to kill the man or one of his men to alleviate the anger rushing through him in that moment. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand and sighed deeply.

"Three signatures, that's all your probe discovered? Why wasn't-" Paragus felt as if everything he'd planned for was falling apart, small details left unchecked, and smaller plans not considered or possibilities not thought of.

"They could be from anyone, or anything. The Prince may have left this pathetic world...no, no he couldn't have!" Paragus seethed to himself.

"W...we could always search the signatures out and-"

"Silence!" Paragus barked causing the meek little creature to follow his orders immediately. Though, Paragus knew he could sense out and find these signatures of course. He'd been reaching out to find them for the past several hours, but through his rage and anxiety he couldn't find them. He'd catch what he thought to be a distant glimmer, some far off sensation of power, but it would fade away as quickly as he came. And Paragus was beginning to feel as though he knew why.

"Yes, we could search them out. Find the source of these signatures the probe found if they weren't concealing themselves. I've been searching since the first city and have felt nothing! They're hiding their energy levels and making it impossible for me to find, let alone your damn probe! Do you think it's best we search the entire planet inch by inch?! Because that's what we'll have to do if they-"

"Father." Paragus immediately fell silent, and felt his own rage crumble away as a shiver raced through his body. The sudden sound of his son's low and monotone voice shattered all other thoughts and emotions in him, save but a small tingling and prickling hint of fear. As always happened in him whenever Broly chose to show even the barest hint of free expression. Nonetheless, Paragus turned slowly towards Broly who raised his right hand, his index finger pointing in the way of the mountains he had been staring at for some time now.

"Two energy levels, one much stronger than the other, in that direction." He simply stated matter-of-factly and monotone as ever. Paragus turned where his son's finger pointed and silently sensed in that whole general direction. As the moments passed and he tried harder and harder to sense something, anything really, he lowly growled as he felt nothing.

"I sense nothing, my son. Are you sure?" Paragus asked, his tone calm and cool. Broly nodded a single dull nod.

"They are suppressing their power. For whatever reason they are doing so." Paragus felt a little uncomfortable hearing his son talk about power and suppressing it. His one still functioning eye turned up and gave the slightest of uneasy glances at the crown atop Broly's head. Paragus frowned but nodded, as he cast all distressing thoughts aside for the moment.

"Well, in that case we'll all see what these powers are. If one of them is the Prince I suppose my son would have saved your miserable lives." Paragus stated coldly over his shoulder to his men, who all retracted from him in fear but remained silent. Though Paragus did coldly chuckle at this as he took a few steps towards the region his son pointed.

"If neither of them is the Prince, however, well" Paragus chuckled some more as he could all bust smell their fear. "I guess you'll all find out what that means for you if that comes to be." He finished and his men all shakily remained silent, none of them eager to bring forth their master's wrath. Paragus shook his head at their pathetic natures, though he still had need of them, for now. He pulled his strength around him and a white aura soon erupted around him as he lifted off into the air. Broly followed after more slowly, and with a dulled whitish aura surrounding him as well. Leaving the men to fearfully, and unwillingly all follow after them in one mass group of flying soldiers. As they all followed after Broly, even as Paragus stayed ahead of his son, towards whatever power the Saiyan had felt.

* * *

Gohan stood atop a rocky ridge outside what had been Gingertown. The afternoon sun's heat beat down upon him in his silence with only a small breeze being the only other company he had in this moment. It had been a few days since his last encounter with the two monsters but even still the city had several dark smoke stacks rising up from the ashes. It amazed him, even in his silent angered glare upon the city, just how long some wounds remained on destroyed cities. How long some fires burned and how long it took for a town or city to completely go dark and silent from its destruction by the android filth.

His fists clenched together, but Gohan's anger only rose some. He controlled himself, but his anger wasn't born from seeing another city gone, with bodies littered everywhere. Though that did send a pang of hate and sadness through his chest, but the majority of the anger he felt was generated at himself. He had let it happen again! A whole city decimated, hundreds of people dead. People Gohan felt in his heart his father would've died for, and here he stood, alive. Gohan turned his head downwards and closed his eyes. His brow furrowed and a grimace came over his features as he raised his fists. A snarl appeared and his teeth became bared as he let his loss, his failure come over him again. Something rose inside of him, some instinct and it flooded him with energy and strength but he knew it was useless, it couldn't help him, it wouldn't, his anger never gave him the strength he needed!

So, instead Gohan too deep breaths, long deep breaths that with some moments calmed him. There was no use in getting angry, he opened his eyes and let himself just look at Gingertown. The last time he'd gotten angry and anything good had come from it, had been after everyone had been killed, when in a moment of pure rage the Super Saiyan inside him was released, and then he could access its power freely. Yet, every time since, his anger got him nothing, but scatterbrained. It made him irrational, it made him act out of emotion and not out of thought. Gohan took another deep breath and sighed. His right hand came up and planted itself across his face as he relented the anger and instead let the weight of the deaths fall upon him like that of an entire planet on his shoulders.

Gohan let himself fall backwards and he fell rather unceremoniously on his backside atop the ridge. His legs folded across each other before himself and he hung his arms low in his lap as his dark eyes looked on the distant city still. Gohan could see their faces flashing by in his mind. He had already gone into the city itself. He'd seen the bodies. All of them...the ones he could still discern were bodies at all, were all mutilated. Scorched and torn to shreds. Their clothes just as scorched as their bodies of course, and some of them were so maimed Gohan didn't want to think about them again. Yet, for all those whose faces he could see all Gohan could see were their eyes. Dead and still as they looked up at him, and his chest hurt with every face. Young and old, he remembered them like they were all silently begging him for help even from beyond death, and it made him clasp his head with both his hands and ruffle his own hair as he wished for the memories to leave him alone.

He rubbed his temples and willed the images to leave him alone, and after a few moments they abated, if only for a time. Leaving him alone again to simply look at Gingertown. He imagined, as he usually did after seeing another destroyed city by the androids, what it was like to live in the city. He had never seen it before that day, never visited it, and he would have been happy never having need to because that would have meant it would still be there, untouched by the androids. Gohan usually did what he was doing now, even as the images and visions in his mind caused him immense sadness and anger both inwards and outwards of himself. He usually looked at the broken and destroyed cities, and paid what homage he could to those who were now forever gone. There was no one else who would do so. The other cities barely registered anymore when the androids destroyed a city that wasn't theirs. Gohan didn't blame them, he had seen what had happened when King Furry had tried to unleash the full united world army against the androids. Thousands upon thousands of men, humans and the anthropomorphic kinds as well. He knew there were some old army remnants still out there, loyal to cities and towns rather than a king or some world leader. Every time they tried helping, tried attacking the androids, the pair would shrug them off, and destroy them as one of their little games. It made him sick, and again Gohan felt his shoulders tense in his anger, but quickly abate and leave him raw and even somewhat numbed by it all.

Yeah, Gohan knew the other cities would hear about the loss of another city, by any survivors or by the radio broadcasts that still warned of attacks, which Gohan himself had come to depend on for word of new attacks. Which again brought a tinge of anger as he hated being incapable of sensing their still didn't blame anyone in the other cities for living their lives as normally as they could. Any day they could die, any day the androids could appear and kill them all. So, why shouldn't they try to enjoy life while they could? Why couldn't they be normal, or pretend at least while they had the chance? Gohan would be the one then, he would sit and honor those who he had let down, who were dead and lost forever. Every one of their deaths adding weight upon him, to do something, to do anything to try and stop the twin chest contracted and his heart sank as Gohan let loose another great heaving sigh and brought his hands to his forehead and proceeded to circle his fingers to make the stress abate as best he could.

Gohan let his hands fall again and looked over Gingertown for a while longer in silence. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, not too long though he was sure. Before he finally stood back up and brushed the dust and dirt from his gi.

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head and his body at the waist in respect towards the city. "Please, rest in peace. You don't have to be afraid of those two any longer." Gohan intoned to himself, again giving respect to those lost. He remained bowed for some time even as his back began to get an ever so slight bit of tension and soreness from the pose, and Gohan kept his eyes shut. That was, until he sensed something.

His brow furrowed and his eyes shot open. Gohan lifted himself back up and swung left facing back east. The power he felt was not itself too great, but he had never felt it before. His heart pounded and his mind began racing with questions. It was not too far away, but it was rising steadily though not getting closer to him.

"What...is that? Who is that?!" Gohan asked aloud to no one but himself and the still air around him. Yet, there was something about it, something familiar in a way that he couldn't quite pin down. He'd never felt this energy signature before, but there was something primal in him something like an instinct that told him he knew what this was, if not who. He couldn't shake it, and stood stunned with eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, because the power it felt strong...really strong. Not greater nor equal to a Super Saiyan, but something like one of the old gang!

Without knowing why, Gohan reached behind himself and tugged out from the back of his gi a small portable radio he tried to always keep on himself. Though they usually needed replacing after a fight. He snapped it on and was met by the immediate sound of loud ear piercing static. He grimaced and began tuning the small bulbous switch to scan through the stations. He passed some faint broadcasts of normal radio stations, again people trying to remain as normal as possible, until he found what he hadn't known he was looking for.

"Again, this is an emergency broadcast from Peri City! The androids have attacked, I say again, the androids have attacked!" The broadcasting man screamed as rationally as he could, all the while Gohan could hear screaming in the background which caused his hands to tense around the radio, and his anger to spike.

"So soon after the last city?! Why?!" He demanded, and as ever, received no such reply being alone as he was. He again grit and bared his teeth as seethes were loosed from his mouth.

"Damn them!" He cursed, but then, the man spoke again.

"Unknown forces have engaged the androids, but they don't seem to be doing much. Please, if anyone can do anything help us, and if you can hear me inside Peri, get out as quickly as you can!" The man stated and caused Gohan's fury to abate as he again felt that distant power. And indeed it felt as though it was coming from Peri City's direction. It wasn't too far from Gingertown, halfway between Central City and Gingertown in fact.

"Who could...where..." He trailed off as his brow again furrowed in questioning but confused thoughts.

"Well, if they're fighting the androids, then they can't be all bad." Gohan mused though his face was hardened as he looked towards the distant city. He pocketed and turned off the radio and powered up. His aura burst around him and the half Saiyan exploded upwards into the sky and flew furiously back east towards Peri and whatever was going on inside of it.

* * *

 **(** **2** **5** **Minutes Ago)**

"So, what do you feel like doing today?" 17 asked in a bored manner as he and his sister flew in a carefree manner through the open air. They had no real destination, rather they were simply bored. An often deadly sensation for either of them to feel.

"Something...I don't know fun?" 18 replied with a smirk along her face causing 17 to narrow his eyes at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well," She began. "For one you always choose the same boring things. 'Sis, let's go blow up another city, let's kill some random farming town, or maybe we can run some people over in cars.'" She mocked her brothers voice causing him to wrinkle his nose at her in irritation.

"Yes, and those things are fun! What about you?!"

"What about me?" She replied causing 17 to scoff and roll his eyes.

"You only want to do crap we could've done without being as powerful as we are." 17 accused causing 18 to scoff this time.

"I do not."

"Yes you do!" He immediately replied. "'You know what sounds like fun? Let's go shopping 17, and by shopping, I mean let me go to some shoe store, and have you wait outside for half an hour while I try on every shoe there! Better still, I'll take only one pair or two, and leave the shop intact because the owner kindly let me steal his stuff! Oh, and then you can't even kill him to take the edge off from wasting a whole half hour doing nothing! Doesn't that sound like fun bro?!'" 17 mocked her in kind causing 18 to glare his way and frown.

"And what's wrong with acting at least a little normal?"

"The fact we're not for one." He retorted immediately. "We can do whatever, take whatever, and be whatever we want! You take that and decide you're gonna go shoe or clothes shopping like some regular nobody? You could take the whole shop, and I do mean the whole shop. With your pinky finger no less." 17 emphasized his meaning by holding up his own right pinky, as if she needed a reminder at what he was talking about.

"Well when we kill everyone on the planet and there's literally no one left to torment what will you do then? Go nuts probably." 18 replied causing 17 to scoff again.

"Who says we have to kill everyone?" He began again. "I think it's a good idea we let some stay alive, otherwise we'd run out of fun for good. I'm not that stupid 18." He smirked causing her to shrug.

"Could've fooled me." He mock laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright let's make a deal then." 17 came to a sudden stop in the air. 18 paused with as equal a suddenness and whirled back around to face her brother. He nudged his head to his left downwards and 18 looked to see another city in the near distance. She at first frowned but returned her full attention to her twin with a sigh escaping her.

"Wanna blow this one up too?"

"No...well I mean yes, but hear me out." He answered with a smirk. "Let's take our time, get creative, blow this city to bits piece by piece, and make a day of it. If blondie shows up, even better!" He said with a dark glint in his eyes. 18 could tell, and had been able to see her brother was still hung up on their last fight with 'blondie,' as they liked to call him.

"Then when that's all done and over with, tomorrow you call the shots Shopping, arcade, an amusement park, hell I'll even walk down a city street and pretend we're normal. You want it we'll do it." 18 cocked one brow to his offer and tipped her head to her right causing her blonde hair to fall along that side.

"Anything? Absolutely anything? And no blowing anything up if I say so?" 17 held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I won't raise a hand against a shop, shop keep, or passerby if you don't tell me to. I swear, cross my heart and hope to die sis." He smiled that same boyish smile of his she'd come to know. 18 thought it over, her expression scrunching as she mulled it over and glanced down at the city, a decently sized one, but smaller than one of the capitols of course. Her mind flashed with all the things she wanted to do, but her brother's little games always got in the way of. Of course she enjoyed tormenting a city like any good android would alongside her brother, but it did get boring after a while. So, she smirked his way and bowed her head in a nod.

"Alright, the one city though." She warned with an emphasizing finger causing him to again mock raise his hands. "And only the day, you get today to have your fill. Then tomorrow I'm the boss. Got it?"

"That's what I said, sis. Now what do ya' say? Can we get to it?" He seemed itching to begin some destruction. Like a boy about to get to an amusement park with his parents even. Though that one quick thought line made 18 sneer. She and 17 didn't like parents, didn't like thinking about them, didn't like the word. It alone brought a wrathful anger swelling inside her, and so she smirked as she felt that she could find it in her to enjoy the fun like her brother.

"Alright let's do this. You take the lead." He laughed and smiled wider than she'd seen him do in a while. He exploded down towards the city and 18 gave chase. He landed atop a domed spire that led up probably thirty floors and hung high over the city. 18 landed beside him with her arms crossed, but a thin smirk along her features. Both of them looked down onto the streets below, and could make out people moving about like little ants. Cars passed to and fro, and everyone went about their day happily as if nothing in the world was wrong. It made both of them sick, and all too ready to wake them up.

17 snickered and raised his right hand. A yellow orb of ki quickly appeared and hovered above his palm he lifted back off the spire in an instant with 18 following suit and he swung around, lunged his arm back and then down at the top of the spire. In a flash of light it flew down and crashed through the ceiling, plunging down one flow after the other exploding each and every one sending glass and debris careening out each as it went. Until it hit the bottom with a thunderous explosion that shook the surrounding cityscape. Screams immediately followed through the city as people inherently knew what that explosion meant. Their quiet day had turned to their darkest fear in an instant and yellow flash of light. The building began to collapse and fell to pieces into the ground toppling across nearby buildings and cascading like raining pellets of metal and concrete onto those stupid and unlucky enough to still be near. 17 gave a thunderous bout of laughter and raised both hands, both of which unleashed a volley of yellow ki blasts that rained down on distant sectors of the city from them. Their explosions creating small domes of energy that enveloped homes and people and toppled freeways.

18 merely smirked and her left hand, palm outstretched towards another smaller spire that stood in the way of two more in the distance close to one another. She created a magenta colored ki orb her own and unleashed it from her hand. It broke apart immediately into three separate orbs that streaked through the air with whirs and each slammed into the three spires separate of the other orbs. Sending another series of thunderous explosions out across the whole of what was Peri City.

* * *

Paragus came to a stop in midair and Broly followed suit. Thus the twenty soldiers did the same, but they were more sudden out of fear of their master turning on them in a whim of anger. However he didn't, rather, Paragus looked towards the east or his right, and Broly did the same, following his father's example. In the distance an explosion echoed out, and a series of flashing lights in the horizon could be faintly seen.

However, Paragus furrowed his brow as he didn't feel even the slightest trace of ki. He trained himself in hard on the region and focused himself both mentally and physically, but no matter what he couldn't feel anything! He glanced towards Broly who numbly looked at the distance.

"Are the two energy signatures you sensed in that direction, my son?" Broly shook his head slowly.

"No, father. I feel no ki coming from that region." Broly acknowledged causing Paragus to nod. Though it filled him with even more confusion. He turned back as another set of explosions echoed out and some lights again met his eyes. They rocked out and from where he hung in the air Paragus could make out that the blasts were not regular explosions, they looked like distant ki blasts based on the lights, and their power seemed abnormal to be normal explosive made by those incapable of tapping into their own internal ki. Paragus wondered for a moment what he should do. Part of him wanted to continue on after the ki his son had felt, but another part of him told him to look into this.

"Broly," Paragus turned to his son. "Do you feel any ki in that direction? Any whatsoever, and however small or large?" Broly stared for a moment and finally nodded.

"Hundreds of smaller ki signatures, father." Paragus nodded and turned back.

"So, there's a city in that direction." He stated, rather than asked. "Well then, perhaps we've been given the perfect opportunity to find out what's destroyed the cities we've come across so far. Maybe, all of you can make up for your incompetence." He cast a glare toward his men way who all bowed their heads in fear and maybe with shame, but it really didn't matter.

"Alright, we'll see what this is. If it's a problem, we kill it. And if it's the Prince, even better." Paragus darkly intoned, though he knew it probably wasn't with no ki signature, but there was an ever present part of him that had hope it was. He exploded towards the sounds and rumblings and Broly gave chase with the men in tow. They all flew forwards with great speeds and within a few moments they came to the outskirts of some city probably with a name, but none of them cared to learn it.

Paragus could see fresh smoke stacks rising into the air and craters riddled the ground much like the cities he had visited before. Only now he could see people, running like scared rodents across the ground. Little dots of life screaming and bounding back and forth without any coordination or thought. Recently overturned vehicles were smoking and destroyed, some with bodies hanging out of them, some sheared open with charred bodies exposed up towards the midday sun. It was, perhaps to some, a gruesome sight. However, Paragus was more than used to this and merely shrugged it off and scanned the distance for whatever was causing the destruction at hand.

"There." Broly stated and pointed his right index finger out again, and Paragus looked to his left to see a distant blackish dot in the distance hanging in the air much like they were. Small yellow lights flew down from the figure and they all careened down, or angled back up as if having minds of their own slamming into a multitude of buildings, both tall and short.

"Interesting." Paragus intoned as he watched for another moment. "Alright, let's have a closer look. Nobody make a move without my explicit order." Paragus ordered his shoulder towards his men and clenched his right hidden hand, allowing another unseen light to emanate from Broly's crown. The younger Saiyan made an almost pained groan but he nodded in reply to his father, as did the soldiers. So, with a smile Paragus flew forward towards the figure firing the blasts. And, as he grew nearer he could make out a male figure. Black shirt, orange cloth around his neck, blue leggings, and short black hair. He seemed to not notice Paragus, or possibly ignored him, though he doubted that.

Paragus got closer and closer to the figure until he was but a few feet away in the air. He came to a stop and remained silent and unmoving. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at this being who continued to rain down destruction upon the city below. The being laughed away at every blast he hurdled down onto those below who screamed and died as they ran in all directions with complete terror taking hold of them. The being finally came to a stop, his laughs dying into chuckles that threatened with every release to return to full fledged bellowing bouts of laughter.

"That's quite a lot of enjoyment you take in destroying a city, boy." Paragus began causing the being to whirl around in shock and what looked to be irritation mixed together upon his face. His blue eyes were wide but his arms were raised in a defensive, if lazy, posture. He snarled Paragus' way, but quickly made a scoffing sound and crossed his arms over his chest. Paragus then got the hint he not only surprised the boy by being there, but by perhaps flying itself. Though it was just a feeling.

"Well, you're new." The boy began with a dulled voice with a hint of snark beneath the surface. Paragus remained unmoving and quiet as Broly rounded up behind him as the tall monolith he was, catching this boy's attention. He eyed Broly for a minute, sizing him up from top to bottom, just as Paragus' men finally came near and formed a line one next to the other that curved in like a crescent towards the three.

"So, I have a few questions before I kill you all." He began causing Paragus to cock a curious brow, but a thin smile crawled along his face at the foolish threat.

"First off, what's with the getup's? I mean some of the armor I can recognize from my memory." He said look at Paragus in particular. "Though the others, not so much. I mean you," He looked to Broly who remained unfazed. "You look rather dull, for someone from space I mean."

"What?" Paragus immediately replied, taken aback by the boy's correct declaration. That confusion also brought a bigger and more smug smirk onto his face as well.

"Yeah, beyond not being very subtle I have your armor cataloged in my memory. Last guys who showed up in that getup came with...oh what was his name, hmm..." He trailed off, but his face showed he wasn't actually looking for a name. Just toying with Paragus, that brought a renewed frown onto his aged face.

"Oh! Right it was Frieza I believe." Paragus' eyes widened, if but for a moment. He controlled himself and didn't say anything. He had made assumptions, based on the prevailing rumor in the universe where Frieza had met his end, but he like everyone else, hadn't been sure. Now that he was, he knew the Prince had to have been here when Frieza had died, that was a start at least.

"Then before that came the two Saiyans." Paragus uncrossed his arms then and inched closer to the boy who caught his movement.

"Yes, one of them was Prince Vegeta wasn't it." Paragus stated, not asked, and the boy nodded once. All the while distant explosions rocked the city still in the distance.

"Now, tell me where he is, or I'll destroy you, boy." Paragus demanded with a gravely growl in his tone causing the boy to now cock his brows curiously. Though he quickly smirked and chuckled in Paragus' face.

"Oh please, you kill me gramps? That's priceless." He mocked causing Paragus to ball his hands into angered fists. "The day you can kill me I'll tell you where the little Prince is. Until then, you best learn some respect. Well," The boy chuckled. "I guess you better learn some respect fast. Because now, I think I'm gonna kill you, and your friends." He raised his arms to his sides with his fists balled and ready to fight, with his eyes piercing and concentrated on Paragus.

"That is, unless you wanna tell me where your spaceship is?" The boy suddenly offered again causing a mild sense of surprise to show on Paragus. The older Saiyan chuckled softly and let his arms drop to his sides and shook his head.

"Please, boy. Space is no place for weaklings like you. Besides, how would you even fly it?" Paragus continued to condescend and chuckle. The boy in kind smirked and shrugged.

"Eh, worth a shot, old man." With that, the boy suddenly lunged forwards and Paragus' felt his eyes go wide. The speed had been unexpected and in a second he felt pain radiate across his left cheek, and Paragus was set careening down through the sky into the ground below where he created an impact crater in the road. With a seethe and his body radiating in pain all across himself, Paragus picked himself up and nursed the left side of his face from where the boy had hit him. He growled at the sensation and turned his head back upwards to look at the smug little brat who indeed smirked down upon him.

"Why you little brat!" Paragus called and pulled his hand back from his face to find a small trail of blood. That gave him cause to curse lowly even further. Paragus threw his cloak away from his left and burst back up into the air towards the kid who smiled even greater and raised his fists at the ready again. Paragus howled and threw his right arm back and thrust it out to collide, but the boy swung to his own left and the arm extended into open space. Allowing him to thrust his left arm up and connect a hard elbow into Paragus' right shoulder. The impact elicited another howl of pain from the Saiyan and his arm went numb and radiated pain down the length of it.

"Now this is pathetic." The boy intoned. "You're less of a fight than I was hoping for. Are all you space guys this bad?" He chuckled while Paragus now nursed his right arm with his left and glared at the boy.

"What about you guys?!" The boy called to the soldiers who remained unmoving in the air. They did, however, seem unwilling to approach the boy who beat their sire into the ground. Though, of course, Paragus was never truly the one they feared the most. So, Paragus clenched his right hand tightly even as it shot pain back up towards his shoulder.

"You little piece of filth! You think you can get away with that?!" Paragus seethed on, and only elicited an eye roll from the boy who nodded.

"Well yeah, I mean what are you gonna do about it? From what I can see you can't even raise a finger against me. Though we did just start." He smirked as another explosion rocked the city in the distance bringing out further screams of terror.

"If you want to prove me wrong about you, then please, hit me. Or, at least try to." The boy offered and immediately loosed a hard right kick at Paragus that met his gut and doubled the man over in pain. Even with his arm still in pain he clasped his stomach and coughed from the shock. Paragus forced himself to look back up to see the boy but then another hard right hook met his face and sent Paragus spinning down through the air, but he caught himself.

"Broly!" Paragus called and the boy seemed to come to life out from his numbed stupor. The tall Saiyan turned to his father, and the boy looked between Paragus and Broly still with a smug confident smirk lining his face.

"Beat this little brat! As you are!" Paragus commanded, and stipulated much to the confusion of the boy who tilted his head questioningly, but he didn't seem concerned.

"Too weak to face me yourself old man? That's fine, I guess I'll just have to beat the life out of-" He didn't finish, Broly's crown illuminated his fists clasped and his eyes hardened. The Saiyan burst forwards and in an instant his left fist slammed into the boy's right cheek. His face was the very definition of shocked and he went flying down towards a torn spire. His body slammed into it sending debris flying out, before the remains of the building caved in around his now unseen form.

Broly lifted his right hand, and a circle of pure energy seemed to be called into it. A green light formed and a ki orb appeared. The Saiyan loosed it down into the spire remains where it flashed loudly whirring across the sky before it slammed into the debris sending a huge green domed sphere of destruction circling up. Paragus moved back up near to and behind Broly, still ahead of his men and smirked even as his body was racked with pain.

However, without being able to sense any ki but his own son's Paragus was shocked as the being flew out from the cratered mess still alight with a dimmed glow of ki destruction and flew up to face Broly. His face held a smirk, and his clothes were only rustled or slightly torn along his collars and the bandanna cloth around his neck.

"Now that's more I like it!" He laughed raising his fists again. "I've been dying for some variety and challenge in my enemies!" He stated to the further mild confusion of Paragus.

"17?!" A voice called catching all but Broly's attention. The other Saiyan remained glaring upon the boy and unmoved even as he, Paragus and the men turned to see a woman approach.

Paragus was thrown off by her similarities to the boy. Her only differing features being her blonde hair and her clothing. Well that and her feminine features, but Paragus immediately knew they had to be related.

"Ah, 18 glad you could make it!" The boy greeted, calling her by a number rather than name. "Look, I've found some new toys to play with!"

"And, where did they come from?" She asked ignoring them all.

"Don't know, space by the looks of it. I mean look at his armor," He pointed to Paragus who glared. "Remember the last guy we fought wearing that getup? Oh, but don't say who, that's part of the game." He warned her eliciting a raised brow from her, but she looked between Paragus and his soldiers, before finally looking to and pausing on Broly.

"Hmm, I suppose they must be with those ugly outfits." She smirked and her eyes carried the same interested glow that the boy's had.

"So, I suppose you'll want to kill them 17?" She addressed him as a number in kind.

"Kill? Hmm, maybe, but I thought we could have some fun with them before we do so. Like with blondie. Though," He turned to Broly. "This one packs the most punch so far between these two." He pointed between the Saiyans.

"Oh really? That's good. I'd like a challenge. Though, it is still your day, so you make the call." She stated zeroing in on Broly who finally cast her a glance. His dark eyes still hard and ready to lunge at any moment. She smirked his way and almost playfully matched his glare with one of her own.

"You two haven't an idea what you're getting into." Paragus warned with a renewed air of superiority about him. He crossed his arms and smugly cocked his head away from the two as if disinterested.

"It would be best for yourselves if you just told me where Prince Vegeta is. Otherwise regret would be putting it mildly as to what you'll be feeling." He offered with his own smugness this time. However, the boy, who Paragus now knew was called '17' merely smirked.

"Please, you can't do anything old man. It's rather pathetic really. You gotta get your lackeys to do the work for you. Which is fine and all, so long as I get my fun in before I kill them is all. So, why don't you shut up, and let the real fighters have their fill huh?" Paragus cast this '17' a final glare, but it turned into a smirk and he lifted his hands up and shrugged.

"Sure, fine by me, boy. If you and your friend here wish to feel devastation beyond your wildest dreams, then be my guest. Broly, beat them both within an inch of their lives. We may need what information they have." He commanded his son while clenching his right hand again causing a small unseen purple glow to emanate from his crown again.

"However, do not let those energy signatures you felt earlier sense your strength, my son. Fight as you are, that's a command." Paragus commanded as lowly as he could, though both of their opponents still heard him and shared a questioning glance. Broly seemed to come under a sudden strain in the air, but again he calmed and released whatever tension he had come under before nodding his understanding.

"What does he-" 18 began but with a sudden gruff howl from the younger Saiyan he exploded forward throwing his right hand out. She swung back but Broly clasped his hand into her hair eliciting a yelp form her, before he swung her whole body back and tossed her down into the city below where she slammed into a beaten street and carved a path up it.

"18!" 17 called but then he turned just as Broly charged him. The Saiyan connected another hard right hook against the boy's face. 17 recoiled but remained in the air and grimaced from the pain. He threw a right hook himself and immediately a left against Broly's head. Each impacted and pushed the Saiyan in the direction of the punches. 17 then threw a kick up that slammed into Broly's stomach and caused him to double over with a huff, but not like his father. He merely seemed impacted and not really hurt by the blow. However, 17 took the time he had and connected his hand together before himself creating a ki orb and unleashing a volley of dozens of blasts each of which slammed into Broly creating a plume of smoke around his form and obscuring him from sight.

17 stopped with a smirk, but in a flash one massive arm extended from the smoke and grasped him by his shirt. He tried to pull away but the Saiyan moved out from the smoke and threw him down into the ground as he had his sister causing another massive impact crater. 18 had already burst back up into the sky and angled her right leg up and slammed it at full force into Broly's gut again. This time eliciting a pained groan from him and sending him staggering through the air away from her. 18 swung her body left and brought her other foot up and slammed it against Broly's right cheek and had him recoiling again from the shock and force of her attack.

She chuckled and flew up extending both hands back and creating two ki orbs above either of them. She flung both arms and hands down firing one blast after the other, and she continued thrusting her arms back and forwards sending a massive flurry against Broly whose body was pushed and beaten by the heavy and powerful ki blasts. He grit his teeth and his crown illuminated again, subtly controlling his rising anger. He shot upwards dodging several more of her blasts that slammed into the city below, but as he did 17 shot up and connected his right fist into the underside of Broly's chin throwing his body up and smashing his teeth together. He groaned out, but recovered quickly and flung his right arm back with a green ki ball forming immediately. He thrust it out against 17 who dodged the whirring energy ball that slammed into the city destroying a building as it did. Then Broly howled and charged at 17 taking both hands he grasped either side of the boy's head much to 17's shock and in a quick motion he brought his right knee up and connected his head with it sending 17 reeling back grasping his head. His face contorted into pain and eyes went wide again from shock, likely from the impact but he recovered and charged Broly who raised both hands ready to block.

Then 18 shot over delivering a punch to the Saiyan's right while 17 swung over and above slamming a dual fist overhead punch sending Broly flying down and slamming into a domed home below. He opened his eyes with a groan, his body sprawled out along a cracked in half sofa with debris all around him. Broly looked up with a glare and bared teeth as his crown grew bright again. The sun beat down and shrouded his opponents as dark blotches as both raised their hands and began firing a barrage of ki blasts down atop his head. Broly shot up to a crouch stand and a green field seemed to pull itself around him creating a powerful barrier that absorbed the blasts as the home collapsed and disappeared around him. The raining deluge of ki blasts continued for several moments until Broly shot back up through the hail with his shield not waning in the slightest. He came before 17 and a feral grin appeared on the young Saiyan's face, and 17 thought for a moment it seemed even crazed.

Broly powered a ki blast before his chest and his shield disappeared as he loosed it and slammed into 17 who went flying back from the attack. Broly immediately swung a hard right hook against a turning 18 who took the hit at full force, and slammed her right arm against Broly's extended arm forcing it aside where she raised her left hand and sent a ki blast directly into his face which caused the man to recoil and grunt from the sudden attack. 18 flew forwards and swung her left palm into his face and sent him reeling again before she carried her momentum swinging her body around and connecting another hard left twirling kick into the very back of Broly's head and neck sending him downwards, but he managed to stop his descent and hold himself in the air.

As he turned back around he heard the woman laugh and create two energy balls in either hand. She swung one arm up and left the other low before flinging the higher one down followed by the second lower. Broly flung left to avoid the first and the second careened into him where he remained in the air, all the while 18 directed the first back around and watched it slam into Broly's face as he turned from the first impact. Again he reeled in a grunt but 18 fell upon him, and brought a full force dual fist blow to his head again. Leaving the Saiyan grinding his teeth through the immense pain his head now radiated into his body. He flew downwards slamming into three separate buildings. The first a spire and then down into a home where he bounced back up from the impact into another home with a crash and mound of smoking debris following in his wake.

Broly groaned where he lay. It was a throaty groan that sounded like a wild beast more than anything else. He pushed himself up on his left hand and clasped his head with his right. Only then for his ears to be met by a shrill scream near to him. He opened his eyes and turned left to see a woman huddling under a table in what looked to be a kitchen. She held an expression of mixed horror, fear and shock along her sunken and tired features. Though she was young in appearance, life seemed to have weighed heavily on her, and Broly only numbly registered this, until a new sound followed after her. A small huff that turned to a gasp and cough followed by a piercing wail. His eyes fully opened as he stared at her, and she looked to him like an animal trapped by a hunter. In her arms was snugly held a little figure draped in a warming cloth. It began squirming from the sounds around it and the wails grew louder with its mother being frozen in fear. Broly heard the sound for a moment, and he bared his teeth as his whole body began to shake. Something inside, something old suddenly came alive in his memory. His right hand dug into his hair from where he had been nursing his head and he slammed his eyes shut.

Suddenly he heard wailing, endless and ear piercing. Men laughing, looking down upon him, mocking him. The crying got louder, be it in his head or in reality he didn't know or care, but it wouldn't stop. Broly pushed himself off the ground into a stand and brought both hands to his head and began groaning as if in pain. The crying didn't stop, the laughing wouldn't end and it all became white noise that rung incessantly in his ears! Sweat began beading along his brow and a pain radiated in his chest that caused him to grasp at it, but found only his flesh and no wound. There were voices gnawing at his head and they wouldn't stop, and he couldn't make them stop, and all the while a piercing wail wouldn't cease! He just wanted it to stop, wanted it to end, the laughing, why were they laughing?! Didn't they know who he was, what he was what he could be?!

Broly's eyes shot open and looked crazed as he ground his teeth and loosed one animalistic grunt and groan and snarl after the other. The woman huddled in fear from the sight of the man losing his mind in her now broken and shaking home. Her baby kept crying and she did little to stop it, only shielding it from the man and the monsters she knew were outside. Broly didn't see it, but his crown jewel lit up brighter and brighter with every passing moment his control was lost further. His ki rose higher with every passing second and his hair began shaking, threatening to rise up like his ki and show the visible signs of the monster laying asleep within.

Outside Paragus saw his controller in his right hand light up as Broly was losing control. He clenched it and sent signaled commands into it for his son to calm.

"Broly! Get back out here and fight!" He called form high up in the air drawing the attention of the two fighters who waited for Broly to come back up.

"You sure he's even fight worthy down there?" 18 asked as she loomed in closer towards Paragus who sneered and held himself up in a defensive posture.

"Who knows, maybe you did more damage than you thought, sis." 17 offered with a confident and victorious smirk and smug tone of voice as he neared from even further away.

"Guess no matter how fun they are at first, they always end up breaking. Though," 17 went on. "I wish he had lasted a bit longer. Was getting bored with the usual fight myself, and you are no challenge, old man." Paragus studied both of them for a minute, as he sensed Broly's ki rising and falling rapidly and confusedly in a struggle. He narrowed his eyes on these two and wondered if they truly thought Broly was down for the count.

"You two really think he's beaten? Maybe even dead?"

"Well yeah, I don't see him coming up. Do you, sis?" 17 asked, and 18 shook her head with a wicked smirk along her face again. Paragus smiled then and mocked them with a thick chuckle his own.

"Well then, I now know more about you than before." 17 raised a curious and angered brow.

"Oh yeah? And what's that old man?"

"Well, neither of you can sense ki." 17's brow became furrowed and then the city shook below. A thundering howl was loosed and a circle of swirling green lights erupted up from the broken home as the remainder of the roof exploded out in all directions.

Broly flew up like a wild animal to escape from the howling child in the woman's arms who remained huddled, clutching her child for dear life as her home fell apart even more. Broly rampaged across the sky with dust and a green aura trailing after him and as both enemies turned to face him he pulled his right arm back and balled his fist under his chest. He came to a sudden stop before 18 who went wide eyed and he slammed his fist up into her stomach causing her whole body to cave in towards the punch with a pained expression overtaking her. Broly then grasped her shoulders in both hands and howled in rage as he swung her body up carrying himself back with the force of his strength and harshly threw her downwards into a hard and thundering crash against the city streets.

Without a seconds reprieve he swung his left arm at 17 to his right who recoiled, but Broly grasped his face. An insane smirk came along the Saiyan's features and his left hand began glowing as a ki blast form in his palm whilst still holding 17 who locked his hands onto Broly's wrist in attempt to loose himself from the grasp. However, a sudden successive set of ki blasts erupted into 17's horrified face. Each slamming at point blank into the boy one after the other and sending a pulsating shake through his whole form until Broly stopped allowing smoke to rise from between his fingers. Broly swung 17's legs up and grasped the nearest in his right hand and swung him up over his head, and as he began to fall he slammed the full weight of his right fist and arm down into 17's abdomen sending him careening down towards his sister.

Paragus backed away in the air and so did the men at Broly's feral look. The jewel upon his crown glowed quite brightly and Paragus extended his right hand outwards.

"Broly, control yourself now! That's an order!" He called and the boy began straining against the effects of the crown and his left hand came up to clasp his face as he fought himself internally.

But, the city shook again as both enemies shot back int the air with renewed determined and angered looks upon their faces. Broly saw them and growled and raised his right hand extended towards them, where a flurry of green ki blasts loosed themselves from his hand flooding the air like dozens of raining bullets of death. They swarmed around the two missing them by the vast majority and slammed into the city below tearing buildings and streets apart and sending plumes of smoke and debris flying in all directions. Both 17 and 18 twirled through the air to avoid the ki blasts, with one stray one hitting 17 in the shoulder sending him lurching back but 18 dodged them all.

She flew under Broly's arm and came up in front of him, her face a few inches from his shocked one. He stopped firing and recoiled slightly as she cast him a taunting look. She swung her right leg back and connected it up into his gut again. Then, as Broly felt pain radiate from the same spot again, she swung another dual fist strike into the exposed right temple of the Saiyan which sent him staggering in that direction. Just as 17 flew up and slammed a hard connecting uppercut into his left exposed temple.

Both of them then came over Broly, and fell down upon him. Both sending a downward straight kick into his exposed ribs that hurdled him towards the ground where he slammed into a crater riddled park. Without stopping they gave chase together, and Broly stood shakily back up from the pain coursing through his body.

17 reached him first and punched down towards his face, but Broly lifted his left hand and caught it in time throwing 17 back left against the dirt. 18 landed before him and began throwing a series of punches straight at Broly that he proceeded to catch and step back from as she pursued him. Finally she came to a stop slammed her feet into the ground and suddenly swung the right foot up at his side an angled just behind his left leg that caught him and weakened his stance. 18 grinned and launched back into a flurry of punches. Left and right over and over beating into his face and chest pushing him back until Broly raised his left forearm and caught her next punch and threw her off from himself.

However, 17 came in from his side connecting a kick into his face sending him crashing against the dirt and through a tree that was sheared in half as the Saiyan went. Both 17 and 18 fired another dual set of volleys that slammed into Broly just as he was picking himself back up. He brought his arms in an X over his face and blocked the blasts as best he could as they consumed him entirely. All the while both 18 and 17 laughed as they riddled Broly with ki blasts, and the Saiyan again felt his mind rattled and body shake in anger. Suddenly their laughs turned old and familiar, men laughing at him. Something locked away, something old, mocking his power mocking what and who he was. The Saiyan began to groan loudly until at last he again exploded. He screamed and a green aura erupted around him exploding out in a sphere that caught both 17 and 18 by surprise and threw them away from the Saiyan warrior.

Both planted themselves into the ground and created mounds of dirt behind them as they skid along the ground from Broly's release of energy. As the dust and aura cleared Broly was left standing there glaring both of them down with a hateful glare upon his features. He lowered both arms and extended his palms out, and suddenly the ground began shaking as he pulled out even more ki from within himself.

"I gotta say I do like this one 17." 18 stated with a smirk along her face catching her brother's attention. He glanced her way and chuckled.

"Yeah he's pretty fun. At least something different from blondie. But, he does pack a meaner punch." 17 stated rubbing his face along where it had been hit several times now. 18 chuckled in reply.

"Then let's return the favor." 17 nodded and both bounded forwards again one after the other. They took the same pose as they charged Broly who stood there gathering his energy. And they readied to strike, but then Broly slammed his right foot down and exploded forwards with a green aura fully encompassing him. He sped forwards like a runaway train and came face to face with 18 who he shocked and looked down at her as he punched downwards slamming her against the dirt. Immediately he let his same punching right hand plant itself against the grass and used it to thrust his legs back upwards connecting with 17 who had been almost right behind his sister and he was sent flying up into the air. Broly picked himself off the ground just for 18 to come back at him smiling as she did.

She threw a left hook and connected with his face, then punched up into his chest with her right fist and swung up and left kicking him back away just as 17 came back in. He crashed his right boot down into Broly's back planting him into the ground. The twins picked themselves back up into the air. Their hair was wild and frazzled from the fight and their clothes were torn and dirty along several spots. In fact 18's jacket was shredded along her back but she barely noticed in her enjoyment of the fight, while 17's bandanna had been torn from his body at some point and he also hadn't noticed.

"I say we finish this now." 17 stated in his more monotone voice.

"Oh yeah? Why now?" 18 asked and 17 shrugged.

"Well he's already helped ruin a good portion of my city, and frankly despite the fun he's getting to be a bit of a bother. Plus I say you owe me a whole other city now." 18 scoffed.

"Really? Because I seem to recall you saying we beat them and maybe not kill them. If you were going to change the rules I'd have never agreed to this little deal." She offered even as both charged ki blasts ready to fire down at Broly who was struggling through pain to pick himself up.

"Not changing any rules. If he lives then we'll fight him again. Let's blast him and the city to bits, kill his friends and then find another city for some fun. You still have your day tomorrow, I swear." 18 shrugged and let loose an exasperated sigh.

"A shame though. If we kill him I mean. He was certainly a nice new toy while he lasted." 17 cast her a sideways glance.

"Hmm first new guy that comes along in a while that packs a punch and already interested huh sis?" 18 cast him a glare.

"Shut up, you know what I meant. Let's just do this." She demanded in irritation.

"Fine by me." 17 laughed, and both charged their ki blasts to even greater and stronger proportions in both their hands. Until four large yellow ki orbs appeared altogether ready to rain down on Broly who had flipped over onto his back and looked up at them both with a sneer full of anger.

"Broly, get up!" Paragus commanded as he watched on and sweat began to bead upon his brow. He knew full well Broly could destroy them, but...he didn't know if he should let him unleash his full power.

"You idiots get-" he began but stopped as he sensed something that caused him to swing towards his right and there he saw another figure appear. He narrowed his eyes at the figure, but said nothing as it looked down on the two about to fire their blasts against Broly.

Suddenly whoever it was, their ki exploded and Paragus recoiled in the air as he recognized it. A golden light burst to life where the figure was and the power became astoundingly strong. Stronger than Broly was currently and stronger than Paragus ever had been. The figure angled his body to its side in the air and Paragus could barely hear it chant something.

"..me...ha...me.." It began and a blue swirling light of energy appeared at his side that illuminated parts of the city. Its swirling light flashed across the field of vision for the twins who turned, letting their blasts dim. When they saw the figure 17 growled lowly as he saw who it was.

"You!" But as he called out to him, the new figure howled in kind.

"Ha!" He screamed and suddenly a massive swirling blue blast of ki exploded towards the pair. 18 dodged but 17 bounded towards it.

"17!" She called after him, but he flew towards and in a flash met the blast slamming his body against it with his hands outstretched to push back against the blast.

"You'll pay for before! I'll make you pay!" 17 howled over the roar of the wave hitting him as he pushed hard back against the blast. Leaving Paragus stunned that the boy was indeed facing back against a Super Saiyan. His face was the very etching of shocked, but he shook himself from his stupor and turned towards his men.

"Go get my son, now!" He ordered and the men all acknowledged bursting down to the ground, as Paragus willed Broly to calm down with all the strength he had over him through the control along his right hand. As his men went for Broly, Paragus zeroed in on the woman whose back was to him, and he smirked.

"17 what are you doing you idiot?!" 18 called to her brother who fought back against the wave with a half smirk half grimace upon his face. 18 scoffed and turned towards the fighter from before, but she saw the other men besides the older one down there helping him up, and letting him lean on their shoulders as he now seemed totally unconscious and limp causing 18 to frown. She knew he hadn't been that badly beaten...or maybe he had?

"This is why sensing ki is important, my dear." She heard and swung just as her face connected with a hard left hook from the old man. Her body reeled and went crashing some many feet down into the city with a tremendous crash.

17 heard the crash and angled his face right just enough to see 18 fly down into another large building towards the center of the city.

"18?!" He turned back to see Paragus floating where she had been.

"You'll pay for that old man!" He growled out as his distraction allowed the newcomer to push him back further with his ki blast.

"Maybe, but not today, boy." Paragus smirked and raised his left hand whilst grasping his left forearm with his right hand to steady it. A brilliant green ki blast formed and in an instant he fired a full power ki blast at 17 who shut his eyes and grimaced as he awaited the blast to hit. It slammed into his back causing him to groan loudly in annoyance more than pain, but as the two blasts slammed against him 17 knew he couldn't hold them both. He howled angrily let go of the blue energy wave flung his arms up, and a second before he was consumed by the two blasts a bluish-green energy shield wrapped around his body and he was thrown violently down towards the city by the mixing swirl of both attacks that slammed into his fallen form for a moment longer.

Paragus smirked at what he'd done, but he sensed and saw the new figure bound towards him. He came to a stop before Paragus, and found himself looking, in fact, at a Super Saiyan. He was tall, and well built like any Saiyan would be. His hair a brilliant gold and waving with the pulse of his aura. His eyes bore down on Paragus and he looked him up and down with a hardened look.

"You're...a Saiyan aren't you?" Paragus met his hardened stare with one his own and nodded once.

"I am, and you?" He looked ready to answer but a rumble sounded out below and he swung to see the androids picking themselves off the ground.

"No time for that now. I don't have the best track record with Saiyans who come to Earth. Or anyone from space for that matter." He intoned whilst icily staring at the two down on the ground who looked angrier than ever and glared his way.

"However, if you've made enemies of the androids, I suppose that's something. Now go and take your friends with you. Head west from here until you see a ruined city. I will find you there after I deal with these two."

"Good," Paragus replied as his men hauled Broly behind him seeming unconscious though truly he was merely so pacified that he seemed limp. "because I have some questions that need answering." The Super Saiyan nodded.

"So do I. Now get out of here!" He commanded with a harsh motion of his right arm back towards the group.

"I will, but first your name." He turned to Paragus with his look still hard. He seemed unsure whether to answer him, but glanced back at the two below as they seemed ready to charge after brushing dirt and debris form themselves harshly and angrily.

"Gohan, yours?"

"Paragus." Gohan nodded.

"Good, now get out of here, and find the ruined city. I may be right after you." Paragus nodded, and without another word turned form Gohan and motioned his men to follow after him. They did so wordlessly and quickly with Paragus once more taking lead as they went west where Gohan had vaguely pointed them towards.

Even as a million questions entered his mind, and uncoordinated thoughts and ideas mingled with plans Gohan turned his focus towards the two androids. He looked down upon Peri City as it was lined in craters, spires were toppled homes were destroyed wrecks and just like Gingertown it looked like a lifeless wasteland. It caused him to grit his teeth and let his anger rise again. Gohan only contained it as he glanced right towards the center of town and saw that a substantial portion still stood. Even if the outlying sectors were ruined, he felt he could save something, anything this time. If he played it right.

He glared down as the androids bounded back up towards him at last. He brought his fists up and pulled all the energy he could to the fore and charged himself to his maximum for what he had to do. His anger spiked and as he readied to fight the two fiends a single blade of charged blue lightning swirled from his feet up across his body. A feature he had come to see rarely when he pulled as much ki as he could from himself. He always thought it odd, how his body would produce such an effect but his father never had. Save for the striking bolts that had furiously crashed on Namek when he first turned into a Super Saiyan. Either way Gohan shook the memories aside, they only drove to anger him and cloud his thoughts and placed himself in defensive posture for the two androids.

"That will cost you double." 17 declared coming up along Gohan's left flank while his sister loomed towards his right.

"That's twice now you've sent me hurdling away with one of your pathetic excuses of an energy blast. That's the second big mistake you've made in under a week. So bravo." He said in a sickeningly sweet and calm manner though Gohan could see utter hatred in his blue eyes. So, Gohan smirked playfully.

"Just wanted to save you from embarrassment. Looked to me like those two Saiyans were about to pound you both into dust. Can't let that happen before I've had the chance to kill you myself." His smirk fell to a deeply concentrated glare on both androids. 17 scoffed with a laugh within his voice.

"That's rich. Last time we fought, and well, every other time we've fought you've been left beaten and broken and only barely able to limp away."

"That or he uses dirty tricks." 18 added catching Gohan's attention.

"Yeah, either or. So, now I think it's time we teach you a lesson in manners. One you wont be walking away from, but one you'll have to think about as you slip away into death. Catch my meaning?" 17 asked darkly as his own smirk turned to a glaring frown. Gohan raised his fists higher, and gave a final smirk.

"Yeah, I think I do." He exploded forwards and 17 raised his hands defensively. Gohan lurched his right arm back ready to swing a hard hook into 17, but the android recoiled. Gohan smiled and swung his body right and around and sent the back of his right fist into 17's exposed right causing the android swing down through the air where he caught himself.

Gohan turned as 18 made a cry after him. She launched into a flurry of punches against Gohan. Each of which he did his best to block with the open palms of his hands. Right and left, right and left one after the other until she punched both hands forwards and Gohan caught each pushing him back in the air. She swung both arms out causing Gohan's to swing out with hers, and she hurdled her right foot up connecting it with his chin and sent Gohan flying upwards from her. She charged a massive magenta shaded ki blast in her hands and fired the single ball up towards him.

"Next hit is mine!" 17 howled rushing past 18 who shook her head at him. Gohan stopped in midair and caught the ki ball in both his hands as it fought back against him. He glanced over his shoulder to see 17 behind him, and he smirked. The male android laughed and raised both hands and began firing an immediate rapid fire volley of energy balls. Gohan swung towards 17 and threw 18's blast towards him. 17's eyes widened as it consumed his own blasts and headed for him.

However, with a yelp, he swung up and pushed his left hand along the ki and pushed it from himself. But then Gohan came rushing in with a hard kick up into his stomach causing 17 to gasp from pain. Gohan swung his right arm under the pained android and grabbed his neck. Taking his left fist and glaring openly at 17 he swung it down hard into his face sending him falling towards the open plains outside the city.

"Damn you!" Gohan turned as 18 came in and struck his face with her left fist and followed it with an open palmed slam of her right hand into his nose that sent Gohan reeling and grasping at his face. Blood began to run down from his nose and Gohan openly seethed in pain, but 18 came at him again and sent two heavy punches into his gut followed by a swift uppercut that had her flipping in air. When she came back forwards facing at him, Gohan extended his arm and howled a heaving cry and unleashed a massive golden ki blast that enveloped her, sending a massive smokey plume where she had hung in the air. Then Gohan felt pain in his back and was being flung through the air. He swung around and stopped again in the air to see 17 back up with fists raised.

Gohan coughed and felt his body radiate in pain. He nursed his stomach where 18 had punched him and felt himself shake. He knew he wasn't ready for this. He hadn't yet recovered from the Gingertown encounter, and they were just as ready, just as strong as ever. They didn't at all seemed phased by their fight with the newcomers! He felt blood running down from his nose and his mouth. However, he raised his fists ready to fight, he had to fight, he would fight!

The dust settled and 18 came back into view, her jacket now so torn that she simply ripped from her body revealing her undershirt. She glared hatefully at Gohan and readied herself behind her brother in a pose near exactly similar to his causing Gohan's brow to furrow.

"After you."

"Don't mind if I do." 17 replied as he charged at Gohan. Gohan sent a furious right hook out but suddenly 17 flipped over it and went over his head, allowing 18 to come in front of Gohan and miss his strike. Gohan made to turn back and face 17, however, a furious elbow connected with the back of his neck and at the exact moment another did so on his face as both androids sandwiched him between their attacks. They both punched and then kicked and then connected another punch at the upper neckline of Gohan who howled out in pain before they swung around simultaneously sending a kick together at his right and throwing away from their furious dance. They both came to a synchronized stop and flew up into the air, their backs together and 17 extended his left while 18 her right leg down as they crashed down into Gohan who watched on in immense pain. Their dual kick into his abdomen elicited a pained howl and blood came shooting from his mouth as he was thrown down dozens of feet through the air until he crashed unceremoniously against the dirt of the plains outside the city.

There Gohan writhed on the ground still coughing up small bouts of blood. He shook from the pain and looked up through painful groans and breathless gasps as the two androids loomed nearer to him overhead. He could see them readying to commit a finishing attack as they raised both hands each and both began charging yellow ki blasts. He turned west, a lingering hope, a promise to Trunks, the hope of the world. Those newcomers. These things entered his mind. He looked back up at the androids and their blasts grew larger and stronger. Gohan picked himself up and called on every ounce of strength every bit of anger, and he remembered every living thing these monsters had hurt...would hurt, and he howled through the pain allowing a surge of power to explode from his body in all directions. The two smirking androids suddenly stopped at the sight as the ground shook and rippling waves of air shot out in all directions from the golden haired fighter.

"What is he-" 17 began but with speed greater than expected Gohan burst from the ground heading north.

"He's running away?!" 18 seethed causing her brother to follow suit.

"Damn it, we should've fired a second sooner! After him, come on!" He yelled giving chase to him with his sister in tow.

Gohan felt pain everywhere, felt his vision become blurry from the pain and felt himself drifting towards the ground as he bounded north at the best speed he could manage. The two gave chase after him and Gohan chanced to look back at them, and found it within himself to smile thinly through the pain as the city got further and further away. He hardened himself and grimaced through the pain and anguish and exploded further north.

"Knock him down!" Gohan heard 17 howl to his sister, and he cursed under his breath. Suddenly a series of endless yellow ki blasts flew around him seeking to knock him down and out of the sky. They flew around him slamming into distant hills or mountains or the ground, some dissipating in the air, but those that hit exploded around Gohan. Thus he flew through a series of rising explosions that tore open the Earth again and again. Gohan kept on going but he flipped onto his back while still hurdling north and he loosed several ki blasts of his own back towards them that sent them scattering from one another to avoid his desperate move.

He flipped back over and frowned as they continued on north, and he realized that they were passing close to where Frieza's ship had landed all those years ago. He frowned even further, though a tinge of nostalgia hit him, as Gohan knew if he moved just northeast they'd hit where his dad and Vegeta had fought...so many years ago now. Yet, it was these mountainous canyons set in the barren hills that Gohan figured was the best place to do it. To keep them away from the cities, at least for now. To give him time, and give everyone time, a chance to run. A chance to live.

Gohan bounded forward again leaving a trail after him shining in his aura and power. The androids gave full chase and returned firing their ki blasts towards his retreating figure. He let them follow and swerved left to right, twirled under back right rolling as successive balls of energy careened around him. Gohan found a suitable high rising ridge that stood high above all the others. He burst up and came to a sudden stop atop it with his fists raised ready to defend himself. Both androids followed and landed on the ridge before him. Both smirking, both like beast having cornered their prey.

"Done running?"

"I think he just wanted a better place to die." 18 added causing 17 to smile.

"All he had to do was say so. I'll be glad to bury you wherever you want, golden boy." 17 intoned darkly readying to deliver the blow Gohan robbed of him earlier. Gohan, still bleeding down from his nose and his mouth coughed once before smiling a coy yet cocky smile all at once.

"Sorry, this still isn't the end for me. This is just what I like to call stalling the inevitable." Gohan chuckled causing both androids to narrow their eyes confusedly at him.

"And what exactly is inevitable?"

"Your defeat." Gohan then burst up and came directly before the sun, he threw both hands up at either side of his face with his fingers extended and smirk still widely present.

"Solar flare!" He called and before either could react a great white light burst forwards consuming the two who staggered and began cursing and groaning.

"I can't see!" 17 howled angrily as he numbly heard the sound of Gohan's aura exploding and leaving.

"Not this damn move again!" 18 hollered much in irritation and blindness like her brother. Both of them nursed their eyes as their vision was completely lost, at least for a time.

"What do you mean again?!" 17 growled as he tried and failed to open his eyes as they burned at the mere attempt.

"The three eyed one, Tien. I killed him, he used this on me in our fight. I..." She seethed through the pain. "I didn't think he knew how to use it!" She continued on, and for a few moments longer the two staggered atop some nameless unknown ridge trying and failing to see while Gohan bounded with as much speed as he could back southwest.

He couldn't help but grin as he made his escape. His face betrayed how he felt. His body was again shaking in pain, and he felt himself falling closer and closer to the Earth with every mile he flew and he'd pick himself back up and try to avoid crashing.

"Just need to get west...need to get to the city." Gohan murmured through the pain and lack of energy, and continued forwards. So much had happened, and he needed to understand just what exactly. Who these Saiyans were, and if they could be made friends, or if they would end up being but more foes. Either way, Gohan just needed to get back, he had to. Because, if nothing else, he still needed to complete Trunks' training. So, he bounded southwest, a hint of victory about his smiling face, and mind racked with questions as two androids wrathfully nursed their eyes until their vision returned.

* * *

He stood at the window once more of his ship. His crimson eyes glaring at the blue-green orb in the distance set about the darkness of space. His face was an eternal frown and Antarcis was pensive as he let himself feel what he was sensing from that world. For some time now he had felt it, a hint, a bare trace of that familiar power that had ravaged worlds under the control of his people, worlds of Frieza's legacy. It was, however, too faint, it felt weak, weaker than he knew it was, and that brought a frown when he had felt it and it brought a frown now.

What was more concerning though was what else he had felt. It elicited a scoff of frustration and impatient anticipation from his lips as he paced back and forth across the length of the viewing window. There had been another, a power similar in some ways to that which had destroyed these worlds, but stronger. At least in that moment. It had shaken him from his thoughts from the emergence of his quarry. He growled there in his loneliness and contemplated how long it would take his squadron to get here, though he knew the answer. He had checked their estimated times a thousands times over, and had received reports from his Captain, Orblano, en-route several times already. The temptation was too strong, and there were tempting offers feeding that temptation.

To alone head down onto the world and to set loose his awesome powers and destroy whatever and whoever was down there! No matter how many filthy monkey's how many disgusting rotten Saiyan... Antarcis sighed and closed his eyes. He took several calming breaths and disallowed himself from getting that angry. Especially over a dead and dying race. Sure, he mused as he stomped his three toed foot along the cold metal below. They had been a nuisance and he knew Frieza had his reasons for being rid of them. Only after his actions when they had been humbled and scattered throughout the universe until but a handful remained was his Lord's reasoning shown to be nothing but correct in thought,. They were more trouble than the universe deserved, more than any master and Lord needed, but they had their uses he supposed. In time they will have had their uses when they were all no more. He knew he would have to wait, to bide his time, to play this smart and see just what it was to be a 'Super Saiyan.' Because, the more he watched and felt what was happening on this one insignificant and unimportant rock set about the uncounted stars, Antarcis felt in his very heart that this world just had to be the one. Had to be the center where all his people's pride and mastery ended. Where Frieza had met his end, and where there loomed the so called 'Saiyan of Legend.'

He sneered of course. For all his knowledge and all his intimate understanding of Frieza from time now that seemed so long ago, Antarcis knew his Lord held a fatal flaw he would not repeat nor accept within and about himself. Frieza was arrogant, powerful beyond all in the universe of course, but arrogant and disinterested in bettering what he thought to be the pinnacle of power. Antarcis would not be, had not been, and would never be. No, he knew there were limits yet unreached, heights not yet attained, and power that was his people's to take and to be once more the greatest in all the universe and creation! If they just reached their hands out and took it for themselves. He knew this fact very well himself, and that was his greatest strength, so he felt.

Suddenly Antarcis heard his ship's communicator sound off and pull is attention away from his thoughts. He cast the world a lingering and glaring stare for a moment longer before he moved swiftly away towards the device and the accompanying screen. It rang and demanded his attention and he allowed his eyes to look upon the coordinates from which the transmission originated. As he did so a deep and throaty groaning sigh was released from him and he pressed his right index finger against a receiving button upon the console. In a second a figure appeared who covered most of the screen that Antarcis knew well. He'd known him all his life in fact, and that was a fate he feared he alone must suffer now in the universe.

"Hello father." Antarcis bowed at the hip in gentlemanly a fashion. His father smiled at him. Not a fatherly one, no Antarcis knew this smile well. It was one of smug domination, of mixed appreciation for his son's submission and attention to traditional and court like mannerisms. It was one of pride, more for himself than in Antarcis, but he had come to know this from a young age so long ago.

"Ah, if it isn't my son, the chaser of ghosts in the far flung wastes of the universe!" He greeted causing a frown to curl along Antarcis' face. "Tell me, have you found this great calamitous beast you've been searching for? Has this wild trip of yours born any fruit? Surely you have something to show for all this wasted time?" He went on with his smug smirk and superior tone never abating. "Regale me son, tell me of your exploits and your conquests. I and all our people must surely be made aware of your taming of the universal wilds!" Antarcis ceased his bow and stared coldly at his father without a word. His hands balled into fists as he stood rigid, and an insult stood ready to be released at the very tip of his tongue.

"In fact I have found the monster, father. He's on a world in the northern quadrant."

"On?" His father repeated with his smug tone turning to exasperation.

"You mean you haven't dealt with it yet?!" He went on. "Of all the sons in the universe I am truly blessed! You chase this thing for months and months and give me no rest about it, and when given freedom to do as you will and chase the thing down you let it stew and do nothing?!" He cast an accusatory finger Antarcis' way who remained silent.

"Was it not you who said this thing needed be taken care of?" Antarcis nodded.

"It was."

"Good, and was it not you who said you'd see it done?!"

"Yes father." He retorted. His father nodded having been pleased with his son's answer. Antarcis noted his father was also in his true form as he was. His family chose to remain in their natural form rather than many others who picked and chose from their repressed states. His father, Arctis, truly was imposing and unusual for his species. His bio armor was a brilliant bold blue, while his flesh was otherwise coal black similar to Antarcis own. His crests, the jewel like growths along the bio armor were of a golden, yellowish hue that spoke of his regal nature and emphasized the lash of brilliant blues and dark black. Other than that he looked totally similar to his son, a normal man of the Arcosian race.

"Excellent, then please explain why you're off watching something that you say is a 'threat,' to our dominion over the universe, instead of exterminating it?!" Antarcis' frown deepened further.

"It is a threat father. It has been a threat since the day it destroyed the first world! It was and is a threat to our domain, and to our subjects!"

"A few dead slaves and lesser scum would harm no one." His father waved him off.

"It is of concern to me!" Antarcis' harshly retorted. "If even one world of ours is destroyed by forces we cannot control then it threatens our place, and our rule in all the universe! If we allow any monster or beast or army to settle and destroy a planet that we hold sovereignty over it speaks to weakness, and not our strength! Just because you and the rest of our people sit freely upon the home planet does not mean the universe sits idle!" He boiled within and nearly seemed ready to froth with rage. His father looked bored and narrowed his own red eyes upon his son.

"Honestly you think too much on these petty things son." His father leaned back, allowing Antarcis to see he was sitting upon one of his thrones.

"If a world is destroyed in the depths of the Empire that is not of our family's concern why do you go off in search of trouble? The first world destroyed belonged to Lord Freegid, and did you see him lift a finger to stop it or revenge himself? No, but of course, my son takes up the nonexistent call to arms and war." He chuckled and shook his head as he looked upon Antarcis.

"The Empire will manage itself, those cronies and pathetic excuses for leaders Frieza left behind manage its affairs. We must stick to our bases of power, and look towards the future that best suits us! Not go gallivanting throughout the universe trying to protect what isn't ours." Antarcis now shook his head.

"The Empire?! You mean the PTO, that rabble Frieza left in charge does nothing but fight one another for control of every system and every galaxy he left our people. We sit on the homeworld and we do nothing! The Empire you speak of is being eaten alive on all sides. Petty lords, and fools for alien generals who do nothing but laud or race and send gifts to placate us set themselves up as masters of the universe in the loss of our Lord Frieza! You and the others sit by and do nothing, but I will not father. I have told you before I will-" His father nodded and sighed waving his hand for Antarcis to stop.

"Yes, yes you've certainly told me before." He straightened somewhat in his seat but quickly slouched again, as was common of his father, Antarcis observed at least.

"Even if what you say is true, and the Empire is falling apart it is of little concern to us."

"Who is 'us' exactly father?" Antarcis asked broodingly.

"Your family, and many of the others. The Cold's left us a mighty place in the universe, and yes the pathetic underlings fight and kill one another across the universe for more worlds and more power, but all the better to let them do it. In this way we'll have fewer pathetic races to tend to and manage. Surely you can find the silver lining son? You and I have more worldly concerns. The maintenance of the dynasty, my dynasty, your dynasty." He again pointed an accusatory finger.

"The dynasty will remain, father. I say again, I will not let our people be insulted in this manner." Antarcis placed his arms behind his back one arm hovering just above the other. A stance his people were trained in at young ages to appear lordly.

"The Empire? It can survive this sure, but what masters let their slaves fight one another like wild and freed beasts in the forests? What masters allow their dens and homes to be destroyed, burned by those within the slave ranks and beyond, without any recompense visited upon those who committed the injustice?" Antarcis shook his head again, a sarcastic huff of a laugh escaping him.

"You think I do this because I worry about the survival of what the Cold's gave us? No, I do this because I worry for what it means for our people. Everyone on our world knows that Frieza, his father and the rest of his family held strength far beyond anything the rest of our race can offer. By that his family reigned supreme, and we did in kind. Now? We sit back on our thrones built upon the foundations set by Frieza and these underlings, but we now lack the hunger to take more or even maintain what we have. So assured we are in our right to rule and dominance we have forgotten what it means to be the superior race!

'Tell me, what do you think the lesser races will think when they finally stop fighting and really think hard on the reality of it all? That a Saiyan killed our Lord Frieza? The most powerful being in the universe!"

"Nothing more than a rumor." Arctis waved off again.

"The most fearful maybe." Antarcis nodded. "But, those who have through war become hungry like we used to be? Those who have seen their power grow and ours stay stagnant? Those who will do nothing in the face of overwhelming devastation like this beast has caused, and see what the Arcosians do? What will they think when they see us do nothing? They will see we are weak, or worse still," Antarcis gave his own accusatory finger towards his father. "They will think we're afraid."

Arctis remained silent. His face curled into a disdainful one and his mouth twitched. Indeed several moments of unpleasant pregnant silence passed between them as his father made several times to speak, but each time failed and would huff or sigh in aggravation. His counters were left wanting this round, and that made a thin smile form on Antarcis' face.

"Always have you been an ungrateful child." His father finally hissed causing Antarcis to cock his brow curiously. Especially as his father uncomfortably shuffled in his seat again glaring at him and jutting a finger his way.

"You've always been eager to be the one! The one who does and will when others do not! You say everyone else sits back and does nothing, but you did not complain when the Cold's were alive and gave us all we desired, all we needed! I never heard you complain when you met with Frieza himself! Oh yes the grand duo you both made, friends until the end. So long as he ran everything as you say! But, now you can swoop in and save all, no? Become the new 'mightiest in the universe,' and make a mockery of us all?!" His father's snarl brought forth a sigh from Antarcis and he forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"You always choose to be greater than you are, greater than your family, our family! Why can't you stay where you're given stay and rule as you are meant to rule?! In all the worlds our family controls you found not a one that suits you, and not a time within you to ensure our dynasty continues! You just have to be the savior, the champion of the so called, 'dying Empire,' to usher forth a greater age! When all you do is chase phantoms of another being's concern." His father charged as his voice grew more into a snarl. Antarcis stood unshaken by his father's wrath. He'd seen it before, and knew that at this distance at his age it held little bite but ever still the bark.

"Maybe some of that is true, maybe." Antarcis began. "However, I will not stand down. This wild northern wasteland as you say is where my charge remains. When the Battalion arrives we will deal with it. Then, and only then will I return to the homeworld where we can discuss my future. Perhaps, if you're so worried about my actions you and your own army could arrive and help me deal with this monster I've fantasized into existence." Antarcis feigned the offer and his tone did little to betray that fact.

Arctis sat back in his seat. A frown and sneer upon his features and his glowering red eyes planted upon the figure of his distant errant son. He took a deep intake of breath and Antarcis saw him snap his jaw from side to side in anger.

"Finish this soon, Antarcis. When you do, if you do then these silly quests and games will cease. You have important duties to your people, perhaps. But, more to your family and to your line, my line than all else. The Empire could burn so long as we are secured upon this rock we call home! So hear me on this, you will see this through and be done with it!" Antarcis circled his shoulders in a shrugging stretching manner and sighed.

"When it is done, father. I will be ready." Arctis remained silent, he scanned his son for a moment. Another heavy silence having fallen over them as he did. He leaned once more into his seat and became pensive. He smirked and shook his head again towards his son.

"Ever the little thorn, my son." Antarcis bowed himself at the hip and said nothing in return as the image faded and their call came to a blessed end. Antarcis pulled himself back up and stomped away from the screen. His hands still balled into fists and his ki swelling, he needed quite a few moments to contain it as he found his jaw so tightly ground together, unknown to even him, that he felt soreness radiate throughout his face. Until finally he made his way towards his throne looking out towards the blue ball within his sights.

He brooded once more as he returned to considering his options for the world. A sneering smirk coming along his face as he contemplated the other option. A simple massive ki ball, what was it Frieza called it? Yes, he chuckled low in his irritation and wrath, he could use a Death Ball, and serve vengeance laced with irony all at once upon the rock.

However, he remained sitting, and pensive. He would wait, he desired to wait. Because if his father was right about one thing it was that he did enjoy a good conquest. This monster would be one for the history books, and he looked forward to reveling in it. That and in laying low but a few more errant Saiyan's in the universe. An all he need do was wait a time longer. Just a little while longer.

* * *

Paragus stood in but the fourth...no fifth ruined city of that very same day. His face was plastered into a frown as he stood waiting for the Saiyan to come to him. He and his men all waited, and his son. He cast a glance over shoulder to see Broly standing like a statue again, completely dead to the world. His eyes staring forwards and his men tending to the scratches and cuts along his massive built figure. Some healing liquids and bandages Paragus knew he hardly needed, but he did not stop them. They were jumpy, shaky and fearful enough as it was standing applying some medical treatment to the monster they knew Broly to be firsthand.

He numbly heard the approach of one of his men. The sound of a man flying and coming to a stop behind him with an ever so faint tap of boots against ruined stone beneath.

"Well, find anything?"

"Yes sire." The man began, as Paragus could tell he fell to a kneel behind him.

"There's another, even larger ruined city to the south of us. It lays just beyond a small mountainous valley." Paragus grumbled low and cast his head down with a shake of his head.

"Two destroyed cities to the west. I do hope he intends to visit both if he isn't sure which he sent us to." Paragus mumbled more to himself. Though he did note this city seemed more recently destroyed than anything. Smoke stacks rose in several places in the city and death hung heavily in the air. Of course what really gave it away was the fact he saw dead bodies, and charred vehicles still laying everywhere. Some with flesh still on them, burnt and rotting as they were. Though, it didn't bother him of course.

Paragus turned and motioned the man lazily that he could stop kneeling.

"That will be all."

"Yes sire." The man hastily dipped his head in reverence and stood, moving sideways out of the older Saiyan's way. Paragus moved towards Broly who barely acknowledged him. His men all bowed respectfully at his sight as he came to a stop right before his hulking son. The men applying the fluids and bandages stood aside and gave their master and his son some space.

Standing there in the ruined city, only with the stray winds bringing really any noise at all Paragus gave his son a hardened stare. Idly he cast his gaze towards his right hand and his controller. A gruff growl came from his unparted lips. He stared at it hard and long and his mind flashed back to the other city, and Broly's encounter with those two numbered beings. His ki...it had risen again at uncontrollably fast a rate at some point. Paragus had felt it, the ground had quaked the air seemed to sizzle and his son had become furious. It caused him to shake his head.

"Nothing will work no matter what state this planet is in if I can't control you son." He intoned to himself still openly looking to the placated Broly.

"We can't have you losing control no matter how minor. So, from now on you'll be on your absolute best behavior." He seemed to simply admonish his son like any father would. However, as he held up his right hand and forced his will through into the device the crown upon Broly's head lit up and the younger Saiyan finally showed movement. His face became strained and his eyes winced as he bared his teeth with a groan. Until at last he released all this unseen tension and calmed back down to the point he almost seemed ready to pass out.

"I don't know what got to you in that fight, my son, but it won't happen again. Understand me?" Broly nodded numbly.

"Good. Now I-" He stopped and turned back east as he sensed it. He took a tentative step towards it and looked up in the skies. And it wasn't long before an incoming dot of a figure could be seen racing towards them. His ki was less than before, but still strong. Very strong in fact. Either way Paragus smiled, as he felt he would have at the least answers to his questions if not the Prince. Though, he did hope this Saiyan knew where he could find the Prince.

Paragus scoffed a low breath and turned back towards Broly.

"Tell me son, was this 'Gohan,' the stronger of the two energies you felt before?" However Broly shook his head as a no, and Paragus felt his brow furrow.

"No father. This is the weaker energy, stronger now, but it is the same I felt before. It was and is the weaker. The stronger is suppressing more."

"Very interesting." Paragus offered with a smirk as he turned towards the Saiyan. "Well then, maybe our dear Prince is to be found on this rock after all." He chuckled and advanced nearer towards the man as he reached them and landed before them with a heaving sigh, and quickly fell to a knee causing Paragus to pause.

Gohan, was covered in blood, the top of his gi almost seemed drenched in it from his nose and mouth which had only begun to stop flowing so rampantly. His breaths were labored and heavy as thick beads of sweat fell from his brow. Yet it was only there in the ruins of Gingertown that he released his Super Saiyan form. Which caused him to fall onto both hands and knees.

Paragus in response took what appeared to be a concerned step forwards, but that only caught an uneasy glare from Gohan. Paragus paused and Gohan picked himself shakily up to a stand wiping the blood from under his nose and mouth with his left forearm.

"Well...glad you found the right city." He began with a forced smirk.

"Yes, my men tell me there's another near here. It's fortunate we followed your directions exactly I suppose." Gohan chuckled though it was labored and forced a horrific wheezing cough from him that caused Paragus to cringe outwardly.

"Yeah," His voice was in an instant hoarse. "Next time I'll give ya' more to work on than a point of the finger I swear." He offered with another cough just behind him which followed disgustingly as expected. Paragus cleared his throat and looked to his right where there was a large piece of rubble laying.

"Why don't you...sit and rest a moment." He offered and caught Gohan's attention. He looked to the debris and shrugged before staggering over towards it and unceremoniously sitting onto it.

"My men have some medical tools. Let me offer them to you as a show of good faith." Paragus offered with a motioning of his hand towards two of his men who jumped to attention. Gohan looked to Paragus warily, and then the two men.

"I...alright." He relented with a stiff nod of his head as his body cried out in pain all over. Paragus smiled and harshly motioned his hand to the men at Gohan who jumped and went to work. He chuckled softly as he realized he was letting two strangers, two aliens even start working on him.

One to his right kneeled and pulled some tube from his belt that contained a greenish-blue odd smelling jelly. He scooped it out and began applying it to the open wounds on Gohan, and on first contact he seethed harshly through his teeth causing the men to recoil. It had felt like someone was stabbing him, but it relented after a moment and he calmed. The man returned to work, and the pain lessened the more it was applied, and within mere seconds the pain from the wounds seemed to ebb and calm and he felt himself unwind where he sat.

The man to his left did the same at first but began applying patches, which seemed like regular sticking bandages to Gohan, to his skin where the liquid was applied. They, however, made the liquid which had been cool, feel warm. It made him even more relaxed and made more of the pain ebb. In fact so much so Gohan frowned and looked to the watching Saiyan, this Paragus.

"Which if these holds the painkillers?" Paragus chuckled.

"They do work fast don't they? It's the patches. They contain a cocktail of painkilling attributes and act as a soothing warmer while helping contain the fluid which does most of the healing work. It's safe, no need to panic." Paragus pointed over shoulder towards the other man, who Gohan assumed was also Saiyan just by looking at him.

"Just look at my son, he's also using them. So no need to worry about any tricks. I can assure you I haven't the time for them." Paragus stated, while internally feeling like laughing. Gohan observed him for a moment and nodded.

"So, I guess you want something?" Gohan began again. "Every time aliens have come here they've wanted something, or someone. We don't have much to give as you may have been able to tell." Gohan waved his arms out towards the city as the men kept tending to him. Paragus nodded.

"Well it is true we have come for something. Well, someone as you say. Nothing nefarious though." He assured holding up his hands. Gohan nodded, his face seeming more thoughtful even brooding.

"Who then?"

"I heard from those two back there, Earthlings, or humans I presume-"

"Those things, are not human!" Gohan retorted cutting Paragus off with more force and anger than he had intended causing the two men applying care to him to again recoil. He sighed and shook his head as Paragus looked down at him.

"Sorry. It's a long and probably boring story to you, but no those monsters aren't human." Paragus felt confused and raised his arms questioningly.

"Then what are they? From what I've seen of your world, and from what I know humans look fairly close to us Saiyans. Those two seemed from the planet, so I presume them to be human." Gohan scoffed.

"They may have once been." He vaguely returned. "Now, they're just killing monsters. We call them androids, but really you could call them cyborgs, machines, monsters who cares?" Gohan bitterly intoned further.

"They were taken and given that power you saw earlier. As far as we can tell a scientist abducted those two, and turned them into half machine killers. They killed him and well, they've taken to doing whatever they want. Destroying cities, and mass murder are just a bored day's fun for them. Though," He cast another hard look Paragus' way. "From what I know Saiyans aren't too different." Paragus remained silent for a moment longer before relenting a chuckle.

"That is true. There's no point in trying to deny it, I mean considering." He motioned to Gohan. In kind Gohan nodded and cast hardened looks over both Paragus, and Broly, with less hard ones over the other men.

"I hope my power was alone to show that in straight fight you wouldn't win, or your men or..." He looked to the younger one.

"My son, Broly." Paragus offered with a smile. Gohan sensed there was more in that smile, but he couldn't tell what, and didn't have the energy to try.

"Yeah well, you wouldn't be able to beat me, so leave my planet alone. You understand? Whatever you're looking for, my planet and its people are off limits." He warned again with a hardened glare, harder and more intimidating than any other so far. Paragus noted this and nodded once. Though internally he again felt like laughing.

"No, I don't want your planet. Though you I am intrigued with. I can tell you're a Saiyan. The rumors of the Super Saiyan abound in the universe, and this world took some time to find, but it is fabled as the last placed Frieza stepped foot upon. Can I presume you are Saiyan then?" Paragus feigned ignorance.

"I am a Super Saiyan, you're thinking about my father. Goku, or as your people called him, Kakarot." Paragus nodded having recalled the name from his distant and powerfully strong Saiyan memory.

"Ah yes, the son of Bardock I-"

"Kakarot?" Paragus turned sharply right with a sidestep and saw Broly looking at Gohan with an odd, and again strained look upon his face.

"Yeah," Gohan affirmed raising a curious brow. "That's what Vegeta called him anyways." Paragus immediately ignored his son, and clenched his right hand willing him to silence.

"Did you say Vegeta?!" Gohan nodded, again thrown off by their reaction to what he said.

"Perfect, he's the one I...we've been searching for, for so long." He smiled as his voice took on a similarly pleased tone.

"Tell me, where is the Prince? I and my men have much to speak with him about!" Gohan's gaze became downcast and he looked to the ground. It wasn't from sadness, but...well maybe a little. It was from death in general, and even Vegeta deserved a little respect in death from the androids.

"Sorry to tell you this, but he's dead. He's been dead for some, I guess it'll be fourteen years now." Paragus' expression took a minute to change, but over a few silent and heavy moments his smile began twisting. Lower and lowered it turned until an open mouth frown appeared and his brow furrowed and chest began rising and falling more rapidly.

"De...dead? But...but how, no why?!" Paragus demanded clenching his fists. Gohan sighed.

"The androids. The very same ones you fought back there. They killed him, and all my friends who stood even a chance at fighting them of-"

"No!" Paragus howled and clasped both hands to his head, his fingers digging roughly, even painfully through his hair. His men all recoiled and Broly returned to silence, though his brow was in what appeared to be an endless scowl.

"No, not here, not now! Not after all this time, damn it!" Paragus howled again on and on causing Gohan to frown, and even feel the slightest tinge of worry at the sheer strength in the older man's screams.

"Years, for so many damn years I've waited and search and this is what I get?! A dead world?! Why am I surprised, what more can be shoveled in my face?! Of course I'm robbed, of course, like always!" Paragus seethed stomping away from Gohan and pacing like a madman back and forth for a moment, all the while running his fingers through his spiked short hair.

Gohan lowly thanked the men beside him and motioned for them to stop as he shakily stood up.

"I take it he was who you were looking for?"

"Of course he was!" Paragus swung around and shot back. Gohan merely matched the glare he gave. Paragus sighed and smacked his left hand to his face and began rubbing furiously.

"Yes, yes he was." He said more controlled this time. Gohan nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry you lost your Prince, but he died years ago, like I said. I've been fighting the androids alone ever since. Though you may be happy to hear he also became a Super Saiyan, right before the end." Paragus scoffed with a disbelieving, or maybe disdainful laugh.

"Yeah...of course he did." He sighed angrily. His dark eyes turning towards random rubble around them and glaring deadly daggers into them as he did. Paragus turned with his back and flapping cloak to Gohan and stomped several paces away again and turned his head upwards. A heaving sigh loosed and he stayed unmoving for a moment.

"If that's all you were here for-"

"You say those two little brats killed Prince Vegeta?" Paragus cut Gohan off.

"Yes, along with everyone else who could fight them."

"What of your father?" Paragus asked with an inquisitive glance over his shoulder. Gohan felt a pang in his chest and emotion flood through him causing him to shuffle his feet.

"Not too long before they appeared he returned to Earth. He killed Frieza and his father, but then he got sick."

"Sick?" Paragus repeated turning back to Gohan.

"Yes, some sort of virus that attacked his heart. No idea really why it only effected him, and not me or Vegeta himself. Though, I am only half Saiyan." Paragus narrowed his eyes but nodded after a thoughtful moment.

"So you're-"

"Half human yes, and proud of it." Gohan retorted almost daring the Saiyan to mock or belittle his heritage. Paragus didn't though. He merely gave another understanding nod.

"I see. So," He began again looking around the destroyed city once more.

"The human and Saiyan races are compatible. That's...interesting I should say. Though, I am sure such a union did little to impress the Prince." Paragus intoned causing Gohan to tilt his head. He could swear that was an insult towards Vegeta.

"He didn't really say much about it. Other than mentioning me as 'halfbreed,' from time to time. He and my father didn't get along well. Not after my father beat him years and years ago, and let him live." Paragus turned sharply towards Gohan again and seemed ready to say something but in the end held his tongue.

"Well, I'm sure that tore away at the Prince." Paragus stated in monotone a voice while proceeding to cross his arms over his chest. Gohan and him remained in yet another heavy silence for a time longer. The men huddled together some standing some sitting mumbling to one another and Broly remained as he was, scowling towards the debris riddle ground.

"Well if Vegeta was who you were here for then I guess there's not much else. You should probably leave soon." Paragus shot another inquisitive look towards Gohan.

"So eager to send us away?"

"Yes, as I said, I and the people of this planet for the past near two decades have a best history with aliens. My uncle, another Saiyan, Vegeta and his 'friend,' Nappa I guess his name was. Then there was Frieza, and his father and men. Along with the androids I don't really need nor do I want to have to deal with anymore trouble on this planet."

"Seems to me like you need all the help you can get." Paragus countered, a renewed glint in his aged eyes that Gohan couldn't place.

"Maybe I do, but why would you offer?" Gohan asked with more accusatory a tone then he meant. Though Paragus just huffed.

"You think very lowly of your Saiyan heritage I see."

"I could find some pride in being half Saiyan, but experience says most Saiyans are too hung up on their own pride and need to fight. They don't offer to help freely and of their own volition. Not unless they gain something from it. Even if what they gain is just a good fight. And, from what I can recall your encounter with the androids, your son wasn't in the best position." Gohan argued nudging his head towards Broly.

"Yes well," Paragus trailed off, himself looking towards Broly. "That was an underestimation perhaps. Had we known they were responsible for the death of a Super Saiyan, and the Prince himself I and my son would have been better prepared. Plus," Paragus took steps nearer to Gohan.

"We do have something to gain from staying and helping you destroy those two."

"That being?"

"Revenge." Paragus stated matter-of-factly.

"You're right, we are very powerfully bound by our pride. This would be a matter of pride, and as you said yourself, we can't fight you, but we offered those 'androids,' an ample distraction. Even if not outright damage itself. That could be useful to you, to this planet. Just think, you'd have me, my son, and my men to help you in any capacity you see fit. Until we gain our revenge, for our fallen Prince upon those two." Paragus offered and paced nearer to Gohan who visibly could be seen mulling the prospect over.

"Then, we'd leave if that's what you wish. But, what those two did to our Prince, our future King...that deserves vengeance." Paragus coolly intoned.

"Yeah...I guess it does." Gohan agreed though Paragus could tell it wasn't really with what he had said. Gohan ran an obviously pained and tired hand through his short black hair for a moment and sighed.

"Look, if that's really what you want then give me some time to think it over. This is...I haven't had anyone to possibly help me in years. Well not...yeah not in years." Gohan hesitated eliciting a silent scowl from Paragus.

"If you want to help then give me some time like I said. And, don't try to find them. You could probably already tell but-"

"They can't be sensed using ki. We found that out." Paragus offered with a smirk.

"Yeah, so don't try, and don't go near any cities. At least, not yet. I just need to think is all." Gohan offered, and though Paragus frowned with narrowed eyes he nodded in the end.

"Very well. If time is what you need then you'll have it. Just don't wait too long."

"I wont." Gohan took some tentative steps away from Paragus, obviously signaling his intent to fly off again.

"Where can I find you when I've reached my decision?"

"We landed our ship to the south beyond a mountain range near to the sea." Paragus replied and pulled from his cloak a small device.

"This will lead you to our ship. It's a tracer for when or if we travel too far from our vessel. Mostly for my men though." He glanced towards them and they remained utterly silent. Gohan grabbed the small device and flipped it around in his hand for a moment before nodding and pocketing it into his gi.

"We'll be waiting." Paragus stated with finality and Gohan nodded, once more turning away to leave. But, as he took several steps he stopped, and glanced back at Paragus with a curious brow.

"What did you need Vegeta for, might I ask?" Paragus frowned unseen to Gohan as he had turned away once again.

"To make him our new King, Gohan. Now, we are truly a leaderless and dying race." Gohan remained silent, and he bowed his head in understanding even though Paragus could not see it, and without another word he erupted up into the air to where, Paragus knew not.

"Well, the King is dead." Paragus smirked turning back to his men.

"Long live the King." They all fell to their knees and knew what their master meant. Paragus smirked though it was tinged in disappointment. Because now with Vegeta out of the way, all he need do was take care of a few nuisances both on world, and beyond it. And it would be his, Earth, and much, much more.

Though, he wondered, as he looked to Broly still scowling. Just what had the 'greater power,' he had sensed been. Without Gohan offering anything he presumed a friend perhaps? Well it really didn't matter, he thought as he looked to his son and smirked a dark and calculating smirk.

* * *

A three pronged foot stepped down upon the dirty ridge overlooking the city in the far distance. It was followed by another, and both came to a stop as the being hunched down nearly taking a kneel and rested its right arm along its angled right knee. A slithering and long sighing moan escaped from it as its serpent like eyes looked on the ravaged city. Smoke rose up from it and buildings lay in ruin, but not all.

Unlike all the other ruined cities it had visited this one held some still standing, and it could sense a mess of scattered weak and pathetic ki signatures down there. Alive, hearts beating and ripe for the taking. It moaned another grunt and stood up. Its green tail whipped behind it. There were no signs of its siblings after all, so he figured he had missed them once again, and that saddened him. But he knew, knew it was only a matter of time before they joined with him, and together they would become...perfect.

Until then, it mused as it jumped from the ridge, its feet sliding down the dirt and coming to a stop on the grass below it in the plains beyond this city. Until then it would feed, and grow stronger by it. With its green feet slamming furiously upon the earth below it bounded towards Peri City to finish what its siblings had started. A great need, a hunger for more power writhing inside of it.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So, I must ask that you guys forgive or are free to point out any grammar issues so I can fix them at a later time. I dind't have the time or patience to do a full reread of this and wanted it back up. BUT that doesn't mean I wont go back and try at a later date on my own of course. So...I hope you guys liked it, and hope the development is good. This is after all my first ever DBZ story. :)

So yeah anyways, this is all just a silly little story by me, if you don't like it then you're free to your opinion, and if you wanna give constructive feedback then please feel free to. Otherwise please read and enjoy, and leave a review too maybe? :D

Until the next one guys!

 **Edited 6/30/2017**


	4. Alien World

Chapter 4

 **(** **Alien World** **)**

The evening sky was once more rolling by the ruined West City. Gohan now sat at an old long white dining table. His hands set against the tabletop, his forehead resting against his forearms as he stared at the blank whiteness beneath him. He had landed back at the Capsule Corp building a few hours ago. His body was full of some unknown alien painkillers and his body covered in more than enough bandages. Blood stained his gi and sweat still lined his brow and stained the rest of his gi. No wonder, he remembered with a thin smirk, that he had entered the building and upon seeing him Bulma had all but ran to him and forced him to sit down.

* * *

"Gohan?! What did you do now?!" She had began. The blue haired woman ran up to his right and immediately pushed herself under his arm helping to support his tremendous weight. Gohan smirked at the sight and assistance, though, truth be told he was worried if he allowed too much of his strength go he would bring her crashing down with him to the cold hard ground below.

"Uh...would you believe me if I said I ran into the androids fighting some Saiyans, and decided to help them out?" He chuckled as he semi limped towards the table with Bulma wrapping his arm around the back of her neck. She scoffed and her face contorted to one of seriousness as she gave him a sideways glare.

"That's so not funny Gohan! You went and fought those damn monsters again didn't you?! In your state! What are you trying to do, kill yourself?!" She chided with her usual shrill voice that caused Gohan to wince, but he smiled at her concern all the same. Gohan laughed further though it cracked with small hints of pain as he and Bulma reached the table. He reached out for the chair, his hand missing its back twice until he finally grabbed it and angled it for himself to unceremoniously plop down into with a heavy sigh. He leaned back into the seat only to find Bulma giving him a hard and unblinking stare directly above him causing Gohan to pull away in his seat uneasily.

"Well?! What happened?!" She demanded placing one hand on the table, and the other to her hip. Gohan rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a little more sheepishly than before.

"Well to be perfectly honest with you Bulma I wasn't lying. Though I guess I could be a bit more specific." Her stare turned softer, but also more confused. She remained silent staring at Gohan who held a small smirk on his face the entire time. Until she finally pulled another seat close and sat beside him.

"What? What do you mean you weren't lying? Because if I heard you correctly, you said there were Saiyans fighting the androids."

"Yeah." Gohan nodded. "I was...well I was out and I sensed someone's energy. Stronger than anyone else on the planet. Well besides me and Trunks I mean. Peri City also came under attack by the androids, so I decided to head there first. See if the new energy and the attack were related. Well," Gohan motioned his hands. "Turns out I was right. Didn't really expect to find what I did, but I did." Gohan finished.

"And, these Saiyans...you're sure? I mean absolutely sure that's what they are?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in seriousness. Gohan nodded with a sigh.

"I am. Not only did their outfits give them away, well some of them, but the one in charge, Paragus was his name, has a tail. He told me himself he was a Saiyan, him and his son, I think his name was Broly. He brought along a bunch of men too, soldiers or mercenaries, but from what I could sense they would hardly be a threat." Bulma leaned back in her seat her eyes showing that her mind was running a mile a minute. Much as his had been just a short while ago.

"What...I mean why, how?! Did they, I mean this Paragus say what he wanted? What they wanted?! Why are they on Earth, why now?!" She rambled for a moment. Gohan held his hand up to quiet her.

"Yes Bulma, yes I talked with them. Well Paragus mostly. He and his uh..friends I guess, came to Earth looking for, well for Vegeta. He's a Saiyan after all, and from what he said they were looking to crown him King." She leaned back again her eyes dropping.

"Oh." She intoned. "Did you tell them-"

"That he's gone? Yes I told them, and Paragus didn't seem exactly happy. Though, I did tell him how Vegeta...died. They had already fought the androids at Peri City so it wasn't too hard to explain to them who killed him." Bulma nodded and leaned back closer resting her hands on the table.

"Why were they in Peri to begin with?" Gohan opened his mouth to answer, but then it dawned on him that he didn't know. His brow furrowed and he hummed a questioning sigh.

"I guess I hadn't thought to ask that. I only asked why they were on Earth."

"Well, as you've told me the androids can't be sensed using their ki. I don't really understand all that but I trust you know what you're talking about." Gohan nodded as he worked through Bulma's thought process along with her.

"So, taking all that into account how did they conveniently come across the androids in Peri City? Without any ki to follow I mean."

"Maybe...maybe they were heading towards the city? West City I mean. Maybe they sensed me and Trunks out and were looking for us? I mean that would make sense, I guess. They came looking for Vegeta, at least that's what they've said. So, I know they can sense ki as none of them had scouters. Although the soldiers had masks on but that's not really the point." Gohan added shaking his head.

"I suppose that makes sense. Though it's quite the coincidence that they happened upon Peri City while looking for you and...Trunks. If that's what they were doing." She added causing no small amount of paranoia to enter Gohan.

"Okay that is a little strange but I'm not going to jump to conclusions. Not yet anyways. I'm not saying I trust them, but their story seems reasonable so far. Besides," Gohan smirked. "They weren't doing so well against the twins when I showed up. If push comes to shove I can handle them. So, don't worry Bulma." He tried smiling in an assuring manner. Bulma in kind smiled thinly.

"I'm not worried about that Gohan. It just all seems too..strange. Wait, did they leave, or are they going to leave? With Vegeta being you know, dead and all." Her voice turned into a strange mix of both sour and sad that Gohan had gotten used to whenever Bulma was forced onto the subject of Vegeta. He had never asked her about him, well he tried not to. From what he remembered, the Saiyan was nothing less than a hassle for everyone and Bulma got a good brunt of it, but had handled him better than anyone too. His dad included, he would think with a smirk. But, as to what had happened between the two of them? What had transpired that led to Trunks, he didn't ask. He wouldn't pry, but he always got a sense from her, that there was some remorse, some loss, but then so was some bitterness he couldn't fully understand. Either way he shook himself of his musings.

"Gohan?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, got caught up in my head for a minute. Uh, yeah no they didn't leave. Not yet anyways."

"What, why?" She asked immediately and with a semi glare in her eyes.

"Well, when I told Paragus about the androids, after their encounter he seemed more than willing to help destroy them. Revenge he said, you know, all that Saiyan pride stuff." Bulma scoffed and nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're more than willing to help destroy the twins that gave them hell huh? That way there's just two less enemies on the planet for them to deal with."

"Bulma," Gohan began but she held her hand up.

"I know, you said you could handle them, but that wont stop me from being worried. This all seems odd, a little too odd for my liking. Trust me, Gohan, I get it." Se went on, her voice dropping to a more understanding low tone.

"It's tempting, after all these years on your own to see these guys show up and accept their offer of help. I understand that but you remember what happened the last time Saiyans came to Earth don't you?"

"Yeah, my dad beat them, then I allied with one of them on Namek, and then he came back and well, you know the rest." He offered with a playful glint in his eyes causing Bulma to blush and frown.

"Ugh, you know what I mean!" Gohan chuckled but did nod.

"I know Bulma, I know. I'm not saying I trust them. Like I said. But, if they want to help bring down the androids, help me bring a stop to them, then I'm willing to give their offer some consideration at least. Just think," Gohan became deadly serious, and his eyes narrowed. "If they end up helping and leave peacefully I may not need Trunks." Bulma's eyes got wider and she again leaned into her chair. Her brow now etched in thought upon Gohan's words.

"I can't promise anything Bulma. Hell, I can't promise I'll be alive tomorrow morning."

"Don't say that!" Gohan again raised his hand to quiet her, a look of dull acceptance in his eyes.

"I can't promise that Trunks wont be needed in the fight and fights to come Bulma. But, if I can train him, and not have to rely on him in a fight with the androids and put him in danger unnecessarily then by that measure they would have helped me, helped us! They would help keep Trunks safe, out of harms way, and if one of them get killed in the fight with the androids, then that was their choice. They wanted to fight, they wanted to avenge their," He scoffed lightly, "their 'pride,' and their fallen Prince. Who am I to deny them that chance? If it ends badly for them, then I guess the Earth won't have to worry about another Saiyan attack." Gohan offered and Bulma frowned with a hard look aimed towards Gohan.

"That's pretty cold Gohan." He smiled solemnly and ran his right hand along his face, which itself had medical bandages along it.

"Yeah...yeah I suppose it is. But, still, my point stands. If, and that's still an if, I decide to take their offer and let them help me bring down the androids. It could mean an end to this, to all of this...this...well this shit!" Gohan cursed in a seethe waving his hand out the nearest window to the fallen city.

"It could mean little more than a distraction for those two, but maybe that's all I need, all we need. For me to get Trunks fully ready and trained without putting him in harms way. For me to maybe stop this without ever having need put him in a situation like the one at Gingertown again." Gohan leaned into the table, his eyes falling to his hands which clasped together atop the table.

"I am worried, I am concerned, and no I don't trust them Bulma. But, if there's a chance, if there's a way for me to make this work to our advantage and Earth's advantage, the advantage of everyone still alive? Then yeah I'm going to consider it, and not shed too many tears if the worst comes of it for the Saiyans." He finished still looking down to his palms which now rubbed against one another. A mix of anxiety and trepidation all jumbled together as he internally felt conflicted. His eyes narrowed and hardened, the weight of his own words and feelings sinking in. it was like a contraction in his chest a nervous tightening that shortened his breath. It wasn't in his nature...well hadn't been to care so little about someone's life. But, he supposed that's what his life was now. A tangled web of unusual thoughts and emotions full of anxiety. He hated it, hated how he felt, hated what he believed and even if they were Saiyans, just Saiyans, wasn't he half Saiyan?

He closed his eyes and grumbled a sigh through his nose. Gohan brought both hands to his face and rubbed down from his forehead to his chin and back up. The flurry of emotions inside of him making him altogether uneasy. Until he felt a hand upon his right forearm. He opened his eyes to see Bulma's hand and a thin, sad smile on her face.

"It's going to be alright Gohan." She assured, her eyes showing that old determination he remembered them having many times in his childhood. He felt the slightest tinge of anxiety fade away. Though he could only manage a thin appreciative smile in kind and a heavy sigh.

"Look, I can't and won't tell you how to handle this. I don't know if I would want to. Just, well just be careful alright? Don't get yourself into a tough spot you can't get out from, and you know just be careful with these guys. Whether you ally with them or not." She patted his arm causing another thin appreciative smile from Gohan.

"I will, don't worry about me Bulma." She scoffed a laugh out.

"Please, if I don't I'll be the one who'll have to explain to your mother what happened to you if things go south! And that, is scarier then any android or Saiyan attack." Gohan began laughing to that joined quickly by Bulma. It worked wonders on relieving the tension in the room as they both shared a moment of mirth in an endless barrage of seriousness and pain.

"Right...yeah, don't worry Bulma. I'll do my best to make sure you'll never have to do that."

"You better!" She warned playfully and began rising form her seat.

"Alright well, I'll leave you to your thoughts then. Just...you know, let me know if and when you make a decision, and we'll go from there." He nodded.

"I will." She sighed and turned away back towards a hall leading towards the basement.

"Oh, and Trunks woke up a while back. He asked for you, but I told him you were off training. Best I could do. So, when he sees the bandages from your little scrap try not to make me sound like too much of a liar please?" Gohan nodded again.

"Don't worry I'll explain as best I can."

"Good, and how about while we're at it, you keep away from those monsters until after you're actually healed?"

"Alright alright, yeesh! You really are turning into my mother." Bulma rolled her eyes and gave a scoff while turning back towards the hall.

"Well someone has to look after all you boneheaded, quick to fight men. If your mother were around I wouldn't have to do as much, but you know." She gave a smirk over her shoulder causing Gohan to chuckle and wave her off. As she disappeared into the hall Gohan was left alone at the table, his mind rummaging over the recent developments, the ideas and possibilities. His hands still rubbed nervously anxiously and with trepidation over one another before him on the table as he mulled over his options. Yet, the reality was for the most part Gohan didn't do much thinking.

The day wore on, the sun grew high and low and soon it would set fully leading to another night of total darkness. Gohan chose to sit in silence, contemplation being a secondary state of his mind. He wanted the silence, wanted the answers to come to him, but often they didn't. Just the stray idea here and there. He was also tired, for all the usual reasons and in the usual ways. The fighting of the androids, and the endless drive to keep going, but he was also tired from his wounds. Because, after his midday tussle with the twins again, he felt like every old wound from Gingertown was just as raw as the minute he had made his escape.

* * *

So, several utter silent hours later, save for the shuffling of his hands and the intake or release of air from his lungs, Gohan found himself still at that table. The sun was once more falling and the orange tinge was meeting the room and all of the fallen West City. His eyes were drawn to his hands set upon the table, as they had been for the passing hours. They were droopy and tired, his wounds were beginning to hurt from the painkillers beginning to wear away and his mind ever went back and forth with silent questions and answers on what he should do, or what he must do, or what he had to do.

Gohan sighed heavily once more. His eyes turning at last towards the window. There he saw the orange light of the dipping sun pass across the mangled shadows and remains of the city. His mind still mostly a blank and blur as he sadly imagined, and remembered what West City would look like now. The same, different? He didn't know really, but with every wrecked home and ruined spire, every torn and eviscerated car and shop, and with every hole or crater in the ground he knew there was a story. The story of a body, or bodies, of those who suffered because some old man hated his father for doing what any good person should have and could have done! It made his blood begin to boil once more, and his eyes narrowed as his hands clenched, and again an echo of some power rippled through him. Until Gohan snapped his hands apart and clasped them to the back of his neck.

His eyes closed as a grimace became plastered onto his features. He breathed, and deep breaths at that. In and out, and repeat to calm himself from the turmoil inside, and anger. Most of it directed towards the twin killers, but the rest reserved still for himself, for all those he had let down, and would, or could let down if he didn't make a choice. He opened his eyes, and they looked blankly, solemnly even towards the ruined remains of West City, and Gohan knew that he could fail them, as he had been for years by being weak, too weak to stop the androids. Or, he could fail them by refusing to ally with some alien strangers hell bent on revenge. Or, and this caused his heart to sink, and mind to wander old familiar dark trains of thought, because he could fail them by choosing the aliens and live to regret the moment he had.

"Father!" Gohan seethed lowly as he anxiously, and furiously rubbed the back of his neck with both painfully clasped hands.

"I can't do this! I can't be asked to make decisions like this. Not when so much more rests on it." He whispered in argument with himself. Gohan wished in desperation a voice would respond, but he knew it wouldn't he'd been here before.

"The whole damn world, everyone on it, everything on it, and I'm the one responsible. Me!" He shook his head. "Why can't I ask for help? Why can't I finally get others on my side who stand a chance?! Why shouldn't I take a chance and save those I can?" Gohan scoffed at himself and found his right fist knocking against his forehead in aggravated self rebuttal.

"Because what if it blows up in your face? Then you've let a bunch of killers help kill murderers. What do you do if you lose control? Do you kill them, can you, should you?" He lowly intoned towards himself with ever more frustration. Until he again sighed heavily and rubbed his face with both his hands with the dimming sunlight shining through the window upon him. Gohan again fell into silence, his mind both racing and going silent with too much and too little thought. The pain racing through him muddled his mind, and his aggravation helped the endless cycle continue. Making him just wish he could have someone choose for him, to answer the questions he couldn't and take the risks that mattered. He sat there, resting his face into his palms, his elbows propped up upon the table, and felt his eyelids wearily droop behind his hands. The soreness and hectic day wore down on him with every passing minute. And Gohan knew he had to make a decision, but he didn't know what to do, what to choose and how to choose it.

"Gohan?" He snapped up and turned towards his right facing the entrance to the room. There in the entrance Trunks stood looking at him quizzically and with head tilted. His body was lined in bandages still and his eyes betrayed him and showed more than enough pain still coursing through him as he stood there.

"Trunks, hey." Gohan greeted with a smile and dip of his head, and motioned for the younger boy to come nearer. Trunks smiled thinly in response and came into the room and sat where Bulma had hours ago with a faint thank you to Gohan for the offer.

"You know, you shouldn't be out of bed."

"Heh," Trunks chuckled. "I can take it. Mom just over worries." He said with a hint of pain in his face as he settled back into the chair causing Gohan to offer a smirk.

"Maybe, but don't get too annoyed with her. All moms are like that I think. My mother hated me even training with my dad before he...well died. As a kid you don't appreciate what they feel when things like this happen. Well, I mean not every kid goes fighting killer androids on a daily basis, but you know what I mean." Trunks nodded.

"Besides, when you're older and they either die or you leave them and you're on your own you begin to miss the small things. Their worrying, their doting, their concern and comforting hand."

"Why don't you go visit your mom?" Trunks asked unexpectedly of Gohan whose face turned into a sad smile.

"Truth be told, I'd like to Trunks. I miss her, and her cooking." He laughed getting another from the boy in kind.

"But, as far as the androids are concerned she doesn't matter. She's just the wife of the dead Saiyan Goku. Even though they know who I am they really could care less. Though, I sometimes swear they are willingly ignorant and forget who I am just to test me. The whole 'blondie' thing you know." Trunks nodded.

"Well anyways, I think they don't care about some 'old woman,' up in the mountains. And I don't want to risk them suddenly getting interested in her. I don't want to have to worry about her along with everything else. I don't want to...I can't put her in harms way." Gohan smirked again though.

"Trust me though, if she could she'd be out there fighting the androids punch for punch! She's not the type of person you like seeing angry." Gohan again laughed at old memories, and spats between his aloof father and stubbornly serious mother. Trunks chuckled too, but again winced from lingering soreness.

"I bet. After all she married Goku!" He stated with an old air of hero wonderment in his voice causing Gohan to smile and nod, with his own hint of sadness in both actions.

"Well anyways, that's why I don't visit her. That's also why we have to be careful about how often we stay here in West City with your mother. She's strong willed just like mine, but the androids, if you annoy them too many times would undoubtedly come after her just to hurt you." Trunks' eyes narrowed and he dipped his head down. His mind immediately going to distant places and thoughts.

"Well, we'll stay until you're fully healed. Then we should get back to your training in the wastes again." Trunks nodded and seemed to jump at the prospect. In fact the boy came to a sudden and wobbly stand.

"I'm ready to start when you are Gohan! I'm more than ready I promise!" He raised his fists and looked all to eager towards his master. Gohan chuckled very lightly and with no more than a breath of air.

"I get the excitement Trunks, but you're still healing. We can wait."

"No we can't!" Trunks retorted thrashing one hand in a swift motion.

"We can't wait and sit around and do nothing while those...those monsters are out there killing everybody! We can't hold back because of me and my stupid mistakes!"

"Trunks," Gohan raised his hand to calm the boy. "Stop berating yourself! Was it a mistake to fight the androids as you had and rush in? Yeah probably, but like I've said, I've done just as stupid things." Gohan offered with a renewed smile causing Trunks to solemnly sit back in his chair, head still facing down as he silently sulked.

"You probably saved my life with that stunt Trunks. And you're no good to me, to your mom, or to the world one foot in the grave and the other following close thereafter it! Training is good, great even, and we will get you to transform." Gohan placed an assuring hand on Trunks' left shoulder, again trying to calm and placate the boy form his dejected mood.

"But training until you're half dead, pushing yourself so hard that it begins to wear away at you, that serves nothing. Everyone needs us Trunks, needs you, and for you to give it your all you need to be back at your prime. Health and all, so don't push yourself so hard, and don't be too hard on yourself!" Trunks nodded his head and flashed the faintest of thankful smiles up towards Gohan.

"Thanks, I guess. I just don't like being usel...I just don't like sitting around waiting for something to happen. Not anymore. I don't wanna just sit here and regret it later." Gohan nodded, patting the same shoulder he had been clasping before letting his hand fall.

"Hey, trust me I get it. I mean just look at me now!" He pointed to all his bandages causing Trunks to nod.

"Yeah I meant to ask, what happened? Mom said you went off to train on your own, but..." Trunks trailed off.

"Yeah she made a little white lie. It's not her fault, she honestly didn't know I was gonna do what I did. Heck I didn't know!"

"What did you do?" He immediately asked with confused narrowed eyes.

"It's a long story Trunks, and I've already told your mom. But, the short version of it? Some people have arrived on Earth from space-"

"Space?!" Trunks cut Gohan off with a louder than expected echo of Gohan's words. In return Gohan raised his hand again to calm him.

"Yes, space Trunks. I've told you the stories so I mean it can't be that big a shocker right?"

"Well yeah, I mean no! It's just that...wow, more people from space came?! Were they aliens or...well I guess anyone from space is an alien..." He trailed off making Gohan shake his head with another chuckle.

"Look, before you get all excited let me explain. You're not gonna like some of the story I have to say anyways." Trunks silenced himself and nodded. His face again taking on a more serious expression.

"The androids attacked another city." Immediately Trunks' expression turned gloomy and sorrowful. His head tipped and eyes narrowed in anger. But, he simply nodded his understanding without saying anything.

"Peri City. I didn't know about it until I turned my radio on." Gohan pulled it out and held it up for a second.

"However, what made it strange was that I had felt, sensed new energies on Earth. Strong energies, not greater than mine or yours but strong. They seemed to be coming from the east, near Peri as well. That's what made me pull the radio out in the first place to hear if anything was happening. When I got there, the city was pretty beat up, but a good portion still stood, because the androids had been distracted. They were fighting one these aliens, a Saiyan." Trunks' head immediately shot back up with an astounded look and curious glint in his eyes.

"A Saiyan?! Like us, or I mean, Goku and..."

"Your father." Gohan nodded, completing Trunks' statement.

"Yes, and there wasn't just one, but two of them. Along with some soldiers I assume work for them. They had come looking for your father. But, well I told them after I got them free of the androids what had happened."

"Oh." Trunks simply intoned nodding.

"To get them away from the androids I ended up kinda getting myself into another round with both of them. Took a solar flare to get away, but I did manage to pull them off of Peri City, and if I know them as well as I think I do, they'll be too pissed to go back and slaughter what people are still in the city. Especially since I pulled them towards the northern mountains."

"What about the Saiyans?" Trunks asked with a hint of excitement and curiosity still in his voice.

"Them, I sent to Gingertown. With the androids incapable of sensing energy it was pretty simple to get them out of there and have them wait for me until I got the androids off their tails." Gohan chuckled suddenly. "Literally in fact." Trunks rolled his eyes but did flash a hint of a smile in return.

"Anyways, I got to them in Gingertown, and yeah you can see it didn't go over so well with the androids." Gohan raised his scraped and patched up arms and lazily motioned to his equally scratched up face.

"The one in charge, an older Saiyan named Paragus wanted to see your father. Him being the old Prince and all. But, I told them he was gone, and I had figured they'd leave after that. Especially since they saw me as a Super Saiyan. They know they can't face me in a fight even if they wanted to. But, I guess they want to help out." Trunks raised a curious brow.

"In what way?"

"Well, they want revenge against the androids. For your father, for their killing him. But..."

"But what?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure how much I can trust them." Gohan stated matter-of-factly. Trunks shifted in his seat. Obviously having something to say, and Gohan remained silent waiting for him to just say it, but Trunks waited in silence for several more uncomfortable moments.

"What...never mind." Trunks began and immediately shut himself down.

"No, go ahead and say what you want Trunks. Believe me, I'm all ears." Gohan offered with another smile.

"Well...okay. I don't know, I wasn't there...I wish I had been," He offered causing Gohan to nod knowingly.

"But, if they wanna help why not let them?" He asked innocently.

"That's the very same questions I'm dealing with Trunks. However, I guess I and your mom have more...experience with Saiyans, pure blooded ones than you. It wasn't too long ago when my uncle, your father and his friend came to Earth and threatened everyone with death or enslavement." Trunks sighed. Hearing of his father's exploits wasn't new to him, but still hit the boy hard. Knowing what his father had been and what he wasn't.

"There is a ruthlessness to Saiyans. But, hey," Again he clasped his hand to Trunks' shoulder. "My father was also a pure blooded Saiyan. And as for what Vegeta was, there was...well there was more than just blood lust to him. I saw and heard him on Namek. There were more layers to your father than even I know Trunks. So, yes there is more behind him behind my father and every Saiyan. But, does that mean I should welcome these Saiyans with open arms? Allow them free and open access across Earth to help bring down the androids? It's a tough choice for me, and one I find harder with every moment to think badly about." Gohan sighed this time, and leaned into his chair. His dark eyes now going distant in thought.

"As much as I worry about what they could do, or what they may want to do to Earth if anything, without your father around I can't say I can resist their offer so blatantly."

"You said you went Super Saiyan in front of them though. I mean, that means you're stronger than them right?" Trunks offered and Gohan nodded, though his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but-"

"But what?" Gohan shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe it's nothing. They didn't seem too surprised or concerned with my strength. Then again they had heard of Frieza's defeat by my father. They knew of what Super Saiyans were. Hell, the other one, the one who I found fighting both androids wasn't Super Saiyan, and he didn't really talk much. But, he was holding his own against both of them. I would assume from what I saw and felt. That means he's got some strength if nothing else." Trunks again, suddenly jumped to a stand, his fists raised confidently as he looked to Gohan.

"Then I say we let them help! You're stronger than them, but if they can help fight the androids, and want to then I say we let them! Besides, you're saying they came for my father right?" Gohan nodded, though he felt immediately where his young pupil was going.

"Well, just tell them about me! Tell them I'm Vegeta's son! That would make me a Prince right?!" Gohan shook his head more sternly now.

"No Trunks."

"What do you mean no?!" The boy asked with his brows furrowed and frustration spiking.

"Trunks," Gohan sighed and ran his hand across his face as he groaned in his own frustration.

"The thought had crossed my mind. Don't think it hasn't, but you don't know Saiyans like I do. I've told you about your father...more than maybe your mother would have liked but from what I've told you of Vegeta I had hoped you'd understand there is an inherent...well violence to them." Gohan saw Trunks' expression become downcast again and he retook his seat.

"Now there was more to Vegeta, as I've told you before. There's more to you and me and my father but we're only half Saiyan, you and me. My father well...he wasn't your typical Saiyan." Gohan almost smiled at saying that, and imagining his father's big goofy grin in his mind, but he didn't.

"When the Saiyans came to Earth, your father, his friend and my uncle they killed plenty, and from what I remember hearing from Vegeta himself, from my father and even Frieza and his men the Saiyans are dangerous if even only in their potential to destroy and their love of doing it. So, even if I went to Paragus and told him you were the son of the Prince, the son of Vegeta I have no clue how he'd react. What if they see a halfbreed son of their Prince and hate you for being that? What if they think you're too weak, and decide they'd be better off having the title for themselves?" Gohan leaned in again and placed his comforting hand back to Trunks' left shoulder.

"You're neither weak, nor should you be ashamed of your human side Trunks. But, them? I don't know what they'd think, and until I can get a better read on them I don't need them playing games with pride and honor and all that Saiyan crap with you. We have far bigger fish to fry more important battles to deal with. I don't want to risk you getting hurt." Trunks remained silent and looked down angrily at his many bandages with a deepening scowl.

"Because I'm too weak to fight them." He intoned darkly.

"Maybe," Gohan began catching a quick jerk of motion from Trunks who gawked at Gohan who smirked.

"But you'll get even stronger. And when that happens, these Saiyans, and the androids won't stand a chance against you Trunks! Then, if you want, you can tell them you're royalty and all that. Just don't expect me to bow to you." Gohan chuckled, and it took a moment but finally Trunks smirked a little to and nodded.

"You sure you can't bow? Even a little?" Trunks chanced a small joke to break the slight tension in the room, and Gohan reclined back into his seat and shook his head.

"Sorry, 'Mr. Future Prince of all Saiyans,' but I'm only half Saiyan. I'm gonna have to pass." Trunks chuckled along with Gohan as they sat in the dimming orange sunlight breaking through the window. Until another moment of silence crept upon the room and both returned to their thoughts.

"So...uh," Trunks began again, sounding meeker than moments before. Maybe a tad embarrassed at his outbursts with Gohan.

"What do you plan to do about them Gohan?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Not yet anyways. And I've only been thinking about it since I got back. But, I'll let you know when I've come to a decision." He smiled in what an assuring manner and Trunks nodded.

"Anyways, let me worry about our alien visitors. You still need some rest." Trunks groaned rolling his eyes.

"I've been in bed for days Gohan! I wanna get back to training!"

"Well, look at it this way. Since you were so badly hurt, as a Saiyan you get the power boost I told you about. So, when you're back at a hundred you'll be even stronger than before! But, the only way we can test that in our next training session is if you get the rest you need to fully recover." Trunks groaned again but leaned into his seat nodding long with what Gohan said. A slight twinkle of excitement in his eyes at the prospect of getting stronger, even if it was by being beaten by the androids.

"Now, best get back to bed before-"

"And just what do you think you're doing buster?!" The ever shrill and unique voice of Bulma cried causing both half-Saiyans to jump in their seats. Both turned towards the entrance to see her, big dark circles around and especially under her eyes. Her eyes were narrowed in on Trunks and her arms crossed over her chest as her long blue hair lay tied behind her back still as it had from earlier in the day.

"Oh uh, hi mom!" Trunks began nervously.

"Don't 'hi mom' me! You're supposed to be in bed, and resting!"

"I've been resting for days!" Trunks retorted immediately. "If I 'rest' any longer I swear I'll not only lose my mind, but my muscles will...what's the word?" Trunks' brow furrowed for a moment before his face brightened in realization in an instant.

"Atrophy! Yeah that's it, atrophy! Come on mom, I'm fine." Trunks assured waving Bulma off. Her eyes twitched, a noticeable action Gohan had noticed her do in the past when annoyed. However, she suddenly calmed, her face contorted into a smirk and she sighed, though, Gohan could sense the feigned manner in which she sighed.

"You're right Trunks." Both Gohan and Trunks glanced towards one another confusedly.

"I am?"

"Yep, you're totally right! You're not hurt, you don't need anymore rest! I should let you get right back to training with Gohan, and on the double!" She went on and approached Trunks alongside his chair.

"Uh..." Trunks uttered still in confusion. Then Bulma clamped her hand down on Trunks left shoulder, tightly for her standards where Gohan knew he was sore still.

"I mean," She patted her hand down hard, almost slapping his shoulder and he immediately winced.

"You look fine, seem fine, and sound fine," She kept patting his shoulder over and over and Gohan shook his head seeing her tactic.

"Why shouldn't I let you get back to throwing yourself in harms way?! I mean," She feigned a laugh. "What's the worst that could happen right?!" She sent a final, and just as feigned, slap against Trunks back.

"Ouch!" Trunks sharply cried out in pain and jumped up from his seat. His face etched into a wince from the sharp stinging pain that radiated from his wounds across his body.

"Oh I'm sorry Trunks, did...did I hurt you?" Her voice dropped to a just as fake concerned tone as she cocked her head towards a still wincing Trunks.

"I mean, I couldn't have. After all, you're impregnable, invulnerable, invincible and totally beyond needing any form of rest at-"

"Okay okay, I get it!" Trunks finally acquiesced as Gohan snickered near to him.

"I'll head back to bed." Trunks relented sounding more meek than ever and rubbing his left arm. Bulma in kind smiled sweetly.

"Aww that's my boy. Now go on then head right back to bed." She shooed him along pushing him back out of the room towards his own. A furious blush crossed along his face as he turned and waved just as meekly back at Gohan.

"Well uh goodnight Gohan, see ya' later." Gohan chuckled and waved him off as Bulma pushed him on and on back out from the room. He looked back out the window, the sun truly beginning to set, and his body again racked with pain nearly everywhere imaginable. He leaned into the desk and he let his mind wander. Uncoordinated thoughts and ideas and possibilities plaguing him, refusing to leave him be. Even as his eyelids drooped and sore muscles begged him for a more worthwhile and much needed rest. But, Gohan remained, remained as the sunlight faded and turned the sky to darkness. Remained thinking, musing, wondering and hoping. All that he could do and choose what was right. All of this as he leaned ever more into the desk, and his eyes finally closed and his body refused to let him remain awake. That was where Bulma would find him just a short while later and shake her head at the sleeping and awkwardly placed half-Saiyan. His head resting on his arms against the old table, but his face ever contorted as if he were still deeply in thought even when sleeping.

"Oh Gohan." Bulma could only utter as she fished him a blanket from another room and tossed it over his hulking sleeping frame. Her own face sorrowful. As she knew he had more to think about on an already big plate. She left him there, herself needing to catch at least a few restless hours of sleep. In fact, all within the Capsule Corp, building would have restless night's rest, if even for far differing reasons.

* * *

"Where is the ship now?" Paragus asked one of his men monitoring one of many terminals inside his ship. The soldier typed near incoherently along the terminal and remained silent for a moment while Paragus shadowed directly behind him.

"It's still hanging back, sire. From what the senors read it's still in the same spot as before. It's been there for hours, quite some distance from the planet itself. But, easily only a few minutes away if it actually came in for a landing." The helmeted man replied turning slightly towards his Saiyan master. Paragus narrowed his eyes as he watched the monitor connected to the terminal which bleeped with the location of the alien craft that had been in pursuit of himself, his son and men.

"Then what are they waiting for?" He intoned lowly and more to himself. The soldier said nothing knowing his sire hadn't addressed him, and nervously glanced back to the screen as his master remained silent again for a few moments longer.

"Inform me if anything changes." Paragus commanded, and not for the first time that night, and swiftly turned and began walking away from the soldier.

"Ye...yes sire, of course." The man replied sighing in relief and turning back to the terminal to watch a screen for several more hours.

Paragus walked for some time. Passing his men, all of whom bowed at his presence, until the elder Saiyan managed to make his way down the ship's ramp again. The cool night air whipped along his frame and sent his cloak whirling as he gave a steely glare towards the distant stars hanging high in the sky. His thoughts and senses both turning towards whatever, or whoever had been, and apparently still was, chasing them. He could only gain the faintest hints of power, but yes something was up there. Stronger than the average strength of one of the human natives of this world. But, weaker than he would expect. Though he only smirked at that.

"Hiding your energy then are you? That's okay, so are we." Paragus chuckled darkly and shook his head and stepped further from his ship's ramp.

Around the ship his men had made a small camp. Many still chose to remain inside the ship in their own now less cramped quarters. Some had set up small terminals and tents the former of which Paragus had little idea to their use, but presumed they were there for a good purpose. Either way, he passed these men as well and they jumped up and bowed towards him much as those within the ship had. All of them having since learned the fate of the Prince upon this rock. All of them knowing their mission had changed, and their jobs had since become a tad more...permanent than before. As they now all stood in service to the new King of all Saiyans, but more frighteningly, his son as well.

Paragus barely acknowledged them. In fact he gave them sideways glares most of the time. He found most of them pathetic, both in their pathetic power levels and strength and in their bumbling, bungling, kowtowing and subjugation to him and his son. He found having subjects interesting, fun even, but these men, this mercenary horde, he found nearly useless. But they did give him the look, and feel and weight he needed to appear kingly. That, and now they served his new purpose in gaining the half-Saiyan's trust.

"Hmm, what kind of King has no servants anyways, I suppose." He intoned to himself as he marched on and some ways away from the scattered campsite. There he found his son. Broly stood tall and monolithic as ever. His back towards Paragus as he stood upon a small rising incline on what was mostly relatively was looking back east as far as Paragus could see and remained unmoving as his father came up alongside his son along his right.

"Sense anything interesting, my son?" Paragus asked. The faintest shadow of a normal conversation in his voice. Broly remained unmoving for a few seconds longer, his gaze narrowed. He nodded then pointing his finger outwards before himself back east.

"The inhabitants of the city, I no longer sense them." Paragus cocked an inquisitive brow and turned where his son stared out. He could still sense a blanket of small and insignificant energies upon the planet, but he had to admit he had never been one to perfect or attune his sensing abilities. Unlike his naturally gifted son, of course.

"Hmm," He grumbled. "I suppose the brats returned and killed everyone left. But, what does it matter anyway." Paragus waved off seemingly without care.

"A couple dozen, hundred, or however many, humans doesn't matter to me. So long as this planet survives the fits by these two 'androids,' long enough for us to kill them it really doesn't matter how many of its inhabitants die." Broly dropped his hand and nodded numbly.

"Yes, father." He agreed in robotic a manner.

"Besides," Paragus returned to looking at his son.

"We have bigger things to worry about. The ship following us is still in space. They haven't moved in yet, but I suspect they will soon. A day or more I can't predict, but we must be ready. Any alien that has enough spine to follow us after feeling your strength must be either foolish or strong enough to believe he has a chance." Broly only numbly looked to his father at that comment. However, his face still showed no true emotion.

"In the event it's the latter and not the former we may need to prepare for you to reveal your Super Saiyan form. We won't be able to hide your strength from our new friend on planet, but I'm sure I can think of an excuse to tell." Paragus smirked coldly.

"Besides, he's in more than a desperate situation here. Refusing our help isn't an option, even if he feels a tad betrayed in learning his Super Saiyan form and that of his father's or the Prince isn't so special." Paragus chuckled just as darkly as he reveled in his own assured thoughts and schemes. Broly, as ever was quiet and merely nodded along.

"Either way, if and most likely when, these fools come down to the planet I expect you to kill them as soon as possible if we're alone. If our new friend is with us...well you'll wait for me to improvise. Understood?" Paragus asked even as he clenched his right fist and the dim purple glow from Broly's crown illuminated out. His son took on that ever familiar strained expression but calmed and nodded.

"Yes, father."

"Good. Then you should get some rest, if possible. Tomorrow I expect our friend to have come to a decision. Seeing as he hasn't much room left for other options." Again, Paragus said with assurance.

"I shall remain here, for a time longer, father." Broly returned causing Paragus to raise his brow inquisitively again. A momentary frown crossed his face as his son again showed a hint of his own will, but Paragus tried to shake it off. After all, his son had shown free will before, even in small bursts like this. Who was he to care if he wanted to remain standing motionless in the night looking off into the random distances of this planet?

"Right, well I will see you in the morning, son." Paragus tentatively raised his right hand to clasp his son's right arm. He paused though as his eye glanced at the controller. A new frown crossed his face and some feeling entered him that churned inside his core. He growled lowly and shoved his hand down and walked away from his son who remained totally unfazed by his father's actions.

Paragus would go on to his own quarters secured in knowing his will dominated Broly's thoughts and actions as he lay down to rest as a newly made King. Not knowing that his son couldn't get two things out form his mind. The sound of an endlessly wailing baby, and a one uttered name from some memory that felt more like instinct.

"Kakarot."

His hands balled into fists and the night carried on.

* * *

 **(Many Years Ago)**

"My, your son does have quite the tenacity Arctis."

"Oh yes, he has great potential. Of course he has little in comparison to your son and you. However, he could prove a valued member of our species nonetheless." Arctis replied as he sat next to King Cold himself. The massive Arcosian lord of the universe hummed in dull agreement as he swirled a glass of wine in his right hand. Before them, two small figures dashed towards one another and their punches collided sending a plume of unseen air flowing over their fathers.

"I am afraid that you're more than right Arctis. Frieza has more power and potential than any in our race have ever even dreamed! The boy needn't even train and already he outclasses all his age and many of the lords at that."

"Of course, it is a sign assuredly. Of not only your family's dominance but of the inherent greater worth of our people in all the universe. When he becomes Emperor, willingly after a long fruitful reign by yourself Lord, the universe will tremble beneath him! I would imagine most of the worlds would simply fall to their knees and beg to become part of the Empire." Cold smirked and chuckled in agreement, finally sipping his wine.

One of the boys before them, Antarcis howled and charged at the other, Frieza. He raised his right fist and leapt up into the air, his til swinging with him as he charged down to smash his fist against Frieza. However, the Arcosian prince smirked and raised his right forearm and connected it with the blow that sent another rippling wave of impact energy through the arena and across their fathers.

Antarcis swung his body right kicking his left foot out but Frieza swung under it and Antarcis flew into a wild spin. Frieza jumped up and threw both hands out unleashing a powerful unseen telekinetic wave that through his opponent several feet back into a hard crash against the dirt beneath them. The ashen white Arcosian jumped back up shaking in pain and turned back toward Frieza who silently returned to the ground smiling. Antarcis wiped blood from his mouth and smirked as he again charged after Frieza. The Prince extended his arms out downwards as if inviting the blow, and as Antarcis neared he readied for the attack. Antarcis threw his left arm back reading what looked to be a punch as his right arm came across himself in a blocking guard.

As he came to Frieza, the Prince threw his right hand up to catch the punch, but then Antarcis swung his right arm out smashing his fist against Frieza's right cheek. His left hand extended forwards in a flash and a deep purple blast of ki energy loosed itself encompassing Frieza entirely and wrapping him in its light.

"My, but your son certainly has potential." Cold expressed to Arctis who reveled in the praise...even if it was for his son.

"I dare say your family has a worthy heir, Arctis. Hopefully he's smart enough to play his cards right and know his place." Arctis didn't let subtle threats bother him. It was the way of his people, and so he chuckled whilst nodding.

"Certainly he will, your Majesty. He will be nothing but a boon and of great service to your son in the coming times."

Frieza appeared as the ki blast faded and he was totally unfazed. He swung up and swirled around smashing his tail against Antarcis who was flung back again. Frieza gave chase zipping past his opponent and slammed his right foot down impacting Antarcis' back sending him slamming into the ground with a great cry of pain escaping him. Frieza then angled his left hand downwards and a magenta ball of ki formed before immediately exploding down breaking into many streaks of energy that pummeled the downed boy over and over again as dozens erupted from the one in Frieza's palm.

Antarcis lay still for a few silent moments after Frieza finally ended his barrage and landed to the ground with his arms placed properly behind his back. His smirk never wavered and he remained waiting for his opponent to rise.

"You...enjoyed that...way too much." Antarcis intoned as he pushed off the ground shaking in more pain. Frieza chuckled.

"I always have to teach you the same lesson is all, Antarcis. You hit me, I hit you back...just harder." Antarcis got to a full stand and turned towards Frieza and dusted himself off from the dirt and did what he could to mask the pain etched along his face.

"Well...that's only because I like to try and hit back harder than that, Frieza." Antarcis returned his own smirk.

"Hmm, another lesson then? How troublesome you can be Antarcis." Frieza and Antarcis both chuckledand returned to their fighting stances. Though in truth Frieza's consisted of crossing his arms and waiting for Antarcis to attack. The two of them had fought many times before, mostly at the insistence of their fathers who liked to watch from afar and revel in their own glory through their sons. Of course Frieza was always the victor, but the two shared what could be considered a camaraderie, perhaps even friendship. At least for their people. It had taken quite a long while to form, Frieza was never one to easily accept the company of others. However, his father's insistence again caused him to spend time around the other Arcosian boy. In time, they both had come to enjoy the others company. Even if it was clear to all whom was the stronger by far between them.

Antarcis again rushed Frieza, his right fist flung back, but Frieza swung to his side, and his tail flew outwards and upwards thrashing the other boy upwards. Frieza jumped up and threw his own right arm up and slammed it down throwing Antarcis into the dirt with a crash. Then a hard kick from Frieza sent him flying back and away from both of their fathers until he slammed into a mound of dirt with a heave of pain, and finally stopped.

"What a display. I do hope Frieza doesn't kill your son this time, Arctis." Cold chuckled further causing his fellow Arcosian lord to frown as he glared at his distant son.

"Antarcis!" He called catching both his son's attention as he shakily pushed off the dirt, and Cold's attention as well.

"Use fifty percent of your strength son! Give us a show!" He commanded with a feigned calm and even 'sportsman' like voice. Though this elicited a frown from Antarcis who nodded all the same, and a renewed series of chuckles from Cold who nodded without saying anything.

"My my, our fathers are being competitive again Antarcis." Frieza declared with a smirk along his face as he neared ever so slowly towards Antarcis who came to stand nursing his left shoulder.

"Yes...always in need to show they're not weak via their sons." Antarcis added seething through the pain.

"I suppose...I should allow him to carry on that delusion for a time longer."

"Of course. But, just realize it'll be pointless in the end."

"I know." Antarcis smiled as Frieza dipped his head. Almost seeming to bow in preparation of a coming duel. Antarcis in kind slammed both feet against the dirt and lowered both arms and extended his fingers outwards towards the ground as he pulled on his ki with the full control gifted to his people. It began rising, his power loosing from within, though he did not raise himself a level and release himself from the most contained state of his race he was within currently. Still, the ground began to ever so slightly tremble beneath the rising strength, and Frieza merely remained standing still with an ever present smirk along his features.

Finally a slight shimmer, a spark of electricity it seemed crackled up along Antarcis. Starting from his feet up towards his head it shimmered and circled along his form like a ring around his body. It rose up and crackled until it snapped and caressed itself along his body unleashing around him and turning from one glowing bolt into hundreds that swarmed over every inch of him as his ki was unleashed to fifty percent of his strength in his current form. Just as his father had wanted.

"Hmm, by the light show I might have to be bothered to raise my strength by a whole percentile!" Frieza spoke with a snicker.

"Though, I suppose I'll have to wait and see if you've gotten any stronger since the last time you were forced to go this far."

"Perhaps a tad, Frieza. Because, unlike you," Antarcis smiled and caused Frieza to cock his head curiously. "I practice." Antarcis lunged faster than before, slamming his foot against the ground as he leapt ahead. Frieza was indeed caught off guard and took a defensive step backwards as Antarcis skimmed forward at immense speeds just above the dirt until he came before Frieza. He twisted around slashing his tail against Frieza's chest just managing to thrust him towards his right from the impact.

Antarcis came back around unleashing a hard right hook into Frieza's exposed left cheek further knocking him down to his right and releasing a percussion wave that exploded outwards from the pair. Antarcis threw his left fist up and slammed into the underside of Frieza's chin before extending his right hand forwards and releasing a magnificent blue wave of ki that enveloped the prince in its light.

Just as Antarcis began smiling from his display a hand came out from the light show grasping at Antarcis' face roughly and eliciting a slight shriek from the boy both from pain and shock. Frieza's face came forwards smiling, no trace of pain about him as Antarcis ceased his ki blast, and Frieza released one powerful shot of energy from beneath his palm grasping his friend, sending Antarcis backwards thrashing up dirt as he tried to remain standing where he landed.

Frieza made several 'tsking,' clicks of his tongue and shook his head condescendingly before throwing a sharp right hook of his own followed by a left punch that doubled Antarcis over in just as sharp pain. Frieza threw a left punch that threw Antarcis down towards his right, and Frieza caught him with his right arm and threw him back so hard Antarcis fell onto his back.

"Unlike everyone else, Antarcis," Frieza began as he stood like a pillar over the fallen Arcosian. "I get stronger by simply...well being me." He laughed and again kicked his opponent away. Antarcis stopped himself mid flight and rebounded up to an upwards angle just as Frieza came flying in with a hard kick of his right foot into Antarcis' stomach again and again doubling him forwards in pain with a gasp. Frieza gave no moments rest, lunging forwards and slamming both hands clasped as one down onto Antarcis' exposed head. He flew down a few feet with such a crash the ground shook violently sending dirt and a wave of air flying outwards that crashed into both of their fathers.

"Oh bravo son! A stupendous display indeed!" Cold clapped with a laugh as Arctis feigned a smile and glared ever more angered daggers at his son. Who was pushing back off the ground in ever more pain. Antarcis glanced up to see Frieza looking down at him, ever with the smirk, with his arms behind his back.

"You...do enjoy this too much."

"Why of cou-" Just as Frieza began with a chuckle, Antarcis flew up slamming his left fist into Frieza's stomach. He threw his right fist into a hard hook into his lurched face. Then Antarcis threw his left foot back up into a furious gut kick, followed by a series of punches across Frieza's form that seemed to fling his body in all directions as Antarcis pounded his fists into him over and over. Each with force that sent Frieza staggering backwards. Antarcis threw another right hook, flipping into a spin and slamming his tail down forcing Frieza face first into the dirt.

He flew up and lifted his right hand backwards with his index finger raised. A massive ball of ki that glowed hot red tinged with orange that beat down across the entire arena, as it were.

"Well...Arctis it seems your sons is...well, not down yet." Cold intoned. The faintest hint of concern in his prim and proper voice. Arctis narrowed his eyes and smirked towards his King.

"Oh yes, my son certainly has possibility, King Cold. He will serve our people well. As well as Lord Frieza, willing and all." Arctis gave a lazy wave of his hand catching a glare back from Cold, that the massive Arcosian fought to mask.

Antarcis howled as he flung his arm own and the Death Ball went hurdling through the air towards Frieza who had jumped back up into a stand. He stood upon the ground without raising his arms, but only cocked his head upwards. Dirt lay across both he and his armor marring his pristine figure. His crimson eyes bore no hint of emotion beyond dull awareness as they looked upwards. With the ball growing closer and sparkling with power as Antarcis remained in the air directing the ki blast towards Frieza both of their fathers jumped up from their seats. Both sweating, both wondering, dreading and hoping their son would come out the victor! Both knew who had to win, both knew it had to be their son! Had to be his first win, and had to be one among many!

No one saw Frieza smirk, yet again.

The Prince raised his left hand, only his index finger protruding and the dimmest of magenta lights forming at the very tip of his blackened nail. The death ball growled nearer to him and his eyes narrowed further as he then released a simple, single one death beam. The beam tore through the ki ball and in a flash and roar it exploded sending an immense wave of power flooding across all the region and all four present. Antarcis shielded himself from the release of energy from the premature explosion.

Frieza tore through the air, and seemed to more teleport rather than fly. Within a blink of an eye, or half of one, he was before Antarcis. He grabbed the Arcosian boy's shoulder harshly yanked him towards himself, and threw his knee up which connected savagely with Antarcis' stomach once more and a string of blood flew from his mouth. Frieza grasped Antarcis' head in his left hand, his right fist slammed into his face, then his right hand grasped his head and the left fist connected with Antarcis' face. Frieza swung around his tail latched his neck and the Prince spun himself in the air several dozen times quickly at a sickening pace before releasing his tail and hurdling Antarcis towards the ground with another great crash against the dirt.

The dirt that had flung up forming a cloud of dust settled only slightly against some frigid winds. Antarcis pushed off the ground, his face contorted in pain once again, and his arms shaking. Then a thundering crash sounded as Frieza slammed feet first into his back and Antarcis howled in pain as he slammed into the dirt again. His back feeling broken...or near broken if not. Frieza clasped his toes like hooking prongs onto the back of Antarcis' head, lifted himself off his body save the foot, and then shoved with all his current strength forwards. Head first Antarcis was tossed forwards, his head carving a mighty gash in the dirt where he lay and move. Frieza flung himself in a flash upwards and raised both hands up. His hands at head level, fingers slightly curled in, he formed two magenta colored ki blasts as he hung in the air several feet far above Antarcis who lay broken, bloody and beaten below.

A howling laugh loosed itself from Frieza and the boy flung both ki blasts down towards the fallen form, and they stung the air as they went.

"It would appear, that my son has once again utterly defeated your-" Cold began, but suddenly Antarcis fired two blue hued ki blasts into the ground tearing through the soil and launching himself up just missing the two balls of power that slammed into and tore the ground apart even further. Antarcis swung around one final time as he found himself hung in the air just across fro Frieza as the ground exploded beneath them casting colored shadows across both their frames.

Antarcis held both his hands up in a fighting posture. Frieza crossed his arms still smirking and loosed a simple huff. The explosion dimmed below them and revealed a massive crater with chunks in the soil missing where both Frieza and Antarcis' had released more ki. Both fathers looked up, watching and waiting for their sons to do something. Cold held his own smirk mirroring his son, Arctis felt his eyes twitch, as he willed through his stoney glare, for his son to do anything and everything to not make a mockery of him again before the King.

However, Antarcis merely returned Frieza's smile. He dropped his arms to his sides, and he bowed himself from his waist whilst in the air. The pain that coursed through him gave him cause to nearly vomit from the sensations but he contained himself through it. Frieza bowed his head in approval and both Arcosians silently fell to the ground upon both of their feet. Arctis growled low and leaned back into his seat.

"Excellent! Wondrous show Frieza!" Cold clapped thunderously raising himself into a full towering stand.

"Really father, you show so little sportsmanship." Frieza began catching the King off guard who cocked his head to the side inquisitively.

"Antarcis, as usual, proved a good fight. Even if I have won, yet again of course." Frieza chuckled his usual boastful and assured self. Antarcis finally ceased bowing and raised himself up shaking from the constant body wracking pain. He turned himself towards both the King and his father and dipped his head towards the dirt, his eyes narrowed both from pain and the gnawing sensation and feeling of his fathers eyes upon him.

"Ah yes, of course." Cold began, his voice dripping with his refined accent.

"Ever tenacious, you are to be commended for that, Antarcis." Cold offered with a slight dip of his head.

"Thank you, your Majesty." The boy responded with a nod of his own even as he remained dipping his head in reverence of the King and Prince.

"As are you, Arctis." Cold turned towards his fellow Arcosian lord who placed the best fake smile he could upon his face.

"Your son is ever an inspiration for all of our kind. Of course, my son is the best amongst us all, but that is to be expected."

"Of course, your Majesty." Arctis nodded.

"Hopefully given time, he will prove to be of more use than currently shown. A shame, that at fifty percent he is still far too weak." Arctis sighed and crossed his arms. All the while his son heard him and narrowed his eyes further and balled his hands into fists. Cold chuckled and began speaking again with his father but he hardly paid it any mind, as the Arcosian boy felt something rise in him. It was heavy and gnawed at his chest and caused his jaw to tighten. Something prickled at his eyes and he knew it then to be the most hated thing among his species. Or, better put, one of the most hated things. Antarcis growled and nearly hiccuped as a gasp of angered weeping nearly broke through at his fathers disappointment with him. His left hand came up and he feigned wiping dirt or blood or anything from his brow, and angled his hand low to forcefully cast aside a burning tear that loosed from his left eye.

"They do drone on don't they?" Antarcis barely hid what could best be described as a sniffle and faked snorting in a large breath of air as he glanced to his right where Frieza had come to land beside him. The fellow Arcosian Prince looked to their fathers with his smirk never waning, and his eyes trained on them.

"My father, so powerful, but so inclined to revel in my glory. A shame really. To never have confidence enough in your own skills. He could maybe kill me if he tried, but then he would lose the title of fathering the most powerful being in the universe." Frieza chuckled, Antarcis shook his head. His 'friend' as ever had the oddest thoughts he had ever heard, even from among his own people.

"What does personal power matter when you're dead?" Antarcis offered catching a sideways glance from Frieza.

"What they want now is a legacy. Something to be remembered for, and not be ashamed of. Something that is presented to the universe as being part of them but greater. To be ashamed of that legacy is worse than death itself." Antarcis offered again faking something in his eyes, this time his right, as he quickly and hurriedly swatted burning tears away.

"Hmm, a shame really. When they are themselves dead and forgotten only their legacies will remember them." Frieza offered, again casting Antarcis a sideways glance and smirk.

"When you rise further than your idiot father thinks possible then the worlds will know the name Antarcis, after mine of course. We will rise, and they will...well they will be forgotten and made relics of the past. So, wipe the tears away faster," Antarcis froze and looked towards Frieza who now looked forwards away from him.

"They are wasted on fools like our fathers." Frieza chuckled and walked towards his father leaving Antarcis alone who indeed did wipe the tears form his eyes, and felt his blood boil as he looked to his own father. He looked then to his future Lord, Frieza, and back to his father and felt a burning rage cast a sneer across his face and his hands turned to tightened fists yet again.

"I will show you father." He growled and kept his head hung low, as he limped slowly forwards towards the group.

* * *

 **(Present)**

Antarcis opened his eyes. He sat alone on his throne and he idly turned right to check on the approximate arrival of his squad. His computer showed still many hours left to go, and he sighed lowly through his nose. His memories flooding to him of his father, which brought forth a disgusting taste in his mouth, and more importantly of Frieza. Whom all in the universe had come to know, come to fear and call master, and who was gone. Antarcis looked to the blue orb far off again and felt a heat of rage boil inside him. Where others had feared and hated Frieza he had found something, found one being who would talk to him even knowing he could crush him like an insect. He believed Frieza talked to him, had come to enjoy his company because Antarcis didn't and hadn't feared him.

He smirked at the thought. Frieza, always had been one to enjoy the fear of everyone around him, but why kill him? Antarcis knew of course. He didn't fear dying, could have been a good thing really considering his family. He wasn't afraid of Frieza because he would do anything to appease his father, and if that meant fighting the most powerful being himself then so be it. In that, Frieza had found something unusual, something that had piqued his interest. They had been well...Antarcis wasn't sure if the vocabulary was correct, but he would hazard to say friends.

So, as he again, kept waiting for the eventual vengeance that would be wrought upon this tiny insignificant orb afar he remembered his Lord, and friend. If who and what he thought was down there was in fact there, he felt it in his very core that he would, and had to, make them suffer.

"Perhaps, it would appease both our fathers, my friend." He mused lowly in nothing more than a weary intone and again closed his eyes, losing himself in memory as the endless wait dragged on.

* * *

17 stood scowling across the street from where he stood. His hands were currently planted inside the deep, and oddly comfortable pockets of the brown coat he was wearing. He imagined the insides of the pockets were lined with wool. Was it wool? He scowled further as he didn't know really. He figured his sister would, but she was currently elsewhere. Still, he was surprised, the day was bright and sunny, he was wearing just the coat atop his usual outfit, though minus his bandanna, and literally no one noticed him.

He glanced right and looked up at the towering spires in the distance. The gleam of the sun shining and casting a shine down upon them that swept across his face. The city was bustling as people walked down the sidewalks. Cars floated on by, some of them had wheels, hell the one he was leaning on had wheels. He liked them with wheels, he thought. Well, he hadn't driven many hovering ones. He scrunched his face as a woman passed by in front of him and smiled kindly his way, mumbling a greeting of some sort. He feigned a smile and as she passed rolled his blue eyes.

"Maybe I should steal one next time I have a chance." He intoned watching one of the hovering cars fly by him again on the road. He sighed and leaned further back against the red car behind him. It was a bright shade of red, had no top and was the quintessential sports car, so he has been told. It was sleek and slim, two seats only, shining and spotless...well now it was anyways. It had been covered in dirt and debris and had its dead owner still inside when he had fished it out from the rubble for his sisters little day out. She had insisted on a car, for a bit more of...what was the word, 'normalcy?' Of course, he smirked, she hadn't expected a car like this. He had made it spotless, gave it a quick, and easy wash, and plucked the dead guy out of it of course. They had driven it, well partly anyways, into good ole' East City. One of two big cities he and his sister hadn't destroyed yet. He knew it would come eventually, but he liked watching them think they were okay, at least for now. That they had hope of surviving. But 17 knew they were clueless as he watched a man and woman, pushing a stroller with two kids, who giggled and babbled their lives away pass him by. They paid him no mind, and he smirked as they passed. He raised his right hand, and made a gun gesture at the back of their heads.

"Poof, gone." He chuckled as nothing happened, much to his annoyance which elicited another sigh. He pushed his hands back into his pockets and watched the people around him some more. He numbly glanced over his right shoulder towards yet another store his sister was currently parading through. Herself wearing some new burgundy shirt with a lightly colored purple vest over top of it and jeans that matched the vest. She appeared, in his opinion, a little too normal. He turned back and faced the opposite sidewalk again.

17 got it, wanting to pretend, play a game, that's cool and all. But being 'normal,' just to do mundane stuff like shopping, and driving a car? He liked cars, never needed to drive one, even before the old man had turned him into what he was, but in that case he never got the chance more than didn't have to or want to. 17 looked around and saw just scores of games to be had! Each car, thirty points! Each family twenty points, if you got all in one shot forty! A building full of people, a straight hundred! Hell, 17 would even play on arcade games when his sister would tag along, but this?!

"Ugh!" He groaned aloud and swung around leaning forwards onto the crimson shaded car and laying his forehead down on the trunk of it. Itself packed full with little trinkets and clothes 18 had gotten. All of it with...procured money they had collected from those who no longer needed it of course. To that he smirked. He did find it funny, that two orphans, no money, no family no nothing, were chosen by the old man to become what he was. Now he and 18 had everything, and could have anything they wanted. He found that funny, in his own kind of way.

"Hey!" 17 snapped up at his sisters voice. She stood just ahead of him, wearing her little getup and holding two bags easily in both hands full to the brim with clothing and shoes.

"What, did you buy out the whole damn store?" 17 retorted and she smirked but rolled her eyes motioning for him to get off the trunk. He did so and she popped it open to join her new bags with the old ones.

"No, but I did get so many good pieces in there. I can't wait to wear them out!" She cheerfully went on causing her brother to roll his eyes and lean back more on the side view mirror.

"When we're doing what? Blowing a city sky high? Oh boy, here comes the super powerful killer 18, here to destroy us all whilst being amazingly fashionable!" 17 laughed and 18 cast him a glare.

"Remember, you're the one with the destruction fetish. I could do...other things."

"Like?" 17 prodded and she sneered slamming the trunk closed.

"Things!"

"Aw come on sis, you know as well as I that you love a good round of destruction."

"Yeah sure, I do, but you have turned it into an art."

"Well, I wasn't going to brag-" 17 began but 18 scoffed and waved him off.

"Look it's my day remember? If I want to get some new clothes I'll get them, and if I want to wear them while destroying a city or village or...I don't know killing Goku's kid then I will. If I want to wear them while going out to eat something then I will! That work for you?" 17 raised his hands in surrender and chuckled.

"Fine sis, whatever you say. Though you do remember we don't have to eat right?"

"Don't have to, but I for one still remember food. You should try it again some time." She retorted and 17 shrugged.

"Haven't had occasion to really. Too busy having fun." 18 waved him towards the car and they traded spots and he walked around to the right where the wheel was. On this car anyways, and planted himself in the seat while she got in on the left. He leaned his right arm along the wheel and angled towards his sister who was playing with some new pair of earrings using the rear view mirror to adjust them.

"So, when's it out?" She paused and glanced at him confusedly.

"When's what out?"

"Well the movie of course!"

"What damn movie?" She turned more towards him with an utterly perplexed look on her face.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought with all the jewelry and clothes and the sports car, not to mention the best damn driver in all of East City that you had to be in movies." She rolled her eyes with a huff again and returned to her earrings with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Very funny. At least I can change up my outfit from time to time. You insist on putting the same crap on everyday, and going back for the spares Gero left us each time they get ruined. Remind me, how long did it take to convince you to put the damn coat on?" 17 again raised his hands in defeat and chuckled as he fished the keys out from one of his many pockets.

"So, seeing as it's still your day, where am I hauling you and your wardrobe this time?" 17 asked finally fishing the keys out.

"I mean you've already cleaned like three clothes shops and two jewelers."

"I didn't clean them out 17. Quit being such a baby" She admonished and leaned back into her seat.

"Hmm..." She hummed in thought and caused her brother to groan in his waiting. He looked forwards at the passing cars heading down the street to his left and watched as a huge semi-trailer came into view hauling, Kami knew what. He eyed one forwards wheel on the truck for a few seconds as the light had turned red ahead of it allowing the cars heading down the horizontal street through.

"Hey," He swatted 18's shoulder catching her attention.

"Look there." 17 nudged his head towards the truck and she looked at it numbly.

"Yeah, what about it? What want to go steal it?" She slightly mocked.

"No, better." 17 smirked and turned to his sister with excitement clear in his face.

"I bet you I could cause that truck to crash without anyone noticing us." 18 cocked a curious brow.

"17-" he raised his hand immediately.

"One bet I swear then I'll leave you alone. But, come on, I bet I could!" She sighed rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Fine, but if they realize we're who we are you can carry the car back." 17 laughed and leaned his right hand over the top of the front window of the car. He again made a gun with his hand, and just before the tip of his index finger a small, and nearly invisible yellow ball of ki appeared. The light turned green and the truck whirred as it began moving forwards and 17 tracked the wheel with his eye and hand.

"Annnnnd, bang." He mock fired his 'gun,' and the ki ball exploded outwards silently and slammed into the tire popping it and causing a small explosion to burst out. The truck immediately lost control and began swerving as it drove forwards and screeching as its driver tried stopping it, but it was too late, and it slammed into the car along its right crushing it and the people inside before it toppled over onto its side skidding along the road, as passerby's began shouting and screaming at the sight. It slammed through a hydrant or two, a stop light and crushed another car in the horizontal path against the wall of a building before coming to a stop.

"And, the finisher!" 17 laughed as he snapped his fingers, and deep within the truck's engine a second ki orb hung waiting for its cue, and then it exploded. A massive fireball ripped out thrashing pieces of the truck in every direction and smoldering the car it had crushed while throwing dozens of people in the area to the ground harshly as the winds ripped over the area along with a great bout of heat.

"Ha! Told you so!" 17 laughed, but 18 smacked his shoulder.

"Shut up you idiot, or you'll give it away." 17 nodded and sat down in his seat just as pieces of metal debris and smokey remains began falling from the sky along with glass shards. Though honestly 17 didn't know where those had come from...probably a car.

"Alright, alright you've had your fun." 18 shook her head.

"Now there's a mall not too far from here. That's our next stop." 17 still snickering nodded and revved the car's engine as people around the two were couching and screaming from the explosion and sudden crash of the truck. Some kid was wailing and caused 17 to grimace but he didn't bother to know or care why of course. The distant sounds of fire trucks neared or possibly police, more than likely both actually, and 17 made a quick U-turn and booked it down the street, paying no mind to the people watching the scene or numbly walking in their dazed stupor.

"You know I don't think a truck's engine would cause an explosion that big." 17 shrugged.

"Whatever, they won't have anything else to work with. Way I see it, it'll be a mystery for many weeks to come." 18 chuckled as she folded her hands behind her head and leaned it back into the seat as her brother drove on. Both of them now thoroughly enjoying their day.

* * *

Gohan sat outside of old Capsule Corp with the day's sun beating down on him and the ruined city around him. There was one little bench outside, he remembered he had sat here before. Back when the city was alive and full of people, and when his dad or mother would bring him to Capsule Corp. Mrs Briefs would sometimes be out near it, setting down whatever glass of refreshments she had cooked up for everyone. However, there was little room for nostalgia today, as usual. Across from him Bulma sat, her blue eyes hard and narrowed in concentration like his own as silence passed over them. Silence between them did not mean silence overall of course, as both listened to the radio Bulma had rushed out for Gohan to listen to.

"...understood to be destroyed, but a good portion of the city remains intact. It's..." The radio cut out, and caused Gohan to sigh, and stomach turn. He didn't want to know what Bulma had heard that made her come running out to have him hear, but...well he knew he had to.

"...Despite that I can tell everyone listening that in fact not a soul remains alive in Peri City. Bodies are...everywhere, and large sections, as I said are gone, but more disconcerting is the silence that remains among the central sector. Hardly any signs of destruction, but deafening silence."

"What can you-" Some other voice began talking, likely an anchor or something hiding in whatever shack that passed for radio stations these days, but Gohan stopped listening. He jumped to a stand slamming his hands down against the table causing Bulma to jump in surprise and nearly drop the radio.

"Those miserable bastards!"

"Whoa Gohan!" Bulma began raising her hand to calm him, but Gohan's face was twisted in rage and his body still, ravaged by soreness pain, shook violently.

"I led them away, and they went back to kill them all!"

"Well...it wouldn't be the first time they destroyed a city out of spite Gohan."

"I know!" He snapped and again Bulma recoiled some. Gohan, seeing her response lowered his head and sighed.

"I know, Bulma. I had just thought, well I hoped they'd be too annoyed, too angered by my stunt and fighting our newcomers that they'd call it a day." He smacked his forehead harshly before slamming his right hand back to the table.

"Shows how smart I am right?! Can't even think of a good way to make them annoyed enough now!"

"Come on, Gohan! Stop being so damn negative and attacking yourself!" She demanded cutting through his lamentation, and crossing her arms.

"You can't and couldn't have stopped them from destroying the city if they really had their minds set on it. So stop beating yourself up and realize you did your best! That's all anyone can ask of you." She eased up only slightly still chastising him like his mother would have. That brought a glimmer of a smile to his face, but it erased itself almost as quickly as it came.

"I guess." Gohan shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck as a sudden wave of weariness overcame him.

"As I've said before, you did your best." She offered with less aggressiveness than before, and with a softer look about her. Though, as Gohan glanced up at her, he could see she too was disturbed by the information. It hung heavily in her eyes. And that only made Gohan all the more angry and tired. Always was he damn tired!

"Well...let's look for a bright side huh?" She offered with a new, and feigned smile. Gohan scoffed and shook his head.

"What bright side is there in a whole city being killed Bulma?"

"Don't know, just trying to...well I don't know. Alleviate the mood some? It's not healthy. Constantly being depressed, worried sick, and in fear of imminent death or worried that those you care about or know are in death's sights." Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." He snapped back to a full stand and stretched as a hard look overcame his face.

"Which is why I need to kill those two." He fell into a series of stretches that honestly hurt every muscles he sought to work on, but he didn't care. He needed to be ready, needed to get ready. Do something!

"Oh, so the plan is to get all ready to go kill yourself?"

"Nope, just get stronger and help in destroying them as best I can."

"Help?" She repeated with a questioning stare, but Gohan didn't reply and instead flew into a series of unbelievably fast punches and kicks at the open space from the table. Only causing Bulma to sigh and shake her head.

"Well, I guess if there's any silver lining, they left some of Peri standing. I mean, more than West City anyways." She slumped back down onto the connected table seat and looked out across her old city. However, Gohan paused. His fist still punching the air, his legs set about in a forwards attacking position and eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. He turned towards Bulma with the expression still etched onto his face.

"The city?" Bulma looked up at him and shrugged.

"Well, the guy did say the center was still mostly okay. Better than here anyways." She lazily waved her right hand across West City's remains.

"No, no wait a minute." Gohan again approached the table and sat down across from her.

"I know that, but it just hit me. Bulma, when I led them away I knew the center was still relatively okay. I thought if I pulled them away those in that part of Peri would run as soon as possible."

"Right, and?" She asked with her brow now furrowed in confusion.

"And, we've seen how those two handle a city." He waved his hand out at West City this time.

"Why'd they leave the central part intact? When I left them at Gingertown they almost wiped it off the face of the Earth." Bulma cocked her head and brought her hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"Well they could have...no," She cut herself off. "No they're not self controlled enough to just go building to building killing everyone. Yeah...yeah this doesn't make too much sense now that you mention it." Gohan nodded and ran both hands through his hair ruffling it.

"Ugh, this makes no sense! I know these two, I know they'd have destroyed at least half the city to make a point if they were pissed with me! Why'd they leave it standing? I mean, the parts that were still, whatever!" He waved his hands as he kept thinking on it.

"Well, what do you think happened if...well what do you even think happened?" Bulma asked leaning into the table.

"I don't know." Gohan cocked his head to the side. "Not yet anyways." He stood up again and Bulma followed him.

"I don't think I'm gonna like-"

"I'm just going to go have a look." He held his hand up to ease her obvious coming vocal concerns.

"Besides, you heard the reporter, the androids aren't there. I just need to see if there's something, anything at all to explain what happened.

"Not without me!" Both suddenly jerked towards the house as Trunks came bounding from around the corner. A simple long sleeved white shirt on, and just as simple blue jeans and his usual boots on. Though a prominent bandage still lay across his right cheek.

"I'm tired of just laying here doing nothing!"

"Trunks-" Gohan began but the boy held his fists up, half excitedly and half angrily.

"You said it yourself, the androids aren't even there! I'm not looking to fight, I'm looking to help, and be useful! Please!" Trunks pleaded, and Gohan sighed and glanced Bulma's way. The woman looked at Trunks, a sad look in her eyes, and something else Gohan couldn't quite place. She then smiled, it was thin though and she nodded.

"Yeah, you should take him with you Gohan. It's just to see right? What's the worst that could happen?" Trunks looked shocked and wide eyed as he turned towards his mother and gawked for a moment. Gohan shared his feeling, but as he looked at her, he figured what he was seeing in her was something akin to acceptance. Of what, Gohan could only imagine, though, he did glance at Trunks and have an idea.

"You...you mean it?!" Trunks asked with a sudden grin on his ace and wide eyed excitement about himself. Bulma rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, now hurry and go you two, before I change my mind." She shooed them off and Trunks nearly jumped for joy as he turned to Gohan. A determined look now set in his eyes.

"See, mom's okay with it!" Gohan smirked and held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright we'll go. Just, if I tell you to do something, like hang back, just do it this time." Trunks gave a stiff nod.

"I promise."

"Alright then, Bulma," He cast her another glance.

"Me and Trunks will be back before dark. Probably sooner, but I'm leaving room for any uh...complications." Bulma nodded and again shooed them off.

"Alright, better hurry and go. Never know what might happen to your 'crime scene.'" She made air quotes and Gohan nodded, the old stomach turning sick feeling of helplessness shooting through him for a moment before he motioned Trunks to follow after him. He powered up for an instant, his white aura exploding around him and he exploded off northward towards Peri, and Trunks did much the same powering up.

"Be back soon mom!" He called out with a quick wave and glance and exploded off after Gohan. Bulma weakly waved at him as she left knowing he couldn't see her.

"You better be." She smiled sadly and sat in silence alone in an empty dead city.

* * *

"Why do I always have to deal with crap?! Can't you get-"

"No I can't." His Commander cut him off as he looked down on him holding his helmet under his right arm.

"You're the only tech that has any knowledge of this shit! Hell you told me that yourself! What am I gonna do, send Pitch or Kreme out looking for who knows what when you've got the specs and the knowledge for what we need?" The Commander replied, causing the tech sat on the ground to sigh angrily, himself arms deep inside the belly of the beast they called a ship trying to adjust some capacitors that kept air filtering when in space.

"Yeah, but I'm telling you this piece of junk needs a high power source, and from what the probe we sent here how many months ago, shows this planet has jack in the ways of self contained high energy batteries!" The Commander cast his gaze upwards at the roof above them and shook his head in irritation.

"Okay, first off, don't give me that, you can work with what the planet has to offer and make something I'm sure Emon." He rebuffed the tech by his name.

"Yeah sure, could," He paused and grunted as he brought his tightening tool to a loose capacitor bolt.

"But, the boss was pretty damn clear we can't ask the locals for any help in that department, because he wants to wait and see what the local Saiyan boy has to say to him or whatever. So, I'd be blind in finding any parts or relatively close parts to use in making a new battery for the second engine primer. Plus, if I dare go out and even talk to one of the locals, scare em, and the boss finds out, either he or his crazy ass son will gut me, so no thanks."

"You look close enough to pass off as a local...well minus the horns I mean." The Commander offered pointing at his own forehead in relation to Emon's twin horned head.

"Yeah well, close enough ain't worth me going to one of the few major pop' centers and asking the locals if they know where I can go to get some powering supplies for a large spaceship."

"Not saying you should, you'd get my ass fried and your own if you did." The Commander retorted again.

"However, Pitch did tell me the probe had found a suitable power source. The damn thing is still hanging in orbit taking scans." Emon stopped, his brow furrowed and he scooted himself out from inside the belly of the repair duct he found himself.

"Where?"

"Somewhere northeast in the far off mountains." The Commander slightly shrugged.

"Well I don't have any-"

"I sent a scout." The Commander cut him off raising a silencing hand.

"He reported that there is a city nearby but it's just to the west by some miles and the mountains obscure anything for just as many miles. You can be in and out in no time."

"Oh good a nearby city, how much you wanna bet they use this power source to run the damn place?"

"Hell do I care?! If you go and take it while they're all none the wiser who's to say we took it? This planet is going to hell by two crazed lunatic killers, so what if someone not alien to them comes and steals it? Plausible to me." The Commander offered growing obviously more exasperated.

"Okay fine, but what do you want me to do? Go out there and take it myself?"

"Well who the hell else will have even a clue at what they're looking at?"

"What me?!" Emon raised his arms as stared blankly at the man before him.

"You think I have any damn clue how one thing on this planet works all on my own? It'd be like throwing a bug a grenade and telling it 'here now use it.' Same basic concept for any other million scenarios! You got any idea how long it'll take me to retroactively find out how the damn thing works before I can even try installing and refitting it?"

"Well," The Commander huffed and made ready to leave. "Best get there quick then I guess." Emon stuttered in confusion but the commander pulled a small locator out of his belt pocket and threw it to him, which he caught. He looked down and saw it pinging to some preset location and pointing him towards it.

"What if the damn thing is huge and I can't lift it on my own?!"

"You're just about as strong as me or Commander Otato you'll be strong enough. Just go find it, bring it back and get to work. Or, you can be the one to tell Paragus you can't get his ship back up and running at its max when next he wants to use it. Or needs us to use it." Emon thew his hands up and slammed them back down on his knees in exasperation and gruffly sighed as he looked down at the little device.

"This gig and pay and worth this shit." He cursed and snapped back onto his back and inched into the duct again to finish this job before he set out to...who even knew where, to see what he could do with whatever this power source was.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So to begin I'd like to thank ' **Cosmic Horror** ,' and ' **Trich** _._ ' Thanks you two for leaving a review, because any little review certainly makes me feel good about going to do another chapter and I appreciate that you at least gave my story a chance even if you didn't stick around and wont even read this thank you, so yeah thanks! And also a big thanks to those of you who have followed or favorited the story as well even if you haven't reviewed it makes me happy to see people are enjoying the odd little ideas I have in my head. So again thanks all! :D

But I also wanted to acknowledge a guest reviewer. You didn't have a profile so I can't thank you directly for the many kind things you said, but if you're reading this then thanks a lot, it helps me get excited to write and go on. And I am also sorry to hear you don't like my Arcosian stuff and alien stuff going on, but Antarcis does serve a purpose to my story and rather than having him be one note and come in without history or charcter I am building a backstory that informs you to his reasoning and motivations and character. It wont be for everyone, I can't win them all, but even if you absolutely MUST skip his stuff I hope you like what else I have to offer anyways, but he will serve a greater purpose for the story come some time. But anyways, thanks again for the review man, and criticism.

So, with that all out of the way, again guys please forgive OR point out any and all grammatical errors so that I may fix them in time. I don't always catch them and soemtimes write too fast for my own good to have the time to go back and check it all with a line by line fine comb. Please if you find it in you leave me a review, and I hope you all enjoy this story as things will be getting a bit more crazy in a chapter or two. ;)

 **Edited 6/30/2017**


	5. The Red Ribbon, Rise

Chapter 5

 **(** **The Red Ribbon, Rise** **)**

A lone screen within a dark dank and forgotten room somewhere hidden beneath a mountain or two of rock still shone. A trickle of life still fed into it, a local source unknown to the world. It's internal drives and motors whirring and cooling fans running but no one to hear it.

" _ **Error, main station battery unresponsive, unit scans are optimal. Attempting restart of all systems.**_ " A simple message it read out, but no voice, no sounds could be heard. The screen lit up the room, and showed a small error check appear showing this process was now entering its thirty millionth restart cycle. The screen then cut and darkness, total and absolute overtook the room. Then, within another second it burst to life yet again

illuminating metal along the walls and floor that gleamed in its dusty existence. Mysterious pods, lost devices and plans scattered the room, a single tube lay within, its glass burst and long since dried liquid had stained and damaged its outer shell, but glass lay along the ground. Whatever had been within had decided to set itself free.

Nonetheless, the screen went through a boot cycle, drawing on its local power, and attempting to bring power to all systems in this little room, and fulfill its directive, and its programming. A diagnostic scan began, a linkup followed, routing to the main power station beyond. Internal systems, operable, internal diagnostics clean for boot processes of separate units, but then as usual.

" _ **Error, main station battery unresponsive, unit scans are optimal. Attempting restart of all systems.**_ " Once more the main linkup to the battery source failed. If a computer like it could feel emotion, it would likely feel undying irritation. Diagnostics and pings showed battery life to be operable and functioning, yet powering systems always failed on attempted connect. Whatever mind, whatever force of will had designed the computer and separate systems, there was no protocol, no secondary function to switch to another power source. Always because the main source was operable, it was there, it could feed its purposes and allow it to carry out it primary functions. Yet, always there was a failure to connect and establish power transfer.

So, the computer shut down, the room was again taken into total darkness. Nothing, no light no sound no observer saw or heard or remembered such a place existed but the walls of rock and metal that surrounded that which was within. All of which were the machinations of a dead man, and a dead man's hate and rage. A driving force and thirst for vengeance stemmed from grudges held for a child turned man who he saw to have it all and who thought himself to have nothing. Alas, the separate life support source that had run to the now damaged and broken tube within the center of the room had died, its life spent its purpose fulfilled. So, the primary booting computer came to life again within this dark forgotten place and ran through the same booting cycles as before, and attempt to establish power supply thirty million and one began, and no one knew, and no one cared.

* * *

Once more he looked upon a dead city. The scars of destruction and battle ravaged its outer regions, mostly to the south and west of the city, but the center, yes the center was pretty damn clear of rubble and debris. Some scorch marks lay here and there and wounds of attack by some energy source or ki attack, but it was as Gohan had remembered. At least as best he could.

Yet now, now there was only silence. The eery whir of the wind and his footfalls when he walked. Otherwise the city was dead, there was no sound and no life, and he sensed nothing, and his eyes held onto what he almost believed to be an endless glare, as anger, rage and hate burned inside him, and his fists endlessly tightened and loosened as he walked. Something was wrong though.

Yes, as he had thought the androids...this didn't look like their work. The central sector, and downtown regions were nearly spotless, though not totally. No mass signs of destruction and downed spires or ripped cars with bodies left scorching. The dead weren't anywhere to be found. No bodies or twisted remains within downtown or the central heart of Peri City. It was a ghost town, and it looked, sounded and felt like it. It sent chills running both up and down his toned arms every now and again, but the half-Saiyan wasn't cold. But, he was disturbed, because he held in his hands something that didn't make sense, but he felt meant only trouble, and he couldn't fathom anymore trouble coming to his planet, and his home.

"I found more Gohan!" Trunks called catching his attention and causing him to ball the fabric loosely hanging in his right hand. He quickly paced over towards the younger boy where Trunks glared with narrowed eyes and stiff shoulders down an alley between a shop and rising building that looked like an apartment complex. Trunks pointed down the shadowy path.

"There's so much of it. Wh...what do you think it means? I mean why are there clothes everywhere?!" He asked questions Gohan himself was begging to know the answers to. He didn't answer immediately though, as he looked where Trunks did, and he felt some odd tightening in his gut form that nearly made him sick. Down the alley there were dozens maybe hundreds of pieces of clothing. Shirts, pants, boxers and other assorted clothing pieces. They were strewn about some blowing in the narrowed winds that blew into the alleyway, but a mass trail led towards the back of the alley, where another sight greeted him. Hundreds, and hundreds of clothing pieces piled one atop the other like a mass pile clawing towards the rear wall of the alley that connected to a building facing the street beyond them. But, Gohan scanned each article, mostly shirts he could with his onyx eyes, and grimaced further.

"I'm not sure, but what disturbs me more is this." He held up the shirt in his hands closer to Trunks and the boy grabbed it. He unfurled the clumped mess and saw a shirt, about his size. Yellow and without any defining or interesting marks, and thus amazingly plain. Then he turned it, and saw a gaping hole in what was the back of the shirt, and his eyes narrowed confusedly.

"Most of the shirts share the same thing." Gohan pointed forwards and it only dawned on Trunks then that he was right. Nearly every shirt he could see, be it front or back had some hole, and if they didn't he bet if he flipped them over they would.

"But...what then? Ki blast?"

"No," Gohan shook his head. "No scorch marks or anything resembling an energy attack." Trunks again looked to the shirt and nodded in agreement.

"The fabric is ripped, so it looks like something stabbed through. What, why? I have no idea right now, but this, this is all wrong." Gohan lamented darkly motioning towards the piles of clothing as that same hardened look remained stuck to his face. He sighed and it turned into a harsh nasally growl as he turned on a heel and stomped away. Trunks was snapped from his own thoughts and followed after him dropping the shirt to the ground as he did.

"This makes no sense." Gohan continued running his right hand through his spiked hair.

"The outer city is as I left it. Hell the bodies...the destruction it's all as I expected, and as I last saw it, but this isn't right! The androids don't...well I don't think they stab people, and even if they did there would be blood, dried albeit but blood!" He waved his hands out in exasperation as if demanding some unseen deity to give answers to his many questions.

"Yeah," Trunks began a bit sheepishly. Himself feeling uncomfortable by the eery presence of the city and his master's anger.

"It's like they all just got up and left. Or disappeared, but-"

"But without their clothes." Gohan finished shaking his head and staring at the sky for another moment or two.

"There should be bodies. Why are there no bodies? If they're dead, and if they're alive? No they can't be." He whispered again causing Trunks to feel a little uncomfortable as he had no answers. No theories really either.

"Do you think...the androids did this?" The boy finally asked and Gohan paused his eyes darting back and forth as he mulled the question over.

"I don't know Trunks. I mean, there's not many options for us who could've done this, or why. The androids, well we've seen how they have 'fun.' If this were some city to city violence, some gang of people living in the wastes coming through for supplies in a raid, the people still could've fought that. There would be signs of a fight or something. There's just nothing, but a ghost city, and clothes." Gohan looked to his left and noted the street lined with cars, both hover and wheeled. Some of the hovered looked damaged, and many cars shared some damage along them. Bumpers were beat in front and back, but he assumed that was incurred in the panic to escape the androids, or whatever had attacked them.

Some of them had windows ripped to shreds though. Broken both in and outwards, with shards scattered about littering the street and sidewalks. Clothing lined many seats, seat belts still strapped in. some of them roofs were torn clean off, and that only caused Gohan's eyes to narrow further.

"Whatever it was, he or she had enough strength to tear roofs clean off cars." He muttered aloud more to himself. Trunks heard though and looked where Gohan did and took note of the sight as well.

"No, we're not dealing with bands of crazed survivors." Gohan declared stepping forwards down the street with no direction really in mind, and Trunks following after.

"Unless someone trained long and hard like Tien, Yamcha or Krillin there's not really a chance a human, er...well full blooded human, could rip a car roof off."

"Well," Trunks began, a thoughtful tone in his voice as he did. Gohan glanced his way as both of them veered towards the right sidewalk and kept walking down he clothing riddled path.

"If it wasn't the androids, as far as we know then...well what if it was the Saiyans?" That caused Gohan to suddenly stop. Trunks hadn't even noticed and took several steps forwards, but then stopped after no longer feeling Gohan beside him. He turned back around to see Gohan glaring into the distance, but trunks knew nothing was there. He was thinking again. His glare though, it was dark, angry and foreboding. His muscles, Trunks could see them tense and his eyes narrowed so much so he swore they would simply shut.

"I hadn't thought of that." Gohan turned towards the street again and stared at the line of cars and what remained of the people that had lived here. He scanned up and down the street and eventually, with furrowed brow, Trunks joined him and looked back down the street but saw nothing.

"Gohan?"

"I don't sense them. I got a good read on Broly and Paragus. Their men though..." He trailed off and Trunks finally got it. He realized Gohan was trying to sense for any trace of the Saiyans. He beamed and began sensing more thoroughly himself, but then his thin smile faded to a frown. He never even met them! How would he know what their ki felt like? That caused him to groan.

"No, it can't be. The same reason, why would they abduct a bunch of people? Um, naked too if that were the case." Gohan cleared his throat uncomfortably and took a few steps towards Trunks.

"Beside that wouldn't explain the stab markings. If they had done it it would need to serve a purpose. To throw me off? But from them or the androids? Besides, Paragus knows I'm too strong for him and his son to handle. They'd be committing suicide by doing this."

"Do you sense anything at all?" Trunks inquired, and Gohan gave another quick sweep and nodded.

"There's something here. Faint, incredibly faint, but it's a memory. Something was here and it left. The power feels very low, close to how...well how Tien or Krillin would feel if they were suppressing all their power but the bare minimum needed."

"So, something that can us ki, or at least is stronger than the average human. And something that is suppressing its ki. Sounds like they wanted to stay hidden." Trunks went on and Gohan nodded along.

"Whatever 'they' may be. I'm not sure, it's all just so, well confusing." Gohan sighed again as he and Trunks seemed to walk without aim or direction down the desolate of life sidewalk.

"All I know, is that this city is empty, most likely everyone is...well dead, and I have nothing in the way of clues. Except for a headache, ripped shirts and the silence of-" Suddenly Gohan's head snapped back and he let out a cry of pain and both hands flew up to his face. Trunks paused quickly raising his fists on instinct ready for a fight.

"OW! What was that for?!" Gohan cried nursing his nose, and Trunks faced turn to a confused look as he glanced slightly to his left ahead of himself and Gohan to see what had just-

"Yeah that's right android! That was just a small taste of my fists of justice! Now, if you got the guts come at me if you dare!" Trunks felt his right eye twitch as the older and gruff voice boasted. The man was standing with his fists at his hips, and a toothy wide grin on his face that Trunks felt more than saw was fake. He was wearing a brown tunic looking shirt that exposed his chest, and was kept close to his, relatively well built frame by a white cloth belt. He wore simple white leggings that went along with the belt, and black boots with a white central strip and similarly white laced ties. He bore a prominent mustache and had quite equally prominent sideburns, but he was balding and had just a rim of hair forming along the back of his head around to the sideburns. All of his hair was jet black and Trunks finally noted his eyes were a dark blue, which were currently narrowed in on Gohan.

"Uh...Gohan?" Trunks questioned, as his voice clearly showed he couldn't believe his nose could hurt that much.

"Dad!" A new voice came in and caught both Trunks and the man's attention into an alley where he had obviously come from. A woman joined him, her own blue eyes glaring at the older man she had called out to as 'dad.' He in kind took on a sheepish look and smiled as she approached, like a chastised or about to be chastised kid. Her outfit was far more militaristic than the man's. Besides a simple white under shirt, she wore a vest jacket in camouflaged green patterns and matching jeans with a utility belt wrapped around her waist, and black boots on her feet. She had short hair, but enough to form a small ponytail behind her head with a few stray ebony locks that hung down her face. To Trunks she looked about Gohan's age, or so he guessed as she crossed her arms next to the old man.

"What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Uh well, Videl I-" The man began, as Gohan finally stopped rubbing his nose and also held a cocked brow at the sight.

"You don't go around punching every person walking down the street! Let alone people who look nothing like the androids!" The man nervously tapped his fingers together and glanced Gohan and Trunks way seemingly double checking their looks. That's when Trunks could see a blush appear on the older man's face.

"Well you see, if they had been the androids I had to give em' a good fair warning! Yeah, you know show to the world and to them that the champ, Mister Satan was here and ready to throw down!" He blustered flexing his biceps and grinning again, but trunks did notice him looking around for something.

"Oh dad." The woman, Videl, shook her head turning to Gohan.

"Sorry about dad, he's a little too excited today. Even though it's quite clear the androids are nowhere to be found." She cast him another quick glare and the man...Mister Satan, smirked just as sheepishly still darting around looking for something.

"Uh, it's okay. I just...wasn't expecting it." Gohan replied, a slight red tinge coming to his face in embarrassment as he glanced towards Trunks who continued to look astounded.

"So who are-"

"Uh, Videl?" Gohan was cut off by the Mister Satan. Videl turned his way again.

"Where's the reporters? They were here a minute ago." She rolled her eyes shaking her head yet again.

"Oh, so that's what you were looking for." Trunks cut in with a smile. Which quickly waned in renewed confusion. "Wait, why are you looking for reporters?"

"They stayed behind dad." Videl now cut in before her dad could respond.

"Behind?! But why? They could've seen me in action!" He boasted and flexed some more making Trunks wonder if he should laugh or feel embarrassed for the man.

"So they could see you punch an innocent guy? Not sure how good that would've looked for the 'World Champ,' dad." She went on and Mister Satan paused cupping his rather pronounced chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. But still, it would've looked great! Having the Champ out, showing his moves, and protecting everyone in the city from any threat! Android or otherwise." He laughed so self assured of himself that Trunks rubbed the back of his neck in the awkwardness of the moment.

"Have anything to say to the guy you punched in the nose?" Videl asked tilting her head towards Gohan, who still looked embarrassed by the whole affair.

"Huh? Oh right! Sorry that I hit you citizen! I had expected you to be one of those no good killer androids come to face the Champ finally and stop running! But, uh yeah, sorry for hitting you and all." Gohan joined Trunks in rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uh yeah, don't mention it." Videl shook her head with a thin smile on her face.

"But, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in the city? I thought it was...well empty." Gohan put it with an awkward tone in his voice. Videl turned back towards him crossing her arms, and suddenly had an intense stare on her face.

"We could ask you the same thing." She began defensively. Gohan smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck yet again, and Trunks could see he was thinking up something to say on the spot.

"Well, we asked you first!" Trunks cut in hoping to buy Gohan some time. "After all, we were the ones walking and then you guys come out of the alleyway, punching might I add!" That in turn caused the woman, Videl to blush with embarrassment again as she eyed her father who looked away with embarrassment his own, though he was still smirking.

"Look," Gohan began holding his hands up to calm both Trunks and Videl who looked ready to explode with a renewed retort.

"If it makes you feel better we were just...passing through." She turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"'Passing through?'" She repeated slowly. "Who the hell passes through a desolate city like this?" Gohan smiled.

"People who need supplies. We heard what happened, the android attack, and we decided it was best to come get what we could. There are other mouths to feed on this planet, and...well they don't need it anymore." His demeanor and tone did drop some as he pointed over his shoulder at the deathly silent streets. His explanation caused Videl to frown but she did nod.

"I guess that makes sense. Even if it's a bit callous." She added and Gohan continued showing a calm and even smiling face.

"It is, but we have to live somehow. It would be us or someone else, maybe even the androids out of pure spite." Again Videl nodded.

"I suppose so. Still," She looked up at Gohan with another hard questioning stare.

"If that's true where are all of your 'supplies?'" Gohan didn't respond immediately and Trunks could tell in that moment he had become stumped again.

"Well we just got here." Trunks cut in hastily. "We were looking around, seeing if anyone was still around, and we were gonna go get food. Until well, you know." Trunks tilted his head towards Mister Satan causing another furious blush to cross Videl's face.

"Oh...right." She nodded again.

"Alright, so you have our reason. What's yours?" Trunks asked again.

"Looking for survivors too."

"And a chance to give those androids a taste of their own medicine!" Mister Satan added with all the bluster expected and Videl rolled her eyes subtly.

"Yeah, and that. But, still we had heard the androids had attacked and wanted to help. No one really tries anymore." She offered with a hint of anger and Gohan chose to nod.

"But, we've been here for hours, and you two are the only people we've found so far. Well, you two and the reporters...back there." She lazily pointed her thumb over her shoulder down the alley.

"Yeah, about that," Gohan began cocking his brow this time.

"Why are reporters here? Or, I suppose I mean, why are they following you guys?" Videl sighed lightly as her dad beamed at the question and folded his arms over his chest with the widest grin yet plastered along his face.

"Why, because I'm the Champ! The World Martial Arts Champ, and eventual savior of the world!" He laughed triumphantly and seemed wholly unaware of the stunned expressions across both Trunks and Gohan's faces. Though Trunks held a frown along his face at the bluster more than anything else.

"Oh...right." Gohan elongated his 'oh,' as if coming to a realization.

"I remember now, you won several of the world tournaments several years in a row. Mister Satan, or...what was the other name?" A hint of red crossed the older man's face before he cleared his throat and answered.

"Uh, you're thinking of 'Hercule.' Which was my temporary stage name for a few months, before I took my true title. Mister Satan! World Martial Arts master, and Champion, savior of the world, and nightmare of anyone who'd harm the innocent! Android or otherwise!" He laughed and Trunks could be seen rubbing his own forehead from sheer disbelief with this man. Though Gohan smirked, he had to give the man one thing, he was devoted to his image...if nothing else.

"If that's true," Trunks began folding his own arms now. "Why haven't you 'beaten' the androids yet? They've been doing stuff like this for years now." He waved his arms out across the city around them before refolding them and giving 'Hercule,' a critical questioning glare.

"Well uh you see, I've been uh...strategizing for many years, and training to become even stronger than ever! Every time I've gotten close to those two killer monsters they've run away or left before I got there like the cowards they are!" Gohan could see Trunks near fuming with the man. To a degree he could understand why, both he and Trunks could sense the man had just about the same power level as any other human that didn't go the extra mile like Krillin or Tien to train. Yet, here he was blustering about his strength, while a city lay desolate and empty of life. Still, in a morbid kind of way, Gohan found himself smiling at the man's near delusional bravado.

"I don't think you-"

"Well, it's good to know you're on the job then." Gohan cut Trunks off who cast him a confused glare before turning it back 'Hercule's' way.

"Hah, why of course! With the Champ on the job, no one stands a chance! Especially not those android cowards!"

"Good, now all we need to do is catch up with them, and let you do your job." Trunks intoned, which caused Mister Satan to pause his gloating and cast a worried glance the boy's way.

"Oh...uh yeah well, when we do catch up with them I'll give them a beating like they've never felt before! Serve up some swift and overdue justice!" He laughed awkwardly as Trunks could see the fear in the man. However, he sighed, resigning himself to the man's delusions. That, and he could sense Gohan didn't want him confronting the man, and he would do as wordlessly asked of him.

"I don't think you'll get a chance to fight them today. The city is empty. Not a single person left...so far as I can tell." Gohan intoned looking back over his shoulder darkly at the sickeningly silent streets and sidewalks. His eyes narrowed and a pang of anger and internal resentment shot through him, as his fists subtly pulsed, wishing to crush into fists, but he restrained himself, and loosed another heavy breath as he turned back to the two new faces. Hey, at least they were alive. That gave him a moment's pause of happiness.

"Yeah..." Videl trailed off in response to Gohan.

"We should probably get going actually." Videl offered.

"Why?" Trunks asked, cocking one of his brows towards Mister Satan. "Wouldn't you rather stay and wait for the androids to maybe return? Could be your golden moment to catch them off guard, 'Champ.'" Trunks offered with a feigned smirk. Mister Satan, however, turned to outwardly timid once again, rubbing the back of his neck into his hair.

"Uh, well it's getting on in the day, and uh...well my stomach isn't doing so good." The older man tapped his right hand over his gut causing both Trunks and Gohan to cock curious brows.

"Been in a bit of a bad state for a day or so. Must've been something I ate I think."

"Really?" Trunks intoned.

"Well, wouldn't want the Champ to not fight at full strength." Gohan interjected quickly with a smile that man's way.

"I think it's best we also get going Trunks. Best not to stay and wait if those monsters show back up." He sent his younger charge a subtle and commanding look and Trunks, through a rumble of a sigh, remained silent and nodded in 'agreement' with Gohan.

"Oh yeah? Where do you two stay? Need a lift maybe?" Videl offered innocently enough, but Gohan shook his head still with a thin kind smile.

"Nah, me and Trunks will be fine on our own. Besides it's just due west outside of any population centers. Thanks though."

"No problem." She offered and an awkward silence passed over the group.

"Alright, well let's get going Videl. Better find those reporters while we're at it. Nice meeting you two!" Mister Satan waved as he turned back towards and started walking into the alleyway. Videl shook her head and moved after him slowly.

"Don't mind him. He's always a bit...shall we say animated when it comes to reporters, and his image."

"Really? I hadn't noticed at all." Gohan smiled in reply and Videl simply smirked in response and swept past him towards the alleyway.

"Well, uh I guess we'll see you around then."

"Maybe," She replied waving back with a glance over her shoulder. "Be careful, and nice meeting you!" She offered kindly and then tore more into a jog after her quickly retreating father. Gohan waved feebly in reply to her back.

"Nice meeting you too." He intoned and then heard Trunks clear his throat, though not so subtly.

"Well, that was fun. Can we head back now, or what?" Trunks asked in annoyed a tone. Gohan ran his hand through his hair, himself feeling slightly embarrassed at himself, and not really knowing why.

"Yeah...I mean no." He pinched the bridge of his nose turning towards Trunks.

"What?" The boy asked confusedly.

"Yes, you're headed back. So, I'm going with you, but I have to go find our visitors from space."

"You've decided already?" Gohan remained momentarily silent and looked off westward.

"Yes and no. This whole deal here, has me more confused than anything else." He waved around the city and Trunks nodded. After all, it was more confusing than anything, and a tad frightening if he were being honest.

"We don't know what happened here, but whatever it was it obviously wasn't good. It killed all these people, and that alone marks it for us." Gohan intoned darkly, his eyes narrowing and anger bristling numbly beneath the surface.

"If it's in any way related to the androids then we're in trouble. And, even if it's not then we have just another problem on our plate to deal with. I can't say the sound of some more help doesn't sound real good just about now Trunks." He sighed, almost sounding defeated, and Trunks could only solemnly nod.

"So, I've decided to go talk with Paragus. If we can establish some basic rules, then well...we'll probably have some help in the future fighting the androids. If not," He paused and gave a smirk to his younger charge.

"Well, we've come this far on our own right?" Trunks returned the smile and gave a nod.

"Right!"

"But, I think we should get you back home first." Immediately the smirk faded from Trunks' face.

"But I-"

"Nope, I've already said I'm not telling them about you being Vegeta's son."

"I ain't asking you to! Just bring me along." Trunks offered his fists raised excitedly.

"True, I wouldn't have to tell them you are Vegeta's son. But, then they'll ask why there's another Saiyan, or half-Saiyan here on Earth. And, even if I lie it's gonna come out, and I'd rather it come out when we're both good and ready to deal with them. And, use them to our and the planet's advantage before then too."

"A bit underhanded don't you think?" Gohan smirked.

"Maybe, but you gotta do what you gotta do. Besides it isn't hurting them or anyone to make a few little white lies. You'll see them in time I'm sure. But, for right now I need to talk to them again. Plus, we should get back to your training. Hopefully starting later today." That put the excited spark back into the boy's eyes.

"You mean it?!"

"Well yeah." Gohan chuckled. "We've both waited a good enough amount of time I think. Plus, when and if push comes to shove with our space friends, I'll feel better knowing the next greatest Super Saiyan is at my back." He tapped Trunks' shoulder encouragingly and the boy grinned.

"But, before we do that I need to take care of this business with the Saiyans. We get you back home, and you stay and wait like I want, and I promise I'll come back and we'll put a few hours in. Okay?"

"Got it!" Trunks beamed and twisted back towards West City his aura bursting to life.

"Come on then!" He exploded off towards home, and Gohan chuckled shaking his head.

"Yep, definitely reminds me of myself." His aura exploded around him as he took off after Trunks, and gave one final passing glance over his shoulder towards ruined and silent Peri City. A grim look overtaking his smile and good mood and a sick feeling once more entering his gut. And, in silence he sighed and chased after Trunks just ahead of him. Though, a faint smile appeared on his face. He had enjoyed meeting the girl Videl...and of course the Champ.

"Yeah, the Champ." He chuckled lightly.

* * *

Antarcis looked at a very large screen before himself. His red eyes darting left and right. Many galaxies, many systems untold many lives and untold many alien races were within every little nook and cranny. Billions upon trillions of beings all paid tribute to his species, his race. The lone masters of the universe. Well, they had once anyways. Ugly, jagged, and crooked lines marred the once vast and ever expansive empire. Between galaxies, within galaxies, and in all manners in between.

He had to make this himself, as no one within the empire would have. He had spent days defining new borders and boundaries between the petty warlords and generals who still paid nominal tribute to his people, but really set themselves up as kings and masters of the universe. There was a war, or rather four being played out currently inside the empire. Two warlords, Ango and Lume were fighting over one galaxy in the eastern universal reaches. One galaxy was tearing itself apart, and it was supposedly owned by one of his peoples most esteemed lords. A Lord Gellid had bought all the worlds inside the galaxy, bought it whole from Frieza many years ago after much conquest. Now two generals who still both gave lip service to Gellid fight over worlds to control and tell their lazy master they are running things for him, pay him tribute, and sometimes attend to him together all while killing one another outside his presence. Of course he knows, he just doesn't care.

Antarcis' barred his teeth and sucked in a distasteful gasp of breath. The older he got, the longer he watched his people do nothing the angrier he remained. Alas, he could do little. But, what he could do, he did, and even then that was but a drop of a pebble in a vast ocean. His father would throw the grandest fit he could've mustered. That thought did bring the faintest smirk to his face though.

The second conflict was a bit more concerning to him. A warlord, and general who himself had once served the Cold Family itself and of low Arcosian birth named Brumal held control over a vast region in the southern universal quadrant. Twenty galaxies, ten of which were of the defunct Cold dynasty was fighting for control over thirteen other galaxies under the control of an ugly green alien named Mollted. Officially Brumal paid all tributes he could to another Arcosian Lord, named Borea. He inherited most of the Cold family's dominions in the south via family ties Antarcis wasn't going to even try working out again. Mollted was a general officially under the command of a higher ranking general named Ava who himself was paying all tributes and dues to the Arcosian Lord Frore.

"Incompetent bastards." He seethed in a lowly intone shaking his head as he looked at his map and adjusted the battle lines and regions of control of the fighting warlords.

The only one among them for whom the Arcosian nobility took offense to was Brumal. They took issue not with his open warfare and disrespect he paid to the actual Arcosian Lord he supposedly served in Frore. Rather, it was because he was a low birthed Arcosian with no family of repute, and fought among the lowly rabble of aliens they made armies out of. That, and Antarcis knew many of the old fools feared him, because any Arcosian that showed a taste and appetite for more and for attaining power showed something they all lacked. Too long had the Cold family kept them in peace kept them all lacking will to gain and fight for what was theirs by right of their inert power. They let mobs of lesser beings do their work, toil for their birthrights and now Antarcis knew there stood few among his people who could challenge one of the now dead guards of Lord Frieza let alone their Emperor himself!

"Maybe killing the apish boogeyman all of them are loathe to even speak of let alone consider a reality, will awake them to reality. That, or a deeper need of wine." He mused sarcastically and snapped his map off from the screen. He glanced to another screen and saw the timer showing the approximate arrival time of his Battalion.

"Not long now." He sighed and nodded his head idly. However, as he did so, his ship's communicator again sounded off, and his eyes narrowed inquisitively. The coordinates alleviated rising anxiety that his father was calling him to admonish and demean him as he was one to do, often before bed. Instead it came from one of his very own agents. He snapped the communication open and established the call.

"General Cran, what can I do for you?" His deep voice asked folding his fingers together and leaning back into his seat before the console he accepted the call on. The General, a tall alien of pinkish hue, four beady eyes, protruding fangs from his upper jaw, and four fleshy tendrils hanging down from his chin stiffened and saluted Antarcis. His race bore no hair, and all had gruff deep baritone voices. Yet, Antarcis never could recall where they came from, but assumed it was somewhere deep, near the heart of the empire itself. Either way, he rather did like the General. He did as told, and as efficiently as possible.

"Hail to you, O wondrous Lord Antarcis! May your reign last a thousand years!" Antarcis shook his head very subtly. The praise was welcome, though it spoke to the General's boisterous display of fealty more than anything. Though it did make Antarcis often more uncomfortable. Not like Frieza who enjoyed having lesser beings sometimes praise him for hours on end until their voices wore out or they grew too tired to stand and praise any longer. He found it all a bit...unnecessary, his position and power was assured. Be it a lower being praise him or not.

"Please, General." Antarcis motioned his right hand to put him at ease.

"What brings about this unscheduled call?"

"Your hunt for the Saiyan scum that ravages our worlds, my Lord!" He announced and Antarcis felt his eyes narrow.

"Proceed." He commanded with his voice dipping into more stern a tone then before.

"Your orders were to maintain watch for the scum wherever they may attack! I have received reports from my agents inside of Lord Brisc's army in the northern quadrant not far from the last world you visited of another attack."

"How many days ago?" Antarcis asked leaning back.

"Oh, it's happening as we speak Lord!" Antarcis felt his eyes widen and his thoughts go blank in an instant.

"Wh...what do you mean, General?" Antarcis asked immediately leaning forwards towards the screen.

"A distress call was sent out by Lord Brisc's men on the planet. They said a Saiyan for sure was attacking them. Not just a Saiyan but a small army of men under him. Aliens of various origin, and from what you've told me, the Saiyan you're chasing is in command of a small army of mercenaries." Antarcis nodded numbly, his eyes distant in thought as he processed what the General reported.

"I could play for you the distress call, if you desire such, my Lord."

"No, that won't be necessary." Antarcis said raising his hand.

"General, I want you to listen to me carefully, and heed my commands to the letter. Am I understood?" Cran nodded, though Antarcis could see by the look in his eyes he was off put by his Lord's tone.

"I do not doubt what you report. However, I am currently in sight of a planet in the northern wastes of the universe and the Saiyan we've been searching for all these months is upon it. I can sense him faintly, and have had his ship on sensors for more then a day. No space capable ships have left this world and if I am not mistaken Saiyans cannot breathe in space."

"Oh..." The General replied and was now thoroughly confused.

"But then, that would mean-"

"Whether it's truly a Saiyan or the rumors have gotten to those men under Lord Brisc we cannot be sure. However, their world is under attack, and I would have knowledge on who is attacking it and why. What has Lord Brisc done to answer the attack?" Antarcis knew the answer before his General spoke it.

"No word has come from the Lord. Brisc's men have received no reply from Brisc's command world. The agents there are the ones who let me know of the attack as the word seems to be, to say nothing of the attack, my Lord."

"Any particular reason?" Antarcis asked with his tone stating his displeasure.

"Officially, no reason, my Lord. Unofficially it is understood nothing is to be said because Lord Brisc's lead General, a one General Cado doesn't want any Saiyan rumors putting fear into his men."

"I assume Cado is the real person in command there?" Cran nodded.

"Alas my Lord, like many across the empire, Lord Brisc truly hasn't been made much aware of the situation, and if he has he's tasked the General with dealing with it. With General Cado being the real one in charge in the region the agents have told me he's keeping it quiet 'on behalf of Lord Brisc and his honor,' to keep you away as well." Antarcis frowned.

"What?"

"Word has gotten out that you are investigating all signs of Saiyan activity. There are many Generals and warlords acting 'on behalf,' of their Arcosian lords who'd rather not have an Arcosian come snooping around their activities. They think you'd...well cause problems for them." Antarcis didn't now whether to smirk or frown really.

"They'd be correct in this matter." Antarcis affirmed.

"Sadly, I have more pressing matters to attend to with my own Saiyan filth. Which leaves me to assign you the task of discovering what's happening on this world."

"Me, my Lord?" The General asked, sounding both perplexed and fearful. A common trait among the serving men of the empire when it now came to Saiyans.

"Yes, General. I want you to send a small team of men to the world under attack, whatever it may be wherever it is, and have them investigate it. If the attack is happening have it be carefully. If we miss it, then we look for any and all clues left behind." Cran seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at not being ordered to go himself and bowed his head quickly thereafter.

"I will see it done at once, Lord Antarcis."

"Good. When I have dealt with this Saiyan problem I already have on hand, I will promptly deal with this new contender as well. If it is Saiyan at all, General." Cran nodded.

"Of course, Lord." Antarcis nodded.

"Very good then, General Cran. Attend to your duties." Antarcis ordered and the alien again dipped his head before the Arcosian lord severed the connection between them.

He sat back into his seat. His mind still reeling as a thousand plus thoughts shot over his mind's eye. He couldn't fathom it, and his head shook subtly side to side, though no one was there for it to be directed towards.

"Another? How could there be another?" He seethed in a lowly intone. His face became a clear representation of sneering anger as his crimson eyes narrowed at the nothingness of a screen before him. Before he cast another hateful glare towards the distant world.

"Damn Saiyans. If you aren't killing our leader you're destroying our worlds. Should even one remain alive, there will be no peace in this universe." He intoned darkly, his fists tightening strong enough to crack open rock and metal with ease. His heart filled anew with the never dying flame of vengeance, as it bristled through him.

* * *

"Okay, so here somewhere..." Emon intoned as he stood beneath the day star of the planet he and his mercenary band currently inhabited. Alone in a heavily forested region of the rock, he stood with his armor fully clothing and obscuring him. His tracker pointed near to where he stood to where this damnable 'power source' was supposed to be.

He cast a glance upwards as some clouds dimmed the shining light for a few moments. He sighed and stretched his arms and shook his head. He hated being out here in the middle of nowhere all alone. This planet was alive...he guessed, but there was something fundamentally wrong with it. Even the animals, of those he saw, seemed jittery and twitchy...he didn't know how to put it really. After what he had heard from the others about his master's son little fight on world, and meeting with another damn Saiyan, he didn't really need to know more. Well, he knew he probably picked the wrong gig to jump in on for the pay. It was good, but the conditions of constant threat to his life by the sheer fact he was in proximity to not one but two of those near hairless apes made his life more hell then it needed to be.

"Okay you piece of crap, where's this damn thing." He intoned after his stretch and walked several steps forwards. The distant mountains loomed around him, patches of life and forestry thickly lined the open plots between the rocky giants. It gave off a renewed sense of foreboding that he couldn't shake. He just wanted to get the damn power source and get back to the ship.

"I mean yeah, having two Saiyans as your bosses ain't worth much in the comfort department, but at least you know you brought the bigger stick to the fight." He went on shifting the tracker to the right and following its positioning.

"Ah, good!" He announced as the tracker ceased, and his fellow mercenaries' position was found more precisely.

Emon's eyes narrowed as he looked down and saw nothing but a dirt plot. Grass covering soil, and a large lush living tree to his right. He shifted in a circle around where he stood looking for any signs of tampering or intelligent structuring. He saw none, and sighed heavily as he kneeled down and pressed his hand against the dirt and grass, and felt nothing but somewhat damp flora beneath his partially gloved hand.

"Buried, of course it is." He snorted and rose to a full stand again. He pointed his right hand down, his palm outstretched towards the dirt as he focused and controlled his ki to the best of his ability. A small yellow orb appeared in the air beneath his hand and warbled aloud outwards.

"If this breaks it, I'm officially quitting and finding a cave to hide out in." Emon joked, though a pang of fear did strike through him before he loosed the ki orb and it sheared the dirt flying several feet away and tearing more soil up, slicing through trees and uprooting more before it came to a quick and sudden end with little noise to be heard.

Dirt and grass fell around him, atop his head along his shoulders and over his whole body everywhere in between. He scanned the upturned and uprooted plot of dirt and saw nothing but more dirt and ripped or burnt grass. His lips curled in annoyance, until he caught a glimmer as the clouds above parted for the sunlight to beat down once again. The hole dug was about two and a half or maybe even three feet deep of sheared soil. Not a whole lot of space really, but Emon saw it. A connecting line, a wire of some kind, large and shielded from the elements like water or invasive dirt particles.

"Jackpot!" He kneeled down into his made hole tossed aside mounds of dirt from the large wire tubing. Metal in make and heavy, well for most it would have been, and Emon pulled it upwards yanking more out from the dirt. He pulled and tugged until it was yanked up from out of the soil for several feet ahead of him. He pulled on it until he saw the line refuse to budge from his more subtle attempts to dislodge it. He jumped forwards, dropping the wire with a heavy thud. Again, Emon planted himself close to the ground and shoveled large mounds of dirt aside until he saw a large metal container. A battery hub of some sorts. Or, possible a routing station, he wasn't sure. He chanced it, and with both hands grasping either edge of the metal box, he yanked it backwards out from the dirt and upwards into the open.

"Looks like you're a battery, or maybe an energy accumulator. Didn't think these people had it in them to make one. But, you'll do!" He announced with a smirk. The box was large, maybe twice his overall size and heavy, maybe twenty of himself in body weight. Though he could still move it with relative ease. Emon then found a latch on the right side and snapped it off gently. He was able to see the guts, the inside of the device. But, more importantly he could see the siphon meter and accumulation reserves. That's when his brow furrowed.

"Damn, you're full, and with a little to spare." He intoned. He looked to the connecting wiring and towards the way he had first discovered the device.

"Okay that heads to that city." He realized standing back up and moving around the device. Once there he saw another wire, heavy and long like the other but heading further east and away from the city.

"Odd, where do you go?" He wondered aloud kneeling down next to it.

"Hmm, you've got some damage to a cable here. Don't know what it's for, but it looks mostly in good shape. Well, it was anyways." He gave a curt chuckle and with one quick motion pulled the unknown cable from the socket dislodging it entirely.

"Hmm, looks like short circuited connectors. Oh well for whoever needed this I guess." He threw the cable to the ground as it sparked for a second longer, and then it quickly died.

Emon did the same quickly thereafter with the cable leading back towards the city. In a flash he had the accumulator, whatever it may be, for whatever reason freed of its cables.

"Easy...yeah, no problems." He remarked, some tension leaving him as he nodded in contentment at a job well done, and snapped the latch closed on the device. He hauled the large box, humming with stored power onto his right shoulder and in a flash blasted off and up into the skies back southwest towards his ship, and fellow mercenaries. With no care in the world as to anything he may have done.

* * *

A lone screen within a dark dank and forgotten room somewhere hidden beneath a mountain or two of rock still shone. A trickle of life still fed into it, a local source unknown to the world. Its internal drives and motors whirring and cooling fans running but no one to hear it.

" _ **Error, main station battery unresponsive, unit scans are optimal. Attempting restart of all systems.**_ "

The next restart cycle began, and the room once more entered total darkness. A second passed and the one monitor burst back into life as normal. A diagnostic scan began, a linkup followed, routing to the main power station beyond. Only this time, it was different.

" ** _Error, main battery unresponsive, unit scans negative across all sectors. Rerouting to secondary battery source._ ****Please stand by...** **"** Unused protocols, forgotten circuits and untapped sources of power all sprung to life. A second route was mapped, a second source of power was ready, installed so long ago as a backup. To serve the need and purposes of the one who had occupied and made this lab. Only one misstep and it failed to launch. Now, it was capable of doing so, and it began to.

" _ **Secondary battery source initialized. Beginning main booting process. Please stand by.**_ " The computer terminal announced, and the tally of failed booting sequences disappeared in that moment, and the screen began loading a long and all but unknown series of internal processes as the secondary battery awoke far to the east of the lab where it drew power from old installations set down decades long passed.

Then, the lights boomed on overhead, snapping alive with pulsating thuds accompanied by a low electrical hum. Computers along the walls came alive in kind, devices whirred back to life and cooling fans and systems activated as heavy machinery, massive super processing pieces of hardware heated the room in their coming back online for the first time in over a decade.

" _ **Main boot sequence successful. Base power levels, optimal. Diagnostic scans of lab, sustainable. Routing control to central computer, sub-level one.**_ " The computer terminal ended its messages to the eyes it thought to be watching, and then it transferred all control to an unseen machine beyond itself. Until, finally all that was shown on the terminal was a manual override login console, and the simple red insignia of the Red Ribbon Army.

A barely seen plate on the floor like any other slid open. Forgotten and alone among all the plates that ran along the ground of this lab. It opened up to a long descending ladder that dove down into dark cold depths beneath. Circuits and wires from above drove downward supplying power and control to what lay there waiting. Emptiness, and darkness awaited any who walked down into this place, until they would have come upon a simple doorway. The doors heavy and metal leading from a small hall from the ladder coming down, or going up based on which way you sought to go. Within, lights whirred, and machinery was springing to life as it had in the level above.

Centered within was a heavy and massive machine. Circular in design and features while its base was large and round leading up into a narrow more cylinder design the further it went up.. until at its top it formed out into a dome of glass that sat atop the machine like a crown or cap. Where within lay all manner of circuitry and machinery beyond perhaps any others who looked within save for its creator himself. Massive mechanical arms protruded from the midsection of the machine as lights burst to life all around, snapping in and out of existence as the machinery hummed and whirred with internal motors and activating circuits long since made dormant. More lights came alive within the room surrounded by rocky walls on all sides. Scattered around were connecting machines to the upper levels and tables littered in dusty papers and unused or tossed aside vials of whatever chemical cocktail the owner of the lab had tampered with before he abruptly stopped.

Then, finally, the central machine, a massive computer unlike any left on or even beyond Earth awoke.

" _ **Running unit diagnostics.**_ " The mind of this computer knew yet didn't know who or what it was. Both a brilliant scientist bent on a mad need for revenge, and a thoughtless machine with the sole purpose of fulfilling a singular task. Both aspects came to the same outcome, however.

" _ **Upper level unit pods activated, and emptied of contents. Units 17 and 18 active. Scanning all available networks for further data on statuses. Recall ping rejected, no response from internal controls on either unit possible. Possible tampering, possible ineffective controls. Scanning...**_ " The machine continued on silently. Its tendrils snaking through the computer networks of Earth and what remained dug through and sifted through millions of pieces of news and imagery as possible. More than a human could have in a day let alone a year within mere moments. Its mind a shadow of its creator, and a shadow of theirs it knew what had befallen the world, could see the destruction wrought, and something akin to failure shot through its circuits and lit several lights along the round exterior of the machine.

" _ **Units 17 and 18 unresponsive. 'Subject Zero' no longer contained within lab. Must presume to be in action above ground. Lack of sufficient data and aid may leave 'Subject Zero' without access to units 17 and 18. Mission completion in this case, unlikely. Beginning contingency measures, scanning all available secondary units.**_ " A far back section of that very same room was made visible with overhead lights once more as it shone down on forgotten long untouched and unused pods. They bore numbers, and seemed benign and meaningless to the uninformed, but they each bore a promise of revenge, and the sting of failure upon failure. Yet, now their creator was not there, he held no more control over these pods. Besides, the computer sifted through contingency orders and found all it needed from its creator's records on what need be done if he lost his two more 'successful' units. Those that would eventually make his greatest experiment...perfect. His past failures need not be wastes of time and energy, as he had once thought.

" _ **Scans complete. All unit pods 1 through 11 offline, and units scrapped. Unit 12 operable, operable capabilities high. Unit freedom of consciousness near maximum allowed levels. Internal structure not yet tested in field operations. Unit intended for scrap; order** **now** **rescinded.** **Beginning boot process and addition of new protocols and mission directives.** **Fielding consciousness control patch. Stable remote control input operator commencing.**_ " The computer listed on a one main computer console as it listed these qualities to itself and attempted running some patches through to this unit. While on the other end of the room a light illuminated over the oldest of the pods, numbered twelve where within lay a motionless form, all but forgotten and unwanted by the one who put it there. Its past sorted, its abilities yet unseen, but not unfamiliar to the hands that crafted it.

" _ **Primary directives of units 13, 14, 15 in effect. Additional protocols will be uploaded to individual units. Internal engines require final initiation measures. All units scheduled for scrap; order now rescinded.** **Marking unit 13 for final implantation of open upgrade slots.**_ ** _Unit field leader directive initiating. Upload into unit 13 commencing_.** " The lights thudded to life over pods thirteen, fourteen and fifteen then, and they hummed with life now as number twelve did. The internal machines, and computer units getting to work carrying out the duties and needs of the controlling super computer unit. Special attention was paid to number thirteen who of the four held a special design unlike the other three that required special attention to now implement.

" _ **Diagnostics scan of unit 16 incomplete.** **P** **rotocol and directive failures across multiple process** **sectors** **.**_ " The computer began, again more informing itself than anyone as this information flashed across a barely seen screen. The pod labeled for the sixteenth android shone from a light and the hulking figured hidden within remained unmoved as his systems and processes were invaded by the probing actions of the super computer.

" ** _Primary directives inaccessible. Personality matrix inaccessible. Addition of new directive and protocols allowed. Beginning transfer_ **_**of new operational parameters**_ **.** " The computer began uploading the intelligence it had garnered in but a few short minutes into not just this android, but the other as well. Even without full access to this unit, it knew it could be used, be made to follow its directives if its primary mission no longer remained a factor, or otherwise would be free to see its mission complete. Whatever the case, unit 16 would be modified as little as needed and as little as allowed, and it too would be awoken, in time.

" _ **Units 17 and 18 active.**_ " The computer skipped over those two pods that were beyond this room anyways in the higher level above.

" _ **Unit 19 in need of further adjustments to absorption units. Battery unit in need of final adjustments as stipulated. Personality matrix complete,** **and outer body optimal. Beginning final adjustment procedures to interior of unit.**_ " The light over the final pod illuminated and the computer and small tools inside of the pod itself began working on the being that lay motionless inside. The computer buzzed with activity not seen in years, and silently went to work on all the units it had left within the lab. Thirteen through sixteen and number nineteen required various levels of work However, the first of those pods that it held under its control, the computer knew only required basic inputs of new protocols, new world parameters, and information. This model, number 12 was its creator's, Dr. Gero's oddest experiment. It knew that, because it was itself a construct made in his own mind's image.

12 held abilities born of its inner workings unlike any of the other models. Its strengths were the basis for later works, but it held certain properties beyond even the later models of use in interest. However, it held various flaws, many having to do with its personality that led to its lack of use. It also lacked much of an outer shell leaving it truly seeming like a prototype indeed. Nonetheless, the needs of the grand mission set down by Gero now demanded all that remained left to work with be brought to bear. So, unit 12 would be made use of, and it among all that yet held use and value would be the first to be awoken. In spite of any possible...unintended consequences. The computer would do what it could to set the unit on course and use it to its own purposes before it would awaken the other units, and eventually put them to task.

" _ **Unit 12, time until completion of protocol and directive updates, one hour. Time until activation of unit, two hours and fifteen minutes.**_ " The computer made clear and continued to work on all the units it could while it had them. All six of the other androids it held waiting within this forgotten lab.

* * *

"Get down here you idiot!" Emon frowned as he saw Commander Otato and his fellow engineer and part time technician Kreme standing just some meters beyond the ship. Emon sighed, and shrugged his right shoulder adjusting the large battery device he had taken. It had been about thirty minutes since he had taken the damn thing and as he saw both masked and armored men waiting for him he felt a slight twinge of worry shoot through his body.

Had the locals noticed something already?! Had they seen him?! It irked him and made his heat beat a little faster, but nonetheless, he landed near the two with a relenting sigh welcoming whatever news they gave him.

"What now?"

"That's 'what now, Commander,' you idiot!" Otato corrected him, and Emon raised his hands in relent and nodded.

"Right, sorry. What now, Commander?" Emon corrected sounding bored as he paced nearer towards the two men. Kreme motioned his hands for Emon to hand the device over, and Emon could see behind the mask a sympathetic look.

"You picked a hell of a time to get back. The boss and his son are right over there meeting with the Saiyan of this planet. You choose now to come back hauling a piece of stolen tech over your arm? What kind of moron are you exactly?!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who told someone to go out and get the damn thing!" Emon shot back pointing an accusatory finger as Kreme hauled the device up onto his shoulder and moved back towards the ship around towards the rear out of sight of anyone to where the Commander pointed towards.

"Commander Spinch told me to get the thing, I got it. Unless I did something that got me caught or whatever then you can take it up with Spinch or hell everyone else who didn't go get it!"

"Alright alright, shut up!" Otato began sharply casting a worried glance towards where he had said Paragus and Broly were.

"Next time take a damn communicator or something! Now come on, and get to work!" Otato ordered harshly thrusting his hand towards the ship. Emon waved him off with little concern to rank or command and stomped towards the ship to do as told in spite of how much he wanted to hit Otato. Though he had to admit, as he gave a glance towards where the Saiyans would've been, he was mildly curious to what they were doing.

"Then again, two's bad enough. Don't need to see three." He intoned.

"What?!"

"Ah nothing!" Emon tersely silenced his Commander and moved ahead of him back towards the ship.

* * *

"That doesn't mean I've come to any firm conclusion. I still have my reservations." Gohan finished as he stood opposite the two Saiyans. Behind them various alien men went to work moving tech and machinery around. Placing things down outside their ship, making it seem like the beginnings of a base camp. They already had some tent like facilities out which only slightly troubled Gohan.

"Of course," Paragus began bowing his head with an understanding tone of voice. "You need an example. To see us under pressure. You don't want us causing anymore trouble than we're worth on your planet. Trust me, we're used to it." Paragus offered and Gohan furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" The older Saiyan gave a light sigh.

"The universe is not a welcoming place for our kind. Not since Frieza destroyed our home, but doubly so after the Emperor's death." Gohan nodded subtly and slowly.

"That is why we sought our King, to make a new home elsewhere in the universe with him as our leader. We may not be many, but there could be others out there. Wanderers who we could search out and bring to our new home. Of course," Paragus took on a different look, his tone dropping. His eyes narrowed and he looked downwards some.

"That will never happen now." He offered solemnly.

"So, if nothing else, a last vengeance for our people is all we would like." Paragus offered and Gohan again nodded. Finding he had very little to truly say in reply to the older man.

"I understand. So, if you're willing to cooperate, do as I ask, and follow my lead. We wont have any problems."

"Of course. So, what is it you want of us?" Paragus asked forcing Gohan to again note the other one, Broly didn't do much talking. His eyes stared ahead, sort of at him, but more like looking in his general direction. His body was stiff as a board and his breathing low, and he seemed content to let his father speak for him. Gohan had to admit, for a Saiyan he had expected a little more lip, or interjection from the younger Saiyan.

"Well, to get things started it'd be good to gauge just how strong both of you are. Uh, not that I'm questioning your-"

"It's alright. It's understandable to want to know the strength of your allies, and enemies." Paragus chuckled.

"I have to admit, my fighting days are mostly behind me. My son here is the real fighter. I'm...very proud of him and his skills." Paragus offered his face seeming genuine, even if his eyes held another emotion that Gohan couldn't place as he watched Paragus glance Broly's way. The younger Saiyan still did nothing, and said nothing. Again making Gohan question him. He thought having such a prideful compliment cast his way would make most any Saiyan bask in the praise.

"What about your men?" Gohan motioned his head to the many soldiers working behind Paragus.

"Can they fight at all?"

"Some of them." Paragus replied sounding himself unsure.

"My men here were gathered to keep the Saiyan ways alive. Fighting, becoming stronger, and of course good food. However, some are far more valuable when it comes to strength than others. All my Commanders are about nearly half my strength when I fight at my maximum. None compare to Broly, however." Paragus again pridefully offered. Gohan nodded.

"Well, who knows, they may come in handy at some point."

"Indeed." Paragus agreed.

"So, I take it you'd like a display of our fighting skills? More importantly, Broly's." Paragus offered and Gohan felt his body sting in old pain and weariness from the last couple of days. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the tall Saiyan. He had caught just a glimpse of his fight with androids 17 and 18, and he had done well. He didn't know if he exactly wanted to get down into the thick of fighting him just yet, but...he didn't know what else to do. Not when it came to testing these two, and frankly getting them in line.

"Not...just yet. Though I do look forward to it." Gohan offered with a thin smirk. He wasn't lying either.

"After the last few days I've had my body needs time to recover."

"Did our medical supplies help at all?" Paragus asked quickly and Gohan nodded.

"Yes they did. And thanks again for giving me that." Paragus smirked, and Gohan felt it had some meaning behind it. Like a victorious smile of sorts.

"Well then, instead of fighting, how about we extend another gesture of gratitude to you for helping with the fight, and for allowing us a chance?"

"In what way?" Gohan asked raising a curious brow.

"You three!" Paragus called turning to some of his men moving a large piece of machinery out onto the field. They stopped and all turned to him dropping what they held, luckily without breaking whatever it was. They went stiff and fell into quick kneels. Causing Gohan to again narrow his eyes curiously.

"Go grab one of the portable healing tanks at once! Our friend may have use of it." The men all acknowledged and burst towards the ship.

"A healing tank? I haven't seen one of those in...well a long time." Gohan remarked remembering seeing his father being placed in an older version back on Namek after the whole Ginyu debacle by Vegeta. That memory again caused a pang of sadness to snap through him, and his eyes narrowed at nothing in particular.

"Yes, they are quite useful little machines. Even for us Saiyans who too often think we're invincible." Gohan had to agree there.

"Take it, use it yourself, or if you know anyone who has need of it on this planet they can use it as well! It needs a power source, but has a mobile battery that lasts about six days from what I've seen of this planet's day and night cycles. So, if you need anyone to help design it to link to a power source you have on this planet I can supply one of my men to help there." Gohan chuckled and shook his head.

"No thanks, I've got someone in mind who'd be able to fix that easily." Paragus cocked his head inquisitively.

"I see." Was all he said, and didn't ask the question Gohan could see on his face.

"Well, take it as a gift and sign of my gratitude. It's a newer model we picked up from a world we had visited not long before coming here. We have plenty more where that came from anyways." Just as Paragus finished explaining the men returned. All of them set down from their quick flying trip to the ship and hauled the large machine to the ground with a light thud. It was smaller than Gohan had expected, though still large. It looked capable of housing a body inside, and allowing for plenty of freedom of movement for whoever could end up in there. Though as Gohan looked at it he did have a question.

"What about the liquid? Isn't that needed to make this thing run?"

"Ah yes." Paragus began.

"These new models take their contained vats of the fluid and reuse them with a self cleaning module in the back here. I'm not one for all the technical details, but it's worked efficiently for us thus far when needed. Besides," He offered a thin smile.

"If you have someone who can make this thing accept power from your planet's technology, then I'm sure they could synthesize the fluid. Might be weaker than the real stuff, but useful nonetheless. That's just me guessing though." Gohan nodded and had to admit Paragus made a good point.

"Well I can't say I wouldn't need it." Gohan began with a chuckle of his own.

"You have a deal, and my thanks again." Gohan extended his right hand, and Paragus looked at it for a second before he snapped his right hand into Gohan forearm and clutched it which Gohan reciprocated. Though he did glance down at his arm where Paragus' hand met his arm. The sudden nip of cold metal had caught him only slightly off guard though he hadn't reacted. And, he saw it was some strange gauntlet atop the man's glove. He didn't pay it much mind though. He simply figured it was an unusual fashion choice, but then again he wasn't really up on his alien fashion as of late.

"To show my willingness to work I take back my ban on you or your men moving around the planet. Just...please do me a favor and stick away from the cities that are still standing and don't engage the androids without me. People on this planet still have some memory of when Vegeta and his friend attacked, and they probably wouldn't be all too welcoming of aliens at the current time anyways." Gohan wasn't really sure about that one. In fact he could imagine thousands running to these guys begging to be taken off planet for safety. To finally get away form the androids even if it meant abandoning Earth to them entirely. He had to admit, it was a nice thought. But his eyes hardened again, he would face them, and he would kill them. Not just for the Earth, but for those who lived on it, and who had.

"Understood." Paragus nodded releasing Gohan from their mutual grasp.

"When can I expect to hear from you again?" Gohan moved towards the healing tank and tested its weight, and smiled when he found it all but weightless to him.

"Hopefully tomorrow. I have some things to do, and it'll probably take up the rest of the day. That, and the androids haven't shown their heads today, as far as I know." Gohan corrected himself, the image of thousands of pieces of clothing laying in an empty and deadly silent city plaguing his already troubled mind.

"Very well. We shall wait here of course. Though my men may be sent to gather water. We have enough for some time though. Needn't you worry about that." Gohan nodded and gave another smile the man's way.

"Alright, and thanks again. I promise I'll return soon. Maybe then we can get to work on the androids together."

"I...I mean we look forward to it." Paragus offered and Gohan nodded, ignoring the correction on his part. Turning and picking the massive healing tank up and hoisting it into the air, Gohan blasted upwards into the skies and was soon just a small dot in the distancein the eyes of the alien Saiyans.

"You!" Paragus sharply spoke turning to his left towards one of his soldiers who jumped at the harshness of his bosses voice.

"I can barely sense you and you're right next to me. That makes you perfect for the job." The man stood at rigid attention but didn't allow himself to confusedly reply to Paragus. Though he was suddenly and intensely confused, and scared.

"Follow our friend and remain unseen. Report back to me where he resides and of who he resides with."

"Y...yes sire!" The man hailed readying to give immediate chase to the fading pinprick beyond them all.

"If you're caught you best hold your tongue on why you were out there. Or, I promise you your suffering will be beyond anything you've seen since joining us." The soldier was silent, stunned into silence again by the fear he felt at his lord's threat. One he knew would and could be carried out to any extremes.

"Ye...yes of course, sire." The soldier bowed and exploded up into the air after the Saiyan man, Gohan.

"Come Broly." Paragus commanded swiftly turning back towards the ship. He took several steps but paused. His brow furrowed and he glanced over his shoulder to see his son unmoved. Broly standing, monolithic as ever, with his face pointed towards the dirt below.

"Broly?" Paragus turned more towards his son, and Broly only subtly jerked from his father's voice. It made Paragus' body stiffen. As ever, his son's actions, small jerks, little twitches, and lack of listening to him at times, the most subtle hints of free will, frightened him.

"I wish to remain here, father." Broly's quiet voice answered Paragus. The Saiyan didn't turn towards Paragus any and had returned to being stiff as a board where he stood.

"I...I see. Very well, I shall have someone retrieve you when it's time to feast." Paragus offered and Broly bowed his head some and then returned to staring at the dirt. His black eyes intently narrowing in on mounds of dirt and grass just below himself.

Paragus shifted uncomfortably, his throat becoming dry and his hands clenching tightly. His right hand tightening around his controller. He shook his head and turned towards the ship once more and made towards it. His thoughts racing as his son continued to act odd on this planet.

And Broly's eyes narrowed once more. His mind thinking, remembering, searching dark forgotten corners for memories that prickled at his senses. Something, several things gnawed at his mind, and pounded in his ears. His fists tightened and his crown shown brightly unbeknownst to him.

Then silence would again come. His face would become blank, his eyes dull and almost glossy. Thoughts receded and gnawing ideas and memories, old hateful sensations released from the forefront of his mind, and he would be at peace. At least as much as the crown allowed. What he was and what he is faded allowing the puppet and servant to reign supreme again. Whether he knew it or not.

But, the memories always returned. Since coming to this planet they came back faster, and more powerfully than ever before. Crying, laughing, pain and anguish, the thundering rattle of energy pushing into and killing a world born of a tyrant's whim and fear. Something crawling and begging to be released inside, and ever that damn name! It gave Broly no peace, and so he stared in silence at the dirt.

* * *

17 glanced to his left toward his sister. His blonde twin leaned her head back, a pair of unreasonably expensive sunglasses over her eyes and her hands clasped restfully behind her head. The car's roof was retracted as he sped the howling machine down a long and vacant highway leading through the open terrain between cities. The Sun was moving towards evening and beginning to dip and take on an orange hue. He was still bored out of his mind, but he smirked at the content state of his sister beside him. Their car packed even more with clothes, jewels, assorted amenities he hadn't bothered checking. And better yet, all bought and paid for by charitable, albeit dead, donors!

They had left East City a while ago, and besides one blown truck and a couple of exploded people and debris riddled bystanders he had kept to his promise of not bothering 18 on her little 'normal,' day. He still didn't get it, but he let her have her thing. Besides, now they had the open roads between the vast distances between the cities and towns across the planet. No one to care or notice his speeding recklessness which somehow still managed to give him a rush and elicit a feral smirk along his face.

In fact, he pushed his foot down harder against the acceleration and the whir of the engine picked up as the car went faster down a long forward straight stretch of road ahead of them. 17 concentrated hard on the road ahead of him. His face contorting into a mad grin as the car went faster and faster, and his fingers dug into the wheel hard. The thrill lessened by lack of any real possible consequences, but hell after chauffeuring his sister around a city full of ignorant idiots who he'd like nothing more than to play with he needed a little something to alleviate the need within pounding beneath the surface.

"Planning on crashing and wrecking the car?" 18 asked casually beside him as his hair furiously whipped in the sudden rushing winds. 17 laughed and kept pushing ahead.

"Nothing like that, just having a bit of fun now that we're free of the city!"

"Do you ever take a break from...well anything?"

"A break?!" 17 laughed at such a ridiculous question.

"A break from fun, sis?! We can do every and anything everywhere, anywhere, however, and I like to take that opportunity and do what I want! Right now I wanna speed down this empty highway, while you got all your junk in the car bought and paid for by a bunch of dead guys! What's the harm there?!" 17 laughed more loudly than before as the car swerved right as 17 angled it to meet a slight turn in direction of the road. The wheels moaned and screeched against the pavement but he made the turn all the same and kept going steadily regaining full speed as he did so.

"No harm, 17. Just wondering if you've taken a few more hits to the head recently than I thought." 18 tersely replied shrugging her shoulders prompting 17 to glance towards her wrinkling his nose as he did.

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean? Am I any more willing to kill and destroy and have fun than usual?! Maybe you're the one who's toning it down recently. Being a real...oh what's the word, oh yeah killjoy!" 18 laughed and adjusted herself on the seat of the car.

"Taking a break every other day isn't the worst thing 17. Maybe if you did you wouldn't be so tightly wound. Kill a city, that's fun, blow it up, even better for a day. But, you have little to offer in the ay of variety I'm sorry to say. So, a little mundane crap like shopping is like a vacation from the office for me." 17 rolled his eyes, but a smirk reappeared on his face as he kept the car evenly paced at over a hundred miles an hour now.

"Well I guess in this office scenario I just enjoy my career path. Must be more a chore for you than I thought." 18 scoffed.

"Workaholic."

"Hmm, deadbeat." 17 countered prompting his sister to glance his way with her arms still behind her head.

"Masochist."

"Shopaholic." 17 smirked.

"At least I can diversify my wardrobe. You on the other hand are the dullest fashion statement I've ever seen. No offense, bro." She retorted with hints of biting sarcasm laced in every word.

"You're right, I am a fashion statement." He grinned and she scoffed while her own face showed a new smirk.

"Alright, here we go down what I like to call, 'the highway of death!'"

"Just as impressive as it was the first time 17." 18 retorted as they rounded a small set of mountains going from right to left. The highway, up until then silent empty of cars, maybe an odd abandoned one here and there, but otherwise lifeless and in varying states of disrepair. Now 17's favorite stretch, well one of his came fast approaching. Really the reason why the highway was desolate and lifeless and anyone with a hint of intelligence drove off road or didn't drive cars at all these days.

The road was now littered with tossed and overturned cars and trucks and any vehicle that had been caught during the time of the onslaught. Years ago, when they had first gone back into the world and had their first few years of fun, 17 and 18 had found the highway. A bit more into the center of the continent, and they decided to play a game that 17 missed. It didn't have a name. Few games they played actually did, but this one involved blowing apart every car they could, while counting the others popped cars. Bonus points came with a successive explosion or triple if two or more went with one ki blast! He had thought about making bodies extra points, but he and 18 had decided against having to waste their time counting bodies to see who won. Of course, he knew he did, even if his sister refused to admit it.

"Ah, the place of one of my greatest victories! I always enjoy taking you through this scenic route sis! The burnt out cars, overturned trucks, all smokey and charred black even now years after destruction. It really goes to show just how frightening I can be." He sighed in content and 18 again scoffed.

"If you say so. Tack that on to your list of faults."

"Oh, and what's that?" He asked still smiling.

"Well you're cocky, arrogant, and full of yourself. Obviously I killed more that day and destroyed more of these cars, but please, continue to live in your own dream world. Don't mind me and reality."

"You mean your delusional world? You're free to keep that." 17 shot back and his sister could be seen in spite of her sunglasses rolling her blue eyes. That was enough for him to chuckle and widen his ever present smirk as he felt victorious.

They continued down the long stretch of road. Either side of them littered with burnt out broken down cars. Dust, dirt and shards of anything from metal to glass littered the highway. If he slowed down he knew from the past he could've seen some old bones of those he and 18 had slaughtered years ago. He didn't feel like it today though. The day was dragging on and after all, in spite of himself, he had promised this day to 18, and he'd keep it that way...for the most part.

They remained in content silence for a few more moments. 17 idly enjoying the scenery and 18 enjoying having her brother act 'normal' even if it killed him. The sun was closing in on night time. The orange hue grew far more noticeable and bold in color. The highway remained dead and lifeless as they drove, and 17 kept an even steady pace of far over ninety miles an hour at the least. It remained that way until-

"Hey, what's that?" 17 hummed questioningly at his sister and glanced her way. She lazily nudged her chin outwards towards the road ahead and 17 checked. He had been too busy carelessly taking in the ruined ashes of his work and hadn't any real need to look forwards. At his sister's words he did and he narrowed his eyes as he loosened up on the acceleration until the car slowed to the point where he hit the break without any annoying recoil.

Ahead of them dead in the center of the road stood a figure. From the distance between them 17 and he imagined his sister couldn't make out much details on whoever it was. The sun shone down and obscured even more of this person and made them a near pitch black outline of a human figure more than anything in their eyes. What 17 could see was that the idiot was wearing a hood atop their head, a head which was angled down slightly and seemingly carelessly. Some cloak or coat hung down their body as it flapped freely in the mild winds born along the open plains region he and 18 found themselves in.

"Well would you look at that 18." 17 began as his smirk broadened.

"What do you think they're doing?" 18 asked sounding her usual bored self as she leaned back into the seat having seemingly lost interest.

"Don't know really, and don't care. They've given me an idea." 17 chuckled and revved the car's engine threateningly.

"Really?" 18 began and scoffed.

"At least this isn't really our car. Otherwise I might be actually pissed." 17 laughed again, and more loudly and obvious than before. His lust for some damage some fun and slaughter rising within him. The being didn't move, and simply stood awaiting them even as the car revved loudly like a beast ready to charge its prey.

"What? Whoever it is, is either an idiot or thinks he can take me! That deserves a lesson in respect in my mind."

"If they even know it's us in the car. Since when do we drive on a regular basis?" 18 offered intelligently and 17 just waved her off.

"Okay then they're stupid, or hoping to hitch a ride. Either way, it's not gonna be their day." He chuckled on to which 18 sighed.

"Just go ahead and get it over with 17. Try not to get any blood on me or my stuff, or I'll kill you."

"Hmm, not if I kill you first sis." She shook her head and in a flash 17 slammed his foot down on the acceleration and the car howled, its wheels screeching and churning against the asphalt as it went forwards down the stretch of road. Yet the being didn't move, not a one bit as the two androids dove towards him within their stolen car. 17 grinned like a wild madman continuously on the verge of wild laughter, and 18 remained mostly uninterested as the wind slammed against her face as the car tore at over eighty miles now.

17 felt invigorated, ready to pounce and take the kill! Then the being raised their right hand with fingers outstretched, before turning them in and forming a fist. They howled closer at top speeds and within seconds they were but feet away, and only then did 17's brow furrow.

"What-" He didn't finish. The being slammed their right arm down, their fist crushing into the metal of the car and it bounced up ejecting both 17 and 18 out. Neither had been wearing seat belts of course, and both rolled onto the pavement in varying degrees of shock.

"The hell?!" 18 howled in anger as she jumped to a stand, her glasses broken and shattered at her feet and she whirled around towards the figure. 17 had landed on his face from his roll and pushed up with a sneer and growl overtaking his previous joy and elation.

He finally got to a stand and twisted around slowly and menacingly as every fiber of his being surged with sudden hate. He raised his fists to his sides as he looked at the being with their back to him. Their left hand was now outstretched against the car now with its beaten in and dented front bumper kissing the ground and its trunk and still spinning wheels facing skywards.

"Blondie, and alien freaks, now this?! I swear I'm killing someone now, and you've just made the top of my list!" 17 howled as 18 took up her own lazy fighting pose beside him. The being said nothing but simply pushed their left hand forwards and allowed the car to fall back to its wheels in a lighter crash.

"You shall be allowed to do no such thing, unit 17." The voice began. It threw 17 off and he felt his brow furrow and his sister shared his look. The voice was masculine, deep and garbled like being run through a machine. For a minute 17 swore he had fallen asleep...though that was unlikely, and had been watching a movie or something when he had.

"Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me? Just because you ruined that car doesn't mean a damn thing about your chances of walking out of this alive! Do you...wait," 17 stopped as it just dawned on him.

"How do you know my designation?" He demanded. Sure everyone knew he and his sister were androids, and those who heard him and her call one another by their numbers sometimes called them out by the designation. However, rarely did that ever really happen.

"Everything there is to know about you save for your doings since being activated are mine to know. Both you and unit 18 are known to those like me." Both 17 and 18 went stiff in shock, and finally the being turned. His cloak was now seen to be a black trench coat open and freely flapping in the wind where it ended covering most of his ankles. Its opened below his neck into two flaps that hung at the shoulders and occasionally flapped in the winds as well. The thing led to a hood that seemed to protrude from behind the trench coat more than anything sat atop his head. The whole getup accenting the rest of his attire. Black from head to toe. Black boots, black jeans and a black undershirt that hugged his frame. The coat covered the arms to the wrists and were held in place by strap buckles while the hands were gloved in black, or so 17 believed them at first to be. The whole getup looked like army fatigues save for the coat itself, but 17 didn't remain fixated on the outfit for long as he got a glimpse of the face.

"I have come searching for you both. It would appear your whereabouts went unknown to Dr Gero's computer, and it was...concerned."

"Wha...what the hell?!" 17 began and took a step backwards in renewed shock at what he saw. 18 grimaced but held her ground firmly. His face...was barely a face at all. More a frame of a face, a human like skull. Its jaw didn't move once when he spoke, it remained stuck in place and unmoving. His eyes were glowing an ethereal whitish blue which contrasted the blackened metal of this thing's skull...or face.

"Gero? That old idiot?" 18 picked up for her brother.

"What does he have to do with anything? If you don't know yet he's-"

"Dead, I am aware." The thing answered cutting 18 off.

"As I said, Gero's computer is the one in command now, and in no small part thanks to you two." It pointed their way.

"Wait, so you're an android aren't you?" 17 cut back in, having regained his composure.

"I am designated unit 12. I believe I owe my activation to you two as well." 17 and 18 glanced at one another with mixed and shared looks of confusion, anger and disgust.

"And how is that?" 17 asked, his hands balling into fists.

"Gero's death was not of real concern to his plans. To see his revenge followed through with, and the world brought to heel under a new Red Ribbon center of power that was his real concern. You two killing him was of no real issue. What is of issue is that the two of you are still moving around freely, and haven't been...made use of."

"What the hell does that mean?!" 17 retorted taking a menacing step forwards towards this, android 12.

"I am disallowed of saying actually. Unlike the both of you I am more strongly tied to Gero's computer. Thus why it was incapable of finding you."

"Then how did you?" 18 asked.

"I have my ways." 12 cryptically answered which prompted sneers from the twins.

"Well if you think you can come around here, and wreck my car and give all this cryptic bullshit and then just walk away then you're mistaken, 12. I think I'm gonna enjoy beating you into dust. For old times sake for dear old doctor Gero!" 17 howled and flashed forwards towards 12. The android quickly fell into a posture. Left foot back right forwards, left arm angled back two fingers more extended, right arm forwards with fingers in the same type of position. 17 swung his left arm in to strike a hard punch at 12's right cheek, and in response the new android threw his right arm up and caught 17's arm with his forearm.

12 swung his right arm out and pushed 17 back, before both of 12's fists pulled back to his sides and thrust forwards at immense speeds, both fists slamming into 17's gut. The boy's face twisted in pain as he was thrown back harshly and slid along the asphalt again.

"17!" 18 yelled in clear concern as her brother pushed himself against the road. She turned to twelve with a new sneer, one of deep anger and rage. 12 remained as he was, but then he pushed his left hand up, and near to his face while his right went angled down towards the ground at his right. 18 could see, whatever the case, this android knew actual fighting poses, and that just made her angrier.

"I'll make you pay for that!" She howled and charged at him too. He said nothing but remained where he was as she swung her right arm back and threw it forwards allowing a single ki blast to fly out and explode across the new android's face. She came in then and slid herself along the ground and swept her right leg in and slammed into his left leg. The android jolted from the strike, and she immediately spun herself and angled her right leg to kick up into his chin.

The smoke cleared and 12 reeled from the far more precise and well thought strike, but he regained his composure and re-angled his hands and arms again. 18 dashed at him and both fists struck at him. Left and right, left and right over and over, and 12 dodged what he could and his hands caught what he could, but he never grappled her even as he took defensive steps backwards from her barrage of strikes. 12 sidestepped to his left and 18 ended up punching nothing and staggered forwards. She nearly fell and expected the android to do something, she was wide open, but he didn't. He simply stood there, his strange glowing eyes watching her as she looked at him with a mix of ever present anger and confusion.

"Eat this!" Suddenly 17 roared and 12 turned to his left just as the boy's right hook greeted his jaw. The android was sent reeling through the air and crashed into an old broken car and crashed through several more along the road before coming to a stop with dust and debris flying upwards around him. 17 landed besides his sister and chuckled at his hit placed on number twelve.

The all black garbed android began standing up, his back turned to the two androids. His hood had fallen from the blackish metal that made up his frame, and both could see with varying measures of satisfaction that 12's head was snapped to his right and damaged from 17's hit.

"Well, I think we can see why you were left off! Nothing but scrap really." 17 crossed his arms smugly as he spoke. A strange noise then hummed out causing both 17 and 18 to narrow their eyes at 12. He reached his left hand up, and clasped his fingers onto his own head. With a sickening metal crack he snapped his head back into place and the noise, like a hum and buzz attempting to drown one another out grew momentarily louder before stopping.

"What the hell?" 18 hissed under her breath and 17 maintained a silent sneer. 12 picked his hood back up and placed it atop his head before turning back towards the two. His head fully in place and undamaged, his eyes staring them down from beneath the cowl and the darkness of his frame and clothing turning him into a void as the sun grew dimmer.

"Before I beat you to death, let me ask you something." 17 began ignoring 12's lack of damage.

"What's up with the clothes? Gero have a depression streak when he came up with your outfit?"

"These were mine actually." 12 began. "It is undoubtedly hard for you to believe, but you are not the only androids who were something different, something more...human before Gero got his hands on you. As for my body it was...unfinished." 17 smirked.

"Well, don't expect me to cry over your sob story. I'm still gonna kill you."

"As interesting as that may be," 12 cut in raising his right hand.

"I did not come here to fight you. Merely to see that both of you are still alive. Gero's computer can be put at ease for that. I have another mission in need of doing. Or rather, pick up the slack that you two have left in your decade long incompetence." The twins scowled both of their anger and destructive rage rising within them.

"You didn't come here to fight? Care to explain the car then?" 17 hissed and 12 cocked his head to his right questioningly.

"The both of you can fly. Beyond that it was clear you meant to run me over. Call it a lesson in manners, unit 17."

"You little-" 17 ground his teeth and again charged after 12. Who didn't move as 17 reared his right arm back and readied to punch 12 again in his left cheek...or metal version of a cheek bone really. 17 roared as he threw the fist out and it connected with greater force than last time with 12's face. However he was left stunned as the android's face merely turned at his strike. His ethereal blueish white eyes staring at 17 until his left hand came up. His metal boney fingers wrapped around 17's wrist and caused a huff of more shock to escape his lips.

"I did not come to fight. However," 12 threw his right fist up again into 17's gut and released his wrist sending the boy back into a pile of destroyed cars near 18 who watched the whole thing play out.

"I will not allow you to delay me any further. I would say it's been a pleasure meeting you two, however, that would be more lying than I've had to in most of my...well life I suppose is still the word there."

"You little, no good, piece of sh-" 12 exploded up into the air and careened out of sight within moments leaving both 17 and 18 where they were.

"I swear I'm going to find him, that blonde haired bastard and those aliens, and when I do I am going to beat hem all until they are nothing but bloodied puddles of pulp!"

"Alright, calm down." 18 interjected.

"Calm down?! He humiliates me and you want me to calm down?!" 17 began having picked himself back up.

"We will deal with him later. What I want to know is where he came from, and why." 18 asked aloud even as 17 could see she too was furious.

"Besides he's going to be off doing...whatever it is he's doing, and who knows maybe he and the aliens will kill each other."

"Now that could be fun." 17 offered tough he still wasn't smiling.

"Though why would Gero's computer be concerned about us? What computer is he talking about anyways?" 17 asked as he and 18 both turned back towards the wrecked car.

"Who knows, maybe when we get our hands on him, if we get the shot we can do as you want and beat it outta him."

"Now you're speaking my language." 17 smirked as his eyes betrayed his deeply seething anger.

"Well, looks like you'll be hauling this for me." 18 crossed her arms as both of them reached the car.

"What?!" 17 frowned and 18 merely looked at him in a manner best described as matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, fine whatever. Though I am totally owed another game sometime soon." 17 remarked as he moved towards and lifted the car easily over his head.

"I'm sure I can think of something. But, we'll talk about that later. For now let's just get out of here."

"Fine with me." 17 replied as both he and his sister flew up into the skies and left the highway in dead silence once more.

* * *

The sun grew dimmer as it receded down as the planet turned. A black figure flew through the skies at breakneck speeds. It flew its way towards the far south of the continent away from its two admittedly stronger fellow androids. 12 couldn't believe he was activated. He hadn't imagined much of anything would come of this change, of becoming this thing when it was offered to him. He figured he was slated for death one way or another. Yet, here he was, an ugly blackened and unfinished frame of a machine that vaguely seemed human. Well he didn't care much about how he appeared. Now that he was given body once more he could do what needed to be done. What those two couldn't be trusted to do and what Gero's computer in its own way ordered him to do. No, he didn't trust it, didn't trust any of this really.

He had been gone so long he didn't know what to think, but the thought of doing what he couldn't before, saving the world, made him excited, or as close as he could come to the feeling at least. What and who he had been before, he knew was no memory on this planet. Gero's computer gave him access to one thing, and that was the knowledge that the world now had. The interconnected networks and streams of information that flowed freely from one being to the next as technology flowed far more freely then it had in his time as a mere man so long ago. Nothing was said of him, no knowledge no memory, no being at all. He would live with this, had to he figured. He had his chance now, he had to save the world, and from what he could see it needed much saving.

Aliens, now that was different. As he continued bounding through the air towards the south. He remembered ugly little creatures, their ravenous hate and hunger for destruction and domination that came to Earth seeking to kill and torment. Back then they were called demons. Now aliens, he looked forward to helping cleanse this world of their kind just as he had for the demons so long ago. Gero, the man had been obsessed, he believed. A little kid had toppled the organization he worked for, built for, worked to make powerful and dominate the world. He was left with nothing, well 12 didn't actually believe that.

As far as he could tell the man had one hell of a mind, a gift for technology and machines. And here he was, as were the others, living proof of his genius intellect. He had known someone like that once, someone very smart, smarter than he could ever hope to be. They were gone now...of course. That caused some spark, some shameful sensation that he fought to keep away, buried deep in some dark void and he burst forwards even faster to alleviate himself of such musings. 12 did continue thinking on Gero as his form furiously flew through the skies and the sun dipped further towards the western horizon.

He mused that if he had been alive when this army, the Red Ribbon army had come into being he may well have fought against it. He knew enough to see that it put fear into the military of the world, to match and beat them in manpower and resources, an organization bent on domination, but of human make, of human design and operation. What made them any better than the demons that came before them? Yet, he knew then that he could use what they gave to him, what Gero did. Because if the world need be dominated, to be controlled and ruled, let it be thus that it come under the control of a human hand, and human will. Not alien, and not demon.

This, Goku, he could see the man's image in his mind. A wide smile, unnaturally unruly hair that seemed forever stuck in place. A boy who toppled this army, had fought demons...similar to himself he supposed and had opposed alien invaders that looked far too human for 12's comfort. Yet he was himself an alien. Gero had gathered enough to know this man's purpose in coming to Earth. A destroyer, a killer in the making, but it hadn't been so, but it could've been. And that made 12 simmer in his own way with rage.

Now that man, that alien was dead, unfortunate for Gero who was killed by his own creations, he supposed it was unfortunate at least. He would never see his revenge, and 12 hardly cared really. Yet, now that man had come to have a child, a son, and those two fools, 17 and 18 had toyed with him and let him live through all this time to become stronger. Whatever this form was, this Super Saiyan madness. They had killed many humans, and undermined everything he hoped to achieve, but he could not touch them or hurt them even if he so desired it. The computer maintained far too much control over him yet. Plus, he knew just enough to know there was something, something unique out there coming for those two. To what end really, he didn't know, but he didn't know if he should fear it or welcome it considering all they had done to this world and its people. His people, to humanity.

Nonetheless, 12 came to a sudden and almost screeching stop in the air. His glowing eyes, so unnatural and ethereal in appearance looked down onto a city below him. It stood, untouched and seemingly undamaged from those two fools. It was called Sizzle City, and it lay just north of the mountains. 12 cast a glance up towards those mountains to the south. There he knew, and remembered once stood Pleasant Mountain. From what Gero's computer could tell him it was gone, blasted away to stop an all consuming fire. 12 gazed towards it in silence, all thought leaving him really. He enjoyed the moment of silence as he looked beyond the mountains seeking out a distant memory that was better left alone, and thus the skeletal android peered down towards the city, and he allowed himself to fall into it.

* * *

People walked the sidewalks and stray cars moved about the streets. A park was near, parents sat on benches some played with their children and enjoyed themselves and let laughter ring out through the park. Everyone in this city set near to the desert wastes took comfort in what they could even as the world fell apart around them, and all knew that their city could easily be next on the list of those killers. The androids.

A boy laughed, his ball had been kicked out towards the street by his friends. He chased after it, no care in the world even though the ball moved towards the street and his mom always said to keep away from it, and not play in it. He chased after it even as it bounced and rolled into the street and came to a stop dead in the center of it. The sun was setting after all and he only had a little while longer to play with his friends before he was forced to go home.

So he chased after it and laughed as he came up to it.

"Gotcha!" He announced with triumph though it hadn't really been a hard earned victory of course. However, as he turned back towards the park the boy paused. His face turned confused in expression and he lowered the ball from near to his face to his stomach as he clutched it in both hands. A man stood behind him now, wearing all black with his back to him. He wore a hood over his head and a long coat that looked kinda scary as it waved in the breeze.

"Playing in the street is dangerous." A weird voice said, and the boy recoiled with how it buzzed in his ears. It sounded like something from a monster movie he had watched when he wasn't supposed to.

"I would go back to your parents now, if I were you." The man turned his head slightly towards him but the boy couldn't see his face. The boy felt fear keep him in place even as a car approached and honked its horn at both he and the man.

"Get outta the road!" The man inside of it howled from out his window. The man in black turned towards the car behind the boy and himself some and allowed the boy to see his face. The boy's face twisted in horror and he dropped his ball and started to shake at what he saw. And the car honked on some more, but the boy barely registered it.

"Go to your parents, now." The man...thing said without moving his mouth and the boy shakily took several steps around him before bounding into a run and began crying, wailing in fact as he moved fast towards the park where his parents were. The car horn stopped and the man inside now looked horrified as he looked at what appeared to be a black skeleton with glowing eyes peering at him from beneath a shadowy cowl.

"Wha...what the hell?" No, no he had to be seeing things. The man shook his head and nervously gripped his car's steering wheel.

"H...hey get outta the road! What are ya' doing anyways in that getup huh?! You Reaper looking wannabe!" He didn't know what compelled him to insult the figure, but he did, and the cloaked man cocked his head to the side.

"Reaper? An interesting observation." The man said, and the man in the car frowned as sweat began to bead on his brow. His mouth hadn't moved, his voice wasn't...normal. He hurriedly slammed his foot down on the accelerator and his car burst to life heading towards the strange thing.

"Twice in a day." The thing said and lifted his left hand and without a word a burst of air, so it seemed, exploded out and fell over the car. Metal, glass, and haphazard bits, like a tire were torn form the car and thrown far back into the street leaving the man inside howling like a crazed madman. The carcass of the car slammed down into the street and the 'Reaper' stepped to his right and the car skidded past him before coming to an end. The man inside mostly unhurt minus a cut or two along his body.

The people in the park appeared, both the boy's screams and the car's crashing having caught all their attention. People from shops and stores came out to see what was going on, and mumbles began sounding out as concerned and confused people looked at the sight. Some of them undoubtedly worried that their worst fear had been realized.

12 turned about himself as the crowd gathered and within moments sirens blared and grew nearer.

"Now, that got their attention. Time to go to work."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Well like I said it's gonna take me a while to get updates out to you guys and it has unfortunately. So sorry about that but hopefully I can get them out in decent times at the least. Anyways, sorry again that this one is not very fight heavy but I think there can't always be constant fighting and beating going on as that would get repetitive. To those of you who do not like OC's for any reason, sorry but yes 12 is an OC and serves a purpose and will be here for time to come. Not to be an ass about it as I am not singling anyone out at all, but I have come across this with my other stories. If you do not under ANY circumstances like OC's then I am not going to be your writer nor is fanfiction in general gonna be your friend. If you dislike an OC for specific reasons then cool that is legitimate and understandable, but leave your wanton hate for OC's at the door or stop reading now. Him, the Frieza forces all serve a purpose in my story and will be here for a while. YES the other androids 13, 14, 15, 16, and 19 will have their time to shine you'll just have to wait and see to what capacity and purpose.

Anyways, with that little rant/preface out of the way please read and write a review if it so fancies you. Also note again that I have no beta reader for this story and thus I cannot always catch what my spellcheck ignores. If you find any grammar errors either let me know and I will happily fix them as I hate them just as much as you guys, or try your best to ignore them and know that I apologize for any I did not catch. That all being said thanks for reading and hopefully I'll have another up soon, thanks guys. :)

 **Edited 6/30/2017**


	6. The Reaper Cometh

Chapter 6

 **(** **The Reaper Cometh** **)**

"So you saw your dad use it once?" Trunks asked Gohan as he looked at the large piece of machinery his mentor had brought back from the meeting with the Saiyans. Gohan nodded as he stretched his legs on a patch of grass just outside of Capsule Corp.

"Yeah, like I said my dad had to be put in one back on Namek. It's a long story involving alien body snatching if you can believe it." Gohan smirked as Trunks raised a confused brow.

"Your father was the one who suggested it actually. Though the model we used was older and took a while to heal my dad. According to Paragus this is a much newer model and should work faster. Besides I recall your dad saying there was a newer model on Frieza's ship back on Namek that was destroyed."

"Wow." Trunks responded simply. He always enjoyed hearing the old stories from Gohan. Even the barest hint of his father always got him even more engrossed too.

"Hopefully, if we ever get hurt really bad we can substitute bed stays with this pod and get us back in top shape quicker. That and I won't have to use a Senzu, so we can have a few spares laying around for real emergencies." Trunks nodded as he looked at the machine again.

"Oh goody," Bulma began as she came around from the back of the tank.

"Another way for you boys to nearly get killed and go right back into the fire. Sounds like a great idea to me." She shook her head even as both half-Saiyans could tell she was only half truly lamenting.

"Anyways, from what I can see it shouldn't be too hard to hook this thing up to the power grid. Keeping in mind we don't lose power at some point and I'm given a day or two to work on it, I think we can have it up and running in no time. Although," Bulma leaned on it looking to Trunks and Gohan.

"It would be nice if either of you could move it inside, preferably the basement. I don't know how safe or practical it would be to leave it outside of all places." Gohan smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right, sorry Bulma. But hey, at least you got a chance to look at it in the sunlight before I shoved it inside into the dark basement."

"You mean mom's lair?" Trunks added causing Bulma to cast him a scowling look. Gohan merely smirked and rolled his shoulders in some more stretches.

"Yes, the lair, young man. Now you can be the one to haul it downstairs for me." She smirked slightly looking coy as Trunks grunted slightly and hovered himself over to the alien pod.

"Yes ma'am." Bulma patted her son's shoulder as the half-Saiyan moved his fingers under the bottom of the machinery and with relative ease began lifting it into the air along with himself shortly after.

"Thanks sweetie!" She called after him with an overly delighted wave as Gohan also chuckled and continued his warmups. In fact, Bulma noted he seemed to be 'warming up' a lot more than necessary, and she had seen plenty of that in her day.

"Having fun there, Gohan?" The man was stretching his right arm over his left shoulder as she asked and he paused casting her a confused tilt of the head.

"Wh...what?" He asked innocently.

"Your stretching so much over there I'm beginning to feel contact exhaustion."

"Oh, yeah right." Again seeming all too clearly to be Goku's son he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with a smirk, and more unique blush crossing his face.

"I'm still a bit sore, but I did promise Trunks we'd get back into the thick of training."

"A bit pointless when you're already in pain I'd say." Bulma pointed out and Gohan sighed.

"But, if the both of you are dead set on it who am I to stop you?" She quickly followed up with. Gohan felt his eyes widen only some, before he smiled and nodded thankfully at her worded gesture.

"Try not to hurt yourself anymore Gohan. All I ask...as usual. Oh and don't hurt Trunks or get him too worked up. I don't need that power boost going to his head."

"I should be the one asking him to go easy on me really!" Gohan began laughing warmly causing Bulma to again shake her head.

"Gohan!" Trunks' voice cut Gohan's laughter short as the boy came barreling out from the ruins of Capsule Corp without the pod. In his left hand hung one of the many small radios they used to hear where and when the androids were attacking. Immediately Gohan's expression turned dark and steely. Bulma anxiously watched as Trunks flew past her and came to a stop before his mentor. The falling daylight casting shadows upon them all. They only seemed to darken more as they awaited the inevitable news to roll in through the little device.

"Another attack's going on, right now!"

"Let me hear." Was all Gohan replied with as Trunks indeed brought the audio up. Though it was marred by static and whatever else interference a voice did eventually break through.

"...android attacking Sizzle City! I repeat the androids are attacking Sizzle City! Anyone within the city who can hear my voice should leave immediately! There's chaos every-" What sounded like an explosion rocked the transmission and Gohan could see Trunks' expression turn as angered and hateful as his own. Though Gohan kept his subdued, and controlled.

"Gohan we have-"

"We aren't doing anything Trunks." The boy reeled back subtly before moving forwards, hands clasped into fist and nearly crushingly around the little buzzing radio.

"No, not again Gohan! You're not leaving me here while you fly off to fight them!" The boy nearly howled with far less intimidating presence and self confidence than he no doubt thought he showed. Gohan sighed, his eyes shutting as he lamented yet another attack so soon after...well everything else lately. That and the endlessly ready and willing, to the point of suicidal bravado of his pupil.

"Trunks, please." He began softly throwing the boy off some as he looked confusedly up at Gohan.

"There's a lot going on, a lot we don't know about a lot of things. The Saiyans, Peri and not to mention Gingertown. The androids have to be fought and I will fight them as long as I can. I won't, however, place you in direct harm. Not yet, not while you're not ready."

"But I am ready!" Trunks retorted with as much fiery spirit as always. Gohan gave a slight smile but it was a weak one.

"I know you think that Trunks, but-"

"But," Trunk snapped cutting Gohan off. "Every time an attack happens I get the same reasons for why I can't go! I can't fight, I'm not ready, do this so we can do more later while they kill and destroy! I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of being treated like a kid!"

"Trunks..." Gohan trailed off. The anger in his pupil's voice palpable, and stronger than usual. Even still Gohan knew the truth in spite of what he wished and hoped for. He wasn't ready. Hell Gohan didn't know if he was himself ever really ready whenever fighting the androids.

"Trunks please." Bulma began from off to the side coming nearer to her son. The half-Saiyan looked at her with his expression unrelenting. He was ready, and wanting for a fight. He was nearly shaking with anger and hate that fed his anticipation and desire to fight and protect.

"Like Gohan said there's a lot going on right now! We don't know what happened to Peri, the Saiyans are a whole other beast and those two killers are still out there."

"Yeah, and the radio said it was the androids attacking! So I say we head there and destroy those two monsters once and for all! I say we go get those Saiyans and we gang up on em' here and now! I say we kill those monsters and avenge everyone they've-"

"Trunks!" Gohan cut the boy off who reeled back only slightly at the harshness and gruff tone of Gohan's voice. The look that overcame Gohan was rough and stern and it too put off Trunks who looked confusedly up toward his mentor's stare.

"There's a lot at risk here. The whole world in fact, and you're far more important than you even realize. I will not allow you to throw yourself away fighting the androids just to fulfill your need for revenge! You're this planet's best chance for peace, and you're not ready. Not yet, but when you are then you'll be the protector I couldn't be."

"Don't say that Gohan!" Trunks shot back, his eyes betraying to both Gohan and Bulma his idol worship.

"You're the hero the world needs! I can help though, I can be there to bring thee monsters down alongside you! We can save everyone, everyone!" He burst with emotion and raw will that Gohan nearly felt jealous. Jealous he couldn't feel like that anymore. Positive, hopeful, but he did smile thinly. In his place he was leaving someone who could feel that, and that was good.

"Besides that," Trunks began again catching Gohan from his thoughts.

"You're in no condition to fight all on your own! You're still recovering from Gingertown and Peri! You expect me to let you run off alone and die?!" He screamed as indeed the emotion took hold of him, specks of water clearly visible in his eyes. Gohan was silent as was Bulma who looked on sadly at her son's emotional rant. However, Gohan simply smiled.

"I expect you to do as I ask of you. As both your mentor and your friend, Trunks." That made the boy look confused again. His arms lowered as he obviously internally fought against two feelings. One to fight, both Gohan and the androids, and one to do as ordered of him. The boy tightened his fists and lowered his head as his eyes hardened towards the dimly lit grass and shattered stonework upon the ground outside of Capsule Corp. The younger boy felt Gohan's strong hands clasp either of his shoulders. He tilted his head up to see Gohan's smiling face looking down at him.

"You'll become as strong as me. One day you'll be a Super Saiyan, Trunks. When that happens you will bring hope and peace to this world, and until then I will do what I can, and what I must to defend it."

"You can't defend it, and I can't become a Super Saiyan if you're dead." Trunks returned, his voice cracking and tears flowing. Another stark reminder to his youth to both Gohan and Bulma. Gohan turned towards Bulma who looked lost to what to say. Though she too cast him a worried look. In kind Gohan beamed as wide a smirk as possible.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon, Trunks. However, I will meet the androids head on and not put you in their path." Just then Gohan reached behind himself and pulled out the long hidden satchel of Senzu beans. He undid the little tie at the top of the bag and flipped it over allowing the last three to fall out into his palm. Trunks looked on in awe as Gohan quickly and without hesitation took one bean and snapped it in half. Gohan took one half and ate it quickly. Immediately his body felt immensely better, and both Trunks and Bulma watched as his aura erupted around him while his cuts and scars before their eyes began to fade away. Gohan knew it was a bold move, maybe even a dumb one, but he had to. Had to convince Trunks he was going to be okay. He had to make the boy believe this wasn't going to be his last fight. Even Gohan wasn't sure if that was true.

"Gohan...yo...you only took half."

"Half doesn't do as much as a whole bean, but it's enough. I was already on the up and up anyways." Gohan smiled and placed both beans and the other half back into the satchel. Though he knew he was lying. The half did heal many surface wounds and sore muscles but Gohan still felt lethargic and weaker than when at his maximum. It would do though, for now. He tossed the bag to Trunks who caught it suddenly and in quick succession Gohan fell into a series of hard and swift punches to the air and sweeping kicks into the air high and low. He showed as best he could the energy flowing through him once more, and even himself noted his speed increase from the earlier stretches Bulma had commented on. Though as he glanced towards her he could see the skepticism in her eyes. But Gohan knew for Trunks own sake she wouldn't point anything out.

"See? Good as new Trunks!" Gohan beamed letting himself relax where he stood. The boy still looked unconvinced and tried handing the bag back to Gohan who quickly pushed his hand atop Trunks and lowered the Senzu down to the boy's side.

"You hold onto them for me. I'll make it a promise that I'll be back for these later."

"Bu...but what if you need them?" Gohan hummed thoughtfully, his mind keenly aware of the attack still commencing on distant Sizzle.

"You're right, give me the half." Trunks fished the half back out handing it to Gohan who placed it into his gi's hidden pocket where he hoped as usual it wouldn't fall from.

"This'll be enough for any sticky situation. Now," Gohan again put his rough hand to Trunks right shoulder.

"Please stay here. Watch over your mom, get the tank up and running and watch these for me." He clasped his hand down over the Senzu bag.

"It's probably a bad idea to take them into battle every time anyways. I promise I'll be back for them though." Trunks lowered his head and made only a glimpse towards the Senzu. The boy growled, he knew it wasn't right, and this felt more like a goodbye than he dared actually admit it to be. Nonetheless, as more tears threatened to fall from his eyes he looked up to Gohan, his hero.

"I'll watch em' Gohan. But you can't die, you can't leave us alone! Promise me!" He commanded of Gohan who in that moment smiled thinly. What was one more lie?

"I promise I'll come back Trunks. Now, it's time I go taught the androids another lesson." Trunks furiously wiped his tears away and forced a smile of his own.

"Right!" Gohan pat his charge's shoulder and moved past him.

"Gohan," He turned as Bulma addressed him. A worried and intense look in her eyes as she looked at him and his forced smile. Even then it looked like Goku's simple but happy go lucky smirk. Gohan had indeed become a good liar.

"Be careful."

"I will! Take care you two!" With that his aura again exploded and the half-Saiyan flew into the sky as he then bound south towards distant Sizzle City.

"It's unfair." Trunks intoned pushing himself away from Bulma who turned towards her forlorn son.

"He...he'll be okay Trunks. Gohan knows what he's doing." Trunks merely nodded and sank himself down into an exposed patch of grass unceremoniously. His head down turned and eyes staring numbly at the blades around him as he fell into silence with the satchel placed in his lap.

"I hope so anyways." Bulma intoned herself and made towards Capsule Corp. A renewed vigor in her to get their best hope complete for themselves. Leaving Trunks to brood in his lonesome as the sunlight dimmed further and further.

* * *

The aura from the Saiyan he recognized exploded off away from the destroyed city leaving him to watch the other boy and the woman forlornly move around the decaying building plot.

"Now where are you off to?" The man intoned from where he hid within a broken down building inside a high burnt out floor overlooking the area. For a second he lowered himself down and pulled a small device out from his waist and took one final recording of the young boy he saw sitting by himself for Lord Paragus. Before ht then sat himself behind the wall and pulled a communicator out and activated it.

"Lim, what have you to report?" Commander Otato began with immediately coming into view on the small communicators screen.

"A bit actually. The Saiyan has two companions in this run down city. But what's more important is he just took off at top speeds heading south I think." Otato nodded.

"Send me what you have. I'll report everything to Lord Paragus immediately. Stay hidden and keep watching. That's an order." Otato cut the call as Lim sent what he had.

"Yeah, watch people do nothing from a run down building. Greatest job ever." Lim intoned and sighed as he flipped back around and once more took his recorder out. He zeroed in on the boy and simply watched. Waiting for something, anything of note to happen.

* * *

12 raised his right hand and beneath his palm appeared another richly blue ki ball. He sent it flying out from his hand and it flew with a buzz down the street before him. Night had fallen and smoke rose everywhere in the city as several massive fires burned around the android. This ki ball illuminated the otherwise pitch black street and slammed into a distant spire ahead of him. The explosion rocked out sending a fire ball whirling and winds whipping in all directions that flooded over 12 who didn't move an inch. The power to the city had since gone dark, and 12 could hear people distantly screaming and running. He cast a glance over his left shoulder, an ethereal whitish-blue glow from his eyes scanning the region. A tremendous and intense fire raged behind him making his figure the very outline of death from where he stood. He thought it was a shopping mall of some sorts, at least that's what the computer called them. That and a small gas station near it had been ripped into by one of his ki attacks. He could tell the entire region was beyond human ability to withstand. The heat writhing and burning consuming everything around it. In his mind, 12 figured it put a significant and necessary target on his back.

So, he turned back and raised his right hand upwards. His palm outstretched unnaturally though with ease in his android frame and exploding into life came another white ki ball. He left it to pulsate just above his hand for a moment longer before he snapped his fingers outwards and in an instant the one ki ball exploded upwards into seven distinct balls of energy. They flew upwards forming a massive circle in the sky where they hovered and spun above the city for an instant before 12 gestured his right pointer finger downwards and the ki balls careened back down. Each slamming into a region of the city still ahead of him. Massive explosions ripped outwards sending fire and smoke thrashing into the city like tendrils of death and mayhem as buildings came crashing down and shook the city with terrifying resonance.

"Enough!" A voice trembling with power howled and echoed through the vastness of the city. 12 didn't move merely lowered his right hand. His cowl whipped and shifted ever so slightly in the chaotic winds of the city burning around him as he heard the newcomer fall to the ground behind himself. His eyes flashed with illumination.

"Finally you arrive."

* * *

Gohan came to a sudden stop in the air. Night had fallen in the time it took to get to Sizzle from West City. Yet he could see the city clear as ever. Immediately he sneered and his hands balled together into tight fists. Fires burned and raged up into the newly come night sky adding a thick choking darkness to the already black night. The burning reddish orange glow illuminating the city was eclipsed by screams of terror Gohan was used to. He could sense them though. A glimmer of hope burned inside of him as he still sensed thousands of weak signatures. Far more than he had expected from the time it took him to get here, but he was not one to complain.

His aura charged around him and he bound forward towards the city again. He peered down to see many cars escaping the city driving wildly into the desert wastes around Sizzle and again he growled in rising anger, which he was quick to calm.

"So many homes, so many lives. Damn them!" He seethed to himself as he hovered over the city. His eyes scanned around himself looking for the two maniacs firing off their ki blasts or tormenting people in whatever fashion they chose that day. He swung around himself his frustration only rising as he loathed the reality of his inability to sense the androids. He had to wait for them to show themselves. Usually by their murder and slaughtering. It made him sick.

However, just then he heard it. He swung around right as he heard the buzz of ki blasts whir through the open skies. There were seven whitish orbs floating in the air. They spun in a grand circle, almost like a halo above the city. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the ground. He found the display odd, but he couldn't be forced to think too much on that right now. He was flush with anticipation, and though it amounted to little more than a death wish, Gohan promised he wouldn't let them get away with so much death and destruction so close together.

"Three cities. You bastards." He ground his teeth and felt his power surge before he found it. His dark eyes found one being standing upon a street to the ground of Sizzle. His right arm was raised up as he stood with his back to a tremendous fire burning near him. Gohan narrowed his eyes further and felt a sense of confusion suddenly enter him.

"Who...?" He intoned as he took but an instant to take in this being's clothes. Even from up high they were far different than anything he had seen either 17 or 18 where. Their overall wardrobe was a thing of small choices. Yet the dark cloak and getup was accentuated by the orange and red flames behind this figure. However, Gohan felt his gut contract as he realized he couldn't sense this being. Something inside him shook him to the core and he found his head shaking of its own volition.

"Please...please no." He intoned shakily as a horrendous thought entered his mind.

Just then though the being flicked its right hand and the spinning orbs flew down crashing one after the other into the city. The fires that erupted were intense and the winds that loosed from the explosions shook the city foundations as they percussed into one another and shred blocks and buildings down within Sizzle. A heat rose in Gohan and his eyes flared as he exploded downwards. All musings lost as the need to do something took control of his thoughts and actions.

"Enough!" Gohan howled as he fell to the ground behind this being. The arm of the man, or at least as he appeared to Gohan, dropped. Gohan raised his left hand into a fight ready posture while his right remained angled towards his waist also ready to start the battle.

"Finally you arrive." Gohan felt his posture loosen and brow furrow at the man's voice. It indeed sounded masculine, deep and strong, but warped. It sounded machine like, and that only confirmed a horror taking root in Gohan's mind as anxiety rippled through his chest.

"I was wondering how long it would take the world's vaunted hero to arrive." The being turned as it seemed to taunt Gohan. Again he found himself confused and he recoiled some as he could make out some features of the being's face as the fire behind Gohan illuminated him. His cowl atop his head cast a shadow of half of his face but the rest was clear to Gohan.

"Wha...what the hell are you?" He seethed and the being crossed his arms over his chest.

"Surely you can figure that out for yourself. I would hope so at least." The deep voice went on and Gohan's fingers threatened to carve gashes into his palms.

"You're another android. Another damn monster! Why?! Why are you here?! Why now?!" Gohan demanded as his emotions were racked and barely kept under control. His mind was racing and he didn't know if he could handle yet another surprise befalling him and Earth.

"I am Android 12." Oddly the being swept its left arm out curving its right under its chest as it bowed slightly towards Gohan who only sneered at the perceived mockery of formality.

"You need not introduce yourself. I know who you are, and I know what you are, alien halfbreed."

"That didn't answer my question, android." Gohan retorted with a rumble of his voice.

"I shall indulge you even if for a moment." It replied as it again crossed its arms over its chest.

"I was only awoken recently. Earlier this day in fact. It would appear the task set forth for my fellow androids went incomplete. Therefore it is my duty to see it done."

"That being?" Gohan felt he already knew the answer as he glanced at the burning city around him.

"The elimination of all threats to the grand plan."

"What does a defenseless city threaten you with?!" Gohan threw back with a wave of his right arm at the destruction.

"The city was no threat and is certainly no threat to the grand design. Rather this destruction was necessary only for one purpose. To draw out the real threat as perceived. You, Gohan, son of Goku." Gohan didn't allow himself to openly show just how disgusted he was by the android even mentioning his father's name. Rather he smirked as if reveling in the fact he threatened this android...and whatever plan it was talking about so much.

"I see. So you're afraid I'll eventually destroy you and your friends. You should be scared. Because I will destroy you and save this planet from all of you android monsters!"

"The fact you perceive yourself to be the hero of this story is despicable." Gohan recoiled some, again feeling his guard drop as his stance loosened some.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It is obvious you think you're the hero. The one that will save the world when all you have done and all your father did was bring greater pain into it. Of course there is no accounting for the ills done by those of this world. The Demon King and the Red Ribbon Army. However, that pales in comparison to the Saiyans that obliterated a city, and the threat posed to the world by their destructive tendency and the Tyrant that followed soon after them. You aliens have brought Earth great turmoil and destruction by the reality of your existence upon Earth. In order for a new dawn of peace to arise all those who come from beyond our world must be swept aside. For humanity to once more reign supreme and be at peace in a world led by a new Red Ribbon. Free of the ills of monstrous aliens and those humans who would forsake their decency to ally or lay with one." Gohan felt a sudden rage boil within him.

"Don't...ever speak to me about peace!" Gohan howled doing his best to ignore the subtle insult this machine directed towards his own mother.

"You talk about peace?! You've destroyed nearly an entire city! Not to mention all the cities and millions your two damn friends killed! You have some nerve to show your face after years of torment and talk down to me as if I am the villain!" The android's strange illuminating eyes darted right and 12 seemed to then look both left and right at the destruction wrought.

"17 and 18 are...defective units. They will be brought to justice, and in that moment so shall rise a new Earth. A new age for humanity where no alien nor demon shall sully our peace and our dominance!"

"A machine hardly has the right to claim humanity! Just look at you!" Gohan seethed falling into his fight ready stance again. His glare burning and hateful as he stared down this damnable machine. For an instant the android oddly shook its head. The blackened skull shaking and the eyes dimming some. Its right hand came up to its forehead and clasped itself there. Gohan narrowed his eyes as he waited for it to say something...anything.

"N...no." It finally spoke and fell into a fight ready pose. Gohan was shocked as he recognized the style. Its right hand balled into a fist brought up near to its chin, its right leg pulled back with the left forward and left fist angled down outwards facing. Far better and stronger a stance than anything the twins ever showed.

"I...am human. I will rid the world of those who...endanger my world! Now come, Saiyan." He beckoned menacingly.

"Let us end your contamination of this wondrous planet!" Gohan growled but then the android bound forwards. Its right leg slamming into the ground propelling its metal body towards Gohan in a floating dash towards him. Gohan stood ready, but instead of hit him dead on 12 came to a stop in front of him. His face up close did throw Gohan off but he held his ground, but 12 swung his right leg in colliding with Gohan's left tripping him forwards. 12 spun quickly throwing his right leg back up connecting it into Gohan's exposed stomach and eliciting a shocked and pained breath from him.

Gohan quickly grasped the leg and with a great heave flung himself into a roll in air carrying the android's leg and thus the whole body with him. With a howl he tossed the android up into the air away from him. 12 swung around in air and thrust both arms down. From his alms two whitish-blue ki balls formed that exploded out into dozens of small blasts that thrashed the ground around Gohan.

In turn Gohan bound upwards through the oncoming blasts. His right arm easily slashing left and right pushing the ki away from himself. He gave a cry as he threw his right leg up and felt his foot connect hard into 12's head thrashing the android back further up into the air. Gohan carried his midair spin backwards and came back around. He bounded back up head first towards 12 who only then turned back down to face him. Throwing a hard punch up right Gohan connected with the exposed metal gut of this android monster sending him into a lurch forwards. A smirk crossed Gohan's face, and he had to admit inwardly that had felt good.

"A sloppy attempt to overpower an enemy." Gohan's eyes widened as 12 grasped his arm still pushing at the android's frame and leveraged it down throwing his metal skull up and connecting it hard into Gohan's under chin with a sick thud of metal on bone. Gohan reeled as his face radiated with pain but as quickly 12 pushed back only slightly and his right boot came crashing down into Gohan's stomach sending him careening down into the city below hard. He slammed down into a road and drove a gash through it before his body slammed backwards through an abandoned car. He bounced off from it and landed face first into a dirt mound in what looked to be a park.

Shakily through the pain Gohan placed both hands to the ground and pushed himself up. He turned his head up just as 12 came to land before him. Once again the distant fires accentuated his whole appearance. Gohan had to admit he in fact looked like some monster made for a cheap horror film. Though with how he felt he didn't know about the cheap part so much.

"Raw power wont save you this time, halfbreed." It mocked though its tone was deep as usual and without the snotty inflections of either 17 or 18.

"I had imagined the only being to stand against both 17 and 18 to have more skill within them. However, I find myself disappointed. Both in your skills and their failure to be rid of you yet."

"Well then," Gohan began as the ground beneath him began to shake. He pushed himself up and into a stand before 12 who watched him intently.

"Allow me to rectify that for you!" Gohan brought both arms in and balled his hands into fists as he loosed a terrifying scream that echoed through all of Sizzle as his aura exploded into a brilliant golden hue that forced even 12 to partially cover his mechanical eyes with his left forearm.

"Let's take this up a notch!" The now Super Saiyan turned Gohan commanded as he fell into a new pose. 12 made some sort of noise Gohan guessed to be a snort and also fell into that same pose from before. Gohan charged this time, a howl escaping past his lips as he threw his right arm back. 12 ducked low but Gohan twisted himself in air. Suddenly his left leg came spinning around and gave a hard kick to the back of 12's head thrashing the android down into the ground."

"Kamehameha!" Gohan gave a mighty cry pulling the energy into the swirling blue ki ball while hovering over the downed body. The wave exploded down into the ground ripping dirt and the nearby streets apart as a circle of debris formed out from the center where 12 lay hidden beneath the blue wave of power.

The wave began to recede and the blue light faded leaving Gohan with the palms of his hand smashed together breathing more forcibly from the power unleashed. However, as the light dimmed Gohan growled, though he didn't know what he had expected as below 12 merely pushed off the dirt. The android's clothing charred and singed and dirt scattered around it that fell down from the android.

"A powerful concentration of ki. However, not so formidable an attack." Gohan sneered openly. 12 flew up and threw a hard right punch that Gohan blocked with his left forearm, but 12 threw a hard left which again Gohan blocked. 12 followed this one after the other, right and left over and over for several moment pushing both of them back through the air at incredible force and speed.

Gohan grasped another right punch with his left hand and threw the android down back towards the street. 12 swung around and as he allowed himself to fall unleashed a twirling torrent of white ki balls that flew into and slammed one after the other into Gohan who threw his arms into an X over himself blocking the torrent. The smoke cleared and Gohan thrust himself down and stood across from 12 who stood ready to fight ever still. Gohan smirked again and dashed forwards. As he did he threw both arms back and extended them ahead suddenly. His own torrent of golden ki blasts exploded from both hands and thrashed around and into 12 who dodged and tossed aside all he could before Gohan rounded upon him. With a suddenness unexpected of him Gohan smashed both hands onto either side of 12's head and with a great heave he smashed his right knee up and slammed 12's head into it. He seethed as the metal against his leg sent a reverberation of pain through him as well. However, he ignored it and as 12 reeled Gohan flew into him. His body crashing into 12's as he clasped his arms around him and both went careening towards a nearby building.

A wall and another and then another went crashing around them as Gohan slammed through one building and into a second before he came to a hard stop but threw 12 into the distance allowing the android to crash threw a fourth wall into another street outside. The android slammed back first into a long since dead street light that dented in and cracked against the power and weight of 12. He barely picked himself up and turned back upwards just to see Gohan's right fist and a howl come forth and thrash into him. 12 again screeched through the air pounding through another building wall and straight out the other side. Gohan came careening from over top the building and with speed and force flew downwards. His right foot connecting int the still flying 12 and crashing the android into the new street and creating a massive new impact crater below.

"Masenko!" Gohan howled as both hands, one atop the other came just above his forehead and a powerful golden beam burst forth and slammed into the ground where 12 lay. Again the impact crater exploded out deeper and wider sending debris flying away form the impact site.

However, Gohan reeled suddenly as he only caught a glimpse of something piercing straight through his Masenko cleaving the blast in half towards him. He jerked right releasing the ki blast and moving aside just as what appeared to be...well nothing shot past him ruffling his clothes and hair harshly.

"The hell?" Gohan turned but this time 12's left fist slammed into his cheek and Gohan was thrown head first down into another abandoned car with a great thud. Gohan peeled his eyes open to stare above as 12 lowered himself some to be fully seen by Gohan.

"I know that attack, boy. A demon's power if ever there was one. You've had interesting teachers. Though I shouldn't have expected anything less considering one of your teachers was a demon incarnate." Gohan again felt anger prickle in his spine as the android even dared to mention Piccolo.

"Shut your mouth!" Gohan howled and beneath him the car ground itself into the street as he burst upwards. His knee slammed up into 12's gut sending him forward into another lurch. Gohan took both fists and together slammed them down into the reeling android sending it now to the ground with another intense impact. 12 was so hard hit his body bounced back into the air. Only for Gohan to come shooting in from underneath him sending a savage kick into the android throwing him up into the air again.

Giving him no rest Gohan bound up after him just as 12 threw both arms out coming to a midair stop. Gohan angled himself right and slammed both fists up in an upwards left crash that again threw 12 up into the air away from him. Gohan again howled, his anger rising as he gave chase again to 12. The android pulled his left hand in and left his right somewhat further away from himself and as Gohan came careening towards him again 12 swept left. His left hand grabbed and pulled on Gohan's left arm and somewhat slowed Gohan's forward momentum. Gohan tried to turn but 12 slammed his open palm against Gohan's back and Gohan was hurdled towards the ground with an intense crash as his body tore through another building straight down seven floors to the bottom that shook the whole street.

Picking himself up again with a shake of his arms and muscles as old wounds and sores began pulsating with renewed pain Gohan only had a moment to looks left. A hard black boot slammed into his face and he was thrown back into a wall that cracked and left an impact but barely managed not to fall. Gohan seethed but picked himself up as 12 dashed forwards and made for a right hook. Gohan made to block but then with great speed and sudden change 12's left hand flung around and grasped the back of Gohan's head. He gave a slight cry of shock as 12 threw him face down hard and crashed him face first into the hard floor below. Gohan growled from the pain but before he could respond he 12's right hand grasp his right ankle and with a heave and half spin of his mechanical body Gohan was tossed freely through the other side of the building. Where he then crashed into the street and skid along it until he flipped onto his feet and came to a shaky stop in an as shaky stand facing where 12 was.

His breaths were only slightly more labored than before as Gohan watched the glowing eyes of 12 emerge from the darkness of the building. Where he quickly then floated freely out of with arms crossed. The android came to a stand just beyond the building and faced Gohan once again.

"Gotta say," Gohan began with a huff and cocky smirk along his features. Though in all honesty it was more forced for show.

"This is the first fight in a while I've felt evenly matched. 17 and 18? They dominate and outmatch in a fight. This though? I'm almost beginning to enjoy it a little." Gohan gave a chuckle as 12 eyed him in silence for another moment.

"You are not entirely without skill as first believed. That I shall grant you, halfbreed." Gohan didn't know what to feel with this android's obsession with his parentage. Honestly wasn't the worst thing said to him, about him, or done to him in the grand scheme of things.

"However, this is where it must end." 12 lowered his arms before himself. His black mechanical fingers placed against the opposite of the same to the other hand. Each tip of every finger touched their opposite upon 12's hands and the android continued to gaze at Gohan who watched on both curiously and cautiously.

"The scourge upon humanity shall be brought to an end. Greater foes have fallen beneath such purifying powers. You've shown me that within you lay the teachings of a demon, and therefore it is fitting you fall to my powers." Gohan cocked a confused brow, but before he could speak 12 made his move.

"Divine Winds." Suddenly 12 leapt forwards, he fell onto his left knee and his hands slammed together sending a thunderous explosion rippling through the streets. Gohan reeled, but watched as 12's clothes wildly burst around him towards Gohan, and then he felt it. Unseen to him Gohan felt something slam into his chest. He was pushed back, but then it happened again, and again and again. Until a flurry of unseen powerful blows crashed into him. Slamming and beating him like a thousand fists crashing into his body again and again. His grunts and growls of pain were mingled with breaths being forced from his lungs before he felt one final unseen force crash into his body and throw him back hard against another building wall.

A ghastly cough erupted from him where Gohan had fallen and his eyes were wide in shock. He coughed again only for a stream of blood to come ejecting out from his lungs as every inch of his chest, arms, and legs shook and burned from pain. He grunted as he could barely move, but somehow Gohan forced his head down towards his chest. Blood seeped out from his mouth falling down his chin as he looked towards 12 who once more stood tall and strong. Gohan, through wincing eyes with his vision blurred and dazed could just make out the roaring flap of the android's coat die down around him. Even in pain Gohan had enough in him to begin to form a connection for that technique.

"Wha...what kind of...technique..." Gohan wheezed out as he fell into another terrible coughing bout that shot out more blood.

"An old one. My moves, my skills and my techniques were not borrowed by some computer or designer. They were born of my training and the masters who came before me. All in an effort to stomp put of existence the demon scourge that for so long ravaged this world." 12 went on as he neared Gohan. His footfalls signaling the impending nearing of his person towards Gohan who struggled to move his right arm to fish through his gi for his one saving grace.

"Now they will be used to remove the alien menace from beautiful Earth." 12 intoned as he came to loom just above Gohan and stare down at him.

"Time to die, halfbreed." 12 extended his right hand towards Gohan. However, Gohan simply smirked. He placed his right hand to his mouth and with a bit of effort he took, chewed and swallowed the other half of his Senzu.

"What are you-" Gohan's aura exploded around him before 12 could finish and the android recoiled as Gohan released a mighty roar and lifted himself into the air once more.

"How are you-" Yet again 12 was cut off as Gohan dashed towards him. A tremendous cracking right kick slammed into 12's head and the android flew through the air crashing into a row of cars. Each exploding and crumbling beneath his impacts.

"Guess I owe Trunks one." Gohan intoned to himself with a smirk. Though he was achy and in pain all across his body it wasn't nearly as bad. Though, he did narrow his eyes as he warned and reminded himself to watch out for anymore new tricks from this android. Something was definitely off about this one.

12 burst back into the air, debris and car pieces falling from his body as he did until he hung in the air across from Gohan.

"You have some tricks of your own. Few have stood against the brunt of my Divine Winds. For that you have my respect, though not my mercy, halfbreed." Gohan sorted a chuckle.

"You caught me off guard. Don't think it'll happen again, android." Gohan readied again. Both fists raised, his right up high and left down low.

"Indeed, and neither shall you." 12 burst again after Gohan, a sonic explosion rippling through the air as he slammed into Gohan. He caught the android's punch, and 12 threw another, and then another. Gohan fell into blocking another sharp and fast barrage of incoming blows. He threw his right forearm up catching another left hook and quickly crashed both legs into the metal body of 12. He was thrown back some and immediately Gohan was upon him. Just as 12 had tried Gohan fell into an intense and successive pounding deluge of punches that pounded right and left one after the other into the machine. Every punch sent a percussion through the air bounding through 12's frame entirely. Each punch thrashed the android and every punch tossed him left and right and over and over again with each pounding crash. Until Gohan slammed his right fist up into the chin of the android throwing it back. Quickly followed up by both fists coming together to throw another hammering dual fist blow against 12. the android again careened towards the city and broke through one upper floor building down into another smaller shop with a crash that sent glass and debris bursting from within.

Immediately Gohan threw both hands back and two ki orbs burst to life shining the dark skies around him before he threw both arms down and a flurry of dozens of blasts slammed down where 12 had fallen. Within seconds explosion after explosion percussed out and tore down the small shop as the entire city block cracked and shook beneath Gohan's raining torrent of power. However, as Gohan fired the building blasted apart as 12 exploded upwards through the raining ki orbs. Gohan ceased his attack just as 12 swung his left fist back and threw it into Gohan's right. Gohan brought his right hand up and caught the punch that sent another boom through the air and pushed him back while still in flight. Another smirk crossed his face, but 12 with sudden power thrashed his arm down, unnaturally twisting his own metal shoulder near full around forcing Gohan's right arm to twist towards his back and down. Gohan loosed a mighty howl from sudden pain as he felt muscle and tendon straining against the force of 12's jerking movement.

12's right knee slammed inwards crashing into Gohan's gut as 12 yanked his left arm from Gohan who lurched and grabbed at his stomach. The android's left arm suddenly wrapped back around Gohan's neck and the half-Saiyan felt the cold metal fingers dig into the right of his neck. Before then 12's right fist came up crashing into Gohan's gut again as the android kept his left arm firmly wrapped around Gohan in his forward leaning pained position. Again the fist came up, and again and again each crashing up into Gohan's stomach and chest. Each blow elicited another gas of pain and escaping air from Gohan until 12 finally threw another uppercut crashing into Gohan's chin and throwing him back as 12 let go of him. However, in an instant 12 grabbed Gohan's right leg and blasted back down to the ground with Gohan freely in tow.

12 slammed his boots to the street and in the second after he slammed Gohan face first against the street just ahead of him. Still holding him, 12 swung right and then finally let go throwing Gohan through a car and large truck before he crashed down through a tree and slid along the ground barely jumping to his feet as he did so. His left arm hung low and right held up once again Gohan felt his breaths laboriously come from his chest as his body was racked with pain. Though he hardened his gaze and pushed past the pain. He'd dealt with worse...he could handle it.

The android came floating just above the ground back into view of Gohan. Its strange glowing eyes boring into Gohan from across the two. The android came to a stop landing ahead of Gohan again and for another time since this contest began they stared at each other. Gohan's breathing audible and heavier than before while 12 was silent as a rock.

"Let's see how much more you can take, halfbreed." 12 began and once again he brought both hands before himself placing the tip of each finger to the same on the opposite hand. Gohan growled readying to block that wind move this time. However, the android suddenly began sparking. Gohan recoiled as tendrils of what looked like white lightning snaked down his arms churning into its hands. Gohan growled and in a flash he dashed forwards readying to send another blow into the android. Then though, the lightning ceased all of it seeming to disappear into 12's hands before the android suddenly crashed his hands together as fists and between them was formed a barely visible white circle. Gohan kept coming though, but as he did 12 slid his left leg back and as Gohan made to strike left the android ducked under him.

12 then threw his own left hook into Gohan's exposed chest yet again. This time, however, as Gohan peered down he watched and groaned out as the punch made contact with his chest. That was not the end of it though. As Gohan could see another of those small white circles appear just around the android's wrist as he punched Gohan, and then he felt it. The white circle flew forwards slamming into his body after the connecting punch and Gohan was thrown back dozens of feet through the air. As an incredible gut wrenching and air pushing blast erupted into him like the force of a hundred punches slamming together as one crashed into him. Still, Gohan fell back rolling along the ground but managing to force himself up into a shaky barely managed stand with his legs to widely set apart to be appropriately ready for another strike. His breathing was even more greatly labored than before as his eyes drooped from the pain and his body tensed from burning stings and already forming bruises. Gohan again looked towards 12 and could see those white circles seeming to spin above its wrists illuminating the machine along wit the subtle lights of its ghostly eyes.

"What kind...of techniques are these?" Gohan groaned out more to himself as he pondered painfully at the power of these attacks. 12, however, broke into another gliding charge for Gohan. The half-Saiyan through his forearm up straight and met the incoming left punch of 12. The strength smashed his arm, but then that white circle slammed upwards after the punch and Gohan howled in pain as that successive slam crashed into his arm and he felt it on the verge of cracking bone as he was thrown back again from the blow. Again 12 charged and a pounding and intensely fast barrage of punches slammed one after the other into and across Gohan's form. Each punch carried another of those following impacts that were ten times harder than the still painfully strong punch and each one thrashed him backwards. He barely managed to stay standing in the face of the attacks. Then 12 slid to a stop towards Gohan. The android spun full right bringing the right leg up and crashing it against Gohan's left hip throwing him several feet to his own right before 12 tossed himself into the air after him. 12's right fist slamming down and crashing into the free flying Gohan and crashing him deep into a crater formed into the ground by his impact.

Gohan landed on his back, and squinted through burning eyes as sweat and pain mingled to daze his vision. Above him along the upper rim of the crater 12 stood looking down at him. The white bands finally fading from around his wrists as he looked down like Death himself upon Gohan.

"I call that my Nimbus Barrage. Another old technique you'd have little comprehension of."

"N...nimbus?" Gohan intoned as a memory flashed across his mind. A little golden cloud lifting his father into the skies, with his smiling little self riding atop, clawing at his father's back to scale the mighty figure. The clouds whirling past them and the laugh of his father filling the air as they moved freely and with no care in the world. Gohan smiled weakly where he lay as the memory came and quickly went from his mind and his head fell back to the dirty and hard ground beneath his fallen form.

"I...heh," Gohan chuckled softly and through pain as he made out the fall of debris as 12 moved into the crater towards him.

"I think I'm noticing a motif...with you, android." 12 once again loomed over him staring down with its unnatural stare.

"Demons...nimbus...divine...pretty heavy supernatural influences."

"Against demons or aliens the powers I've learned are more than enough to save my world from you invasive breeds." Gohan smirked where he lay. His Super Saiyan form warbled and ebbed as he fought to maintain it.

"I...ironic then. That you waste those skills...to destroy...instead of save!" Gohan's eyes shot open and feral sneer upon his face and his aura charged, exploding around him. 12 reeled back in shock and the half-Saiyan shot up with a sudden power the android hadn't expected. Gohan roared as his right fist crashed into 12 chest right below his neck and sent the machine careening up into the air. Within a flash of speed Gohan was above him and slammed his right foot down into 12 stopping him midair. Gohan fell into an incredible speedily display of kicks that thrashed 12. His left boot crashing again and again uncountable times before right again slammed down atop the android's face. Gohan threw both hands over his head, binding the fingers together one massive blow came cracking down and 12 flew own towards the ground.

Before the android slammed against the pavement Gohan came seemingly from nowhere as his right boot connected into the still falling android just before he hit the ground. 12 slid along the ground painfully and crashingly beneath Gohan who skid atop him using his own blow and power to keep the android sliding, grinding and tearing away at the pavement and dirt beneath himself. Just as the momentum died and 12 slowly came to a stop along the ground Gohan just pushed off of him into the air and threw his right leg back. Unleashing a feral and incredibly powerful kick that slammed back forwards throwing the android up into the air at careening speeds. 12 crashed back down atop some abandoned van that he made a massive indent into before sliding off the side into the street.

Gohan lifted himself into the air. His golden aura flowing freely around him as he glared intensely down towards 12. The android could hear gyros whir and internal servos grind painfully and in disrepair within his metal frame. His right arm was responding as he pushed off the ground where he lay face down. Only to look left and note his left hand cracked hanging to his arm by but a set of normally hidden wires. 12 could also tell he had sustained intense structural damage along his abdomen and chest as warnings blared in his mind shown only to himself in his eyes.

"Such...incredible...power." 12 intoned rising to a creaky stand as his hood fell from atop his head fully revealing the skeletal form beneath. 12 turned right planning to once more face the halfbreed. However, as he did so he caught a glimpse of something. He paused his turn as he looked down an alleyway hidden away by the darkness of the cityscape. With his vision he could see far more clearly than most and his illuminated eyes seemed to almost glow slightly more brightly as if he was horrified by what he saw.

"You may be able to put up a strong fight. You may have techniques I've never seen before. But you'll not be the one to defeat me, not here android!" Gohan called as he angled himself towards his right, both hands curving in towards that hip as he did.

"I won't let you destroy anything else! Not one more, not today!" Gohan howled as a swirling blue ball erupted forth into existence within his two hands.

"Ka...me..." Gohan's voice thundered as the air charged with power. An incredible power surged forth from him and android 12 for a moment gazed upon him in awe. His ow readings were rocketing as he scanned and watched the alien halfbreed ready his attack.

"Ha...me..." He went on and the ball seemed to double in size. 12 in an instant turned back towards his left to that alleyway. He snapped back towards Gohan and his eyes grew brighter as if trying to display some emotion from the machine.

"You miserable alien bastard!" 12 gave a gravely machine growl as he threw his right arm up.

"Ha!" Gohan howled as his voice echoed through all the city. A tremendous thundering boom loosed from him as he thrust his hands forwards and down towards the android. The city went alightin bright blue with the radiance of the Kamehameha, and unseen to Gohan a snaking tendril of blue surging electricity crawled up his body as his aura burst with power surging across and into him.

12 surged up into the air towards the wave of energy barreling towards him even as the beam of power sent pieces of nearby buildings cracking, crumbling and crashing as the power of it tore even that around it that it hadn't even touched. Raising his right hand another of those grand white circles, the 'nimbus' formed around his wrist extending around and encompassing his hand.

"Pillar of Sanctity!" 12's harsh buzzing voice cried as the Kamehameha drew near to him blowing his clothes fiercely in the opposite direction. Gohan sneered as a growl loosed from his lips. However, surging winds seemed to buzz and spin, rotating at incredible speed moving inwards as a spiral until a tremendous connection formed between these winds within his nimbus. In that instant the nimbus expanded and from the glowing halo burst forth a beam of incredible white light that thrashed itself against the Kamehameha. The brilliant blue and white lights slammed against one another and Gohan felt another set of growls and groans loose from himself as he fought against the smaller ray of light extending form the android against him.

12's right hand began to shake uncontrollably and the android could see it begin to retract against himself. The power of this halfbreed was...inconceivable! He had underestimated him...overestimated himself, but worse still were the unseen depths of power hidden inside this one being. His ki blast was ancient, he had not used it...since waking. It was hardly a contest against this attack with but a shaky and beaten metal arm controlling its duel against the Kamehameha. Still, android 12 peered back over his left shoulder. His eyes glimmered once more before he turned back towards his opponent whose angered glare bore down at him through the hypnotic pulsating light that erupted through and cascaded down upon all of Sizzle City. The streets rumbled and buildings shook as some fell beneath the power of this clash as winds slammed across the city out from this exchange and contest of power.

"HAAA!" Gohan pulled deep from within himself, his vision going hazy as he directed every ounce of power inside of him into this one wave. A bursting orb of greater power pulsated traveling down the Kamehameha and thickening the wave before crashing against his opponents attack. Even as Gohan's mind began to go numb much as his exhausted and beaten body was he mused for but a moment. These powers were strange, their names all following thesame style at least in names, but from an android? It made so little sense. However, he didn't have the luxury of any further thoughts on it. Not right now.

12 struggled his body shaking and his left arm was practically flailing in the wind. His clothes, ripped and torn to ruin were thrashing around him as his right hand barely managed to stay forwards. The ray of white light, the ki expelled from himself barely holding against this surge of power from the halfbreed Saiyan. The android lowered his head, a growl, machine like and gravely came forth form him as he gave one final look over his left shoulder before turning back towards Gohan. His eyes illuminating one last time.

"Halfbreed bastard!" The machine howled and suddenly around his body formed a barrier Gohan had seen many times before which elicited a seethe from him. The light from this android was not green but instead was a barely observable whitish light that encased the machine man. 12 dropped his right arm and the Kamehameha eviscerated the android's ki. It swept over and consumed it pushing towards him in a flash. However, much to Gohan's surprise the android lowered himself some in air, his pose like one ready to pounce, before he in fact did. The android bound forwards, his barrier giving him protection as he pierced through and held back the cascading torrent of Gohan's blast. Gohan reeled from the shock as his Kamehameha swirled around the front of 12's barrier and as the android pushed it further and further back nearing towards Gohan as he did so. In kind Gohan ground his teeth and released another ear splitting howl as he flushed every last ounce of strength he held within himself into one last explosion of power. The wave grew even greater and slammed harder against the android and Gohan could see it. He could see the barrier beginning to wane. The android still pushed forward, however. The blackened metal machine dove forwards, its barrier crashing, fading in and out as he grew nearer and nearer to Gohan. Until finally 12 was but a few feet from Gohan. The Kamehameha was thrashing both of them and Gohan bore a terrifying glare down upon the android whose eyes met his and bore no emotion within their dead machine gaze.

"Until the next, demon." 12's barrier faded in a flash and Gohan recoiled with but a second given to him as the Kamehameha slammed full force into 12.

A sudden city shaking explosion rippled out from the air as waves of winds nearly became visible and swept out like tendrils of unseen power. Glass throughout the city shattered and a great explosion was only begotten by the sudden explosive contact between the ki wave and the android. Yet, the intensity of the blast and close range of the android bore unexpected results. As Gohan found himself falling one last time.

He slammed against the pavement below with a mighty crash and gasp elicited from his beaten and bloody form. Every breath was a gulp and gasp and he felt his eyes droop with little ability to resist on his own part. His body lay down, but he managed to lift his head only some as it shook beneath his own weakness and weariness. The sound of falling droplets met his ear, but not of rain hitting the ground but metal crashing and hopping to the ground. Before a loud crash erupted in Gohan's ears followed by many smaller dings and metal pops.

Just ahead of himself Gohan watched as chunks, pieces of the android fell to the ground. An arm slammed just ahead of him to his right, bolts and unknown little gyros and pieces of sheered metal came raining down around him and atop him. Until he saw the origin of the loud crash just ahead of him and a weak smirk crossed his dazed face. The head and chest of the android were still together its face tilted towards Gohan without its arms or legs as it lay on its burnt and smoking back. Its eyes were now dim showing no sign of...'life' within it. His eyes drooped closed again and he felt his head fall back towards the pavement. He only caught it at the last minute and brought his head up again forcing his eyes back open as he did.

"Run Ershi!" Gohan felt his brow furrow. Though dazed and knowing himself to be on the verge of total collapse he had heard it. A 'little' voice. A voice he just knew had come from what sounded to be...a kid? A boy? He scanned right and saw nothing. He weakly turned left and paused with shaking body. He saw them now, and his face turned to one of weak and dazed confusion. Two little forms ran down the street at breakneck speed...well for them anyways. Their backs turned to him and their breaths audible even from where Gohan lay battered and incapable of so much as calling to them.

"Ki...kids? Where'd...they..." Gohan's head fell to the ground with a thud. His eyes shutting on him, all thought leaving him. The smoke coming off his fallen foe as it lay ahead of him, and the silence of a seemingly vacated and decimated city surrounding him. Two little forms, a boy and girl ran with all the strength they could muster from the strange men and their strange powers. Gohan did not see the alleyway from where they now made their desperate escape. He didn't see the several sets of boots landing beside him either.

* * *

 **(Many Years Ago)**

Antarcis sighed as he sat leaning his head against his propped up right arm. His hand curled into a fist as he leaned his right cheek into it and watched the scene unfold ahead of him. His eyes were bored and held a lazy gleam in them as he sat his small body within the confines of his own personal hover pod.

"He's really gone too far this time." Another Arcosian high born lord near him spoke aloud. Antarcis tiled to his right to see the Arcosian in question, young Lord Ollar looking ahead just as Antarcis was. His arms were crossed in oh so disdainful a manner as he stood in his true form without his pod. A personal choice of course, but Antarcis noted it all the same. Around him stood many other young lords of the assembled higher caste of Arcosian nobility. All with fathers of great wealth and measure, and some with great power. Yet, none compared to the one they looked upon. Well, one of the two they all now looked upon.

"Antarcis," Another, a little worm of an Arcosian noble named Crissp called to him from where he leaned against a rail next to Ollar.

"Hmm?" Antarcis hummed questioningly.

"You're friends with him right? Get him to relax huh? He's lost his cool over nothing!"

"When Frieza loses his 'cool' you'll know Crissp. This is but a slight annoyance, and one he has taken great offense to apparently. And secondly," Antarcis went on with a dull smirk.

"'Friend' or not towards our Lord is hardly power enough to hold back his ire. You all would do well to realize the futility of your disdain or discomfort for whatever reason you hold. Whatever happens is bound to, whether we like it or not." Many of the Arcosians hummed thoughtfully and some more relenting in manner than others. Though Antarcis noted Crissp to roll his eyes while Ollar sneered.

"My, Frieza is so easily turned to wrath." Crissp went on in bored a tone.

"Yes, perhaps he is. Thus it is smarter never to fuel that wrath." Antarcis went on.

"Little more than the ego of a spoiled brat I say."

"I wouldn't." Antarcis gave a quick reply towards Ollar who shot him an equally disgusted glare.

"It'll be your death warrant." A light flashed over all those Arcosians present, illuminating them and shaking the large upper floor terrace they all stood or sat upon. They all turned towards the source once more in silence.

Before them a small figure flew from their left to right slamming into the grounds and tearing through a plot of blue tinged grass throwing dirt into the air. The beautifully kept grounds torn open and made ugly as the body thrashed into it struggled to push himself up with a feral and crazed look about his features.

"Oh, you seem to have made a mess of the grounds now, Sleet." Frieza began landing upon his smaller feet within his most repressed form. Before him Sleet growled turning his head upwards to face the little Emperor in waiting. Frieza held that ever present nauseating smirk along his face, and kept both hands placed behind his back in proper form and manner. A light chuckle erupted from him as he tipped his head and shook condescendingly.

"You are truly a maggot among worms, Sleet. I should make your torture far worse now. These lands are not for your foul stench to mar." Sleet rose to his feet as a growling sneer remained planted on his face. The fellow Arcosian gave a deafening howl and all the grounds and complex began to shake terribly as Frieza returned his bored but intent gaze up towards him. Dirt rose into the air as Sleet's body began to shake with tendrils of wind swirling upwards around his form.

"Hmm," Frieza laughed. "Go on then, transform. It will make little difference what you look like when I kill you."

"I'll shut that miserable mouth of yours little 'Princeling!'" The Arcosian growled with a trembling and thunderous voice as his body exploded upwards and engorged itself as he morphed horrendously into the second form. The first of the lesser repressed forms of their people.

"Honestly what did Sleet do to deserve this, this time?" Another little Lord, Eisay asked to no one in particular but shaking his head.

"It would appear Sleet made the mistake of insulting Frieza." Ollar offered.

"How so exactly?"

"Sleet compared him to his father. King Cold." Eisay hummed thoughtfully.

"Sleet would be so stupid as to compare Frieza's strength to his own father in front of him?"

"Not his own father, Frieza's! King Cold!" Ollar growled eliciting snickers from some of the more sadistic among them and 'ahs' from others who hadn't really understood the origin of this tussle.

"Well surely to be compared to one so strong as Cold is no insult." Crissp again chimed in as they all saw Sleet fall to his knee and complete his transformation.

"To be compared to anyone at all is an insult for our dearest Lord!" Ollar began causing Antarcis to groan out for many to hear who in kind looked to him.

"You only snivel in disdain of him because he surpasses you in every way, Ollar. Whether he had this power to begin with or not matters little. He was destined to lead our people by birthright. But what is more, your family has lost...what? Twenty world conquests to lesser life forms in the last two years?" Antarcis turned his head to a sneering Ollar.

"Wasn't it the Cold's who took those worlds?" Antarcis asked feigning an innocent and ignorant tone.

"Oh, and was it not they who charged your dear father triple the worth of each of them for your family to then receive? I dare say, the fool in this unspoken quarrel is clear."

"Then speak it aloud, little toady!" Ollar took a threatening step towards Antarcis who huffed in boredom.

"Very well Ollar. Tis' your father." Ollar growled eliciting Crissp to place his right hand out to clasp his right shoulder to keep him from making any drastic move. However, their combined attention was diverted as they all of them heard Sleet howl in deep deafening rage and move towards Frieza.

"It's sad really." Another Arcosian little Lord named Hiemal intoned as Sleet threw a savage right punch down towards Frieza who seemed to phase out of existence and back into it behind him.

"Frieza so does love beating poor Sleet. Now he has but the thinnest excuse to kill him. His father will be so ashamed to have his son die in such a manner. A disgrace upon their dynasty indeed." Many among the group nodded and murmured their agreement. With only Ollar and Antarcis remaining silent. Ollar in his disgust and rage towards both Antarcis and Frieza. Antarcis for his thoughts traveling to his own father and the sudden swirling hot rage that boiled in his chest.

Frieza whirled around up in the air as Sleet turned. Frieza's tail savaged him across the face and thrashed Sleet towards his right before Frieza came back around and landed on his feet before the slightly staggered fellow Arcosian. A smirk on his face still he lifted back into the air and threw an incredible savage right foot into Sleet's exposed massive gut and Sleet fell over forwards in coughing and gagging pain. Frieza made several disappointed clicks of his tongue.

"You see Sleet, you are truly a shame to us all. You have the gall to say such...dreadful things of me. Then," Frieza spun around and suddenly the back of his right fist slammed up and back over his head connecting clear into Sleet's mouth and nose sending blood immediately flowing form both and the Arcosian backwards to the ground.

"You haven't the good manner to even grant me a proper bit of sport? You can't garner enough strength to calm my risen anger? Should you have done so you may have walked away with but your pride tattered, family dishonored, and your body broken. Yet, now I think I shall kill you. It is but the proper thing to do I think." Frieza's smirk broadened as he spun in air and raised his right hand upwards lazily. His index finger only barely rising to a point aimed towards Sleet who held onto his face in shaking rage and pain.

"You...you miserable bastard!" Sleet growled and in an instant he threw himself back up and forwards. His horns, now given deadly points atop his head dug out towards Frieza. The Emperor chuckled and swept left in air and past Sleet's shoulder as the hulking Arcosian rammed beyond him.

"A little fight left in you yet? Interesting. Very well, I shall play with you a moment more. Try not to disappoint me much further." He casually intoned as Sleet swept around, his tail thrashing as he did but again Frieza merely moved aside. Sleet brought his left arm in to punch Frieza, but the Lord raised his right hand up before himself. A crash thundered out over the grounds. As Sleet's fist dug forwards and slammed cleanly into the littler palm of Frieza's hand.

Frieza gave a sudden wicked grin and his eyes flashed as he angled his little body suddenly under Sleet's left arm, his palm sliding away from their connection. With great ferocity Frieza angled his right leg up and a savage crack thundered out as his foot barreled up into Sleet's still extended arm at the elbow. Sleet's how of pain swept over everyone watching and many turned their faces in disgust while some chuckled shaking their heads. All as Sleet recoiled heaving and mumbling words of nothingness from pain and shock. His left arm was totally bent unnaturally and thrashing towards the ground without any control on its owner's part.

"Such naked savagery. Very uncivilized if I may say so." One Arcosian among them also in a hovering pod, named Algid began lowly from where he sat and watched.

"It is his way." Antarcis offered in as lowly and seemingly bored a tone. Though honestly he did wish Frieza would just end this. Something crawled, an uncomfortable sensation worming inside of him. It made him...queasy he thought. Or maybe breathless? No, it didn't take 'air' from his lungs. It came more from somewhere between his stomach and chest...or was it both? He wasn't sure, but whatever it was only grew stronger the more he watched this ordeal. It brought a new and outwardly undirected sneer upon his face.

"Come now, why must you be so loud Sleet?" Frieza asked hovering just above the ground as he began circling Sleet who feebly nursed his tattered arm.

"Your sniveling and howling could surely wake the dead. And we can't have that." He chuckled so much it brought an amused hand up to Frieza's mouth.

"I'd have far too many acquaintances to deal with were those who've passed on decided to make a return." He found his own quip so very amusing as Sleet ground his teeth so tightly he could've broken through metal by his bite alone.

"Ah, but alas, you've bored me...again Sleet. Must you disappoint me so?" Frieza landed and walked slowly, and intently towards Sleet who lowered his head towards he ground as his right and remained clasped just above his left elbow.

"I've dealt with your pitiful nature, and crude comparisons for long enough Sleet. I should say I am sorry to see you pass on, but that would be a lie. Pass my regards to all those who precede you." Frieza again raised his right hand and extended but his one index finger. A small pinkish orb appeared just at the tip of his black fingernail as he chuckled all too pleased with himself.

Sleet's head whirled up, his eyes wide and crazed as a feral howl erupted from him which even Frieza recoiled from. With sudden speed and power likely drawn from the very depths of Sleet in his current state he flew forwards. His horns flew out towards Frieza who curled his body left away from the charging horns of his foe. Sleet just barely missed boring his left horn into Frieza's face, though Antarcis did not think it would have had it connected. Then again...if Frieza's guard was down because of his arroga-

"You miserable...little worm!" Frieza gave a screech unlike anything anyone gathered had heard before as the wind seemed to flee from around the little Arcosian. Tendrils of surging and palpable wind cascaded over them all and sent all plant life around them into a flurry away from where Frieza now openly seethed and balled his hands into fists.

"Oh my, what could Sleet have-" Crissp began but suddenly Frieza loosed an unusually savage and wild kick up into Sleet's left hip and threw him into the air. Frieza's body gave sudden chase seeming to pop back out and into existence above the climbing body. His small feet crashed both into Sleet's back forcing another great howl from him as he came crashing back down with a magnificent thud that rocked the grounds. With another savage howl Frieza flung himself towards the ground. His right foot slamming into Sleet's exposed back eliciting a howl from him again. Before Frieza jumped back off of the Arcosian and connected another thundering kick that tossed Sleet towards the others.

"How very..." Sleet slammed into the lower floor wall connected to the terrace shaking everyone.

"Distasteful." Algid finished as many of the Arcosian young lord's in waiting backed away from the full unrelenting anger and wrath of their future Emperor. Antarcis, however, felt his eyes narrow as his body lifted out from within his hover pod and into the air.

Frieza plopped himself onto his feet beside the fallen and barely moving Arcosian. His eyes were narrowed and his smirk now gone replaced by a numbed look of hate. Frieza's face twisted in wrath as his tail snaked around and in a flash pushed around and snaked along Sleet's neck and lifted the far more massive body into the air. The chokes of the fallen Arcosian lord sounded out as Frieza's tail extended out in length into the air. Frieza pulled his right fist back and with a mad grin twisting along him he threw it into the lower chest of Sleet who gagged as his body was impacted at full force. Before Frieza lifted off the ground and with quick succession both feet flew out and kicked into Sleet's body over and over as Frieza let his tail keep him mostly in place as he played with him like a sick excuse for a pinata. Until finally the little lord pulled back and twirled his body into a sideways roll toward his right, loosing Sleet as he did so and throwing him back out into the open grounds.

With another seeming pop out and into existence Frieza appeared high above Sleet's tattered and broken barely living body. His right finger pointed downwards where a small pinkish ball f energy appeared just before the tip of his finger. Before a sudden barrage erupted creating a fire of light before Frieza's finger as dozens of beams flew down whirring and crying through the air before slamming into and around Sleet's body. Each savage strike eliciting a howl then growl and then little more than a yelp of pain in succession from the bloodied lord.

Antarcis watched on, and that feeling crept within him as he watched the display. His eyes falling to Sleet's scorched body as Frieza pelted him with none deadly beam after another. All to prolong the suffering. He knew Frieza too well, what had he expected? Still that strange sensation crawled and clawed at him and Antarcis felt it rising. As if he were forced to eat another rancid dish forced upon him by his father. Food sickness? Yes that best equated to whatever this sensation was as his hands balled together into fists and he crossed his arms over his chest. A frown upon his features as he took flight towards where Frieza hovered in air. He came to a stop just off to Frieza's right and just as Frieza finished his barrage of attacks.

"Come to enjoy the light show up close, Antarcis?"

"You've caused quite a stir amongst your peers." Frieza chuckled his eyes closing as he did so.

"Peers? Would you think to compare any among them as my equal Antarcis?"

"It is not what I would think, but rather the assumption on their part. However, that is besides the point." Antarcis shrugged off.

"Oh, and what is the point then? Who am I to care if the worms amongst the dirt watch me teach this loud mouthed little maggot a lesson? It should be but a stark reminder of how terrifying I can be."

"If by stark you mean crude then yes." Frieza turned quizzically toward Antarcis. Which made Antarcis reel back his head from a bit of mild surprise. There on Frieza's left cheek he could see it. He knew what brought the wrath of his fellow lord out and made Sleet garner this torturous death.

"He drew blood?"

"Indeed. How very disgusting." Frieza intoned his expression turning cold and wrathful again as a low seethe was laced in every word from his mouth.

"That is precisely why you should not involve yourself in these squabbles by yourself or personally."

"Oh? What would you have me do, Antarcis? Allow these insults to go unpunished?" Antarcis shook his head.

"You do not beat someone so obviously weaker than you before so wide an audience. You do not drop your guard, so assured of your own power that you open yourself up for blood to be drawn. For, if they see that...error then others among them will assume you open to more such errors. You let your soldiers do the job for you." Frieza again fell into his signature closed mouth chuckling bout.

"How very simplistic a view of power you have, Antarcis. Those among us view me as a peer? That alone should teach you why I must beat those beneath me as I have. They must be reminded of my power, and must see who their Lord is. I am the strongest in all the universe, and those who would dare imagine otherwise should see the error of their ways by my hands. These hands." Frieza extended his arms out from himself and opened his hands as if to fully get the point across to Antarcis.

"You see any opponent beneath your power as unworthy of your time, and that may suit you. However, it is a lonely existence to be as mighty as I am. With none but my father at his most arduous attempts able to equal me then that would mean I should not take such slights and matters into my own hands. A good and a mighty Lord a King and certainly an Emperor needs to show himself to be invested into those he rules and those he towers above."

"Naked savagery is not the way to go in such matters." Antarcis rebuffed.

"Kill him then, and be done with it. You toy with him and gain nothing from it."

"Oh no, Antarcis. I certainly do gain something from it." He smirked, his eyes brightening as Antarcis discerned his meaning.

"Be that as it may. You do nothing by torturing him before your fellow lords. You want to assert power and dominance?" Antarcis suddenly pointed his own right index finger downwards and in a flash a red Death Beam flew down through the air and just as quickly impacted and erupted into an intense and massive explosion that tore the ground open and vaporized Sleet entirely. Unseen by him all the other lords in waiting went wide eyed in shock and some chuckled lowly at the display and yes some growled. While Frieza cocked a curious or perhaps bored glance down where his quarry had been but a moment ago.

"Then assert it, my Lord." Antarcis bowed lowly from the waist. That sickening feeling within him finally beginning to fade.

"My you do know how to suck the fun out of anything, Antarcis. Very well I was growing bored with him anyways. Though I should warn you, my friend." Frieza loomed as he hovered closer towards Antarcis.

"It is unwise to involve yourself in matters that do not concern you. Especially if they are my concern and mine alone."

"Is that a threat, Lord Frieza?" Antarcis asked pulling back up and placing his hands regally behind his back to look Frieza in the eyes. Though the young Lord chuckled lowly and all too threateningly as well.

"No, it is me asserting myself, Antarcis." Antarcis smirked and bowed his head again as both he and Frieza began to lower to the beaten and thrashed ground below them.

"It should be a simple matter to leave before any see your drawn blood, Lord."

"Oh? I would have hoped so. Alas, I think it is impossible now." Antarcis tilted his head questioningly, but then he heard the elder voice from behind him.

"Frieza, whatever are you doing?!" Antarcis turned towards his left and over shoulder to see none other than King Cold standing among the other Arcosians who all bowed upon his presence. The towering Lord of the glorious Empire ever in his second repressed state had his arms folded over his chest and a disapproving scowl upon his features.

"Hmm, it is always amusing when father tries playing the role. One could even almost be forgiven for assuming he holds any control over me." Frieza remarked as he feigned a respectful bow. Antarcis did the same, though his was not so feigned as the King lifted off from the podium and hovered smoothly over towards them both.

"What have you done to the grounds? What have you done to Sleet? Where is Sleet?" Cold asked as Frieza smirked and shrugged his shoulders in unapologetic a manner.

"I was insulted by him, so I saw he was taught a proper lesson. Alas the ground suffered for his insolence, but you needn't worry father. It was not by my hands that he died the death he deserved. Rather I have Antarcis here to thank for that." Antarcis felt heat rise into his face as he felt a sudden tinge of worry rise up. He dreaded the idea of his father hearing of this now in hindsight.

"Oh? So, it would be Arctis' son who is at fault for his death?" Antarcis felt his eyes widen and fear churn within himself.

"I...I don't-"

"I was not speaking to you, boy." Cold began but suddenly Frieza broke into another chuckling bout.

"Oh father, must you be so crude? My dear Antarcis did me a favor in removing the eyesore. Though I had hoped to inflict greater pain upon him I should be grateful."

"Grateful?" Cold questioned.

"Oh yes. Antarcis truly understands his place. A good servant for me and one who would dirty their hands against those beneath me. Is it not a wondrous thing? For our fellow lords to understand their place, and serve their lords respectfully?" Frieza asked clearly asserting himself and his power against his father once again. All the while Antarcis felt his brow furrow as Frieza essentially defended him. Sure, he would call Frieza 'friend,' but held no illusions that the coming Emperor would toss him by the wayside at any given moment. He didn't dare to glance Frieza's way either. He felt it better to express his thanks by remaining silent. Even as Cold cast an unconvinced glare down towards him. Though, honestly Antarcis didn't see why Cold sought to shift blame onto him. Frieza would not be challenged, and neither would the King. Though if rumor was what he feared then shifting all blame onto him may be his best out. Either way the sickening dread of hindsight hung heavily upon the young Arcosian.

"Well I suppose it can't be helped." Cold finally responded with a bored sigh.

"Whatever happened to your face Frieza?" He asked seeming to only then notice.

"Oh my, it was a foolish error on my part, father. I was beating the wretch so bloody I scratched myself with the fury of my blows. My hands do sometimes come far to close to my face when I'm enjoying myself." Frieza lied so expertly and eloquently Antarcis almost felt like believing him had he not already heard the truth.

"I see. Well we should have it cleaned if nothing else. That mongrel slave Ackee should be able to fix you up."

"Really I needn't see him father. He may be your personal slave and a fine medic, but he a dreadful sight. Has been ever since we enslaved his pitiful race." Cold seemed to almost hold back rolling his eyes even as a smile graced his features.

"No son of mine should be seen with so dreadful a mark upon his face. I should see it looked to and fixed, and Ackee can have it done in under an hour. Otherwise I'll kill him myself. How does that sound?" Frieza laughed aloud though even still it seemed more like slight gasps of breath as opposed to honest mirth.

"That would be a humorous sight! Very well then father I will humor you and see your medical man."

"Excellent. As for you." Cold turned once more towards Antarcis who felt himself tense at the renewed though slightly less intense gaze of the King.

"I would expect someone of your dynasty not to commit to such flagrant execution of your peers again. It is unbecoming of a lord in waiting."

"Of course, your Majesty." Antarcis bowed. The tingling thought in the back of his mind rising as he internally laughed. Of course the King would chastise him and not his prodigious son. It bothered Antarcis little in the end.

"Good, then I should expect you to be off then. Do send my regards to your father."

"At once, your Majesty. Lord Frieza." Antarcis bowed and Frieza gave a tilt of his head in acknowledgment as Antarcis turned and took flight back towards his waiting hover pod among the other lords who were slowly beginning to disperse.

"If it isn't the toady. Enjoy licking the King's boots?" Ollar began as Antarcis easily slid back into his pod.

"Oh leave it be now, Ollar. You are a most temperamental one." Algid chuckled as he began to move away from the group. Ollar simply cast him a glare before turning back to Antarcis who shifted his pod to face his fellow lord in waiting.

"You talk too much, Ollar." With that he took his leave of the others. Once far enough away he allowed himself to sink back into his pod. An uneasy breath escaping him as he found himself safely away from both the King and his...'friend.'

* * *

 **(Present)**

Antarcis sat still. The lonely silence of his ship and hum of it as it loomed in space above this blue world. His crimson eyes opened and he sighed at the memories and from the weariness creeping along his body. He mused though, and of course his father would hear of the scuffle between Frieza and Sleet. Of course he would chastise him for getting involved in the young prince's business. Though, his eyes narrowed angrily, as chastise was hardly the word for it. The wounds wrought upon him that day were but a few of many, for the old man knew little control when it came to his temper and reputation. For, it was Antarcis that slew Sleet, and not dearest and most beloved Frieza. It mattered little to him in the end.

Antarcis leaned into his chair. The weariness wearing into him as sleep threatened him. Dared him to take use of it, and honestly he knew it would be smart to do so for what was to come. Though the idea of sleep so close to an enemy he had chase for so long harbored a silent terror in him. Or worse still if these beasts decided to attack him when he made error and gave into the need for rest.

"Well I suppose it can't be helped." Antarcis gave the faintest of chuckles as he mimicked the memories of the long dead King. His eyes closed as he accepted the inevitability of sleep. He would need some of it if and when he faced those miserable beasts. The memories swirled in his mind, both calming and invigorating him. He relished old thoughts. Of Frieza, Cold, the others lords like Algid, Ollar and Crissp. That day had been an interesting experience. He hadn't known it then, but that name, that little doctor the King mentioned would go on to play an...interesting role in both his and Frieza's life. He chuckled in his sleepy state. If only he had known then what the poor little slave Ackee had been up to.

"Hindsight is always fascinating I suppose." He smiled and then allowed darkness of sleep to take him.

* * *

"No means no Trunks! I'm not letting you go out there!" His mother yelled at him for the millionth time. Trunks cast his eyes downward as they hardened and narrowed. The day was nearing night and his heart was racing and body itching. It had been too long, far far too long! Gohan was out there, he knew he was...he had to be. Nothing had come in over the radio from Sizzle City for hours, and here Trunks waited like the little boy incapable of helping he now felt everyone looked upon him to be. His back bristled as he felt helpless again, and he turned up to his mother.

Her arms were on her hips, a favorite position of hers. Her eyes hard and commanding as they looked on him while she looked tired, as she always did from endless work in fact Trunks couldn't even remember the last time she slept. Yet, still she still somehow looked rough, and imposing to him.

"He's been gone for hours mom! He could be...he could be in trouble and need my help!" He retorted for what now felt like his millionth time.

"He told you to stay! He went alone to keep you safe! I'm not letting you go out there all alone! You can kiss that idea goodbye!" She raged at him as emotion fluttered into her voice. Trunks knew how she felt, it's how he felt now and how he felt most days. Helpless, absolutely helpless, and he hated it.

"Trunks," She softened again, her eyes dropping while she rubbed her palm over them in vain attempt to keep her weariness at bay.

"He's been gone for so long, you're right. But, wouldn't you have felt his energy like you had earlier were he...if he was still..."

"No!" Trunks gave immediate retort as he felt every muscles lock up in him. Even as tears threatened to burst out of him again. He would not fathom it, he couldn't fathom it! He still had training to do, he still had a world to help save. With Gohan, not without him!

"He's not dead! Don't you dare say he's dead! He's not!" Trunks exploded as he shook and Bulma even recoiled some.

"Trunks I-"

"No, I won't believe it! Not Gohan, he's too important, he needs to save the world with me! I can't become stronger without him! I need him, we need him, we all need him!" Every line broke down in power and control for the half-Saiyan. Tears finally broke along his face as his voice scratched with the emotion bleeding through as the horrible and all too horrifyingly probably thought ate away at his mind.

"You can wait here and do nothing! But I won't mom, not anymore! Gohan needs me, and I'll find him, I'll help him! Even if no one else will!"

"Trunks!" He bound away from her down the hall. Her hand reaching out calling for him as she howled in scared anxiety for her son to come back. But Trunks didn't listen he couldn't anymore. He slammed open a beaten and old door out from Capsule Corp and his aura pulled in around him as he burst up into the air and exploded off towards where he had felt Gohan's energy from before. His eyes were hard his body tensing, ready for anything that came before him. He would find Gohan, and he would kill any android that got in his way if he had to! For Gohan, for his mother, for the world.

He bound south, for Sizzle City.

* * *

 **(…..)**

"Gohan, dinner's ready!" Gohan heard his mother call to him from the other room. He felt a wide grin cross his face as he could at last close the one of many books he had to study. He snapped it closed and jumped from his chair against his simple desk within his room before he bound quickly into the hall that lead to the kitchen. His nose had smelled it before, but now it was heavenly. Meats, many different kinds, as usual hung in the air. Pork and lots of it...good thing Oolong wasn't here. Another large helping of Mount Paozu fish that permeated the home along with massive helpings of rice, and rice cakes that Gohan eyed especially with his grin widening. There was more food, far more than Gohan knew other families to need, but well...he knew himself and his dad's stomach. So did his mother.

"Oh Gohan, there you are." Chi-Chi remarked turning from counter-top with another steaming pot held carefully at its handles on either side. She wore her usual clothing Gohan had since become accustomed to, and a wide still somehow clean apron covering her chest and upper legs near entirely. Her black hair was neatly tied back in a bun and her dark eyes had some calmness in them Gohan could always recall her having when cooking. He thought she liked doing it more than she let on actually.

"How were your studies?"

"Great mom! I think I'll be done with that text in a couple of days actually." She smiled as she plopped the pot down on the table and pulled it lid off letting some wondrous stew intermingle with the heavy scent already in the air. Gohan took in a mighty whiff and chuckled at the delicious smell that made his stomach rumble.

"That's great Gohan. Knowing you and your father I hope this is more than enough for you both." She remarked lowly but her tone betrayed the sigh she loosed. He could see an almost content smile crawl along her face as she smacked her hands clean of whatever grime she imagined to be there.

"It smells great! I'm starving!" Gohan declared as he moved towards the seat set closest to him between the table ends. His stomach groaned out more and more and he felt as though he'd collapse without a hefty meal in him. At least now since he could get a good long whiff and look see on his mother's work. However, as Gohan pulled the chair away from the table he paused. His eyes turning left and right with his head as he realized something, or rather someone was missing.

"Um mom, where's dad?" Chi-Chi hummed questioningly as she had turned back to the counters. The water was running and Gohan couldn't tell what she was doing.

"Oh he should be outside. Training as usual." She shook her head in her usual annoyed manner and Gohan nodded to himself.

"He should be in for the food in no time. Knowing his stomach and nose." She chuckled ever so softly and Gohan couldn't help but smile some. However, he still felt drawn towards the front door.

"I'll grab him real quick, mom."

"Okay Gohan." He furrowed his brow. That was rather easy of her. Then again it was simple to just open the door and get dad. Whatever, he was thinking too much about it. He moved towards the door and opened it outwards where he was met with a wide open grassy hill that led down from their home in the mountains. The forests in the distance swooned in the winds as evening was turning to night. Gohan smiled as the air rushed past him and ruffled his hair. He sighed before he peered both ways for his father. He saw nothing to his left, but to his right he saw him.

Goku hovered in midair, his orange gi burning in the evening light cascading down on them. His wild hair ever as such as it rustled with the breeze. His fists flew before him at lightning speed through the air he spun and his leg flew up seemingly unnaturally high before he swatted it back down and fell into a series of dozens of kicks one after the other with the other leg. Gohan marveled for a moment before he lifted himself effortlessly into the air.

"Dad!" Gohan called but Goku didn't answer. Instead Gohan cocked his head quizzically as he watched his father twirl in air at his side before coming to a stop with his right fist aimed down at the ground. He whirled around savaging a kick into the air towards the sky which he carried back into a twist that leveled him upright in Gohan's perspective.

"D...dad?" Gohan called a little more feebly than before as he chanced to near him again. Suddenly his heart rate seemed to quicken and he felt unusually anxious. He got closer to his dad but still he didn't acknowledge him. Goku again fell into a flurry of punches in the air. His left arm swinging around towards his back carrying Goku into a sharp turn as he threw his hand forwards shooting a ripple of power through the sky nearly made visible as the air warped from the powerful shock.

"Dad?!" Gohan called as he got closer. Finally Goku dropped his arms where he hung in air and turned towards Gohan. The young boy reeled back. His father's breaths were heavy and labored and his eyes seemed half open. His skin took on an ugly sickly gray color and his muscles began to deteriorate before his eyes.

"Father!" Gohan howled and shot himself forward colliding with Goku's chest. Once there he heard a terrible gagging wheeze erupt from his father with every breath.

"G...Gohan? Wh...what are you...doing?"

"What do you mean?! Dad whats wrong with you?!" Gohan cried as he felt confusion rack his body and he began to shake. Tears sudden and strong flowed down from his eyes across his cheeks as some painful old sensation tore at his mind and heart. Goku turned down towards him, his eyes fading and becoming ghostly shadows of their former bright selves.

"Wh...why can't you do it...Gohan?"

"D...do what?" Gohan asked recoiling some as he felt his hands dig into his father's gi on either side of his draining and frail figure.

"Why can't...you stop...them?" Goku asked in weak and draining a voice as he seemed to melt away before Gohan. His eyes were wide in horror and his heart pounding as tears flooded down his face.

"Wha...wh...who?!" Goku raised a boney frail finger before himself and Gohan whirled around. The once beautiful sight of the forest and open range of Mount Paozu was charred and ruined. The grass smoking and trees bent and broken while Gohan looked into the distance. Mouth agape and eyes wide and watery he saw a distant vast cityscape. All of it extending for mile upon mile, and all of it on fire. Screams, hundreds of them...thousands of them rung in his ears. His hands flung themselves up to his head and clasped to his ears as he lowered his face. But the cries and screams didn't stop. Untold voice cried out his name. Begging him for help, begging him to save them. The roar of the fires grew louder and Gohan swore he could feel the heat nip at him as it crawled and clawed upwards dropping down into the city burning and killing all in its path.

"Da...daddy I can't-" Gohan flung around only to feel his breath catch as two new figures greeted him.

"Well, if it isn't the pathetic excuse for a hero."

"The last one left, and he can't even save the humans right." 18 laughed dully after her brother.

"What a shame you are to your father. To your friends, and to your dear old mom." 17 carried on and Gohan recoiled from them whilst in air. He turned back and towards the ground. The memory of his mother flashing across his mind, his breath catching and chest hurting as he exploded down towards the ground where the little home remained.

"Mother!" He cried as he bounded towards the home. He slammed to the ground and felt the burnt grass crack and crumble beneath him as he turned to look upon the home pristine set about a forest of darkness and death. His hand pushed through the door and it crumbled before him like a swarm of gnats as it became ash in the wind that flew across him and the smell nearly made him gag. The burnt decay of rotting ruins, he knew it well.

Within his home darkness awaited him. It seemed to stretch out far longer and more vast than anything before as the flames of destruction wrapped in around the home only nipping at him and its rotting plot.

"M...mother!" Gohan cried as a horrendous echo sounded out in reply. The crying voices and shrieks of terror were met by ravaging explosions and two sets of inane laughter from above that filtered down and fell upon him like a rainstorm howling in the night.

"Mom!" Gohan howled louder into the darkness. His voice catching as the full weight of everything slammed into him. He just wanted to see her! He just wanted it to all stop, he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to see this! Where was he?! Where was his father?!

"Gohan." He snapped right at the voice. His eyes widened and he felt himself grow weak kneed. Suddenly the image was completely different. His mother kneeled over a small cot her head downturn as she wept quietly over his body, his father's body. Outside the glowing wrath of the orange flames echoed that day when Gohan had found them. He was dead, Goku was dead. And hell came in his passing wake all from a hateful man's ambition for petty vengeance.

Gohan took a tentative step forward, and another. He meekly made his way forward until he loomed just over his mother's right shoulder. Her weeping filling the deafening silence that had taken root in this room.

"Why Gohan?" She began lowly causing the boy to turn his head more squarely on her as he momentarily gazed in the unmoving body of his father.

"Wh...wh...what mom?" He replied shakily.

"Why did you let everyone die? Why aren't you stronger?!" Her voice turned into a vicious and booming howl. The echoes rattled in his head as the screams bound back into him shaking his mind and boring into him. He again clasped his hands over his ears and felt himself shake in her ire. She rose to her feet, but refused to look at him and kept her head turned away from him.

"You've let everyone die! Your father would have done better, he would have fought harder! You are a failure!"

"No!" Gohan screamed as the echoes of death and explosions tore away at him as he fell to his knees. His eyes turned downwards as he looked into the dead features of his father once more. The body then began to melt away and rot before him and Gohan smashed his eyes closed but the noise only grew louder.

"Please, please make it stop!"

"You're worthless!" A thousand voices howled in reply.

"I...I'm sorry! I can't do it!" Gohan cried aloud as tears fell fiercely and with a mighty burn down his face.

"I can't save you! I can't do this, father!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs as the voices howled and raged like a sick endless orchestra that pounded deep into his skull and burrowed to his core ripping away at him. He wanted it to end, he couldn't do this, he couldn't handle it. His hands dug deep into himself and he felt sick as he writhed in the burning heat closing in around him.

"Gohan." His eyes snapped open once more. In an instant the voices faded, flew from his mind. He was left shaking and alone in a dark nothingness. That voice...it as so familiar. It made something churn inside of him. He peeked upwards to see nothing still.

"It's time to wake up and fight, Gohan." Gohan swiveled where he remained on his knees. Still he saw nothing. The raw anguish and horror still sending shivers through his body as he furiously sought the origination of that voice. That voice which had cast all these terrible realities from him.

The darkness began to shake, the endless void began to rumble and collapse around him and he felt as though he were beginning to fall from one pitch black level into some unseen depths. That voice...so familiar...he...he thought he remembered.

"P...Piccolo?"

And then, Gohan's eyes shot open.

* * *

 **(…..)**

" _ **Error, unit 12 unresponsive** **packet** **count has reached ten-thousand individual health inquiry pings**_ **. _Threshold for operative unit inactivity violated._** ** _Activating remote recovery protocol_. _Unit 12's nanite modification and recovery remote protocols uploaded via nearest geosynchronous satellite apparatus_. **_**Please stand by...**_ "

* * *

"He's been resting for the most part, Lord Paragus. We've done as you've ordered of course." A small and hunched like alien spoke as it walked alongside and in step with Paragus through one of the halls of his ship. The being was cowled, an ugly little creature, and like many among his ranks an outcast. His face was mostly obscured but was dull orange in hue. Paragus didn't even remember where he had picked this one up. Though he had to assume his presence as one of the ship's medical officers had to mean he was competent enough. Otherwise, beyond noting small beady and black eyes Paragus paid him and his features little mind.

"Has his condition changed at all?"

"No, sire. His biology is like that of a Saiyan though, I should say. He is healing at an extraordinary rate. Though we have noted fluctuating neural activity. However, it is nothing you need concern yourself with I am sure, sire." Paragus nodded.

"Good. Then I would-"

"Lord Paragus!" He and the medic stopped as Paragus looked more squarely ahead to see another soldier. One of the many no-names among him.

"The one from this planet is waking in the healing tank!" Paragus hummed happily.

"Ah, good. He should appreciate the work I've gone through to save his life then." The little doctor beside him said nothing but followed him as Paragus nonchalantly moved on towards the medical bay. The soldier from before followed after as well for a time. All three remained in silence, the two more scared of making an unwelcome peep before their Saiyan overlord who controlled someone far more terrifying.

It took a few more minutes until they rounded a slight turn and found the room door. On one side another no-name with his little pathetic blaster gun attached onto his arm. Whilst on the other one of his more liked Commanders Miju. He was a little more free mouthed than the others, and more brazen, but beyond his son Paragus found long ago he did rather like the idea of talking to someone. On a level beyond simple compliance like Broly or boot licking like all others. He was one of the strongest among his mercenaries and made a well enough henchmen. Taller than even Paragus by a few inches, crimson red skin two pointed ears and yellow eyes that were serpent like in nature. His race had small little thin mouths. When not being used to speak one could almost be fooled into thinking they had no mouth to speak of.

"Paragus," Miju began without using any of the proper titles his other underlings used.

"He's waking correct?" Paragus asked cutting Miju off.

"He is, though he's a bit in and out." Miju offered as Paragus came to a stop ahead of him.

"Leave us." He lazily motioned his right hand and both of the soldiers bowed and made back down the hall Paragus came from. While the doctor pushed past them into the room allowing the door to momentarily slide open and closed behind him as he did.

"I'm not really one to question why you do what you do boss-"

"Nor should you be." Paragus offered simply.

"Right. Though I am shocked you had us save him. I would've thought unconscious, beaten and bloodied by that machine man me, Otato, Kallpi, and you could've killed him easy. Make things easier for you." Miju stated though Paragus could sense the underlying question behind it.

"I had thought of it. Do not mistake me as some healer nor do I care if this man dies. However, he is half-Saiyan. Maybe I'm getting a little more sentimental in my age. All he same his man holds great power inside of him, I saw it as he fought and broke that android apart. I haven't been so awed by power since Broly awoke so very long ago." He smirked.

"It still doesn't compare to my son, but I had a thought cross my mind again. It's been crawling at the back of my mind for some time now, since meeting this Gohan."

"That being?" Miju asked quizzically, his hairless brow rising.

"Surely it's a bit simple to understand? I would like to have him join me! Join us in building a new Saiyan race, a new Saiyan realm from which to rule not just this galaxy, but all others. Though that honestly is not the only reason. I am no fool Miju, though the rumblings of your men behind my back may say otherwise."

"I...they haven't-" Paragus raised his hand to quiet Miju still chuckling a little as he did.

"Honestly I'm not stupid. They fear me, so what better way to feel better about themselves than laugh or mock me when I cannot defend myself? It doesn't matter to me much really. Those who cross the line to clearly will pay in time." Miju bowed his head. One of the few times Paragus had seen fear in him again made his chuckles all the more filled with genuine humor honestly.

"We don't know everything...yet about these androids. Case and point, Gohan said there were the two of them I and you pitiful excuses for men encountered a few days ago. However, that one was new. I had never seen him, and I look forward to what Gohan has to say about it." Paragus motioned a bit towards the door with Miju nodding.

"Of course I'm not worried when it comes to Broly's power. But, I'm not a fool and I haven't waited this long to take what is mine, what I am owed to throw it all away by foolishly rushing into action. The time for forcing alliances or enemies will come, and of course," He glanced over his right shoulder towards Miju.

"We still have our tail in space to think about. Whomever they may be, may be enough of a bother to require use of Gohan's...'services.'"

"I think I see. Alright then, a game it shall be then." Miju raised his right fist slightly and without threat.

"Learn all there is to learn on android infestation on world. Await morons from deep dead and dying space, beat em' to death with local help. Then, ultimatum and boom!" Miju slammed that fist into his other hand a little more excitedly than even Paragus had expected.

"New world, new Kingdom, new masters. Same as the old masters really." Miju dipped his head and Paragus chuckled shaking his head.

"I believe you're on the right track there Miju. Now, leave me to do my work."

"Got it boss." Miju gave a feigned salute and turned on a heel leaving the Saiyan to open the doorway into the medical bay.

Within the room the doctor from before...Paragus was beginning to think his name was Kinow? Either way, he was standing next to another medic aboard the ship, one of those green, beaked humanoids who was sharking some data on a computer screen with one another. Paragus ignored them and looked to the healing tank among a row of many set across from another row that was active.

Inside of it Paragus caught sight of Gohan. His eyes were half groggily open and caught sight of him and looked dead toward him. The man floated freely within the pod. The liquid doing its work to heal the intense wounds they had found him with. Beaten broken and bloodied. A few broken bones the elder Saiyan wasn't even sure if Gohan knew about. Nasty already coloring bruises as well. Though now his body was healing, and indeed as... Kinow had said, at an incredible rate. Although Paragus was sure he'd be a bit disconcerted by how long he had been inside the tank, he was sure saving his insignificant life would pay out in the end.

Paragus approached, is right arm hidden beneath his cloak once more, and a thin smile curved along his scarred face.

"I see you've woken. It pleases me that you have. When we found you, you were hardly in any position to keep fighting. Though the show you put on with that 'android' was impressive." Gohan of course didn't respond. The breathing tank strapped to his face filtering him rich oxygen put any stop to that. The liquid bubbled around him, a normal and common occurrence, though for an instant Paragus wondered if that signaled some reaction from the man. Though, he just shut all thoughts on that aside. He had to admit he did find it amusing. Just how at his mercy this naked half-Saiyan was who thought himself so mush more powerful than he and especially his son.

"You needn't worry about anything...my friend. You're back aboard my ship. I did not think you would refuse my help. Though of course you were in no position to say one way or the other. You're on the fast track to a full recovery. However, for the full effect you should remain in there for another hour or two. Consider it another kindly gesture on my part." Paragus tipped himself at the hip slightly, placing his right hand up to his chest in attempt to appear as gracious as possible. In response he saw Gohan's eyes dart around the pod. His brow furrowed as he felt like Gohan was looking for something, as if he wasn't quite sure where he was or what he was looking at. Though Paragus was making baseless assumption were he being honest and forgot about it.

It took another moment of watching the man before he made any response. Gohan raised his hands in the liquid and looked at them. He flexed his hands, and they pulled inwards to touch his scarred chest. His eyes closed and Paragus watched him seem to take an added deeper breath from the apparatus. Well...Paragus again felt as though he were watching a man unsure of what was going on.

"Maybe that android hit you harder than I thought." He grumbled far too low for Gohan to hear. He hoped.

"Will you accept my help a few hours more? This healing pod can be a test one for the one I gifted to you. Think of it in that light anyways. Though I should say your body was in terrible condition when we found you." Gohan opened his eyes and allowed his hands to drop and freely float in the pod. His eyes looked to Paragus and the medics looking on a chart off away in the room beyond Paragus. Before he finally nodded his head twice and his eyes immediately closed again.

"Hmm, excellent then." Paragus smirked and clasped his hands behind his back. He did so enjoy making new friends.

* * *

"Damn them." Trunks intoned as he walked down a beaten and battered street in Sizzle City. He'd been here for hours and daylight would be here soon. His mind would every now and again race back toward his mother and how furious she'd be with him. He couldn't worry about that right now, he wouldn't allow himself to be. His mission was as it was before. Look for Gohan, or any trace of him.

Hours amongst the ruins of a deathly silent city. Yeah he'd seen that before. Hell he lived it most days before Gohan had taken him. He lived it again since both of them needed recovery too. It made his insides twist and that anger broil, but even that wasn't enough. He seethed openly, his eyes tracing and scanning the ground for any sign. A sliver of orange, a blackened lock of hair, a smoldering ruin more burnt out and smoldering than the others! Anything to just find him, find his master and his friend.

"Gohan!" He howled again and only heard the faint echo of his voice carry through the empty streets before it too faded back into the chilling silence. The air ruffled across him and he stood with fists raised in pensiveness and wanting, but nothing came of it. He growled, his teeth gnashing together as he begged for some unseen power to help him. To let him find Gohan and bring him back safe and sound. He had felt him before. His power had exploded, and he had jumped when he felt it. A sudden second of intensity that had rippled out from Sizzle in the south all the way to West City. It had been amazing and terrifying all at once.

He had needed that power obviously for those damn androids. Trunks didn't even know Gohan had such power inside of him. Yet, it still wasn't enough?! His hands slapped against his face as he rubbed it furiously at the thought. A deep sigh both sad and tired passed by his lips as he dropped his hands and kept moving then. His footsteps all that was heard as he walked among cracking and crumbling ruins. A smashed van was on one end and beaten buildings with holes on either side. Though, as Trunks made to turn he did find it odd. The city was in shambles, but he had yet to find a single body. Not Gohan's not anyone else either. Peri came to mind for a moment, but he didn't find any clothes either.

"Man, I hate this!" He seethed as he made that turn. However, as he did he paused with a start. His body went stiff and eyes widened sharply. The street was in shambles. Even more so than many of the others. Though, that wasn't really what caught his attention.

"What in the world." He intoned as he found it in him to burnt forward hovering his feet over the cracked and hole ridden street.

"The heck is this?" He went on landing beside it. It looked almost human, but he knew a metal skeleton when he saw one! Though anyone could see or know that really. Its eyes were black and had no discernible iris or...anything really. It was or had been wearing some long black cloak that was ripped and burnt all along what looked to be half of its body from the mid-waist up. One arm was gone, and the other was missing fingers while Trunks couldn't see any of the legs, but lost of bolts and metal scrap that looked equally as burnt and broken around the street.

"Is...is this...an android?!" He cried questioningly to no one.

Then it began shaking and Trunks flinched jumping back. The whole body began vibrating and rocking back and forth along the ground as some disgusting liquid like sound sounded in Trunks ears. He snarled but couldn't find it in him to do anything. His heart was racing a mile a minute and he was confused. So he just watched.

Gray eeking ooze seemed to seep and pour quickly and unnaturally from the inside of the thing. Everywhere there was a gap, a hole a missing piece the sludge frothed and made disgusting noises. Trunks tentatively raised his right hand ready to fire a ki blast, but then the liquid exploded up and outwards and Trunks jumped back through the air in shocked fear.

The liquid receded as suddenly as it loosed out and from afar Trunks watched in dazed awe as it began to...harden. It morphed and blotched back together forming the waist, the arm, the fingers, the legs. Some light seemed to burn out from within the sludge after it made the rest of the body appear and it turned red hot like molten metal. A sound was heard like an acute saw screeching, but Trunks didn't know what it was or what it meant. Until it too stopped only after the light seemed to have a sudden stop and retreat back into the machine.

"Wha...what is-" Its eyes snapped on, a ghostly ethereal light and Trunks snapped back. He threw himself around into an alleyway set off down the street away from the thing. He chanced to look around the corner and like some horrifying nightmare the thing slowly pulled itself into a sit with its legs before itself. Slowly and methodically...machine like it effortlessly used its legs alone to pull itself into a full straight stand. Trunks felt his breaths catch and in all honesty he found himself frightened. This whole scene, the whole scenario was...wrong!

"What happened Gohan?" He whispered shakily.

The machine picked its hands up and seemed to look down at them with its back to Trunks. He heard a faint whir from beyond as it dropped its hands and arms to its side. Its blackened head turned to its right and Trunks saw it seemed to dust off its shoulder before that same liquid again seemed to drip and ooze down from around its body, and in a flash ridiculously its clothes seemed to reform and Trunks felt his lips curl into a confused and shocked half frown and sneer.

It too cast a light, fainter than the last from around itself before everything seemed to be back in place. Or at least Trunks assumed it to be back in place as this thing wanted it. It stood there silently then, unmoving and without sound. Its head turned upwards towards the sky as faint morning light could be seen forming a great crescent in the distant east. Before, without warning its right foot picked off the ground and slammed back down, and within a flash it bound up into the high sky and exploded off in a northern direction. Leaving Trunks to stare wide eyed, heart racing and confused as he was horrified.

"Wh...where are you Gohan?"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So I am sorry to anyone who was interested in this story. You probably thought I abandoned it. I didn't I just really have been having a hard time with work and my college plans for months. My inspiration has been in the tank for DBZ too even though this story has always been in the back of my mind. If anyone from before reads this I am very sorry for the long wait and hope you can forgive me. I also went through and updated every chapter fixed errors, both continuity on my part and spelling as I could find them. If you're new welcome, but don't expect super fast updates. :)

Okay so if anyone doesn't know Akira Toriyama loves Terminator and based a huge part of the Cell Saga on inspiration from Terminator. Hmm care to guess where 12's inspiration comes from? ;p

Though I war you he's not as one off as some might think...or maybe he is...you'll see.

Also again if anyone doesn't like my Antarcis stuff I get it trust me I've read bad OC fanfic myself, but I am hoping he doesn't ruin the story for you and that you can learn to tolerate him for story's sake. Also before anyone asks I am ignoring a LOT of Super here. Because frankly...I mean 28 planets with life? I mean...really? No, the universe our universe is so unfathomably huge, and that's what I'm basing my DBZ space on. So with that I bid you all farewell for now. If you find any grammar issues feel free to let me know and I will fix them or try your best to ignore them. Leave a review if you fancy. All flames will be promptly ignored.


	7. An Impending Collision

Chapter 7

 **(** **An Impending Collision** **)**

"Okay, okay I got another one for you!" Margine announced over the shared comms systembetween the four pods as they each continued bounding through the great void of space.

"'You,' who?" Rench asked in immediate reply.

"You, you idiot! Now shut up and listen." Margine carried on with what sounded like intense excitement barely contained within his slithering voice.

"Alright, remember the guy we fought on...oh what was the name of that planet again..." He trailed off for a moment.

"Oh right, planet Pepair! You know the one who had the thing?"

"Wait, we talking the green one or the purple one? Cause' either one had a 'thing' Margine. Wait, what 'thing' are we talking about here? Head thing or back thing?"

"Oh by Frieza's Glory!" Mirlitha cut in over the comms and interrupted the banter between the other two.

"Do either of you ever stop with these damn games?! The memory or 'what if' scenarios hardly make up for an actual visceral fight! I mean really it's all quite boring. Not only that, but every trip you both have to play these damn 'who could do what' games. They're trivial you two." She ended in chiding exasperation.

"Aw, come on now Mir, don't be like that." Rench replied cheerily and seeming to take no offense at all with his comrades annoyed tone.

"Yeah we're just having a little fun. Reminiscing on old battles can be fun if you let em' be Mir. Come on you've played before. Let's have a go, what do ya' say Rench?"

"I think that's a great idea!" The Brench alien responded jovially. A groan could be heard from Mirlitha as Margine hummed thoughtfully.

"Alright, now let's see. Oh, I got one for you then! Mir, you remember that guy from the world with the aliens with the horns? Shoot the name was right on the tip of my tongue!" Margine sounded actually at a loss for memory.

"I think you're thinking of Soutee." Rench chimed in.

"Soutee that's it!" Margine exclaimed happily.

"Remember on Soutee when that big bastard with the four horns tried to kill us?"

"Yes, I remember saving your hide Margine." Mir chuckled followed by Rench's own snickering.

"Ah shut up! I got distracted is all. Besides that's not the point. Now," Margine began lowering his tone some.

"Now that guy with the four horns. Don't care what his name was, just listen. Now, do you think he could've fought Lord Antarcis in his most repressed form, or would've got beat? If you say beaten then would it have been easier than us or with more effort put into it on our Lords part?"

"Well that's a simple one." Mirlitha chuckled.

"With how much trouble he gave you Margine it's easy to say Lord Antarcis would've beaten him in with one punch. Be he in most repressed form or beyond. Come on now," She went on sounding a lot more merry than she had previously.

"If you're going to force me to play this damn game give me something good huh? That one was easy!" She chuckled coolly on.

"I swear you people never let anything down when it comes to me. So I made a few mistakes, so what?!"

"'Mistakes' is being rather subdued about it Margine my friend." Rench again interjected from his own pod.

"Yes I'd call it a 'joyful series of screw ups that give my team more work to do!' A working title on my part perhaps." Mirlitha added causing the Boutron alien to groan quite audibly.

"Eh it's okay Margine. We understand you like to get a little careless when fighting. What did he do again Mir?"

"Oh, I'm so happy you asked Rench!" Margine groaned even louder.

"Well let's see the 'big four-horned bastard' was evenly matched with Margine. Instead of taking every tactical opportunity to undermine his strength considering his size and raw power Margie decided it would be best to charge at him head on. And I do mean 'head on' isn't that right Margine?" Rench broke out into intense laughter that buzzed and garbled the comms system as the memories flashed before the whole team.

"Yeah how does your head feel anyway Margine?!" Rench burst out still laughing and sounding as though he were gasping for breath.

"Ah shut up will ya' Rench?! I mean it's not like we didn't win or anything! He's dead ain't he?!" Margine exclaimed defensively.

"Well of course he's dead. I'm the one who killed him Margine." Mirlitha pointed out happily and proudly.

"After your head flew into his skull at I'd say the speed of sound and you stumbled back dazed and confused...well more so than usual he proceeded to what? Oh that's right laugh at you. Why would you headbutt an alien species that has horns on their head to begin with, let alone one that obviously has thick skulls because guess what, they headbutt each other all the time!" Again Rench flew into a laughing fit as Mirlitha went on and on after her comrade.

"I...I proved a point! That big bastard said I couldn't and so I did! Sure it hurt like hell but he was taught a...a point dammit! You don't say the Shield Battalion can't or wont do something because we will! We will and we'll win!"

"Yes flat on our back with a self inflicted concussion is certainly one way to prove the Battalion's worth and skill my friend."

"Shut up Mir!" Margine shot back with clear rising embarrassment and frustration.

"My you three just love beating your past mistakes into the ground." Captain Orblano finally cut in. His eloquent voice finally seeming to tame Rench's laughing bit some which took a few moments to completely wind down.

"Margine, you never attack an opponent with a clear advantage at his own game unless you have a plan to undermine said advantage."

"Ye...yes sir, Captain sir." Margine replied somewhat more meekly.

"As for you Rench, I do recall your presence to be lacking while your teammate was making a bad judgment call. When it comes to a team there's this thing called 'teamwork.' It's up to you, to me and to you Mir to see a bad call being made and try to correct it before it gets out of hand. Or well, gets to our teammates head as it were." Mirlitha and Rench both chuckled while Margine only grumbled.

"You're right sir, I'll be sure to always watch Margine's back and his head!"

"Please for the love of the almighty Emperor, shut up Rench." Margine retorted.

"Alright that's enough you three." Orblano began with a faint chuckle in his own regal mannerism.

"Just remember that teamwork is essential going forward. After all, we'll be facing off against a monkey or two soon. The Saiyans are a crafty bunch and don't easily accept death. I don't want another incident like what happened on Soutee. We work together to destroy our Lord's enemies and safeguard the Empire. Am I understood?"

"The Antarcis Shield Battalion will get the job done! Saiyan trash, giant muscled up freaks or contemptible enemies within the Empire itself, we'll handle them all!" Rench offered with intense bravado.

"I for one look forward to fighting a Saiyan." Mirlitha offered calmly.

"Oh really? Yet, you wont take up my bet? Scared I'll still be the first to one to put a rabid monkey in its place are ya' Mir?" Rench cockily asked with a hint of a challenge in his voice. Mirlitha in kind chuckled.

"No Rench I just don't wanna embarrass you. Especially with Margine all too willing to meet your bet."

"She's right Rench. We all know I'll be the one to kill a Saiyan first!"

"Ah we've been over this. Besides headbutting a Saiyan is not a strategy I'd go with, but you do you Margine."

"Oh shut up already about the damn headbutting thing!" Again Rench, Mirlitha and even the Captain began laughing at their comrade's rising ire and embarrassment. Their four pods still shooting through the great immeasurable void between planets and stars. Each one readying for a fight, to do their duty to their Lord Antarcis and pay respect to the Emperor long since lost. Some felt more keenly aware of this than others, but they remained quiet about such thoughts. All that mattered was arriving at their masters location, and defeating all foes of the Empire. No matter the cost. The Shield Battalion would gladly, along with all their bluster, face it.

* * *

12 came to a stop, his boot covered metal feet slamming into the mountain side along the cliff he now stood upon. His glowing eyes bore no emotion, and he was silent as his mind literally replayed his battle with the alien halfbreed from hours before. He walked forwards with only the low whir of his mechanical movements heard as he came to a long since beaten down metal doorway. Within, the cave was dark and dank until he moved down a crudely carved corridor in the rock of the mountain and came to the initial room. Within were two pods, several computers and lab work along with papers and other such needs for lab work beyond his understanding and need or want to understand.

He angled his head down to see the recently opened duct leading to a long extending ladder into the depths of the mountain below. He jumped ever so slightly off the ground and controlled his decent down into this pit which took only a few seconds. He reached the bottom, his mind still analyzing his fight and actively noting this Gohan's movements and strengths as he recorded them. He felt intense anger and frustration boil inside as he realized mistakes he had made, weak stances he took and the weaknesses placed in his design. Though that last fact was not so much an issue anymore, so that gave the silent machine some comfort as he moved forwards now within the second level.

Like above it bore a dim hum of electricity coursing through wires. Some unseen and some not, as a row of lights above him dimly lit the cave, some were blown out and rotten. Their glass having grow dusty or simply bad with age and lack of proper care. They led to another doorway that was not blown apart, though it was rusted some. A strong several layer thick entrance of metal that was sealed to him as he approached it.

"Unit 12, reporting back." Was all he said aloud though he knew he needn't do so as he turned his head slightly up right to look into the bulbous eye of a one security camera looking down on him. It whirred, but silently 12 heard the door locks, several of them, begin to twist and turn and unseal. He knew he could break it down or blow it open if he so wished, but that would be unwise, or maybe simply improper. Either way something in him compelled him not to and so he didn't as the last seal broke and the doors gave slight heavy creaks and opened up for him to enter.

His dark figure stood silent and unmoving as the doors opened and came to a heavy stop. Only then did he step forwards into this new room. One he was somewhat familiar with. The giant machine ahead of him was abuzz with activity. Lights fluttering along its cylindrical and bulbous apparatus as the ticking of machines and calculations of silent data went on at a pace beyond a normal mind's comprehension. This was his new leader, and he mused it was funny to think of it as such as he approached the thing. It had arms but rarely moved them, but within it lay the desires of the man he had met only once so long ago now he couldn't even recall the date. He hadn't asked for it when the man had found him in his broken state. But that was an entirely different and better left forgotten tale. Besides he knew that man's name now, nonetheless. 12 came to a stop, taking a second to note the other pods within the room still humming with internal activity as the computer went about its work readying to activate them.

" ** _Unit 12, upload recorded_ **_**combat**_ ** _data_.** " The computer entered easily into his mind and it seemed to have a 'voice.' Though in reality it was more a sense of presence. Something 'talking' to him and commanding him voiceless and without tangibility, but all the same the words were compelling without force or presence truly needed. 12's eye lit up and silently as he stood facing the computer an exchange of data commenced between the two mechanical machinations.

"Nanite operational effectiveness was a success. This unit may require its services again. Remote controlled activation may not suit future engagements when without suitable remote linkup." 12 spoke, but he too was without actual audio and instead seemed to only think of this. He didn't know if it was a conscious effort on his part or simply how his mind and body interpreted his desire to speak while commencing data exchange with his computerized controller.

" ** _Nanite protection asset for this unit shall be scanned_ ****_for future usability and effectiveness_ ****_upon data exchange. Please stand by._** _"_ 12 remained silent as the data filtered and seemed to buzz from his skull into the aether. Until his skull seemed to fall and he felt almost disorientated, though he didn't know if it was possible to actually feel that way anymore. All the same he clasped his right hand to his head and he watched as a series of data lines filtered over his vision, and he was again starkly reminded of just what he now was.

He knew there was no real point in conversing with the computer, but it left 12 wanting. Even as what he was all he had left were memories which seemed to fade in and out of him and the loneliness of his new immortal existence for all intents and purposes. He meandered his way over towards the other pods. He took a second and stopped before his own. The simple oval shaped container had its door still hung open. Inside were simple cushions that had propped his body up for the longest time. He remembered waking. The sudden realization of thought and consciousness after nothing for so long was overwhelming. Though he had not truly known he was unconscious but rather he had been in a dreamless sleep, and had awoken so very long after everything he had known was gone.

12 made what seemed to almost be a groan. The pained sound released from his unseen speakers that filtered out his words as audible. He again clasped his head and felt another strange sensation as a buzzing occurred within his mind. He shook himself and his head as he focused on that sensation and all musings on the past faded, and in time so did the sensation. It left the android to lower his arm and his eyes seemed to give a momentary spark of stronger light, before 12 simply moved away form his own pod and hovered next to the one just up from his own.

"Unit 13, I understand he shall be given command of all other android units. Is that the course of action?" 12 asked but this time audibly as he figured, or more knew the computer could hear and 'understand' him.

" ** _Unit 13 is to be uploaded with operations command_ **_**package**_ ** _. All successive_ _and preceding units shall fall under guidelines_ _and instructions previously entered into unit 13 before unit operational parameters were_** _ **placed**_ ** _on hold._ _Free thought and operations tactical analysis shall fall to each individual unit._ _Orders for mission completion are to be followed as_** _ **primary**_ ** _directives._ _This unit shall maintain constant communication with unit 13 for operations success and modifications._** " The computer held no qualms nor had any issue sharing all relevant needs and plans with him. 12 believed it didn't know what secrets were or how to lie. If it did then how would he even know? That gave him but a seconds pause before he shook such ideas out of his mind. From what he knew of machines, which itself was very little, he didn't think it had the capacity to lie and keep secrets. 12 also found it interesting the computer never 'spoke' of any of the androids as he, only as 'units.' Though he again figured that was simply how a computer saw them as. His eye glowed a little brighter for just a moment and he raised his right hand some. He flexed the fingers and heard the whir of his internal parts and joints.

"I suppose it is what I am now." He intoned before forgetting about any further such musings and moved toward android 14's pod. 12 leaned forward as he stood before the pod. His left hand clasping lazily along the one bulbous viewport. He could see the hulking mannish figure inside. He certainly looked imposing and 12 imagined this one was more focused on brute strength than skill. Then again, as 12 quietly moved on down the pods, he figured it was all up to their designs that made them what they were. Who was he to guess at their individual strengths and weaknesses?

Again he paused to hover over 15 where his earlier thoughts were all the more palpably felt. If he still had brows he might have felt them furrow as he looked in and saw a tiny little man within. Strange clothing adorned his body and he was absolutely miniscule when compared to either himself or 14 before him. His hue of color even from behind the tinged glass seemed off as well. 14 had appeared pale and deathly so, and 12 knew in his skeletal frame he was not one to talk, but all the same 15 looked odd.

"Well I shouldn't judge a book by its cover." 12 intoned to remind himself to again not base the skills and powers of his fellow units on their looks alone. So, he moved on and came before unit 16's pod. Where he was met with another even more massive mannish figure. More massive than himself by a long stretch and of course far greater than even 13, 14, or 15 certainly. The giant looked like a powerhouse and wore odd clothes but simple ones all the same, so 12 thought anyways.

"What is the scale of power between us? Whom is the strongest by design?" 12 again asked aloud as the curiosity and old fire to know the strength of those around him came to the forefront of his mind.

" ** _Question is basic in manner. Unit operational capacities vary between each individual model. Strengths have many facets and meanings between which context this unit speaks of. This unit shall take to mean unit 12 requests_ **_**to know**_ ** _whom among the units is physically stronger. In this case it is_ _understood by design that in base operational manner unit 16 is the strongest. By modification this may not remain true in regards to other units._** " 12 found the way the computer talked almost condescending, but he ignored it. Again figuring it was just how a computer would 'speak.' Though he did nod as he looked down on 16 within his pod. This monster of a man on his own, not knowing he was an android or built would have alone given 12 pause had he seen him in his old normal day to day life. Though his mind flashed for an instant as he felt compelled to turn towards the computer behind him.

"What do you mean by 'modifications?'" He asked only then noting the computer left the door proverbially open for others amongst them to become even stronger.

" ** _All android units can achieve modifications for self strengthening_.** "

"That's good, but what modifications?" The computer seemed to pause before responding.

" ** _All units maintain basic ability for self improvement._ _Tantamount to the definition of the word 'training.' Further modifications for optimization and increased abilities via technical level would require this unit for achievement._** "

"So you're saying we can all train to become stronger?"

" ** _By strength as a relative definition, correct. However, unit 12's_ _nanite protocols allow for optimization of design errors._ _Thus further 'training' would not be necessary for unit improvement._** " 12 nodded, though he wasn't entirely sure what the computer was talking about, and its mannerisms were sometimes hard to follow he understood what his nanites were capable of. For that he could've smirked if he still had the lips to do so. Though something did gnaw at him. The wonder if any of the other android models had their own specific ability to improve without having to train as it were. Though he wasn't sure if any of the others had nanites as he did, but he did not feel like asking the computer so. Asking one question and in return receiving a long winded and simplistic answer was enough. Each question 12 felt deserved some manner of break between them when speaking with the super computer.

Either way, 12 moved on from the hulking and sleeping giant that was unit 16. of course units 17 and 18's pods were not down here among the others. They had been swept up to the 'main' level. For what end he wasn't sure, but now that he was here he figured the good doctor had a keen mind in keeping those two away from any other pet projects or contingencies of his. His mind flew in memory playing perfectly from records to his 'confrontation' with those two. He gave the oddest audible and mechanical chuckle. As he saw clearly why those two were not kept in on every secret the doctor had.

As he paused over 19's pod he leered in towards the viewport. He didn't know what he had expected, but as usual he was completely dumbfounded by what he saw. A more...portly seeming mannish figure with more ghostly toned 'flesh' than even 14 at least from what 12 could tell. There wasn't much to say on the android really. It bore odd clothes but no odder than all the others assorted among them. For whatever reason maybe by personal choice or simply by design they all wore a variety of outfits that ranged from slightly goofy to simplistic. At least as 12 saw them. He wondered what this 19 would be capable of. In fact, as he looked down the row of pods again, he wondered what each and every one of them were capable of.

" _ **Processing of all relevant** **combat**_ ** _data complete. New parameters and data on individual enemy combatant 'Gohan' shall be uploaded to file and distributed among all units. Current enemy output eclipses abilities of units 13, 14, 15 and 19 given time._** "

"What do you mean 'given time?'" 12 interjected as he had that same sensation of the computer speaking in his 'mind' again.

" ** _Android models can sustain fight against enemy even in 'transformed' state for a period of time. However, excessive output and provided readings indicate failure of ability to match and defeat enemy given subject Gohan has enough time in engagement. Units 13, 14, 15 and 19 lack sufficient power to overcome enemy form. Additional modifications shall be added to finalization process. Data retrieved via uplinks have shown units 17 and 18 capable of matching and defeating enemy combatant._ **_**Analyzing**_ ** _schematics now_.** " The computer spoke and 12 remained silent as he also mused on the fact the twins had been able to defeat Gohan before. He wanted to laugh derisively at that since he didn't think they were capable of much beyond acting like brats certainly with too much power on their hands. But, he remained silent.

" _ **Cellular modifications of units 17 and 18 likely cause for greater strength. Modifications for preceding units will require different approach than this method. Improvement to all mechanical parts and energy engine units shall begin.**_ " A hiss was audible through the room as all the pods save 16's lit up and within them the modifications the computer spoke of began to take shape. To what end or even how really 12 didn't know. Though, all he cared about truly was seeing the end result and the power his newly come allies would hold. It excited him on some deep forgotten level to see how strong these beings could be, but it also gave him a sense of assurance. In knowing that his fight with the halfbreed would pay off, even if he had failed in his hope and attempt to destroy him in the one battle. The halfbreed was already dead. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Many hours had passed and honestly time was just passing him by without much care or notice on his end. Trunks sat alone on the top of one of the larger buildings left within Sizzle City. He guessed it was probably midday by the looks of the sun. The city was still deathly quiet and though Trunks still hadn't found any body be it living or dead not a peep had sounded signaling in life or returning person. Sometimes, the bold ones anyways would try to return to the fallen city they once called home. After all he along with his mom lived in West City. Though the 'bold ones' were becoming less and less prominent these days.

His left foot dangled over the side of the building while his right was held up close and allowed him to somewhat lean forward and place his chin down as his eyes were downcast. Past his legs and jeans towards the empty and beat in ruined cityscape below. His mind went over what he saw just that early morning. It jumped back to Gohan too, and the more he thought about everything the more he felt his jaw tighten and muscles constrict in anger, frustration and anxiety.

"Damn it Gohan, where are you!" He growled out in a seethe as his hands again came up and ruffled through his own hair in weary exasperation. His mind was in near constant thought ever since leaving for Sizzle City. Everything from Gingertown to Peri to the Saiyans to the damn monsters, the twins and now whatever the hell that thing was last night! Everything just flew through his mind one after the other after the other without pause and without calm. It wouldn't leave him alone, none of it! He didn't know what to do, his eyes narrowed as he thought that yet again. All day he thought that same depressing realization. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't make decisions like Gohan could. He made call in the heat of the momentTrunks knew that and a lot of times he let his feelings guide him in the moment. But Gohan was the one to make big decisions, at least that's what Trunks saw. Now he was gone, and Trunks didn't know where he was...if he...no he wouldn't let himself imagine ay other possibility!

"You're out there Gohan. I know you are." He mumbled lowly to himself in the quiet of the abandoned city. One of many on this one planet. He sighed as he again let that sink in. This one planet in the universe, the one world he called home was so utterly ruined and ravaged. City after city, town after town, village after village. All ranged from living in fear to utterly ruined. His hatred for the androids again caused his hands to grapple at his jeans and legs in futile pent up frustration and rage. His left hand swapped down and slammed into the roof of the building in a fist and the whole building gave a thudding shake against his power as Trunks felt that anger tingle all along his back travel up his spine and finally enter into his jaws.

He picked himself up from where he sat. The building beneath him still shaking with the vibrations of his sudden angered strike. Glass fell like rain droplets to the ground as Trunks felt his anger bubble beneath the surface. He swung both arms across one another before flinging them back down towards his sides and his aura exploded around him. A white shining fury of power as he pulled out all he could from within himself. His teeth ground together, his body shook and Trunks slammed his eyes shut trying with all his might to force more power out of himself.

"I...I can do it. I can become...stronger!" He howled to the open and silent city around him. The mixture of emotions the memories of the death and destruction cascading over him. He loosed an intense howl and the city around him began to shiver and quake under him as his aura exploded. All the rage and all the pain, the loss and the unknown of his day to day life. The suffering endured the losses taken and the heroes of old. All came to his mind and Trunks demanded more power come from within. His aura exploded outwards winds thrashing around him as the building beneath shook harder and harder loosing all glass and debris still left clinging to it.

"Come on! I can do it! I can become a Super Saiyan! I can Gohan!" He screamed into the deserted streets and lifeless torn city as he tried with all his might and fed on every ounce of anger and rage kept within. His body shook and his grunts and growls along with the seethes between his grinding teeth echoed out around him. His muscles constricted and he felt his body tingle his eyes narrowed as he felt more pained than empowered, and Trunks for just an instant thought it was going to happen. He was going to become a Super Saiy-

"Ahh!" He cried out as his body fell backwards. His aura pulsated out in an explosion abandoning him as he slammed backwards into the roof of the building. His arms outstretched from his body and eyes glaring upwards through narrowed slits. His body quaking and shaking as every muscle pulsated with pain and aggravation. His breaths were labored and heavy as he picked his head up and cruelly slammed it back against the roof.

"Damn it! Why?! Why can't I do it?!" He howled his question with no ear around to hear him. His voice cracked with failure that rippled through him as the midday sun shone down and warmed him. For another good while, maybe ten to fifteen minutes Trunks lay there. The wind rustling his hair sprawled beneath him and his body beginning to calm and relax from the tension and pressure he had willingly placed it under. His eyes stared up and noted the clouds moving peacefully, thoughtlessly and serenely over and past him. The melancholy of his loneliness set in again and he sighed closing his eyes.

"Why can't I do it, father." He intoned lowly and morosely towards a man he did not know. An aching inside of him struck deep and he let the helplessness of his weakness set it. The heroes of old, Goku, Piccolo, and he guessed he could say his father along with even Gohan now could do what needed to be done. They made the choices that were important and found that strength inside of them to fight any battle whether they won or lost them. Yet, Trunks felt a deep rage set in, and its target was himself. He couldn't do it, but he wanted to do it. He knew he could help Gohan, and he had to! Not just for his sake and not for his mother's but for the whole damn world. To save everyone left alive from the horror that had plagued them for so many years. He didn't even know what life without them would be like. What living day to day without fear and hate and rage was. He knew what mom had, and what her plan was, but that would still take a while to complete. Her idea was...out there, but if anyone could do it, it was her. He just wished...she didn't have to. That he could do what no one else could and help Gohan save the world.

Again Trunks pushed himself up and sat cross legged. The wind again rustled his hair and clothes as he closed his eyes and sighed a couple deep breaths. He felt tired. More than just bodily so as his mind played images and memories that didn't have a purpose or active thought on his part. He was so tired of all of it. Sizzle City made him tired, the struggle made him tired, the endless horror and fear made him tired and wanting to help and impress Gohan made him tired. There were times, quiet and towards himself Trunks could recall sitting in the dark of his home or out in the wilds with Gohan, where he would muse. Think about what it would be like, to simply give up. To lay down and let those two monsters kill him, or beat him. However, as usual his eyes hardened and he felt his nostrils flare as he jumped into an immediate stand.

"No! I wont give up! I can't! I swear to you Gohan, father, mother, everyone!" He again howled to the great emptiness of the city around him. All melancholy forcefully expelled from his mind. He was alight with energy and vigor once more. Though he deep down knew nothing had changed. Trunks knew he had to do what needed be done. Gohan had taught him that, and if that meant his life...he was sorry for his mother, but so be it.

He closed his eyes and he let himself reach out across the world. He let himself sense out and look for Gohan's energy signature once more. He had done it before, but had sensed nothing, but he had to find him. The two of them together had to be the ones to stop those two and whatever else threatened their world. He dug deep, his eyes straining beneath the pressure he put himself under to reach out and feel. He needed to find him, he had to find him. They still had a lot to do.

"There...that's something." He intoned opening his eyes and turning northwards. It wasn't Gohan's but it was some energy signature. The damn androids didn't have one.

"It has to be...the Saiyans." He figured, and he clenched his hands together nervously. Gohan's wishes for him to stay away from them fluttering through his mind. However, a gnawing voice in the back of his mind ate way at him. A silent hope that they could help him, and help Gohan.

"I'm sorry Gohan." He spoke to himself and in an instant his aura pulled in around him forming a white field around him. Before he blasted off into the air once again and bound northwards towards that power he sensed. Hoping beyond hope that these aliens of whom he shared some genetics with could help him. Find and save Gohan, wherever he may be, and maybe even save the world itself.

* * *

" ** _Final retrofitting completed_ **_**for**_ ** _units_ _14_ , _and_ _15_. ****_Please stand by_.** " The computer announced stirring 12 from his thoughtless trance. He found himself standing motionless again facing the computer and found it odd he hadn't really noted the time, or his silent stance. He slightly shook his head before turning towards the two pods in question. They gave a final buzz as the lights that swirled within came to a stop. Then, much to his shock both pods gave a loud snap and they hissed open ever so slightly.

Before the pod doors gave a whir each as they opened upwards with a hiss before they came to a stop revealing the two machine men inside. 12 took several steps towards the opened pods. He came to a stop between the two and back enough to observe both units. They were quiet and unmoving for a few more heavy moments. The silence of the room only interrupted by the slight hiss of the pods. Until finally both androids opened up their eyes at the exact same time. They remained unmoving for a while longer as 12 clasped his metal hands behind his back and coat. He waited patiently until 14 finally sat forwards, his ghostly white hands clenching the pod as he angled up out of it into a full stand. 15 on the other hand simply floated up from where he had lain and lowered down to the ground just outside his pod as he methodically and silently adjusted the rather large and odd hat he wore atop his head. Both stood facing 12 then and all three remained silent as they seemed to slowly acknowledge one another. 14 and 15 both turned and noted one another as well before returning their combined gazes towards 12.

"Welcome units 14 and 15 into the realm of consciousness." 12 began.

"We were intended for scrap. Why have we been awoken?" 14 simply asked as though perplexed at his existence. 12 again would've cocked a curious brow had he still the ability to do so.

"Do you regret your awakening?"

"I do not comprehend 'regret.' I simply inquire as to why our intended purposes have been modified." 14 stipulated.

" _ **All new mission parameters have been uploaded to each individual unit. All units shall review new parameters promptly. All scrap orders rescinded. Androids 17 and 18 are designated rouge units.**_ " The computer explained within all units present worming its way inside of their collective skulls. Both 14 and 15 went coldly silent as their eyes seemed to light up, though 12 looked for lights flaring from behind the glasses 15 wore over his eyes. Either way they both underwent review of their new parameters.

"Ah, so we're the new watchmen of the world. Seems good to me." 15 intoned with an odd inflection about him. Though 12 found it odd he ignored it as the little android gave a slight smirk.

"Our new main target is the son of Goku, Gohan. His whereabouts are unknown however, with my battle data records on hand we should have a better idea on how to defeat and destroy him. It is for the betterment and protection of Earth that we see an end to all alien operatives on planet." 12 declared calmly through his heavily mechanical voice.

"Further operations include the subjugation of all remaining humans on planet Earth." 14 stated though it sounded partially like a question. Even though his face remained deadpan and without any real emotion showing through.

" _ **All prior protocols rescinded. Elimination of primary target, Goku, no longer valid. Units 17 and 18 are officially counterproductive to grand design for further operational procedures. Their elimination, however, does not fall to any numbered units.**_ " The three androids shared a question silently within their minds. Their combined curiosity turned towards the computer at just 'what' was going to bring down the twins. They were given within their minds access to a basic idea that...something was going after them. Just not exactly what it was.

" _ **Establishment of healthy environment for human population a priority. Elimination of all enemy combatants and threats to Red Ribbon dominion of planet Earth top priority.** **A** **l**_ ** _l preceding and successive numbered android units thus fal_** _ **l**_ ** _under operational command of unit 13_. ****_This unit shall continue to search for enemy combatant, Gohan, and alert operational units_ _for countermeasures._** ** _Review relevant data on fighting capabilities and power output of subject Gohan. Possible confrontation with units 17 and 18 also added into localized databanks._ _Review parameters for any such confrontation and await further_ ****_instructions_.** _ **Units 13, 16 and 19 shall be optimized within a few hours time. Please stand by.**_ " The computer went silent after repeating its new mission objectives to the trio of androids.

"Unit 13 is to be our command unit." 15 stated simply looking towards the pod.

"That is correct." 14 retorted. 12 looked between the two and felt like sighing. The both of them showed only a modicum more of personality than the super computer. Though he sensed 15 had a stronger sense of self than 14 did as the pale android seemed all too willing to remain silent.

"Your data is intriguing. Did you believe you could defeat Gohan all on your own?" 15 asked seemingly casually.

"It was my intention to do so. However, power output and strength of the man exceeded all previous thought and data on subject. In the intervening time between the computer's last running cycle and now he grew not only in age and body but immensely in power. Both units 17 and 18 have enough power to kill Gohan but have thus far failed to do so. Be it by unwillingness or otherwise."

"They are indeed faulty units." 14 intoned simply.

"Well if we need to subdue them this data provided should be more than enough to do so. To what end who knows." 15 replied as simply as 14 as he pocketed his little purplish hands into pockets along his yellow coat.

"Our mission does not yet concern units 17 and 18. Our primary concern is the alien halfbreed. Until we are fully prepared and at full strength we will wait."

"Of course." 15 gave a dip of his head towards 12. A renewed silence then fell between the three as 14 meandered himself towards the doorway. His dull but serious expression forward facing as though waiting for the millisecond he was given leave of the laboratory. While 15 began...well humming. 12 turned towards the little android and found this one certainly odd. He was still less talkative than he had hoped, but there was still some manner of a personality matrix to him. 12 resigned himself in silence to the two newcomers and their oddities and machine like natures. He was again left wondering just what exactly he had expected. As he turned and crossed his arms over his chest facing unit 13's pod. Again, he felt hopeful that whatever, and whoever this android turned out to be, he'd be a bit more engaging than either of these two. As well as the computer which buzzed and beeped on in quiet work and processing behind him.

* * *

He sat motionless atop a dirt hill. His eyes were open and staring blankly ahead of himself. He was wondering, or at least that's what he thought he was doing. The warmth of this planet's star spread itself across his back as he sat facing...somewhere. His eyes stared forward at nothingness. There were some blades of grass that swooned in the wind that caught his attention. His head tilted towards the right and his hair flowed in the same direction. He watched the grass for a moment, as his mind fought to form any thought and any idea of worth.

His name...he remembered his name. It was Broly, or he thought it was. No, of course it was. His right hand came up and loosely rubbed at his temple as his eyes squinted. They opened again with a shaky flutter as he felt a sharp pain stab at and numb his skull. A grunt loosed from his barely parted lips before he quieted and dull apathy took root inside of him again.

What had he been thinking about? He couldn't remember, but he thought it had something to do his father. No, no that wasn't it. His father wasn't nearby, and Broly didn't think much about him. Broly? He cocked a curious brow at the name. Oh right, it was his name. He smiled thinly, happy with his memorized deduction. Of course it was his name, how foolish of him to think otherwise.

His right hand slowly moved forwards rustling and brushing along the blades of grass beneath his touch. The slight tickle they brought to the palm of his hand bringing another thin smile to him as his dark eyes traced his own movements. He waved his hand back and forth over the grass around him dumbly and mutely to any who would look in on him. He was content and quiet as he was thoughtless. Until a sudden sound brought his hand to a stop. His body tensed and immediately his pupils dilated as his mind was racked in another renewed sharp pain.

He turned a shaking head left as he saw three men dressed in strange armor...no those were his fathers men. Either way, he saw them huddling around some machine, a large box of metal and they were laughing. Their faces unseen and backs to him Broly...yes Broly was his name for sure, he heard them laugh and something tore at his insides. Their laughing grew louder and louder, or did it? He couldn't tell but it burned a hole in his head! His hands flew up grasping at his free flowing ebony black hair and digging his fingers through the locks. He slammed his eyelids shut as the pain echoed through him, but it wasn't physical, it was something unseen that dug a hole into and across him.

Didn't they know who he was? What he was?! His eyes snapped open and he felt his chest tighten and teeth grit as those sounds came back to him. They laughed and laughed their voices eating away at him as the screaming just kept going! The crying, and the wailing! Old and tired memories that wouldn't give him rest that mocked him, and set something inside of him some instinct on fire. They were mocking him, and he hated them! The crying wouldn't stop and he just wanted it to stop, to just stop!

A feral pained grunt released from between ground teeth as his hands reached down grabbing at his exposed flesh around his abdomen. It burned with pain but there was nothing there as the voices grew louder, and the screaming became stronger and ever endless. His abdomen, his gut burned, but the longer it went on the more it felt like it traveled like a metal claw down and up his spine. Something inside wanted out, and it wanted out now! It coursed through him and his blood pounded in his ears setting his mind alight with even greater frenzy than before. It wanted out, and it wanted loose from him, but through it all the screaming, that damn screaming just got louder and gnawed at him. It fed it, it fed that pain that crawled just beneath his flesh and demanded freedom. It beckoned and begged him to be freed but there was something keeping it under control, but certainly not himself.

His eyes snapped open as his lips contorted into a feral sneer.

"Ka...Kakarot...Kakarot...Kakarot." He repeated in low mumbling intones that drove him even more insane. The more he said that word...that name, his body burned. It wanted out, and it had its doorway. It was that...that word. It latched onto it, and it made him latch onto it. He hated it, he wanted it to shut up! To leave him alone and be quiet! To stop screaming, to stop them from laughing! His hands pounded their palms one after the other into his forehead as all those sounds beat into him and drowned out all sound taken in by his ears.

"Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot." His voice cracked as it begged him to be let out, and he wanted to give in. He wanted to let it out, but he couldn't! Something compelled him not to, something told him to hold on, something kept it contained just below his burning flesh. As sweat beaded down his brow and fell in heavy thick droplets and coated his back a subtle whir sounded out. A light began to glow subtly in the daylight of the world as four lines of purple flashed out like a bursting star in the great distance of the universe.

His breathing became slower, his mind started to calm, and his grunts turned back towards groans as his body stopped aching, but muscles continued constricting. That unseen purple light hummed as some unseen and intangible power repaired thoseunseen tentative barriers of his mind, and suppressed those feelings. The emotions, the instinct and the memories that instinct fed on to grow and come undone from the prison inside the man. Until that name too began to fade, the laughing died down and the wailing turned to silence as that feral itch and wild rage died. His eyes turned numb and vacant as his brows fell and his arms hung down with his knuckles grazing the grass beneath him as his back fell and his face fell forwards. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his crown began to ebb in both light and sound as that beast that was caged behind it cooled and calmed. The real man, the real monster inside restrained a time longer in the silence of his repressed mind.

His name...he remembered his name. It was Broly, or he thought it was. No, of course it was. The Saiyan sighed and his right hand came up rubbing idly at his forehead. A thin smile graced his lips as he cocked his head towards a nearby blade of grass. His right hand falling and skimming along the tips of the blades. Allowing for him to enjoy the tickling sensation the blade tips brought to his hand. His dark eyes were a little less vacant, his mind void of real thought, and waiting to be called upon by his master. That voice, his father's voice, it always brought him back. It always made him remember, and it always made him say just the right thing. Yet, for some reason that made him...sad? No, his eyes hardened for a second and he didn't even know why. But no, he wasn't sad, he was...angry.

A slight tapping sounded out. Like patting against rock and grass, and Broly barely registered it from where he stared downwards. His mind still mostly a blank slate.

"Uh...um ex...excuse me..." Broly heard a voice speak. His eyes remained staring blankly down at the ground. His thoughts muddled by nothingness, but calm nothingness.

"S...sir?" Broly felt his brow twitch and his nose wrinkle on instinct. His eyes slowly turned upwards as his head did and he was soon faced with the sight of someone standing just ahead of him. He wore strange simple clothes, his hair was short and cropped finely along his head full around and of a dulled color Broly wasn't sure of what to call. His eyes looked down on Broly unsure and obviously nervously. Though for the hulking Saiyan he appeared like all the others did. He made no noise nor welcomed the new figure. He merely tilted his head to the right quizzically.

"H...hello. I'm...my name is...Trunks." The boy offered, and Broly barely made out the sound of others speaking suddenly behind him and where he sat.

"That's nice." Broly responded coolly but lowly and in seemingly polite a fashion. His eyes threatened to turn away from the boy again.

"I'm sorry...I know you don't know me, but I'm a friend of...Gohans. You...do know him right?" Broly felt his brow furrow. Gohan? That name...was it a name? Well it sounded familiar, but how familiar he couldn't tell. An old memory maybe.

"Gohan?" Broly repeated.

"Yes, Gohan. I'm looking for him! I think he's in trouble or maybe hurt! I know he talked to you guys just yesterday earlier in the day and I was hoping someone among you would have-"

"Ah greetings!" The boy's rambling was cut short as another voice cut in. This one familiar, older and raspy. Broly felt a tingling sensation of recognition flutter across his mind, and he remembered then his father with more clarity than usual. He tilted his head left to see the older Saiyan approach flanked by two of his soldiers. Broly said nothing but for some reason he felt compelled to force a thin smile onto his face and he turned it back downwards to face the ground. He heard voices exchange words they garbled together and his hearing numbed as he seemed to ignore all sounds with utter ease.

His name, Broly that was right. His father, his strong father Paragus. He always knew what to do. All he had to do was whatever his father told him. All he had to do was keep quiet and keep calm. His right hand grazed a patch of grass and felt the tickle of the blades brush against his palm, and he let the world drift away around him.

* * *

"Ah greetings!" Paragus announced happily with his usual rasp. He brushed his cloak aside even as it curled easily back around him as he moved towards this newcomer who stood before his thankfully more subdued than usual son. The newcomer, a young man so he seemed had turned towards him. His eyes showed someone obviously guarded and unsure as they sharpened and narrowed at Paragus' approach. His clothing was...very basic to put it simply. A simple shirt of some sort, and leggings and boots. Nothing much to note of them. His hair was a dimmed but strange lightly hued color that fell in a short pattern around his head.

"I welcome you to our base. It's nothing much as you can see. Though I had not been expecting any visitors of this world." Paragus continued coming to a nonthreatening stop just behind where his son sat. He bowed his head placing his right hand to his chest piece as he did so and appeared lordly. He bore a smile on his face and did his best to seem welcoming.

"H...hello sir." The boy began politely much to Paragus' honest surprise. He relaxed just a little as well as he eyed Paragus and Broly. Though Paragus thought maybe the boy also eyed his men who stood behind them all. Undoubtedly some watched on defensively and carefully.

"I...I'm sorry if I'm...intruding in on you and your men at all."

"Ah, no need to apologize." Paragus offered with a wave of his hand. He was sure to play the part of the welcoming and gracious host. His eyes watched the boy intently and caught him gazing back and forth between his face and his waist. Paragus guessed he must've noticed his tail.

"O...okay then." The boy went on awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"My...I mean I was looking for you guys. My fri...I mean Gohan told me about you guys a few days back."

"Oh?" Paragus began.

"You're a friend of Gohans then? Well in that case you're most welcome here err..."

"Trunks, sir. My name is Trunks." He informed still sounding awkward and unsure. Though Paragus smiled and bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"Trunks." He nodded. "It's nice to meet you then. I am Paragus." He bowed again in gracious a fashion.

"I see you've...met my son Broly already." His son ran his hands along a patch of grass numbed to the world so it seemed. Obviously having a more controlled and subdued day than some of the past few. Though usually Broly would've turned towards whoever Paragus spoke to this time he didn't and so Paragus mutely cleared his throat.

"Don't mind my son. He's...quieter than I am." Trunks again cast a curious gaze down towards the man he now knew was Broly and nodded.

"So, Trunks whatever can I do for you?" Paragus asked as though he didn't know. Of course he had heard from Otato of Lim's report. He knew this boy matched a description from the sniveling little soldier. Thus, it was a simple matter to deduce what the boy was after, or rather whom.

"We...well you see um...Paragus sir, Gohan left the night before to intercept and fight the androids. I think you know about them right?"

"That I do." Paragus nodded again.

"Right. Well he went out after them, or I thought he had, but I'm not so sure anymore. Well no I'm sure he went after an android. Just not so sure if it's the androids we're used to. Either way he went after it to the south of here in a city called Sizzle. He didn't come back and now he's missing and I was wondering if maybe you've...if any of you have had any contact with him?! He...he's vitally important to this planet, and in the fight against the androids!" The boy beamed and frantically announced as every word seemed to pull him further and further down the path of anxiety. Paragus noted this obvious devotion and admiration for the half-Saiyan he currently had cooped up in one of his healing pods.

"Ah I see, you're looking for him." Paragus began sounding mildly humored by the boy's anxiety. That caused Trunks to furrow his brow and send the elder Saiyan a curious gaze.

"Well you needn't worry yourself, Trunks. You see we here sensed Gohan's little 'engagement' with these androids of yours last night. I regret that we were unable to arrive in time to take part in the fight, but we-"

"You saw him?!" Trunks cut him off ever so frantically as he took an equally as anxious step towards Paragus. It hadn't really disturbed the Saiyan though he did sense his men become a bit more tense at Trunks' sudden movement.

"Was he okay?! Did you find him?! Have you seen him?!"

"Whoa, slow down my boy." Paragus offered laughingly and waving a calming hand.

"You needn't worry about him. As I said we didn't arrive in time to see the fight play out, but we had seen the end. A marvelous display of power on his part if I may say so. Though he was drained and badly beaten from what we could see. He passed out in the middle of the city and we quickly brought him here for healing in one of our medical pods. Where he currently still resides inside." Paragus pointed his right thumb over his shoulder towards the large egg-shaped ship Trunks had noted before. The boy visibly released a relieving sigh and his shoulders relaxed as an ever so small smile crept onto his face.

"Thank Kami." He intoned lowly before turning back to Paragus.

"Thank you Mr. Paragus sir! I told him not to go alone, but he's...overprotective. Can...can I see him then?" He asked politely enough. Though Paragus again noted the boys choice of words and deduced quite easily based on his presence, words and Lim's report that this one was indeed important to Gohan. Perhaps a good bargaining chip if it ever came to such? Paragus smiled all the same and nodded motioning his hand welcomingly towards his ship. His men nearby silently moving about away from their Lord and newcomer seeing as everything seemed well.

"Right this way." Paragus offered and took a tentative step towards the ship himself. Trunks began to follow but paused and turned back towards Broly.

"Um...nice meeting you, Broly." He offered but the hulking sitting Saiyan only looked to Trunks and stared blankly for a moment.

"Good meeting you as well." He offered in low a tone and numb an expression as his eyes seemed most vacant and lifeless. Trunks nodded slowly and was obviously uncomfortable by Brolys mannerism. Either way he moved off and after Paragus who watched Broly intently and secretly tightened his unseen grip on the control gauntlet. As Trunks came up alongside him he offered another smile before beginning the walk for the ship his face twisting quickly after into a mild frown. His son ever a worry upon his mind.

Nonetheless, the two of them moved quickly towards Paragus' ship passing many men armored in strange clothes, at least they were to Trunks. All of them turned quickly at Paragus' coming and bowed in respect towards he and Trunks. The repeated scene made the boy slightly uncomfortable each time and he awkwardly bowed his head to some and waved at others before he felt his face turn hot in blush and embarrassment. He then tried his best to ignore them all as Paragus swiftly and seemingly inattentively moved past them without much acknowledgment. Trunks turned his head slightly down and followed. He turned his mind to the relief that still washed over him at hearing of Gohan's safety. It was like having the weight of an entire planet taken off his shoulders. Heck, he thought that was both a figurative and literal analogy in this case.

"So," Paragus began simply as the two entered into the ship where Trunks found a series of cold white hallways and holds.

"Gohan never mentioned anyone else on world helping him. Of course I wouldn't expect him to relay all details to us. We just arrived after all, but since you're here," Paragus glanced over his left shoulder towards Trunks.

"Mind telling me just who you are? Not your name of course, but how you came to know Gohan, and in what way you two work together?" Trunks again felt heat course through his face. A sudden knot formed in his gut as he felt more observed than he wanted to be. He knew Gohan didn't want him here, and he was already preparing himself for anything and everything he would send his way once he met up with him. The Saiyans though? Trunks didn't exactly know what to say, he hadn't really thought his way that far yet before coming here as a shot in the dark to find Gohan. His mind raced and he cursed as he demanded of himself a good lie. A series of good lies in fact. He would honor Gohan's wish...well one of them.

"I...me and Gohan...we're brothers."

"Brothers?!" Paragus stopped and turned towards Trunks forcing the boy into a sudden stop himself. A slight jump came from him as well that he fought to mask as he stood firm. The elder man eyed him again and Paragus hummed thoughtfully before nodding.

"I see. I should have guessed it really. I can sense hidden power within you. At least now that you stand before me."

"Uh...thanks." Trunks intoned awkwardly back as Paragus turned and again began leading Trunks further into the ship. Trunks felt that knot inside of him tighten as his heart raced. One lie committed, and he knew others may have to follow. He felt even more nervous now.

"Forgive me, but I couldn't help but notice you and he share few...if any features." Paragus again began and Trunks could almost smell the probing of his question as he again glanced over his left shoulder. A move Trunks only then noted was somewhat futile with his scarred eye. It somewhat unsettled him, before he lightly cleared his throat.

"Ye...yeah. Well...you see we share...uh we share the same father. Yeah, Goku is our dad." For some reason saying that felt more like he was reaching to try and convince himself. Even then it felt oddly wrong to say and Trunks grimaced at his own feeble lie. He only hoped it would sell to the older man.

"Hmm Kakarot then, I see." Paragus intoned lowly as the two circled down one hall towards one turning inwards deeper into the ship. They passed by two men crouched down by some vent in the wall that was popped open. One was using some buzzing tool inside while the other watched on. Though, at Paragus' coming they both jerked around at the sound of boots hitting the ground and immediately jumped to stands. Then they proceeded to bow in reverence, and again Trunks felt immensely uncomfortable. He almost wondered if this was what it was like to be known as a Prince. If so, he was kind of glad he wasn't one...well known as one. Even that thought made him uncomfortable.

"You both have different mothers. How did you come to meet then? Or, forgive me for asking, is it common for females of this world to share their males?" Trunks felt an intense blush form across his face and a frown form as he was forced to imagine...no didn't wanna imagine whatever Paragus was assuming...or implying.

"N...no I...it's not really a...as far as I know girls...women don't share...men." Trunks more than awkwardly stammered out.

"I...my mother I don't think knew...a...about Gohan or his mother. It was...just uh...sorta happened. And...well here I am." Kami he wished he could smack himself.

"Hmm, I see. Forgive me, I ask too many prodding questions." Paragus apologized and Trunks nodded though the man wasn't looking at him. A subtle breath of relief escaping his mouth as he believed he somehow managed to sell the lie.

"Your mother? Is she still among the living?" Paragus began again, his voice layered with curiosity. Trunks immediately regretted thinking the probe was over. His heart again beat harder than before and his mind turned towards his mom. Gohan wanted him not to mention his father...Vegeta. What about his mom? Was it better they knew, or better they didn't know? His face flushed and he grumbled lowly.

"She...she's fine."

"Ah, that's good then." Trunks again sighed lowly. Paragus turned another corner into a hall devoid of any life save for a doorway ahead of them. On either side stood two figures in the armor Trunks had been used to seeing at this point. Trunks took a minute to note that they had passed quite quickly through the ship. Though it wasn't exactly massive from the outside, it wasn't small either.

The boy stretched out his senses where he felt the low vibrations of his mentor just ahead. His eyes lit up and face turned to a smile as he felt ready to jump for joy. Though he did contain himself outside, inside he was turbulent with happiness and relief. Gohan was here, and he was okay! Everything was going to be okay. That filled his spirit with hope once again and all other thoughts in that instant again became secondary.

"It's good to find others in the universe who share our Saiyan blood." Paragus went on carrying down the hall with Trunks having to slightly pick up the pace to catch up to him. He hadn't even realized he had paused to check for Gohan.

"As it stands there are so few of us left. Finding even one who can be counted among us is rare. Though I must say I am surprised still that the local population is compatible with Saiyan genetics. But, I'm rambling." Paragus seemed to almost chuckle somewhat leaving Trunks to cock a curious brow. He had been rambling, or so Trunks had thought, but still he seemed to carry an oddly curious tone of voice. Gohan was right about one thing, these Saiyans seemed...strange. No, not strange, but Trunks certainly didn't feel inclined to be trusting. Even if there was some part of him he did not acknowledge that was burning with interest for these beings. These people who his father was part of. Still, he shut all musings and questions down as Paragus approached the doors and motioned the two guards to move aside with a flick of his hand.

"Here he is. Forgive his manner of dress, but his clothes were hardly worth keeping." Paragus warned as the door slid open and Trunks ignored him bounding inside the room. The half-Saiyan bore a widened grin on his face as he burst inside unconcerned with all other sounds and sights. His eyes traveled towards the first and only active pod. He remembered them from the one Gohan had brought home not too long ago. Inside of it he saw Gohan floating in a vat of liquid that randomly bubbled around him. Trunks pressed his hands against the pod and didn't bother stopping a series of relieved chuckles from escaping his mouth.

"Thank Kami you're alright Gohan!" Trunks announced aloud again only barely noting the subtle footsteps behind him from Paragus.

"His battle with that android cost his body quite a lot. My doctors tell me he'll make a full recovery after a little while longer inside the pod. He woke just a few hours ago. Though only for a moment."

"Really?" Trunks replied and without thought he tapped his right fist against the pod glass making a tapping noise that mutely carried through the fluid and pod. Inside Gohan's brow furrowed some, but he didn't make much movement. Trunks repeated the tapping looking for even the barest conscious response from his mentor and friend. Again Gohan's brow furrowed. Trunks noted the mask covering his nose and mouth that led to a tube that headed towards the top of the pod. He did his best to ignore Gohan's nakedness though it hardly bothered the boy. All he cared about was seeing him well and alive and okay.

It took a moment longer then, but finally Gohan's eyes wearily opened. Trunks brightened again and pressed both open palms against the glass.

"Gohan! It's me!" Trunks declared hoping his voice carried through the pod well enough. Gohan's eyes droopingly tracked him for a moment before Trunks watched them widen somewhat as he assumed the haze of sleep began to drain from Gohan.

"You scared the hell outta me! You know how long you've been gone?!" Trunks went on with a clearly faked angered tone. His smiling face and clear joyous wide eyes gave away his relief. Gohan had gone 'missing' in the past of course. Though in those times Trunks could've easily found his presence just by reaching out and sensing for his ki. This last time was about as far as he wanted to ever go again with his mentor going MIA.

Either way Gohan's eyes remained a little sunken and droopy but Trunks could see a little tinge of mirth in them. However, they turned suddenly towards Trunks' right where they stopped. They narrowed somewhat and then looked back towards Trunks. Trunks was slightly putt off by the sudden intensity in his eyes. However, he grumbled a little and sent his gaze downwards as he knew what gave Gohan his sudden turn. He wished he could tell him sorry, but with Paragus right next to him that was obviously impossible.

"Your brother was quite worried for you, Gohan. It's fortunate he found us, and you." Paragus began and Trunks turned back up to see Gohan's brow furrow and cock curiously. Trunks rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Yeah bro. We...I and...mom...my mom weren't sure you were okay." Gohan looked between Trunks and Paragus in the silence of his healing pod. Trunks in kind did his best to point towards Paragus using only his eyes. Something he hoped for his sake and his lie's Gohan would notice. It took another moment but Gohan's gaze narrowed again on Trunks before the boy watched him nod very subtly and slowly. Trunks knew he had some serious explaining to do later.

"Well, it makes me happy to have accommodated you, Gohan." Paragus began again bowing ever so slightly.

"It also pleases me to meet another who carries Saiyan blood in his veins. I'm sure together we can all face any threat these machines pose." Gohan cast what looked to Trunks to be a wary glance towards Paragus. The elder Saiyan remained smiling the entire time, and Trunks didn't know if he caught Gohan's expressive gaze or not. If so, it made him wonder what he was thinking, and why he was still smiling. Yeah...these Saiyans, and especially this one were...odd. He cast Gohan one more apologetic look to which Gohan met his gaze. His eyes still looked tired though, and Gohan merely gave a final few nods towards Trunks. He didn't really know what they meant though. He hoped it was something along the lines of Gohan telling him it was 'okay,' but he didn't know.

"Hmm, he still seems quite tired. We should allow him to finish up his rest and healing. It shouldn't take but a few more hours." Paragus offered glancing his one good eye down towards a beeping screen planted just on the rim of the healing tank. Trunks nodded and watched as Gohan's eyes didn't reopen. He guessed he must've drifted back into unconsciousness. He smiled thinly all the same. He was alive, and okay. He would accept any tongue lashing or punishment from he or his mother later.

"Until then, please stay for a while." Trunks somewhat jumped as he felt Paragus place his right hand on his left shoulder. He turned to again look at the man who smiled in that same welcoming manner from before.

"I shall have some food prepared. Nothing I'm sure you're used to, but if we in fact share Saiyan blood you must have quite the appetite." Trunks made to open his mouth but his stomach almost on hearing the word 'food' growled and grumbled without control. He hummed thoughtfully turning towards the sleeping Gohan one more time. He'd be up soon, so Paragus said. Why not wait for a little while longer? Then he and Gohan could head back to West City and get to work training together.

That brought a smile to his face, but then he felt his eyes widen only a little and memory smack back into him at full force. His mind flashed back to that black cowled...thing in Sizzle City. Its monstrous metal frame and skeletal figure staring at the sky. The strange goo that dripped from every cracked and broken orifice that reformed its fallen body in a battered and broken city. His eyes narrowed, and Trunks realized neither Gohan nor Paragus knew about it. Should he tell Paragus? He looked back to the elder Saiyan man patiently waiting his reply.

"I...thank you, sir. I'd like that." Trunks offered with what he thought to be a better faked smile. Paragus smiled in kind and swept his arm back toward the doorway leading into the medical bay.

"Wonderful, this way please. I'm still itching to learn more about these 'androids.' I'm sure you know your share about them. Of course, if you don't mind the prodding of an old man such as myself." Paragus chuckled and Trunks returned his own laugh as he took a few tentative steps for the door. He cast Gohan a final glance. He would wait, and he would let Gohan decide what to do, and what to say about that thing. Whatever it had been in Sizzle City. For now, he'd wait, and he had to admit as he looked at Paragus once more taking lead in step ahead of himself, he too was itching to ask some questions about the Saiyans. Why not ask them from one? Though a meal wouldn't have hurt either, he thought coyly with a smile all to himself as his stomach growled in agreement.

* * *

He huffed and heaved with burning woozy eyes. His gulps of air resounding through a desolate and quiet street made of nothing more than a strip of dirt marking its location. His sweat fell in great droplets down his brow as he slammed his hands into the wooden walls of some building and skirted along the right to the other side. He was out of sight now, but he was not beyond sense. The creature's eyes narrowed some and a slithering grumble loosed from its oddly oval beaked maw.

Its footfalls sounded out like thumping creaks as it walked forwards. Behind itself a slithering whipping tail swayed in the air ready to satiate that ravenous hunger born and programmed into him. At least it was so long as he remained in this form, imperfect and incomplete. The sun shone down casting his shadow upon the ground as he stepped forwards down the quiet street. A simple street of a simple and likely forgotten village. Forgotten by the outside world and his brother and sister in their rampages. Good for him, and his thirst for he was so perpetually famished.

He slowly moved past that same building and turned the corner where the man had gone. His grumbles and groans sounded hoarse and slithery though he didn't speak a single word yet. His reptile like eyes scanned the area and he found nothing. Old carts and wagons left about and some older than his time spent here. Truly a village lost to time in this world, but that worked best for him anyways. No communication to the outside to arouse suspicion from any unwelcome guests. He stepped forwards again, his footfalls creaking and loud his tail whirling behind him in mounting anticipation. He didn't know from whom he received this great and intense joy he found in the hunt, but he did love the feeling and rush of it. Especially when he made his mark.

"AHH!" He turned back right to see the man from before jump from underneath the building from what looked to be a hole cut in its side leading into a crawlspace. He had hid behind a plank that had gone ignored and the man scampered back away from the building into the same street from before. The man cried and screamed and he smiled at the terror. As he thought about it he thought maybe it was one of the Saiyans who made him feel this way. Or perhaps the other alien, Frieza. A smooth but croaky laugh loosed from his mouth as he turned toward the man once more in flight and took an even pace after him again.

Sabal had turned back right down the desolate street and ran so fast his legs looked ready to break from each intense impact he made against the dirt laden ground. He stumbled, his hands falling to the ground both pushing and in an instant propelling him forwards as he barely managed to stay standing and continue his run. His breaths were labored and loud his gasps turning to coughs as his lungs burned with his furious attempt to escape the terror in tow of himself. His eyes burned with the sweat that fell into them as his whole body was soaked from his flight and he felt exhausted, but he had to run, he had to get away. Whatever this thing was, it was killing everyone, maybe it already had.

Sabal came to another bend in the road and swept right into another street. His ankles twisted at the sudden change of direction and he didn't know if he sprained anything, but he sure as hell didn't feel anything. Not yet anyways, but he didn't give a damn. He continued to run with all his might, his arms flailing at his sides as he bound down a familiar road towards a familiar building. Off to his left a shop stood, a creaky door left swung open and glass laying across the floor. A sign having stood on it was old and dusty but still readable. 'Chen Gun Shop.' His mind raced and heart pounded as he made for his one hope.

His boots, dirty and beginning to tear slammed against the ground and thrashed up one and then two little steps where they then crunched glass beneath him. As unnoticed by him a set of clothes rustled in the wind. His hands slammed the door already swaying freely open even further open as he nearly fell inside the dusty interior. He cast crazed and wild eyes right and then left where he found a rack of guns. He dashed towards it, pushing a small swing door open and letting it flap freely and forcefully behind him. His hands crashed onto a shotgun and he shakily pulled it off the wall and checked to see if it had any shells inside by snapping the barrel loose from the wooden stock.

"Dammit!" He lowly seethed with a cracking wheezed voice finding nothing inside. Of course there wasn't it was on the damn wall! He fell to his knees where ahead of him behind the glass of the shop counter he could see some shells. Whether they were the right ones or not for this gun he didn't know nor particularly cared as he took the gun and slammed the stock against the glass shattering it into a thousand different pieces. His hands dug in, cutting and gashing his flesh as he did and he yanked the shells and their box out where they fell around him. He easily scooped up two shells and tried unsuccessfully to load the shotgun once, twice, and three times before finally slamming one and then two into the damn contraption as best he could intuit.

A sudden cracking and crunching of glass sounded out, and Sabal froze where he knelt. He had just slammed the shotgun back closed and readied it for firing. His heart was pounding in his ears as he felt his blood racing. The room was quiet dusty and dark only the light streaming in from the windows and doorway illuminated anything in the little gun shop. His teeth chattered behind cracked lips as he slowly turned his head towards where the door was. The unmistakable sound of those footsteps sounded as he heard wood creak, and the monsterhad to be inside. His leg still raised and bent at the knee was tired and pained from the position and he could feel his other leg becoming numb and falling asleep under the weight of his own body, but he barely gave the sensations any mind. The footfalls entered in and got louder, and louder, as whatever it was got closer and closer.

The counter rose high enough to conceal him just above the top of his head. But he barely had enough room to look up and watch as that green spotted tail with that horrible pincer at its tip swing over the counter freely whipping in the air. His breaths were short and low but he needed more air with how fast his heart was pounding, but every gulp sent him into a panic that the monster would hear him as he shook uncontrollably. He heard another low moan loose from the monster as it moved just a bit away from the counter by the sounds of its steps.

"Come out...come out...wherever you are." The raspy low voice commanded innocently enough, but it held unnatural menace in it that the man swore he had only heard in movies until now. He had heard stories of the androids. How they acted like rotten teenagers while they murdered cities wholesale with no remorse nor thought. Yet to him Sabal thought this thing, this monster was terror incarnate. The monster sounded wrong, it looked wrong, it slithered and rasped every breath with its diamond reptilian eyes. It made him sick...he didn't want to think about what it had...done to the others.

"I know you're in here." It slithered and Sabal clenched his hands tightly to the shotgun and pulled it close as he felt his bones shake beneath his flesh.

"The longer you play hide and seek, the longer you delay the inevitable." It made a sickening chuckle.

"Though I do enjoy hunting for a good meal." The man felt his nostrils flare his eyes widen and every inch of him crawled in hurried horror as he let loose another scream of horror and used all his might to jump into a stand. He aimed his shotgun down sights and looked towards the monster. He only noted for a second its long insect wings turned towards him, his crown adorned head glancing over its left shoulder at him and tail paused in an upside down U in the air before he pulled the trigger. The blast threw him back and he felt the air pushed from his lungs as his back slammed against the rack behind him unhinging and loosening several guns that fell around him. The shell exploded out and uncountable small pellet like balls flew out unseen to normal eyes before they crashed into the monster. However, Sabal opened his eyes after being thrown back and he felt them immediately widen. The monster hadn't moved an inch, his one seen eye looking dead toward him dully. The smoke of the gun filled the man's nose and his arms shook from the power of the weapon, but he was utterly frozen with only light gasps escaping his mouth. All the while the sound of falling beads hung in the room for a moment.

"Well now," The monster's slithering voice began as a sick and strange smile graced its beaked face and it turned slightly more towards the man.

"I'll let you have that one for free. Now," The monster continued turning to face him directly, before it then lowered its arms and slightly raised them out in an almost inviting manner.

"Go on, hit me with the other. Judging by that barrel you have two shots, so go on give the next your best shot. Make sure you have it count." The man looked on in horror his eyes widened and gawking toward the monster. His hands were shaking and he felt a knot in his stomach and he wanted to vomit. His mouth opened and closed several times. Ready to talk, or scream or anything at all neither he nor the monster knew, but all that came out were weak gasps.

"No?" The monster asked seeming almost genuinely surprised.

"Well then allow me to make this quick then." The monster took one step forwards with a smile still on its unnatural mouth and Sabal flinched. He dug his back into the wall shaking another gun down from the rack as he pointed his shotgun down at the beast.

"S...s...stay away you freak! I'll...I...I'll shoot again!" It paused and tipped its head lower with that same smirking look about it.

"Then please, go on then." It took one more step and Sabal shrieked sharply, and more squeaking than he even thought his throat possible as he let the other blast loose. The explosion shook his body and his ears immediately rung from the sound that boomed out into an echo through the little store. He watched it, and this time he saw the pellets whirl out faster than he could follow as they slammed into the beast, and then, they fell harmlessly to the ground again. They thrashed into his body and simply fell off like a child's ball thrown against a building's wall.

"Hmm, what a pity," The monster hummed lowly and threateningly as it bent its knees somewhat.

"You wasted your last chance." Without second thought or notice it jumped onto the counter top sending more glass crashing down. Sabal screamed turning to run, but he felt the monster's arm reach out and snatch the neck of his shirt yanking him back with an audible gag as the fabric pulled around his throat. A sickening laugh sounded as Sabal felt himself lifted off the ground and with utter ease he was thrown, propelled through the window leading outside next to the store counter and gun rack.

He fell onto the wooden landing and crashed over into a roll clear off of it into the dirt road. He then rolled a few more times kicking up dirt and forming a pile around his head as he came to a stop in the middle of the road. He coughed and gagged harshly as he inhaled dusty dirt and his head throbbed painfully. He weakly pushed his hands against the dirt and with all his might began pushing himself up. Before a shadow then fell over him and he watched the daylight fade across his vision as the figure of the monster obstructed the sun's rays. He paused, his face the etching of terror as sweat fell in clear visible droplets to the ground just beneath his face in a panic of adrenaline and exhaustion. The creaking of the monster's footsteps sounded and it whirled around Sabal, he turned right just to see it stare down at him and smile wickedly, before he felt rather than saw its foot crash up into his abdomen.

A sick crack sounded and he howled as blood and spit flew from his mouth and he was throw into the air several feet where he crashed back down to the ground harshly that threw the air from his lungs and left him gasping for breath. His breaths were gags now and his body shook with trembling pain from that one hit. The creaks of its approach sounded again and Sabal barely managed to turn his head back left to see it loom and pace slowly towards him. Unconcerned and intent on him, with its eyes unmoving and unblinking as its tail rose in the air and loomed just at its shoulder looking where his eyes did, so it seemed at least.

"Do you know why you tried to shoot me? Or why you ran away with all your might?" The monster rasped questioningly as it loomed over Sabal.

"I...I-" The monster raised its right index finger to hush him.

"Because of instinct. It is the driving force for why you still breath, why you breathed before I came. Even as 17 and 18 tear your world apart something unknown and silent to you bids you to keep on going and living. It's programmed into you from hundreds and thousands and many more years of evolution. The drive that keeps you alive and assures the propagation and continuation of your species. I understand, honestly I do." The monster hissed as it raised its right foot, and easily crashed it down onto Sabal's left leg. He howled in tormented pain as he felt his bone crack and break so swiftly that he didn't know whether to feel shocked or horrified. The beast again bent itself at its knees to come closer to Sabal's face as he heaved delirious and pained breaths and stared wide eyed at the creature's gawking face.

"I too am a creature of instinct. I feed because I hunger. I hunger because I need energy. I need energy to move, and I move because I must live. Why must I live?" It again gave its weird unnatural smile.

"You humans you wonder that often don't you? Many people wonder what it means to live. 'What is the point?' Well I needn't worry about such mundane questions. I live because I must become...perfect. To do that I must feed, and until I find my brother and sister I must satiate that hunger with the dying species. This world...it no longer belongs to you, friend." The hiss of the monster sounded out as it relished in its taunt and Sabal barely even noted anything it said as his mind raced with terror. His heart throbbed, pounding away in his chest and his breaths were caught and coughing.

"Be honored, for you'll serve a greater purpose now. In helping me assume my perfection you shall live forever in me." Its tail drew over its shoulder and the tip pointed down ready to strike in a stab that left Sabal stammering to say something, anything! Anything to make him, to make it stop!

"Take this freak!" A new voice cried and the monster turned over its right shoulder just as a hail of bullets flew out and dozens crashed against its face and winged back. It hissed a grumble lowly as it pulled up into a stand and Sabal threw both arms over his face in vain hope he wasn't struck by one of those bullets.

He peeked through a gap in his arms to see a line of men, some he knew in fact, all holding rifles, machine guns and pistols firing at the monster.

"Sabal stay down!" One cried, his neighbor, Mr. Rhapis.

"R...Ren!" He stuttered with a hoarse and tired voice trying to make his friend hear him. He was too quiet, too weak and the hail of bullets drowned him out. The monster simply stood there, every bullet that slammed into it bounced off of him impacted and useless. Yet, still then men fired on and on. Some even ran out of bullets, their casings littering the ground as they loaded up more and more.

"Amusing, I had wondered where some of you were hiding." Sabal barely heard the monster croak as it lifted its right arm. Its hand stretched out and palm faced the group of men. A silent and unseen burst of wind suddenly swept across him and Sabal gagged on the upturned dirt and dust as that same power stretched down the road and in an instant crashed into the men, all five of them. They all cried out and yelped as they were tossed up off the ground and from their footing. They fell one after the other, some more harshly than others and the beast hissed another grumbling sigh of pleasure as it lowered its arm.

"Re...Ren! Run!" Sabal managed to howl even as it made his sides burn in pain and throat ache. Ren looked up from where he had fallen, his eyes wide and bearded face the vision of horror as Sabal's had been.

"Wha...what are you?!" He howled picking up his pistol, aiming it and firing dead at the monster who took each bullet to his neck, face and chest unflinchingly. Without a word it zipped through the air, its wings rising only slightly as it floated at breakneck speeds over the ground towards Ren who kept firing seemingly at open air now. Before the monster threw a kick up and into the man's face sending him back down the street by several feet with blood flowing in his wake and Sabal knew all too well what that felt like and his heart sank for his neighbor.

The beast then one by one in quick succession brought its foot down and snapped each man's leg who was left. Each one howled in pain, each one sounded tormented and their shrieks filled Sabal's ears as he heaved in terror and tried helplessly to turn over onto his stomach and...and crawl away! Whatever he could do to escape!

"Needn't any of you worry!" The beast howled in glee as its tail flailed in the air before slamming downwards and piercing into one man's gut forcing a renewed howl of pain from him.

"None of you will suffer much longer!" He cackled for an instant before his tail began to bulge and climb upwards into his body. Each one turned the man beneath him from normal, to sagging, to sinking, to creasing and oozing. His very bones turned to liquid and his flesh began to break down and become little more than a thick paste as it too was sucked into the pincer of the beast's tail. His cries turned warbled, unnatural and freakish as he slowly seemed to age, and began to fade into nothingness leaving in seconds only his clothes where he had once laid. The monster gave another grumble, low and hissing, but this one all too satisfied.

Sabal managed to get onto his stomach and gagged in pain as blood spat up from his mouth to the dirt. He thrashed his right arm forward and used it to pull himself forward away from the horrible display. The screams of the next man rung in his ears and he smashed his eyes shut as he began to sob from pain and the shear horror of it all and pulled with his left arm forward crawling along the ground with an undoubtedly snapped rib beneath him.

"Next." The creature called raising his tail from the second man's clothes that began blowing in the breeze of the open road. One of the men had snatched up his rifle. He aimed it up at the monster and with a deafening crazed howl he opened fire. Each round slamming one after the other up into its chest. Each one bounced and sounded out without a scratch to be seen.

"You...ugly bastard! You monster!" The man screamed and the beast grumbled as its tail whipped around from its back. With a sudden strike it slammed across his hands and his gun was thrown from them. He howled, shrieked even as he pushed away using his elbows but the monster merely planted its three toed foot against his chest and with ease forced him to the ground. His tail rose up and its eyes narrowed intently, before the pincer slammed down into this one right at his neck. He gagged in pain and shock, his eyes bulging before he too quickly began to liquify and become consumed, piece by piece and batch by batch by the monster. He too would prove little sport, his clothes joining the others spread about this village and tossing freely in the wind.

He eyed another man to his left and tilted his crowned head towards him. This one was already crawling on his gut away from him and the monster snarled happily as he paced after the insignificant little creature. His right hand fell down and he grasped the back of the man's right leg with ease sending another terrified shriek sounding out. Though whether it be from true terror or the fact it was his broken leg he had grabbed he didn't know. Either way, with a harsh yank the man was pulled back and in another flash the tail's pincer fell down and bore into this one's back. His scream that followed slowed, turned to a slow gurgle before his mass was consumed drop by drop and the monster doing it reveled in it. His body shook from the fulfillment, even if a miniscule bit, of his hunger. It filled him with great satisfaction and a surge of power.

His tail pulled back up into the air and the monster turned his head up relishing the power and fulfillment that radiated in him. He smiled before glancing over his shoulder to see the first victim from before. Crawling on his stomach slowly and with wheezes and sobs sounding out from afar.

"It's a little pointless to try and escape. Don't you think?" The monster called just loud enough for the crawling man to hear. He only wheezed and cried harder as he tried with all his might to pick up his pace along the ground. That same sickening smirk came to the creature's beak as it again began to loom and zero in on the fallen man. His footsteps again sounded out creaking and foreboding as ever as his tail whipped in anticipation to satiate his hunger just a tad more. However, he paused.

His head turned right only some as he heard the rev of an engine. His already slit diamond eyes became even more narrowed as he stared down an amusing sight. In fact his smirk only widened as he saw that man from before...what had the other called him? Ah yes, Ren, his nose bleeding and face red from pain from his savage kick. Somehow he had lost track of him and the little miserable fool jumped in a truck. Amusing really, especially since the beast saw this...thing was more than old. Ancient even.

"Hmm, come on then." The monster slithered in a low seethe turning to face the truck again revving its engine as the man behind the wheel stared him down as though he were the prey. The man's eyes narrowed on the monster and the monster lowered itself down. Its wings spread out and upwards some, its arms pulled back and hands as fists as its tail again curled upwards over itself and hung in an upside down fashion with the tip pointed the truck's way.

Another scream, a single feral howl set among dozens and hundreds loosed from the man. The wheels of the machine tore into the dirt and the vehicle swayed as it howled much as the man did and it flew forwards towards the creature. It smiled broadly and relished what was to come. The man behind the wheel of the contraption bore a hateful, enraged but all too clearly terrified glare as he neared closer and closer, and even closer. Until only after a few seconds a resounding crash rung out, the truck slammed full force forward and crashed against the giant bug. It flew back and the truck carried on until it slammed again even harder than before thrashing itself and tearing through the wooden walls of some nameless and likely all to vacant shop. Heaps of planks and timber from above crashed down sending dust and dirt flying up as the engine sizzled openly and loud enough for any nearby to hear.

Inside the truck Ren groaned painfully. He picked his head off the wheel where it had slammed and he coughed violently as his right hand reached down to clutch and nurse his ribs. He grimaced but managed to tear his eyes upwards. The cracked and shattered glass ahead of him on the windshield allowed him enough view. Half the glass was gone just to his right. An entire foundational log...or whatever someone wanted to call it was jutting inside of the truck...what had been his truck. He didn't care much though. He wearily placed his forehead back against the wheel. He saw nothing, and had heard nothing, and a sliver, a faint hope entered into him and-

The truck gave a violent jerk and Ren yelped at the suddenness of the movement. Outside the cracked windshield he watched the lumber and support beams dropped all around the car fly upwards where they swiftly fell back down atop and around the truck. From beneath them that same green and black spotted creature simply pulled itself up back into his view. Its eyes stared numbly towards him before the creature placed both hands atop the dented, smashed in and smoking hood of the truck. Its unnatural maw again twisted into a smirk as it pulled itself back and with a single thrust forward of its hands the whole vehicle flew backwards while Ren cried in terror. It flew back and thrashed itself into the front of another building with a mighty shake and crash that sent more foundational lumber tumbling around the bed of the truck while inside Ren slumped back in his seat in a daze.

He opened his eyes wearily as he felt an acute nausea hit him from the pain and adrenaline all mingling together inside of him. He scanned his eyes across his field of vision and didn't see the thing. The building from before was void of any person and only showed some pieces of the building shaking from the sudden removal of the truck.

"Where-" The truck gave another violent shake and atop him Ren heard and then turned to see two dents form in the roof. He yelped again before slamming his hands to his door where he yanked on the handle and pushed with all his might. Only to hear metal scraping against metal. Every violent push and nudge he gave only produced the slightest movement from the door.

Above him Ren heard the metal tear allowing light to burst through inside the truck. He howled as the terror took hold as he turned to see the hulking monster reach his right arm inside. The black clawed hand grasped at his shirt and with a violent heave that sent him mentally into a haze he was pulled through the roof widening the gap in the roof. His hands flailed as he began screaming incoherently.

"An admirable attempt at survival. Ultimately futile, however." The slithering voice intoned before it tossed Ren lazily through the air. He landed on his stomach with another great heave as his whole body shook from pain.

Immediately he thrashed his hands and knees against the ground in attempt to escape. The crash of a hard and powerful foot against the back of his left leg not only stopped him dead but released another horrendous scream through the open air. Before a great stabbing pain shot through him that radiated from the center of his back. Like the others he screamed, and like the others it became quieter and quieter. Until there was nothing left, but silence and clothes floating freely in the wind.

Beneath his foot his toes clutched all that remained of the man. He kicked aside the pair of jeans and let them toss in the breeze along with the shirt and all other clothing. His eyes looked down numbly and silently for a moment. He took in his work and felt a keen sense of enjoyment tingle up his spine and fill him with intense pleasure. Not only did he feel but a fraction more fulfilled, but that gnawing sense inside of him that took part in the hunt felt invigorated.

A slithering groan passed his mouth and he turned both left and right slowly and methodically. His eyes scanning the renewed silent streets and watching as more clothes tussled against the winds. Some flew upwards and fell back silently, and others flapped on the ground before being rolled about. There was more damage done to two buildings of course. He gave the faintest of chuckles as he found he never imagined someone ramming a car into him to be a valid prospect of an attack. Though, as he glanced over his shoulder towards the truck, he supposed he was as wrong about the prospect as the dead man was about its usefulness against him.

Either way, he turned away form the car and started walking off towards the right. There was one last piece of business to attend to, here anyways. His steps again creaked and rattled the air, his tail whipped in the air behind him and his eyes remained unblinking as he made down the street and followed the barest hint of disturbed dirt. He could also sense his target, though it was weak and weaker than even the average human since his encounter from before. He didn't like consuming something already dead. Not when taking their lives their essence and strength and their mass into him while they still had a beating heart made it far more satiating.

He began to hear the whimpers and whines and in another second he saw the man crawling. Still on his stomach, still using his arms to pull him and his whole body forward along the ground. His cries were only strengthened and made more desperate as he approached him. He had heard his name from the man he had just consumed too. He gave another twisted smirk as he approached.

"Now now, that's no way to treat a guest in this village of yours, Sabal." The man glanced over his left barely able to get a view of the monster. He tried desperately to pick up the pace his panicked clawing at the ground tiring his arms, wearing down his muscles and kicking dirt into his already reddened and burning eyes. The shadow of the beast once more engulfed his retreating figure laid prone and helpless to the ground before he again cried out suddenly as the foot of the monster stomped onto his back and he was forced unceremoniously fully to the ground.

Its other leg coming from Sabal's left kicked into him lightly turning him over onto his back. His arms flew up and into an X covering his face. The sun above cast light down and turned the monster's face and torso into a shadow, a dark demonic shape that loomed and towered before him. Sabal's eyes were wide his teeth barred and body shaking in convulsing fear as all senses screamed at him to run, to get away, to do anything! The monster's tail whipped over its right shoulder, and that deadly pincer pointed down towards him menacingly.

"Wha...what kind of...m...monster are you?! What are you?!" Sabal screamed and the monster again smirked hidden in the shadow created by the beating sun above them.

"As to the what, that explanation may take too long and I don't think you have long left friend. But, as a 'thank you' for being but a miniscule part that shall help me reach perfection, I shall tell you who." Its tail lowered down and the sharp pincer loomed at his chest and the man watched in horror as sweat pooled across his beaten and broken body.

"I am Cell." A final terrible scream echoed throughout the dead village. For not a single soul remained within it. The tail pierced its target and like all the others before took into it the mass of the man known as Sabal. His power, his energy, like many hundreds now joined together inside Cell and made him that much more powerful, and that much more hungry to find the two targets he so longed for.

Cell rose up into the air and hovered above the village. Nearby a sign waved freely in the wind having been knocked from its post that read out, Chazke Village. It now bore nothing within but the deafening silence of death left in the wake of the beast who now soared above it.

Cell flexed both hands before himself. He pulled his arms in tightening his hands into fists and his aura formed around him. His eyes lit up as they narrowed looking into the distance. He had to control how much ki he let loose into the world. There were still some he didn't believe himself ready to face. Though a smirk crossed his face as he reveled in the added power coursing through him, for it wouldn't be too much longer before his power was beyond any Saiyan, half-Saiyan and even his brother and sister. He began to laugh, a low raspy thing that echoed around him. His aura grew ever so slightly around him and below the ground began to give the faintest quake. His laugh turned uproarious and loud covering the valley and village in the maniacal sound as the village shook more and the dirt rustled as winds tore through Chazke.

His power surged and he chanced to let it rise just a bit more as he delighted in his rising power and anticipated perfection. A stream of clothes whipped and whirled into the air from the winds he shook through the valley. More rose and swam around him where he hung in the open air until even more came and Cell was surrounded by dozens upon dozens upon dozens more individual articles of clothes that swirled with the winds around him. A sea of forgotten names and faces set about a sea of their only remains, the only thing they could ever be remembered by.

Until at last Cell quieted himself and calmed his laugh. His arms fell to his sides, his eyes stared forwards towards the north he thought. Another satisfied low grumbling hiss escaped his maw as that sea of throwaway cloth fell slowly around him back to the ground. A raining testament to his power, so he thought with another smirk of pride. He then reached out with his senses and ignored those places he felt intense amounts of ki. Those would come later, when he needn't worry about anyone standing in his way. For now, he would eat the little scraps left by his twin siblings.

The smirk still gracing his face broadened as he found another little concentration of life. He exploded off after it at full speed and with as little energy as possible. After all, he was still hungry for more.

* * *

"Reporting from the remains of Sizzle City is like reporting on every city hit by the android menace. While the landscape is reminiscent of what a modern city should look like what we see is a fallen shadow of its former self."

"I can't believe they destroyed another city! That's three over the course of only a few days!" Videl went on as she leaned into the seat she sat on. An old picnic like table in the middle of an open field. The radio sat before her on the table with the reports filtering through with the usual static and poor connections afforded them these days. Her eyes were hard and serious as she glared at the radio. Her anger towards those machine killers trying to reach through the inanimate object to throttle them.

"Towers have been shaken and torn, streets are cracked and battered. Cars, trucks and street light have been uprooted, scorched and mutilated by power we can hardly explain. Sizzle City stands as another stark reminder of the horror the androids can bring onto any unsuspecting city. Any town, any village and any dwelling can fall to these depraved twin murderers."

"Well it's nice to see them calming any fears." Videl intoned lowly as she rubbed her forehead wearily.

"Now come on Videl, you shouldn't be listening to any of that! Not when we got dinner to eat at least." She looked up to see her father carrying over a large dish from the mobile camper they called home. They were currently parked in the middle of nowhere, a flat grassy plain with some trees spread sparsely around in all directions. Though the camper itself was nestled beneath several trees using the natural leafy canopy as cover from the air. He wore an apron, almost comically as he wore that same satisfied grin of his upon his face. He had managed to get them another huge helping of food from a town they passed through along with the reporters who he insisted follow them. She wanted to say something. To mention taking food from those people was wrong, especially since everyone barely had enough to eat these days. But, she didn't. Despite herself, and despite the truth of it all she stayed quiet. Her father, still beaming came over and smacked the platter down. A steaming sweet smell entered her nose and she whiffed it in and sighed hungrily.

"I see you managed pork this time." She smiled up at him thankfully to which he chuckled.

"Course' I did! The Champ and his girl gotta eat!" He declared placing those hands of his to his hips dramatically. She gave him a cocked brow look of disbelief, but only for a moment. She let it fall and simply shook her head. It was exactly that attitude that gave everyone hope. Managed to somehow sell a lie to the world that her father was powerful enough to find and beat the androids. They were the cowards, too afraid to show themselves against the Martial Arts Champion of the world. From a game that happened...over a decade ago? Did she believe it? No she figured out a long time ago the limitations of her dad, and his shortcomings with his...well lies. But, as she looked back at him smiling away and preparing a plate for her she gave another smile of her own. He was still her dad after all. If he could give people who were hopeless some glimmer of light than who was she to try and take that away?

"Well we best do so while it's hot." She offered smiling still as he finished serving her a helping. A simple plate, some of the pork, she didn't ask how it was cooked and just decided to appreciate it. Some bread and what she think counted as something of a salad? She wasn't sure, but she'd eat it anyways. Her father was actually pretty decent at cooking she thought.

"Alright well eat up! Cause' tomorrow we gotta get moving on again."

"Oh yeah? Where to this time?" She asked moving her plate nearer towards herself.

"Sizzle City is too far south for us to reach in time to do much of anything. So, I figured the androids are in this general area here out west. Gingertown, Peri City and Sizzle. I think we should stay in the general area. Keep our ears to the radio and wait to see where they pop up. That way we can try to catch em' by surprise!" He laughed on and Videl wondered sometimes if he even bought what he was saying. She didn't know, but again nodded though more subtle than before.

"Sure thing dad." A bit more morosely than before she looked back down at her plate as her father sat opposite her. He looked at her and cocked his head to the side. She caught him and before he could think anymore on her sudden shift in attitude she forced a big smile onto her face.

"Best get to eating then." She offered happily enough and he nodded in kind with his own more restrained smile. However, the buzzing and quiet chattering from the radio caught both their attention.

"Well maybe we should turn that off for the time being."

"Yeah, that sounds good." She replied reaching over and grasping the little thing. It buzzed as its connection waned and rose with every little movement she made.

"...enough it's not known why or how, but amazingly not a single body has yet to be found inside the city." Videl froze just as her hand waved over the off switch. Her eyes narrowed and she looked down towards the machine.

"Uh, Videl?" She raised her hand to quiet her father and listened on intently.

"Being residents of the city ourselves we can only report on what others have told us of course. The city is deafeningly quiet to be sure, but not one body has been found. Not a single soul killed. A few stragglers, few and far between, have made their way back into the city. From what we can gather to take any items and supplies they may need as everyone has chosen to vacate Sizzle in spite of the lack of killing. This, we can only approve of, as there's no telling when the android menace could return to finish the job they started."

"N...no one's dead? Well that's great then!" Her father chimed in happily.

"Yeah, but that's not like them. To not kill anyone I mean. Even in Peri there were remains and all those...free floating clothes."

"Well I wouldn't think too much on it. I'd just be happy no one got hurt. At least nobody known about yet."

"Yeah." She trailed off in thought as the radio lost a decent connection before it buzzed back in.

"...sketchy to say the least. However, when the android appeared nobody had ever seen anything like him. Of course I use the word 'him' liberally, for the android was most definitely of machine nature. Body of metal and unnatural look. If we look to the reports and eyewitness testimonies gathered from across the globe on the androids though we find some stark differences. For one this android traveled alone. He bore the shape of a man but his body is reported to have been completely black. Wearing dark clothing and a hood, according to one eyewitness he bore no face. Rather, he looked to have the skeletal frame of a human eyes glowing and ghostly."

"What?" Videl intoned as her father looked between her and the radio. Himself seeming confused, but more basing his own reactions on hers.

"He spoke very little, and we cannot say how the initial attack began for certain. According to one source we talked to just an hour or so ago who was near the site of his arrival within the city, this android landed in the middle of a street. His attack began with the destruction of several unoccupied vehicles before his voice, a growling mechanically warped thing, ordered everyone to flee immediately. Without much need for further motivation we can say everyone did as commanded of them by the menace. The android proceeded to fire more of those terrible blasts in many directions hitting various points near him that were reportedly bereft of life.

'I am not one to state rumor so lightly to anyone who's listening. However, we have even been told by one family that this android appeared to protect their children. According to the two young boys they were lost within the city. Separated from their mother in the panic of the evacuation they knew where to meet them should something like this happen. It's always important to have designated meeting zones outside of your city should an android attack it."

"If you can even get out of the city." Videl replied again sounding more morose than before as she listened on.

"The same unknown figure, the 'Golden Fighter' and this android fought one another ferociously. However, he Golden Fighter unleashed a terrible blast that accordingly ripped buildings down where they stood from the explosive power. Once more I'll state I am not stating hard fact backed by evidence, but according to these boys who are alive and well now, wee it not for the android not only seeing them but meeting the Golden Fighter head on with an already seriously injured bodily structure they would both be dead."

"Wh...what?!" Videl again asked as though someone would answer her.

"Yeah now it's a bit beyond strange at this point. What kinda android blows up half a city but then protects kids?"

"A very good question." She went on still glaring intently at the radio.

"Whatever the case may be, and whatever the truth is w can only be happy the two made it out of the city alive. Furthermore that, so far, everyone else has as well. Make no mistake people Sizzle City is in ruins, and were it not for the android menace still at large we could rebuild. However, it is better the city be left to rot. Unclaimed and silent as a ghost town. Whatever the truth may be one can never know when this android or the others should decide to return and finish the job." Videl let the radio fall into her lap. Her eyes turned upwards seemingly looking towards her father, but truly past him. She wasn't actually looking at him, but he was looking at her. The intense thoughtful and obviously confused look she bore threw him off, even if just a little.

"V...Videl?"

"This week just gets stranger and stranger. What does this even mean?! Are there good androids out there?! Or not? Was everyone just in its way, or did it not want to hurt anyone? If it didn't want to hurt anyone then why destroy the city?!" She carried on from one question to the next.

"Well," He began a bit boastfully and Videl could just smell what was coming and forced herself not to roll her eyes.

"Maybe it was looking to draw out the Champ! Wreaking havoc throughout an entire city to draw out your opponent the defender of Earth! Sounds like a decent strategy to me, but that android obviously failed to get its hands on me! That poor 'golden guy' took the brunt of it, but hey at least he got the job done this time."

"Oh dad." Videl intoned very lowly as she let him do his usual thing. She snapped the radio off not wanting to hear anymore. Her dad was thoroughly enjoying his own bravado again. He'd calm down in a little bit, always did. Though, as she darted her eyes back and forth in thought and confused musing she did think her dad maybe had one point.

Maybe that machine, that android wanted to draw someone out. Her mind flashed to that familiar so called 'Golden Fighter.' Many around the world heard of him, and some even saw him, but everything was confused. From his look, his clothes and his name no one hardly knew anything about him. Only that he often showed himself to fight the androids at no call or incentive other than the threat they posed. In hindsight she actually admired him, whoever he was for that. Even still, the whole scenario spelled out by the reporter on what happened in Sizzle confused and angered her.

"Well uh, anyways lets eat." She was shaken from her musings by her dad who sat himself back down and pushed her plate further towards her. She looked at it for a second before again forcing a smile onto her face.

"Right." She offered honestly thankful of him. Even as she made to take the first bite of what would turn out to be a good meal she knew her mind would be plagued by what happened down in Sizzle. The thought of an android protecting rather than killing, and the Golden Fighter would be no help in her sleep tonight.

Oh well, sleep was more of a luxury these days anyways.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So if anyone has any questions on what's going on with whoever let me know. I am hinting at several things with several characters and hopefully everything is being hinted at rather than stated. If you ask a question that is spoiler central I will simply say wait and see as I think my inferences are hopefully working then. ;p

Once again if you notice any grammatical errors feel free to let me know as I will gladly fix them. Or, do your best to ignore them. Yes I know they can and have broken immersion in the past. If you feel inclined leave a review, or not...totally up to you. Flames of any/all types shall be promptly and easily ignored. :)

Thank you all for whoever is reading this, and I greatly appreciate it. Also one final note about DB Super from last time. I am ignoring MOST of the lore in that show. I will cherry pick some things from it but overall I am not entirely impressed with the show. But I hold nothing against it nor anyone who likes it. It's just not for me. Anyways, thanks for reading, and until the next one!


	8. Memories and Scars

Chapter 8

 **(Memories and Scars)**

( **…..** )

He stood forward facing. His hands behind his back, expertly placed, one lightly enveloping the other. His demeanor calm but powerful, back stiffened and his entire form raised high seeming regal in appearance. His head tilted ever so slightly upwards to have all others appear beneath him and his 'superior' nose. His eyes seeming dulled and hardened to all things and all emotions as his tail rested just as rigidly behind him, not waving an inch. Behind him along the metal constructed causeway was lined on either side a hundred men. One upon the other stood next to each other and as rigid as their lord did. Their armor glinting in the daylight that washed over this world. Their demeanor stiff yet naturally quivering in nature, for none who held this position save maybe one or two actually desired it. Well perhaps he was being unfair, but he didn't think so many of them wished to stand there even if it were a momentous occasion in celebration of victory and glory and the hailing of the galaxy's glorious Emperor. The Universe's Emperor.

The wind whirled around him throwing previously unseen dust and dirt through the air. He remained unfazed and by his presence and that of the coming Lord his men remained much the same and seemingly unfazed. Before him the familiar circular craft common of his people'sEmpire came to a final stop. Its many legs having extended and gently laid to rest against the landing pad set at the very end of the causeway. They waited silently and tensely for any further movement. Some hissing sounds and quieting whirs sounded out as he ship came to its complete restful stop. Only then did he raise his left hand upwards at his left in a fist. Nothing happened and no one moved. Not yet, it was the right moment yet. His eyes narrowed somewhat as the silence permeated the air and gave rising tension and anticipation to all gathered. Many hearts were beating harder and faster, adrenaline pounding through those who had such glands in their alien bodies. Others showed but the barest bead or sheen of sweat come across their faces. Then the hatch upon the top of the ship gave another resounding hiss as the latches unhinged and both pieces separated from the other allowing the entryway to open up towards the sky.

Finally the moment had come. He thrust his left hand down breaking it from a fist into a flattened palm forwards and down towards the ground. Immediately in perfection synchronicity all men along either side of the causeway fell onto one knee. Their heads went forward and their faces turned to the metal beneath them. From the large and bulging heads of some races to the small and hairless of others and everything in between they all dropped in reverence for he yet unseen. Meanwhile their Lord fell onto his left knee keeping his right raised while his left hand balled back into a fist and aimed straight downwards towards the ground. His knuckles nearly scratching its metal surface as his right hand came in as another balled fist and hung just before his abdomen as he too pointed his head downward and waited.

The faint whir sounded out signaling his arrival. It was far from him, but he remained unmoving and patient for it to near. It only took another few moments before several pairs of boots sounded out as they landed along the causeway just ahead of him. His crimson eyes turned upwards and looked to see some shadows looming. They remained watching and waiting a little longer still. Until a massive shadow appeared ahead of the others along with that faint whirring warble of a sound. He gave a slight smirk unseen to all, and known only to himself as he remained kneeling and waiting.

"Antarcis I see you've gathered quite the welcoming committee for me." Frieza chuckled from within his hovering pod.

"All perfectly planned and put into place to hail your arrival, my Lord Frieza. Save for one imperfection of course."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Antarcis, still without raising his head lifted his right arm and pointed its index finger past his shoulders over his back towards the main spire the causeway led to. Atop it was a swaying cloth of fine fabric bearing his house crest and insignia. A small crest showing a simple depiction of a diamond structure adorned by four snaking tendrils leading from it in an X fashion. The crest of the Arctic Household that sat upon a flagpole raised upon the spire. However, beneath that simple flag was another flag, one signaling the Frieza Force, the PTO, and the entire Empire itself.

Antarcis let his arm fall as he heard Frieza hum thoughtfully. He could almost visualize his face. One of bored contempt and crooked cocked eyes as he looked to where Antarcis pointed. Antarcis could barely make out the shadows ahead of him, where he intently looked to Frieza sat within his pod. He noted the little being within, his Emperor's chosen and most repressed state, place his head in a sideways lean into his right hand. He again hummed, very thoughtful and contemplative on what he was witnessing. The Emperor sighed and gave a cool chuckle quickly thereafter.

"Really? Of all the insults and underhanded moves to assert authority over me and my family, you chose to improperly place the flags and their crests? Honestly Antarcis, I thought you would have gotten creative. Alas, I am stuck with what I have been given." Antarcis allowed his smirk to once more cross his face as he dared to lift his head from his body.

"Ah but the insult is creative. Creatively simple. To overshadow your crest and family's power on a world formally under your dominion with that of my own signals my sense of self and power. In simplistic terms it denotes my grandeur over your own, my Lord." Antarcis dipped himself at his waist once more. Frieza was silent for only a moment longer before his usual throaty and contained chuckling sounded out. His mouth remained closed and his huffs of laughter seemed more wicked and foreboding than some would assume them to be. Though in all reality, there was no telling what inflection the Emperor had with many of his actions and mannerisms.

"Very well, Antarcis. I will allow you to indulge yourself in the belief that this insult is cunning in some way." Frieza seemed to laugh off the attempt as Antarcis continued thinly smirking as he placed his arms expertly behind his back in the common regal fashion. The Emperor moved his pod forward and the two beings who had landed ahead of the Emperor remained standing still and waiting. Antarcis noted them, they were younger than he had expected, but they seemed fit enough. One a pinkish looking brute with a massive body and arms with a spiked head and what looked to be a snarling and menacing disposition. The other a mannish looking alien. His skin was teal hue while his hair seemed a vibrant green that hung down his back. Upon his head was worn a tiara of some fashion accentuated by a set of earrings. Antarcis was given the impression by this man that he was of some regal background. Or at the least deeply valued his outward appearance. Beyond their armor neither were of any further remarkable feature save for the pinkish man wearing tight fittings down his legs and showing a green scouter. While the teal colored man showed a cape, leg and arm wrappings and golden hued eyes, with one hidden behind his own blue scouter.

"My this planet is so very dull, and unkempt. Was it too much to hope you would have seen it fixed more for my coming, Antarcis? Or have you grown too leisurely and unconcerned with propriety?" Frieza asked after a moment of silence. Antarcis turned back towards the Galactic Emperor. He cast Antarcis a simple glance over his left shoulder, his tail waving lazily over the same side of the pod just beneath his face. Antarcis noted this look and had seen it before. Each time Frieza chose to use it to gauge someone it was truly a matter of gauging ones reaction. To see if they would snivel and fall to their knees in reverence and apology for fear of their life. As he often enjoyed, and if they were one to not do so effectively or correctly then...well death was easily implied. However, Antarcis simply smirked and lowered his head some as he rounded up alongside his 'friend' of many ages now.

"Alas the world was conquered but a few months ago, my Lord. It will take many more to get the population to fully fix all damages brought about by my father's army, and myself."

"Oh? You fought alongside your men again, Antarcis?"

"That I had, my Lord. I find it too boring to wait out conquest within the comfort of my ship. Father believes such actions are beneath me, but I find his opinion beneath myself in kind." Frieza remained gazing, sizing Antarcis up as he approached. However, the Emperor merely shut his eyes and again chuckled in satisfaction. His curious fascination with Antarcis' attitude and manner satiated once more.

"Well then I should have word sent to your father. Such messy manner and upkeep of a world such as this is unacceptable." Frieza declared turning his pod more towards his right and Antarcis stepped forwards alongside him. Both Arcosian lords stared out over a vast metal city. Spires had lined and adorned the skyline and some still did, though they bore the scars of war and battle while many of the far streets below were lined in great piles of refuse and debris. The 'war' had last only three days for the planet, a lonesome little ball of greenery and common blue water with sprawling cities that covered a third of its surface. Now it belonged to the Trade Organization, officially the Frieza Force, and more widely known as the Empire.

"This world could fetch a pretty penny. I wonder, what was its name before the conquest?"

"I believe it was Guriru, my Lord. The natives were of little renown. Their technology, however, was impressive. My father and I lost about two hundred soldiers in total. The natives, several thousand of course."

"Only thousands?" Frieza asked in an amused tone of voice. Antarcis shrugged slightly.

"They seemed more understanding of the futility of the continued fight. Unlike some races of course they chose to remain as subjects to my father, and of course to you and your family, Lord."

"Hmm, a pity. I had a mind to possibly acquire this world and maybe sell it. A world with native life sells so very poorly these days, however." He sighed in feigned sadness.

"Alas, I do not think father would've been willing to sell the world, my Lord. He has taken a fondness to an inland sea about twenty common miles to the north of here. Thus he has christened this world 'Arctis 478' in his own honor." Antarcis offered with as equally feigned grandeur and wonderment in his own tone. Though Frieza began chuckling again.

"Well in any case had I truly wanted this world he could sell it to me or be annihilated. I am sure to which choice he would make."

"If he were a smart man." Antarcis offered in agreement.

"Oh well, I haven't the time nor the energy to actually acquire this world anyways. Though I still think leaving the native populace alive is worthless. Little more than a host of slaves in need of monitoring."

"Slaves who understand the futility of fighting, my Lord. Should they act as loyal subjects and peaceful servants then there be no further need of bloodshed. Wasteful bloodshed with little purpose and end. Should they rebel-"

"Then swift annihilation should follow." Frieza cut him off and stated matter-of-factly in manner.

"Lesser lifeforms have the unfortunate tendency to hold onto false hope Antarcis. It is our duty to quash any such thoughts whenever they arise. Lest we leave ourselves weak willed and minded against opposition. Though truly, we needn't actually worry about rebellion." Antarcis nodded as Frieza moved his pod back towards the causeway and slowly moved it forward. Antarcis followed alongside as he noted the two figures following the Emperor fall into quiet step behind them both. Frieza's words gave him only a moment's pause. His Lord was undoubtedly powerful, the strongest being in all of creation as he was often to remind everyone. Though he questioned such inherent beliefs. He believed, like Frieza, rebellion should be dealt with efficiently and immediately of course. Though, allowing one to believe themselves so firmly in control and powerful as to ignore all lesser beings who may or may not allow themselves to hope against hope for freedom? He also believed that bred a certain kind of ineffectiveness he noted in several of his fellow young Lords. Especially amongst those he personally despised.

"Had I been the one to find this world I certainly would've chosen an army of killers to wipe the slate clean. Hmm, yes a spotless new world without living being or structure left. Sold to another Lord, or one of the wayward races in the universe. Though perhaps we should allow your father his indulgence for now. After all, all worlds under the name 'Arctis' will one day fall to you no? The Arctic Dynasty's next son." Frieza chuckled and Antarcis sighed. The longer his father was drummed up in his mind the more he wished to forget the man. A frown crossed his face and he cleared his throat.

"Who would you have sent to cleanse this world, my Lord?" He asked seeking to change the subject from his future role and father. Frieza gave another audible hum of thought as the two traveled casually down the remainder of the causeway towards the central spire Antarcis had turned into his army's base.

"Well if I had to choose who would get the job done quickly I'd have to choose a Saiyan team. The simian apes do love battle, and they slaughter with little need of my order."

"Ever do you praise that race of yours." Antarcis replied with a smile and shake of his head. Though as he glanced right he could see a strange look cross his Emperor's face. It turned into a controlled frown. His lips motioning ever so slightly betraying that there was some distasteful thought now roaming around in his head. Antarcis furrowed his brow. He wondered what that was all about, but of course said nothing.

"Yes perhaps I do. Maybe it's better I choose another team to do my bidding." He offered as though this world were still in need of conquest.

"Well they are an...effective killing force as you say, my Lord."

"Lesser lifeforms all the same, Antarcis. They would be best to remember their place beneath us all. Too much praise may go to the monkey's collective heads. Can't have that...can't have that at all." He offered in far more menacing and contemplative a tone than Antarcis had expected, but again he ignored it. He left whatever brooding thought entered into Frieza's mind remain his own. It was better, and safer that way.

"Well, let us forget such idle musings, my Lord." Antarcis offered as they reached the doorway leading into the spire. He came to a stop and motioned his left arm towards the door after turning towards Frieza with a slight bow.

"I've arranged a most fulfilling meal in your honor. If it may also please, my Lord, I have arranged a showing of the battle here for your viewing pleasure." Frieza glanced towards Antarcis and his frown disappeared replaced by another dark smirk.

"Hmm, I suppose that will do. I should hope this meal proves sufficient, Antarcis. Last time I was offered one noted for its fulfillment I unfortunately found myself lacking. Poor Lord Neve, he had quite the nerve about him." Frieza again chuckled as Antarcis shook his head. He had heard of the Arcosian lord's death some time ago. He didn't know what it had truly been over until now, and it gave some dark side inside of him a good chuckle.

"I assure you, my Lord, should you find the meal lacking I'll gladly attempt to resist my murder with as much power as I have in me."

"Oh ho ho!" Frieza cackled with his usual raised hand to mouth motion.

"Splendid Antarcis, absolutely splendid! Now I really must see if this meal is worthy of my most eminent person. Do please lead on." He offered with a lazy flick of his hand, and Antarcis was happy to do so. A part of him always unsure if Frieza would kill him, and another part of him rather unconcerned if he should anyways. His father's face flashed into his mind, and he wondered with a smirk just how ashamed the old man would feel should Frieza kill him. In that way maybe death was worth it, even if just to spite the slithering bastard. Of course that was when the door opened, and the explosion ripped the spire and causeway asunder.

* * *

His eyes jumped open and Antarcis felt himself jump in kind. His head twisted right as though expecting fire and debris to be there. He was met with only the faint whir and click of machines doing what machines do. His eyes narrowed and he turned back forwards leaning into his seat. The world ahead of him kept on turning and was still there, as was he. His right hand came up and paused clasped to his skull for a moment. Before long he let it carry downwards across his face and he heaved out a sigh.

"Damn memories." He intoned in a low rumbling seethe. He wondered why he was thrown into his memories and the past so often as of late. Though he did concede his mind had been on matters near to the memories he supposed. That and he hadn't slept for quite a while as of late. Hunting damn monkey's and their ghosts across the universe.

The Shield Battalion, and his Lord Frieza were near to thought and his mission of late. Why had Guriru been on his mind he idly wondered leaning into his seat? He supposed it had to be because many things in his life, events and people originated there on that world. That visit from Frieza played a key role in the events of his life. As did that unfortunate explosion. His eyes now stared again at the planet before him and he tapped his right index finger along the armrest of his seat. His mind pondering a great many things. Names, places, people and what was to be and what had come before.

His eyes still felt heavy and his body unwilling to move from the warmed comfort of his seat. He knew his body and mind still fought for rest against his waking thought. Though he would've rather remained awake, but glancing towards the terminals he could see the Shield Battalion still a ways out from the world. But soon, just a bit longer and they would be here and this world would see itself cleansed of that invasive vermin known as Saiyans. Hopefully...minus whatever was happening on one of Lord Brisc's worlds, he would see the universe rid of Saiyans for good. Finish what Frieza started and what the race brought upon themselves. As his eyes grew too heavy to resist once more his mind flew to General Cran. He felt anticipation shoot through him even as his consciousness began to drift and more memories invaded his mind.

* * *

"Thanks again for all the food, Mr. Paragus, sir." Trunks offered again for what felt like the sixth or seventh time.

"Come now, you needn't be so formal, Trunks. Paragus will do fine, and you are welcome to it. I'm sure your hunger matches that of my own, or my son's." Trunks smirked sheepishly as he plucked another one of these strange breads from the table. It looked like bread, felt like bread but was incredibly sweet. He thought of it like cinnamon bread but with a fruity hint he couldn't place. Oddly appetizing and addictive. He couldn't help but smile as he placed another into his mouth and munched on it with a happy look about himself.

"Right," He began again after swallowing.

"Sorry, I'm just more like...well my mother raised me to be polite is all." He offered rubbing the back of his neck. The elder Saiyan man nodded in a shrug from where he sat clear across from Trunks. Paragus had his men bring a massive feast of food from inside the ship to the outside. Something about preferring the outside as opposed to the ship's interior. Trunks figured it had to be from the endless days inside of the thing as it traveled through space. Though he was just guessing on it really.

"Well, manners are important I suppose." Paragus offered seeming somewhat unsure even to Trunks. The boy found it kind of weird, but didn't dwell too much on it. He had already come to terms with the fact the man was odd to put it simply.

"Well what about the Saiyans? I...I mean the other Saiyans?" Trunks replied sheepishly once again as he fumbled his words. Paragus cocked a curious brow before his eyes lit up, seeming to finally understand what Trunks was asking.

"S...sorry, that was probably impolite of me. I mean I know...I heard from Gohan and my mother...that Frieza-"

"It's alright." Paragus raised his hand to quiet Trunks. Another hot blush came across his face all the same though. He sunk into his chair feeling a bit exposed as he wanted to smack himself again.

"Politeness was not something inherent to us Saiyans. Not in the same way I believe you're thinking of. There were only a few among the Saiyans who expected any form of manner when they spoke to anyone. Though being impolite was not met with shame, embarrassment or used to make the impolite one an outcast."

"Wh...what was it met with?" Trunks asked, still blushing but finding his curiosity piqued once again. Paragus had already talked some about the Saiyans, and every word leaked from him about them made Trunks even more curious and even more enthralled. The more he learned the closer he felt to his father...well that's what he led himself to think anyways.

"Well more than likely you'd be killed for impropriety." The man offered with a cool and unfazed laugh.

"O...oh, I see." Trunks replied letting his head fall somewhat. He plucked another piece of the sweet bread from the table. He felt rather than made his eyes narrow at the thought. What had he been expecting? They're Saiyans, of course they'd kill each other over little offenses like ...he had told him how Vegeta acted when he first came to Earth so many years ago. For some reason it made him sigh in...disappointment he thought. Though, he wondered just what he had expected as he felt the feeling gnaw away at him.

"I feel as though you've had little said about your ancestry. Or, rather about your Saiyan ancestry." Trunks turned back up to see Paragus cocking an inquisitive brow all his own. A renewed flush came to the boy's face as he grumbled lowly and shrugged.

"W...well I know some. I...I mean my father...uh...Goku-" He ground his teeth for a second in annoyance with himself and his piss poor lying skills.

"I know a bit about him. Mostly...mostly what Gohan and my mom have told me. I also know a little bit about...Vegeta."

"Vegeta?!" Trunks felt himself jump slightly at the risen voice of the elder Saiyan. His one good eye was a bit wider his demeanor excited. It took a second, but he seemed to relax some and lean back into his seat. Trunks had to recall what Gohan had said before. Of course he wanted to smack himself again, because he just now thought it best not to mention the Prince.

"Forgive me, I am still...reeling from the news of his loss to us. I'm sure for you and your world his death means very little." Trunks felt his eyes again narrow as he felt a mixture of emotions well up inside of him.

"The hope for a final chance at survival is now truly lost. Though I am curious," Paragus began having moved from sounding saddened to intrigued in astounding time.

"What was it that kept Vegeta here on this world? Gohan offered very little insight as to what would keep him here. He had no mate, no children, and beyond your father's presence, Kakarot of course, I don't see what would hold him to this one world. With Frieza's death he would certainly have had freedom to go anywhere in the universe and do whatever he wanted. Have you...any possible insight for me, my boy?" Paragus asked with a tilt of his head. Trunks remained quiet for a moment. His mind sifting through anything and everything to formulate a decent enough lie. His emotions already a mess over the talk of the man he didn't know, his father. He both hated being here talking to this man, and found himself endlessly intrigued.

"From what I...from what I've been told by Gohan," He began slowly, trying to make his voice sound as unsure as possible. He thought it would help sell any lie he told were he to seem unsure about it already. Though really he didn't need to try to hard to sound unsure. He just hoped it was the right kind of unsure...hopefully.

"He didn't get along well with Goku."

"Kakarot?"

"Err, yeah Kakarot, my...my father." Man he hated saying that. Nothing against Goku nor Gohan, but he knew it was wrong and it felt wrong every time he said it!

"I see. I had wondered just how the Prince handled being...defeated by a Saiyan of lesser pedigree. Do you have any insight in that way, Trunks?" Paragus asked and Trunks shrugged again slightly.

"Gohan's a bit older than me. He was there, well for some of it anyways. As far as I know Vegeta came to...to Earth." Trunks felt his eyes narrow again as he felt rather uncertain about mentioning the long since lost Dragon Balls. He didn't know, it just felt best to leave them out of mentioning for now.

"Goku...my...father fought with Vegeta. It was a hard and long fight but in the end Vegeta lost. He was beaten pretty horribly, but allowed to escape, by Gok...by father. Vegeta never really got over that from what...from what I've been told. He was...obsessed with training to become stronger than him. When he died from the-"

"Virus?" Paragus asked with a hint of awareness in his voice. Trunks nodded, figuring Gohan must've told them that much at least.

"Yeah, after the virus killed him...killed Goku he was...Vegeta was left with little to do here on Earth. He did become a Super Saiyan," Trunks felt anger for an instant slither through him. His hands balled to fists beneath the table as he felt shame in his own lack of power and transformation.

"He became a Super Saiyan. But, without f...father around he was I guess lost."

"Lost?" Paragus asked, as he picked from his plate some small what looked to be crustacean the boy had obviously never seen before. It looked kinda like shrimp though.

"Well yeah. Without...hmm," He grumbled as he felt his blush worsen. Every time he forced himself to lie about Goku's relationship to him made him feel even more awkward than before. He hadn't thought that possible, yet here he was. He wanted to sink into the chair, get Gohan and just go, but...alas here he was.

"Without...father around, Vegeta had no one to fight. No one to really...prove himself against I guess. L...look I really don't know all that much about him..." Trunks trailed off, his unease and awkwardness sharply replaced by discomfort with the truthfulness of his statement. He still really did know little about the man who fathered him. Gohan told him more than his mother had and some of it was...unnerving. Yet he was himself bursting with a need to know more about him. Though if he would ever get the chance, he didn't know. As much as that may have left an empty feeling in him, he had gotten used to it.

"No no, it's my fault. I am too curious about our dear lost Prince is all. Any little scrap of news on him merely, well interests me is all. Surprising he did not take a mate though. Considering Kakarot's success in fathering children." Again Trunks felt heat rise to his already burning face as he forced himself to shrug.

"I uh...I suppose he wasn't uh-"

"No need, Trunks." Paragus cut him off with a chuckle and wave of his hand. Trunks grumbled a lowly thanks as he averted his face in ever mounting feelings of unease and general awkwardness. Though he did have a mind to pluck a piece of dried meat he had tried earlier from the table. It vaguely tasted like pork, but with a hint of...something he couldn't place. Which was normal for the assorted alien food before him, but he equated it with jerky of some sort. His stomach certainly didn't complain though.

"So, Gohan can turn into this so called 'Super Saiyan.' A very...impressive feat I admit. Such power is intense and remarkable."

"Oh yeah!" Trunks immediately gushed in excited agreement and a hint of awe. His eyes lit up and he nearly jumped in his seat.

"His power is amazing! He can do so much, and when he fights the androids I swear he could beat them! It's only because they gang up on him I think that he has trouble. They fight as dirty as they can to win every fight." Trunks scoffed at their memory picking another piece of meat off the table.

"Well it sounds like he could use the added help. How about you, Trunks?"

"How about me?" The boy repeated quizzically while gulping his food down quickly.

"Yes, how about you? Can you turn into one of these Super Saiyans?" Paragus cocked an intrigued questioning brow as he tilted his head some. Trunks was, however, silent. His eyes grew darker and turned away from the man back towards his food. He could sense Paragus still looking at him, even as his eyes narrowed in that familiar pang of anger and resentment turned inwards. Trunks felt he gave away the answer in this way, but he didn't really care. He hated talking about it, or even thinking about it. It rose up inside him familiar anger that he thought would or could help him, but he received nothing from it! His hands balled into fists scraping at the fabric of his jeans just above his knees beneath the table. That same tingling frustration nipped at his back crawling up into his neck and jaw. Hell he didn't even know if Gohan would've wanted him to be truthful or not, but what could he do?! What if Paragus wanted a demonstration? What if he demanded one? His nostrils flared and he scoffed a low sigh as he finally shook his head.

"N...no I can't. Not yet anyways." Trunks made sure to add though his voice remained low and defeated seeming. Paragus made a low thoughtful hum before nodding.

"I see. The state must be hard to achieve for any Saiyan. I'm sure you'll achieve it given time, my boy." He offered with a placating tone. Trunks, however, merely shrugged again. His own weakness plaguing his mind.

"I assume Gohan trains you often in attempt to achieve the form?"

"Yeah. Though lately he's been busy. The androids destroyed another city, you guys showed up, the androids decimated Peri which I think you were there for." Paragus nodded while Trunks made sure not to mention the strangeness that was left in decimated Peri. A thousand articles of freely flying clothing entered his mind for a second before he cast such thoughts aside.

"Then the fight with the androids, or I guess whatever android...well whatever that thing had been in Sizzle City."

"Why didn't he take you to help him?" Paragus cut in causing Trunks to gaze back up at him.

"Well, I'm sure two half-Saiyans in a fight are better than one. He's training you right? It only makes sense to bring you along to help him fight in my view. Fighting gives you valuable experience at least in my opinion and from my own experience."

"He...well I...it's...it's a bit more complicated I guess."

"How so?" Paragus prodded leaning into the table on his elbows.

"It's not that...I'm not re...hmm..." Trunks trailed off again as his hand came up to rub the back of his neck in nervousness. Well no, not just nervousness. Really he had asked the question enough himself. He had asked Gohan why he wasn't able, why he wasn't ready to come along and help him fight the androids. Each time he got about the same answer and each time it only made him angrier, more agitated, and confused. Angry he felt he couldn't do it, that Gohan didn't think he could. Agitated that he was being left behind once again, and all the time. Leaving others to die and more to fight battles he wanted badly to fight himself. And confused that for all his work, and for all the times Gohan told him he could and would help he still wasn't good enough. He still wasn't capable enough.

"I'm not strong enough to help. I'd...I'd hold Gohan back in a fight with the androids. I only started training recently. I...I had tried helping before. Back in Gingertown, but all I did was annoy the twins. They would've killed me had Gohan not had a chance to catch them and get us out in time. I'm..." Trunks paused, his eyes narrowing glumly as a deep and heavy sigh followed.

"I'm not strong enough to help. I'm too weak." Stating that aloud was nothing new for Trunks. Though he didn't know if he should have been so open with the Saiyan across from him again. But what was the point in lying? Were it to come to a fight Trunks wasn't sure who would be stronger. Him or the Saiyan and his son or men. Were Paragus to press him what could he do but lie and say he was as powerful as Gohan? When fist came to fist and blow to blow that would be worthless wouldn't it? Just as he was, so he thought with another darkening of his mood and eyes.

"Well this won't do at all." Paragus began standing up from his seat. Trunks cocked another confused brow as the elder man stood tall and looking down upon him.

"I would expect someone carrying Saiyan blood in their veins to have more pride in themselves than this! This I cannot allow to stand."

"What are you-"

"It's time you got that fighting sense of yours!" Paragus cut him off with sudden and ever raspy authority in his voice. His left hand pointed out from the table and towards the open field just ahead of the massive ship.

"Perhaps Gohan has been lacking in his training. Every Saiyan, every being that carries the blood of our race should hold that inherent power to fight, the will of a warrior! You are lacking in belief and experience. Allow me to test your claims then." Paragus went on causing Trunks to feel a bit more confused and on edge than before.

"Uh wait, Paragus sir I-"

"Miju!" Paragus ignored Trunks calling some strange alien from out in the field. Trunks had seen him before. A long tailed, reddish body, pointed ears and indiscernible mouth. He snapped his head towards Paragus and many of the other armored men followed suit. Though within a few more seconds this alien, Miju, jumped through the air gliding softly along it before coming to a stop just ahead of Paragus where he took an instant bow and kneel.

"You summoned me, sire."

"Yes, our guest here is in need of some serious training. I think you'd make the best candidate to spar with him. Right now in fact." Trunks felt his face contort in shock before he jumped into a stand of his own.

"Now...wa...wait a minute I-"

"Right now sire? Very well, these plains are quite open enough for battle." Miju replied coming back into a stand and turning towards Trunks.

"Hold on a minute! I don't think I should-"

"Should what?" Paragus cut him off with a smirk.

"Should get some training in? But you said you're not good enough, not strong enough to help Gohan fight the androids. If that's so then surely you'd want to get better."

"Well yeah but-"

"So, why not start now?" Paragus offered cutting Trunks off yet again.

"Gohan will be a little while longer now. You're our guest and it may serve both of us better should we become more acquainted with each other. As Saiyans we are born for battle. You have some power in you, I can sense that much, but you still have a ways to go. You said so yourself. So, why not let us help you? Get a little training in, acquire some of that fighting sense and skill we Saiyans are born with? Don't you think Gohan would be impressed you took the initiative yourself?" Trunks made to respond, his mouth opening, but his tongue becoming stuck.

Again he averted his eyes turning them down towards the table. He did want to help, he did want to become stronger! What was holding him back? What stopped him from just saying yes? His body felt the faintest ache still left over from Gingertown but that wasn't it. His hands clutched the table and he felt a radiating uncertainty and fear shoot through him. Was it fear of the Saiyans? No, no he couldn't be afraid of them now, not this alien anyways. Something was holding him back, and he shut his eyes as he wanted so badly to scream in frustration. He wanted to help Gohan, he wanted to become stronger, so why not say yes? Why not accept their help dammit?!

"F...fine! I'll fight then." Trunks replied at first stammering but loosing a strong call back as his eyes hardened and body tensed with mounting anticipation as he readied for a fight. He was still unsure, but his mind was made up. It was still a mess of emotion and uncertainty, but he was willing to try. He had come this far anyways, he had dealt with these people this long, and Gohan would be up soon. Why not show him how much he could do? Why not do some training and gauge the men under this Paragus even?! He could help, he would help. Gohan's warnings be damned...for now anyways.

His heart pounded in his chest and he felt the adrenaline pump through his blood. He could fight, and he could get better. That's what he told himself anyways. So, that's what he would do then. He felt the call of his Saiyan blood, and it writhed in him then.

"Excellent! Come now, let's move a little more towards an open plot." Paragus offered as his feet slowly lifted off the ground followed by the Miju being.

"Right." Trunks returned following them up into the air. His head a buzz with thought and emotions. Though, deep down there was some part of him that swirled inside. A part of him that felt incredibly excited for a fight. A part of him that wanted to allow himself this one sparring session offered by a man he would hardly call trustworthy. Of course he could learn a thing or two while doing so, but he also could use a good fight. So, why not let himself have one little match before Gohan woke up?

What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

It took just a few moments, and not before long the three of them landed just a bit away from the ship. The soldiers in the distance dared to look their way. Some even managed to crawl a bit closer. It was strange for many of them to see their master Paragus demand one of them fight another, hell he didn't even care if they fought each other. Most figured they were present as little more than showpieces for Paragus' power. Though the young one from this world did seem special in some way. Anyone who took the attention of their Lord had to be in some ways special after all. Nonetheless, they were all a bit interested to see what was going to happen. Miju, Commander Miju was one of their strongest, for themselves anyways. It would be interesting to see just how he stacked up against someone of this world. Especially since they knew from rumor spreading quickly that this boy held in him Saiyan blood.

"This will do I think." Paragus declared as he landed just off to the side of the other two. Trunks stood and glanced shyly around himself. He took note of the soldiers in nearly all directions staring his way and some moving in for a closer look. Another reddening of his face occurred and he did all he could to shove any embarrassment aside. The other man, the alien Miju was well built. Of course that didn't mean much as far as Trunks could see. Gohan was well built, beyond toned and fit but the slimmer androids could more than hold their own. Of course they were partly inhuman, but Trunks knew from Gohan's teachings to not judge someone on looks alone.

"Now I think what would be best is for you to go all out, Trunks." Paragus continued causing Trunks to look his way concernedly.

"All out? But...aren't you afraid-"

"Nonsense." Paragus seemed to preempt whatever Trunks was going to say. The man motioned his hand towards Miju who stood tall, both arms at his sides and slightly turned towards his left facing Trunks.

"Miju is one of my best men. He should be more than able to handle anything you throw at him. Besides, I want to gauge just how powerful you are. If we're to be allies, myself, Gohan and you of course, I'd like to see what you have to offer. Not only that, but what can be improved with a little help." Paragus smiled innocently enough. Trunks in kind nodded somewhat slowly still showing himself to be unsure as he stared this alien down. The yellowish serpent eyes of the man bore into him and left Trunks feeling that same hint of slight discomfort at all of this. However, he heaved in a breath of air and shook his head. His shoulders followed suit and he allowed himself to loosen his muscles and relax ever so slightly.

"Alright then, all out." Trunks returned causing Paragus to chuckle.

"Excellent! You heard the rules Commander."

"I have." The alien's rougher and slightly warbled like voice replied. He fell into a fighting pose opposite Trunks that the boy noted with narrowed eyes. His right arm flew up right and circled back low while his left hand simply rose up. Leaving his right arm behind his left with his right palm facing outwards towards the back of his left hand. His left arm was angled in towards the alien man and just ahead of his face with the right hand and arm behind it. While his left boot slid along the dirty ground forwards and allowed his right to remain planted on the ground where it had been.

Trunks nodded slowly once more, and more for himself. His hand came up and lightly flicked the prominent bangs that hung before his face some. In kind Trunks' let his right leg slide somewhat more outwards towards the crimson Miju. His left leg bent some while he raised his left hand up and balled it into a fist angling towards his side and back. His right arm came up, hand loose and with fingers loosely curled inwards while the arm remained outstretched towards the alien. Silence passed over them then, each waiting for something to happen, each waiting for the first move, and the allowance of the first blow. While the tension was made palpable amongst the whispering flock of men around them.

"Now, no lethal wounds, but anything else can be fixed with a little pod stay if need be. Nothing dirty, and try not to hit my ship if you'd be so kind." Paragus broke the moment, and Trunks sensed the warning was sent his way rather than Miju's.

"Ye...yeah, no problem." Trunks nodded and Miju bowed his head once.

"Then, begin!" Paragus' right arm flew up and immediately down whirling his cloak. In an instant Miju's whole body skimmed forwards along the ground towards Trunks. The boy waited his eyes turning from narrowed to a dagger like glare before he too exploded forwards along the ground. His heart pounding and blood racing as the two zoomed towards the other.

Trunks while still flying thrust his body up and left, his left leg extending out ready to throw a hard kick into the alien. However, Miju threw both arms back and in a split second his legs flew ahead of the rest of him. In the next instant his right leg was thrust up hard and Trunks had a second to go wide eyed before he felt the hard kick slam up into his own leg throwing him into a spin in midair.

Trunks forced himself to stop with a small explosion of power. Just as he stopped he glanced downwards where Miju was just in time to see him fling his left leg back and throw it back up. It slammed full force into Trunks gut and the boy loosed a trembling gasp as his body lurched forwards from the impact. Miju's right foot pressed up and pushed against Trunks' left shoulder, and before he could even respond his left foot removed itself fro his gut and spun back out and hard left across Trunks' face using his right foot as leverage. Trunks was tossed down hard left into the ground where a small crater formed around his fallen form.

After a second he pushed off the ground shaking dirt from his hair. His left eye was shut as pain radiated all through his face and up from his stomach. A seethe loosed from behind grit teeth but Trunks was quick to explode up into the air and swing back around once there. Miju was flying up towards him right arm flung back. Trunks in a flash yanked his head right and Miju's fist flew past him over his shoulder. Angling up in the air Trunks pulled back his own right fist and thrashed it down against Miju's face just turning towards him. It connected and a massive thud sounded out as the alien flew towards the ground this time.

Miju twisted through the air, his tail swirling around him before he slammed against the dirt on one knee with his hand planted against the dirt as it too formed an indent. He turned up as Trunks cried out diving in after him. Miju jumped up into a stand and threw an X over himself with his arms. Trunks gave a faint smile as he fell to the ground just ahead of Miju, his feet skirting the ground and with both hands ahead of his body.

Miju's eye widened as Trunks formed a single massive yellow ki orb ahead of himself. The alien man pulled his arms up closer to his face just as Trunks released another howl and in a warbling cry the ki ball boomed and consumed Miju whole and thrashed beyond where he stood cutting like a dagger across the dirt out towards where the sea lay. Rocks flew up around them both and the ground shook as Trunks allowed the blast to go on for a moment longer. Until he finally clasped his hands closed into fists killing the blast but leaving rumbling and falling debris in its wake.

"How was that?" Trunks asked aloud to no one in particular and holding that thin smile from before to his face.

"Hmm, not bad honestly." Trunks heard the alien's voice reply. He only felt his smile weaken only a little as the dust pulled away showing Miju still standing. The armor along his wrists and chest scarred and scorched and his eyes narrowed, but a thin smile of his own along his alien features.

"I only hope that wasn't an attempted win right there." Trunks gave a slight chuckle and shake of his head. That feeling from before, that excitement rising a bit more to the surface.

"Nah, just me getting the feel of things. Letting loose."

"Good then let's get a little more serious." Trunks nodded and fell back into a low fighting position while Miju pulled both fists together up close and stood ready to go right alongside Trunks.

"Alright, my turn." Miju slammed his right foot down cracking the ground around him. His left fist flew up and Trunks blocked it with his right forearm. Trunks then lifted his right foot and threw it forward connecting into Miju's gut this time. Miju ground his boots against the ground as he was pushed back. Allowing Trunks the chance to charge him again. His right fist flew up slamming towards Miju's face but the alien blocked it. He threw is left fist up and it too was blocked and then Trunks flew into a frenzied rush of punch after punch, jab after jab. Each one crashed into Miju's forearms flying all across his face and chest trying desperately to block each blow.

Miju continued to block each punch thrown wildly his way, Trunks savaged on throwing left and right hook. Until he pulled his right arm back again releasing a powerful uppercut towards Miju. The crimson alien lifted his left knee and just caught the boys fist but a percussive wave thundered out all the same. Without another moment, however, Trunks swept his right leg in and it slammed full force into Miju's right. He fell towards his left but Trunks slammed his left fist forwards once more and the alien was thrown back with another powerful percussion of air following the connecting hit.

Miju allowed himself to fall back towards the ground, his left leg and left hand sliding across the rough dirt beneath him slowing his rapid crash backwards. However, Trunks let loose another cry as he took off after the alien man at full force. Miju finally slowed to a stop and pushed himself into a kneel as Trunks slammed his right boot upwards crashing up against Miju's jaw thrusting him upwards. He howled through the air as Trunks burst up after him, and then swiftly beyond him and above. Just as the alien reached his height Trunks raised both fists overhead together and loosed a jackhammer crash down towards Miju.

He raised both hands himself above his head and with his right hand caught Trunks' fists with his left hand grasping one of the boys wrists. Trunks ground his teeth openly and yanked to pull away from the alien's grip, but Miju held firm. His right hand slipped away but in a flash grabbed Trunks' other wrist. Allowing Miju to thrash Trunks down towards his knee which connected square into Trunks back loosening another cry of pain and forced breath form the boy. Miju gave a thin smirk as he then proceeded to twirl in the air still holding onto Trunks. Over and over until his form became just a flicking color in the air. Trunks felt himself grow dizzier and dizzier as he fought to get loose from Miju, but his grip was tight and strong. Until Miju finally came to a sudden neck snapping halt and released trunks sending him hurdling for the ground again.

His stomach in a sickening queasy knot Trunks tried to shake the disorientation from his mind. He only barely managed to twist himself around for his knees and hands to crash against the dirt and crack the ground beneath him. However, his stomach felt awful as his vision swooned around him. He forced his head up to see the alien lift his right hand into the air, a purplish ki orb as big as his head above his open palm. Miju let his hand fall and he pulled away from it. He went further and further back and hung in the air giving Trunks enough time to wobbly pull himself back into a stand.

"Time for a goal!" Miju howled and thrashed himself back forwards his body twisted upside down in air and his left foot crashed down smashing against the ki orb and sent it screaming towards Trunks with what looked to be sparking tendrils surrounding it. Trunks immediately flew backwards along the ground out of the way of the ki orb. He cocked another confused brow at the simple move to outmaneuver. Only then Miju burst with sudden incredible speed downwards onto the same level as Trunks. The ki orb flew down, and just as it was about to slam into the ground Miju flung himself forwards. His left leg twisted outwards in a kick slamming his boot into the orb again sending it after Trunks with a notable crackling through the air.

"What the he-" Trunks didn't have time to finish as he dove upwards back into the air. Only for Miju to skid along the ground with more of is sudden incredible speeds. He heaved out loudly and flung his body upwards with his right foot ahead of the rest. His hands grasped against the ground as he angled upwards and crashed his boot against the ki ball yet again. It howled after Trunks and the boy loosed a growl as he raised both hands over his head and flung them down the palms nearly touching with his fingers curled slightly inwardsaimed at his sides.

"Buster Cannon!" A swirling blue light formed ahead of his hands before an intense beam exploded outwards and down towards Miju's ki ball. The ball of energy zoomed upwards until it crashed into the blue of Trunks' cannon. The ball, however, didn't seemed phased but did pause where it had last been in air. Trunks felt his body tense and his teeth grind harder as he felt himself being forced to fight back against this seemingly small ball of energy.

Miju exploded up through the air passing the confronting beams of energy towards Trunks. The boy cast him a glaring glance as the alien zoomed up along his left and with his right hand raised towards Trunks face. Another ball of purple energy formed with crackling tendrils of lightning zipping across the hand.

"This one or the other, boy! Take your pick!" Miju offered before he loosed the second ball of ki. Trunks gave a yelp he hadn't intended to as he flung himself right releasing his attack and allowing Miju's second ki ball to just skirt over his nose. Before Trunks could sigh in relief though he heard a familiar warble getting closer. His eyes widened and he just looked right as the first ball came up and crashed against his face and chest. It loosened an intense explosion through the skies thrusting a ball of fire, smoke and wind out in all directions.

Through the thick layer of smoke and ebbing winds Trunks' form fell towards the ground seemingly limp. Miju in kind allowed himself to fall back to the ground crossing his arms over his armored chest. He landed simply and with a quiet step. The boy, however, fell hard back to the ground. His right arm seen to barely move ahead of himself and crashing into the ground indenting it slightly while the rest of him sprawled out on the dirt. His seethes of pain could be heard echoing over the entire area as Trunks pushed his whole body shakily form the ground with just his right hand.

"Apologies, but I am an avid sportsman." Miju called out with a hint of self superiority in his rough alien voice. He gave a faint chuckle as well and tipped his head somewhat. Trunks meanwhile cast him a narrowed glare as his right eye felt disinclined to open all the way. His whole body shook from the pain of that ki ball. More than he had expected it to hurt honestly. However, he loosed a deep gravely growl from within himself and slammed his left fist against the ground. An impact crater formed around him and Trunks pulled his aura in around him. White flames licked the air and grew more bold with the passing moments.

"I'll fight, Gohan! I'll fight!" He growled to himself as a sudden and renewed determination coursed through his body and his heart pounded harder and harder as his aura burst with energy. Until finally he pushed off the ground from his right knee and into a stand. His arms pulled in at his sides and he lifted his head upwards as a sudden trembling howl loosed from his mouth and the ground shook beneath him. His snarling glare turned back towards the crimson alien. Miju for his part stared at Trunks, his yellow eyes widened somewhat as he watched the boy's body shake the ground and himself. His howls echoed across the valley and his power swept over the men and Paragus. Who watched on and allowed the feeling of the boy's power sweep over himself. A curious look forming in his eye as he let it do so.

"This is the next round then!" Trunks cried and with a thrashing of the air behind him his body exploded after Miju. His body seemed to take on a sudden bulk and new energy as Miju noted the boy's muscles become far more toned.

"What in the world?!" Trunks howled cutting any thoughts of Miju's off as he zoomed in towards Miju's right. He swung another jackhammer fist towards the alien, but Miju threw himself into a back-flip just missing the strike. Trunks carried his swinging momentum coming around in another spin and his left foot crashed against Miju's right cheek. An audible howl of pain loosed as Miju was thrown several dozen feet at his left crashing hard against a raised plateau of rock and dirt.

Trunks meanwhile exploded up into the air. His body trembling and his face contorted in what looked to be a constant sneer. His right hand extended outwards as he angled his body towards the side and aimed his open palm where Miju was. The alien audibly groaned pushing off the ground, his tail whipping angrily behind him as he did. Trunks formed a large blueish sphere of ki that waved and warbled around and before his hand. He gathered energy there, his snarls turning into louder gasps and cries as he let that energy build. Until his eyes suddenly widened and he loosed a renewed trembling scream. A ferocious barrage of blue orbs howled through the air whining as they neared their target and lighting the plains in their blue light. Miju swung around just as the first two crashed into the soil around him throwing dirt and rock against him while he threw his arms up into another X formation to block the onslaught. The thundering blasts slammed into him and around him and each one elicited another grunt and cry of pain and shock. Until Miju finally jumped back, and with a sudden thrust kicked his right leg out and slammed against one of the barraging blasts casting it back into the air after Trunks. He did this again with his left into another throwing it up into the air. Before he dashed out and broke into an incredible run forwards as more blasts pelted the area he had stood in.

Trunks saw the returning orbs and forced himself downwards in air. Miju blasted off after him and Trunks turned in time as the alien swung a fierce right hook towards his jaw. Trunks threw his right hand up and caught the fist in his hand. Miju's eyes again widened as Trunks loosed another intense cry. His body seemed to burst with sudden power, and with a great heave Trunks pulled Miju in by his hand and slammed a hard left knee into his gut. The alien gasped in pain and lurched forwards before Trunks swung around him and grasped his tail. Miju yelped but Trunks flew into an intense spin of his own mimicking what the alien had done to him before.

"Let's see how you like it!" He cried as his body twirled near imperceptibly through the air forcing twirling winds to thrash away from him. Miju flailed both arms trying to strike Trunks or break free but the boy ignored him and used his sudden power to keep swirling in the air. Until at last he loosed another heaving cry and Miju careened down towards the ground and crashed with another of many intense impacts against the ground. Trunks took off after him, right arm swung up and over shoulder ready to swing as he watched Miju shakily come to a stand. His hand clasping his brow before he turned just in time to see Trunks come upon him.

"What the-" Trunks slammed his fist downwards crashing against the alien's head eliciting a howl of pain as Miju fell face first back to the ground. Trunks landed just past his legs and swung back around grasping one of them. He lifted the man clear into the air with him crying in shock. Then Trunks swung down slamming Miju to the ground, and then he lifted him back up and did so again. Each crash generated a boom through the ground, and Trunks lifted him up harshly once more before tossing him aside where Miju finally managed to regain his composure stopping himself as he flew freely through the open air. He glared towards Trunks, the boy crossed his arms over his chest and allowed himself a small smirk of his own as he stared the heaving alien down.

"How was that?" He asked smugly.

"Not bad...boy. However, I still have a little fight left in me." Miju offered still gasping lowly from the previous brawling beat down. He fell to his feet and lowered both arms at his sides extended some from his body. His fingers loosely curled inwards towards the palms of his hands which were faced upwards towards the skies. His body began to shake and the ground around him began to shudder as his aura, a whitish aura that was lined in a familiar purple tinge formed around his body. The alien loosed an intense howl of his own that flew over the valley as the men watching watched both in awe. Paragus smirked at the display as his dark eyes remained fixed on Trunks.

"Round three!" Miju exploded after Trunks, his aura wrapped around him. He threw another right hook that Trunks blocked with a raise of his left arm. His wrist caught the brunt of the attack as Miju threw his left fist in and Trunks matched it with his right. Both knuckles crashed into the other sending a massive sonic boom over the valley. Miju leveraged their blow and lifted his feet of the ground. He slammed both boots up and crashed against Trunks' torso throwing the boy back. Miju then flew after him with his left shoulder leading the charge and slamming into Trunks again forcing the boy back with a heaving yelp. Miju swung at his left and his tail came around slapping harshly into Trunks face thrashing him down at his right before Miju came back around slamming his knee into the open back of Trunks head and pushing him back further against he ground. Trunks caught himself with his right hand and turned up with a growl and sneer as Miju came to a stop just ahead of him but with his back turned form his knee attack. Trunks raised his left hand and a simple blue orb appeared. He released it and it exploded near instantly against the aliens back loosening another explosive percussion across the region.

Trunks flew backwards away from the smoke to gain distance. His breaths becoming more heavy as he came to a stop. He kept breathing harshly, his eyes turning to his right fist as he just how tired he was beginning to feel from this extra energy he had forced from himself. His body was packing quite the punch, but he growled as he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

"Overhead kick!" Trunks yanked his attention back up as the smoke slowly dissipated showing Miju turned upside down. His right boot crashed against another of those purplish ki balls and it exploded after Trunks leaving crackling bolts in its wake. Trunks scoffed openly and flew back into the air extending both arms and unleashing a dazzling barrage of ki orbs of his own after Miju. The alien broke into a full on run after his ki ball and began to serpentine aside from every orb that came his way. Miju ran alongside his bounding ki orb before twisting his body into a near sideways spin and crashing his right boot against the orb. It angled oddly and turned swung along the ground below Trunks position in air.

Miju came to a stop on his knee but broke back into a run as three orbs exploded along the ground behind him. Trunks growled and loosened another howl as his aura pulled in around him. He burst downwards after the alien. Both hands extended ahead unleashing another tremendous volley of blasts as he did. Each on crashing just next to or beyond Miju who did his best to sidestep and swing around them. The orb zipped past him and Trunks came to a heavy fall along he ground just as Miju came up beside him. He swung his left arm out and the back of his fist nearly grazed the alien but Miju jumped off his left boot swinging in the air, his tail slapping Trunks' hand away as he landed back on his right foot and broke into a renewed run after his ki ball. Trunks turned in time to watch Miju round around the orb and twist himself around and crash his foot against it again and send it after Trunks now on his level.

"Damn whatever you wanna call this move!" Trunks seethed as he threw both hands overhead and once more thrashed them down in a familiar pose.

"Buster Cannon!" He howled and an even more intense and thick beam of energy exploded out from the core of his two palms towards the ki orb.

"Shit!" Miju cried as he came to a more unsteady land behind the ki orb of his. It crashed against Trunks blast but the intense power of the boys blast quickly began to overwhelm his own orb. Miju then raised both hands and angled himself into a semi-squat as he extended himself outwards and retook control of the ki orb and resisted Trunks' blast with all his might. His muscles ached and he noted several veins along his arms bulge as he exerted himself against the impact of their powers.

Trunks began to grumble and heave as he felt his body strain under the pressure of his attack against Miju and the intensified draw of strength he put his body through. He felt his knees weaken and his eyes threatened to close from the strain. He felt his boots slide ever so slightly along the dirt and Miju's orb pushed ever so slightly back against his Buster Cannon.

"No...I won't...give in...not yet!" Trunks howled and his aura burst out around him yet again. It exploded outwards in a blueish white as he howled and pulled even more power out from within himself. His body ached under the pressure of it all and he watched as his arms seemed to bulge unnaturally. His teeth ground painfully against one another before he unleashed another deafening howl and the beam ahead of him exploded furiously and near uncontrollably. A thickening of the beam occurred as a bulge traveled along the beam towards the very end where it collided against Miju's ki orb.

"What...is...this power?!" Miju seethed as he felt his left leg buckle and he fell onto it still trying to fight back. However, it was futile as the beam overcame the ki orb and with only seconds to spare Miju fell onto his face and rolled quickly towards his right away from the blast that crashed past him tearing the soil as it went. Trunks fell to his knees both hands grasping the ground as he heaved and felt his body loosen from its harsh state. He glanced up just as Miju pulled himself back into a kneel. The alien glanced over his right shoulder following Trunks' blast.

"For the love of...no!" Miju exclaimed and Trunks furrowed his brow turning to watch his blast as it carried onward towards a dirt mound. His eyes widened somewhat as he saw him. Standing atop the dirt mound directly in the blasts pathway stood Paragus' son, Broly.

"Ge...get...down!" Trunks called through breaths. However, he just caught a glimpse of Miju in the corner of his eye. The alien looked petrified as he watched the blast howl on forwards. It only took a matter of seconds for it to carry along the dirty soil, and in that span Trunks heard all the men nearby scramble, some cried and screamed and he felt his brow furrow deeply in confusion.

"Broly, get down!" Paragus called as he came to a land right beside Trunks. The older Saiyan's face contorted into a strange mix of emotions. However, Trunks watched as the man simply stood there watching as the blast approached closer and closer until in a flash it crashed directly into him. The explosion sent a devastating impact across the entire plain valley everyone was shaken and Trunks barely managed to remain where he was planted along the ground. The blast seemed to carry on for a little while longer several beams of energy breaking apart and exploding into the air further off into the distance and some careened back into the ground sending several smaller explosive shock waves throughout the area. Trunks felt his eyes widen and heart skip a beat.

He...he hadn't meant to! He hadn't known he was there! Why did he just stand there?! His blast...it had been so powerful even he hadn't expected that kind of power from himself. What had he been thinking?! He wondered even if the blast had hit Miju head on if the alien man would've been okay? His mind was dazzled by sudden regret and uncertainty as mounds of dirt and rock rained across the open valley. Smoke billowed upwards towards the sky and everything was unnervingly silent as everyone waited for...something. Trunks watched on, his eyes staring forwards toward the blown open mound he had attacked. He waited with uncertain and frightful thoughts for anything to show itself. He hoped beyond hope that he hadn't...that he hadn't hurt...hadn't killed the man.

"Paragus sir I..." The man remained silent besides Trunks. His one eye staring forwards towards the smoke. His cold glare scanning the smoke for something. Trunks turned back towards it, and he felt his own eyes widen and mouth slack open just a little. For, the smoke cleared away, and in its wake stood a figure. Smoke trails seemed to curl off of him, his clothes remained as far as could be seen undamaged. His form unmoved and rigid where it stood.

"Broly, my son." Paragus intoned catching Trunks' attention for a second.

"He...he took the blast. Head on!" Trunks declared with clear awe in his voice. He turned back to Broly. The Saiyan numbly lifted his right hand and it reached up towards his left shoulder. He simply...rubbed his shoulder. The ground around him was torn, smoke and rubble still fell across the valley and around him, and his plot of dirt stood out on what had once been a larger more evenly leveled mound. All the man seemed to notice was...well what looked to be an itch on his shoulder as he idly rubbed away at it. His demeanor unchanged, his voice unheard and body language dulled.

"Wha...how?" Trunks intoned as he forced himself back up into another wobbly stand. He didn't think he was strong enough to hurt the androids...well much anyways. Not as much as he wanted to, but still Trunks knew how much power he had pulled out from himself. Yet, this Saiyan man, this Broly, just stood there unfazed and unconcerned.

"Well..." Paragus began as he cleared his throat quite audibly

"It looks like that's the end of that. A most...hmm well intriguing fight I'd say." Paragus carried on turning away from the distant Broly who merely stood on looking down on them all in silence.

"Wha...what-"

"You certainly have great potential. I can see that now, my boy. You more than gave Miju a proper fight, and for that I commend you." Paragus bowed somewhat.

"Uh...yeah thanks, I guess." Trunks scratched the back of his neck again still in a bit of a loss for what to say. His eyes kept darting back towards Broly and then to Paragus as he felt utterly...confused, and at a loss really.

"I think you've both more than expended your energy, and made for a proper spar. I'll be sure to tell Gohan you've more than shown your abilities." To that Trunks felt heat rise back to his face.

"Th..thank you." He replied awkwardly still.

"Now, let's return to the food huh? I'm sure a little workout has more than made room in your stomach. Miju, you may take your leave." Paragus offered and stepped away from them somewhat back towards the ship. In the distance the men all seemed as wary of the whole scene as before, but merely quieter and silently on edge.

"Thank you...sire." Miju bowed towards the Saiyan man and gave a curt bow towards Trunks before he immediately blasted off back towards the other soldiers and out of Trunks' immediate sight.

The boy gave a slight and unseen nod towards Miju but quickly turned his attention back towards Broly. The younger Saiyan still stared down towards himself and Paragus. He was silent and from the current distance Trunks couldn't make out much of any other features or expressions along his face. Though he had to admit the silence and unfazed manner Broly showed did...unnerve Trunks.

"Trunks?"

"Huh?" He replied turning towards Paragus who looked at him expectantly.

"Oh right." Trunks replied turning towards the older Saiyan and the ship. He gave one more glancing look over towards Broly. His eyes narrowing some as the Saiyan simply continued to stand there. He glanced at Paragus who said nothing, acknowledged nothing and didn't even say anything to Broly.

Trunks couldn't help but look at the distant silent man. Something was wrong, very wrong. But, he would keep quiet. Though he did wish Gohan was up already. He was really, truly out of his depth.

* * *

( **…..** )

He sat bored as ever with his legs crossed just ahead of himself where he sat on the wooden floor. He glanced right and found several more kids like himself sitting in the same manner. He glanced left and found more of the same. Most of them boys some girls, but not many. Why that was he didn't know, but he didn't care really. He turned back forwards and loosed another nasally sigh as the daylight streamed in from a large sliding wood door to their left. The room smelled wooden as dust particles danced in the rays of sunlight. Outside there was lots of trees up on the mountain they called home. Somehow inside smelled far more wooden than the outside. Though not really natural, like a sheen of 'fakeness' laced the whole didn't like the smell much really. Too dusty for his tastes.

He clicked his tongue in boredom several times. His blue eyes rolled from right upwards to the ceiling where they remained still looking to the support beams helping to hold the place together. His right hand came up and rustled his short golden hair and he loosed a mighty yawn as he itched to be done with this part of the day.

"Man I hate these lectures!" He finally spoke aloud with a heaving huff.

"Oh shut it already Shiroka!" Another boy hissed from his right forcing Shiroka to glance towards him. At this point both of his hands had come up and grasped the back of his head as he numbly looked towards Obuka. The boy was his usual looking self. Dark hair wild and seemingly greasy, his face stone cold and full of disdain for him as his green tinted eyes glared at him.

"Every time Master Waito calls us together you open your big mouth! Can't you just shut up and listen like the rest of us?" Shiroka smirked playfully and shrugged.

"I guess I could, but there ain't really any fun in that. I know all that he's gonna say anyways. He spouts the same 'wisdom' every time. Ain't you heard it enough?" Shiroka leaned onto his right fist that propped its elbow against his right leg.

"'Oh now children let's all of us remember this important truth, we must never use these skills against those who don't deserve them. For, it is a corruption of their power and your soul! Never ever give in to temptation and the angry mix of emotions inside of you, and never EVER eat crab on a Tuesday. Blah blah blah blah blah!" Shiroka exclaimed and elicited his fair share of snickers and giggles from across the room.

"You're an overconfident smartass. Maybe if you listened and didn't waste all your time on gloating you'd soak in what the Masters have to teach us!"

"What's to take in when you know it all?"

"A simple truth you'll learn Shiroka, is that you're never done learning." All heads turned as the old Master in question Waito, stepped through the open doorway. His sage and elder gray eyes lined with creases and wrinkles danced over them all as he made his way to the head of the class. He wore his customary imposing black robes that whirled around him with every step he took. The collars of his neck and arms lined in white as his long since grayed hair shifted ever so slightly behind his back where it was tied into a long braid.

"Yes, Master Waito." Shiroka nodded, though his eyes betrayed his true thoughts as they rolled noticeably.

"I'd keep a more open mind if I were you, boy." Waito declared and with a sudden flash of speed his right hand lunge out.

"Ouch!" Shiroka yelped grasping his forehead as a small pebble fell in front of him towards his lap.

"I'd also keep your eyes more aware of your surroundings for the future." Waito smirked with a low chuckle. The others around the boy began laughing and Shiroka frowned as a blush formed across his face. Waito moved to the very front of the class and folded his hands together in front of himself as he passed an observant glance across the room from left to right.

"Good, very good. I'm happy to see everyone gathered today. As Shiroka has been so kind to inform me on the boring nature of my usual studies I am happy to announce a change of pace today." Everyone was silent, though some did look confused and glanced around gauging the responses of the others. Shiroka lightly rubbed his head some more, but felt a hint of excitement flutter through himself.

"What is it then?" Shiroka asked aloud.

"My you're an impatient one Shiroka. Very well," He chuckled. "If we as a people are to continue resisting the demonic scourge that plagues our world then it is time we test your skills." Many hushed whispers and confused or frightened stares formed across many of those gathered. Shiroka, however, nearly jumped at the prospect of finally fighting.

"We finally get to fight?! That's awesome! I can't wait to finally see what I-"

"Alright alright, calm down Shiroka." Waito hushed waving his hand towards him.

"These mountains serve as our home. All of you I'm sure have heard the horror stories from your parents or grandparents of what happened to human civilization when the great Demon King came. His monstrous offspring his demon horde ravage our world, and anyone who dares remain in one of our lost cities is surely to be killed." Waito went on falling into a pace in front of the class from left to right and back again.

"We who learn here to resist the demonic horde must never allow ourselves to fall prey to battle lust. Time and again I have spoken on the ills of such a fate. We have taken many practices, and many beliefs from across our fair world to formulate these strengths and skills to resist. Yet, if we allow ourselves to fall to arrogance and seek out to battle those monsters we may lose sight of what's important." Shiroka frowned. He always thought the logic was circular, and made no sense. Why learn to fight a demon if you weren't going to be allowed to do so? Why couldn't you seek them out and kill them one by one? Find the Demon King after you destroy his horrid offspring and save the world?! He glanced down left at his open palm and closed it. A faint and silent spark of whitish light hummed in his hand forming a smile along his face. He knew he could do it, and he would, one day anyways.

"M...Master Waito?" A young girl, about a year younger than himself raised her hand. Shiroka recognized her as a neighbor of his, Kita. She had dirty blonde hair, large green eyes and a very frail demeanor. She was quiet too, but from what he heard she lived with her surviving grandmother. No one knew what happened to her parents, or no one said anyways, but everyone could guess. That forced a sudden frown of disgusted anger onto his face, as he felt pity well up inside of himself.

"Yes Kita?"

"Will...will we be fighting a...actual d...demons, sir?" Waito smiled and shook his head obviously trying to calm her.

"No Kita, but if we are to survive as a people we must learn how to defend ourselves. We must never draw the demons to this place. But, if we are to train for the day they may come we must be ready. So, I will be having you all team up with another classmate for training." Shiroka's frown deepened.

"What's the point of training to fight a demon if we can't even fight one?! Shouldn't the point be to be ready to fight them, and then seek em' out and kill the bastards?!"

"Shiroka!" Waito's voice grew louder and commanding as he gave the boy a cold stare.

"We do not use our skills to seek out the demons. We train and we prepare for the time if they should find us. We learn to defend our families and ourselves, so that our species may survive this terror."

"What's gonna be left then?! If we don't kill them, and if we don't fight them we let them get stronger and make more demons! They'll find us and kill us all, but we can stop them!"

"Careful boy." Waito warned pointing an aged and bony finger towards him.

"You forget your place as the student. You also forget to control yourself. Our power is not like that of the demons. Theirs is natural to them, born of the Demon King himself. What we tap into, what we use is unnatural, and if we let it control us rather than control it we will lose ourselves to that lust for battle and carnage. We will be no better than the demons we seek to resist. Is that what you want?! To become like them?! Ravenous, hateful things that enjoy nothing but destruction for its own sake?! Would you see your family slaughtered, and all our families killed just so you could try and defeat them?!" Shiroka felt himself sink back to the ground. His eyes darkening and voice silencing as he felt others in the class look at him in a mix of emotions. Some maybe agreeing with him and others like Obuka sending him deathly glares. The little bastard probably thought he was so righteous in agreeing with Waito. When all he was, was a coward. Shiroka thought so with a sneer anyways.

"No, Master Waito. I wouldn't want that."

"Good. Then maybe you'll listen to what I have to say for once in your many years under me, boy." Waito clasped his hands behind his back with a stern look hanging on Shiroka a moment longer.

"This, our wellspring from where we gain our power from the 'divine' is not a kernel, a nucleus from which we abuse our powers. It is a fickle thing, and must be used with great self control and restraint. Others from among our founding philosophers, our teachers fell into the trap such as your way of thinking Shiroka. Masters Sekando, and Menio went out in search of the demonic horde. They were lost to us years ago, and we can only imagine the worst has befallen them. Be it they were consumed by the rage and the insatiable lust for battle we can lose ourselves to the claw and energy of the demons or their King we may never know. I want better from you children." Waito intoned lowly with a hint of sadness about him. Shiroka, however, felt his brow furrow deeply. He held his tongue, but he felt this was all nonsense.

He again glanced down towards his left hand and unfurled his fingers. There, right there he saw it again. A white light like little prickling bolts of electricity crackled just above his finger tips. His eyes hardened but a smile crept along his face once more as he numbly heard Waito fall into some other manner of lecture ahead of himself. In spite of it all he knew he would use these skills to fight those demonic bastards. Those who uprooted his family, all the families here. He would kill them all for what they took from Kita. Nearly every kid here lost someone or knew someone else that had lost someone, and for that he would make them pay.

"Now, Shiroka since you're so keen on battle let us see how you fare against Gen-"

" **Unit 12.** "

* * *

12 felt himself pulled back into the present. His eyes flashed alight once more and his right hand again came up to his metal forehead as he felt some strange miasma cloud his 'senses.' He shook himself and tried to make the sensation clear away as he slowly tilted his head right over his shoulder towards the computer.

"What were you doing number 12?" He turned back left then to see unit 15 looking up at him with a curious tilt of his hat adorned head. A strange smile along his unnatural purple shell that for some reason made 12 want to curl a frown in response to. Had he the ability to do so anymore of course.

"I was...accessing memory."

"What kind of memories?" 15 asked quizzically and seemingly innocently enough.

"Localized memories. Nothing you need concern yourself with, unit 15." The Android gave a slight shrug in response and pocketed its little hands back into its yellow coat pockets.

"I wasn't aware you were not an all machine model, number 12. Our data shares are not entirely complete it would seem." 15 added still looking up at 12.

"I was found many years ago by Doctor Gero. He offered me a chance to help him save the world, and I took it. Like yourself I had not imagined I would be made use of beyond whatever research I was needed for by the doctor. It would appear we were all of us unaware of the good doctor's contingencies." 15 gave a curt subdued nod.

"That we weren't. I wonder though, there's no files on you in my local memory. Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure. Though I have no data on you or the other models save for what I am given by the computer. As you said, are data is incomplete." 12 pointed lazily at the machine which beeped and whirred without care for the two speaking models.

"Hmm, I see. Well, what was it like to be organic? To be so much weaker?"

"Organic?" 12 repeated with a hint of incredulity in his morphed robotic voice.

"Yes, you know, human? I wonder what it is like to be human, weaker than we androids. I wonder what it's like to be so frail, so breakable." 12's eyes dimmed noticeably before brightening back up. A faint glimmer and sign of his emotions. He...honestly didn't know how to feel. A spike of anger drove through him at the clear demeaning tone the android spoke with about humanity in general. Though, as he felt that way he couldn't help but glance down towards his left hand. He stretched it and then squeezed it back together. A faint near indiscernible white glimmer shone just beneath those blackened metal fingers. Yes, he was powerful, more powerful now than he ever was as a man. A human man.

Nearly without notice of himself his right hand again came up and grasped at his forehead. That strange woozy sensation flashed through his skull...was it his skull? He wasn't even sure, but it soon faded and he turned his attention back to the waiting number 15. The little dwarf Android just stared at him unfazed and unconcerned at all by his procrastination.

"I am...stronger now." 12 intoned near robotically in tone. 15 tilted his head towards his right.

"I see." Was all 15 replied with. His ever present little smirk never waning from his face as the two android models fell into silence, one staring at the other. 12 cocked his metal head to the side and remained looking down upon 15.

"What is it like to be an android, and to only know how to be an android? A machine made for the purposes of another." 15 gave a strange humming sound though his demeanor and expression didn't change at all.

"At least we are aware of our purposes and given great powers. Humans are so fickle and so uncoordinated. They move through their 'lives' without knowing why, when or how. Why do they create more humans? Mere biological instinct without rhyme or reason. They have had many ages to do better, and to be stronger and what has it given them? A world infested with demons, rogue armies of killers and of course, aliens." 12 found it odd 15 didn't just say 'The Red Ribbon Army,' but chose to simply ignore the Android's choice of words.

"I feel at ease. I know what I must do, and what I will do. The illusion of choice doesn't weigh me down, number 12." 15 remarked with what 12 thought to be a contented smile gracing his odd features. 12 also gave a slight nod. In a strange way that made sense. In a strange way he kind of liked it. At least that's what he thought as his hand once more returned to the top of his metal skull as a strange haze swept through his mind, and faded as quickly as it came.

" **All retrofits require** **d** **of unit 13 now complete. Activating unit 13 now, please stand by.** " The computer suddenly announced openly throughout the room. 12 turned to it but then quickly back towards the pod in question as the buzzing and whir of whatever was going on inside of it died down. 15 joined him and turned to face 13's pod while 14 off to the side finally turned away from his steely gaze down the entrance way and looked to 13's pod as well. A sudden heaviness infested the room, or maybe 12 alone felt it permeate around him. He didn't know how the other androids felt or even if they felt in the way he knew how. However, as the pod gave a sudden hiss and its door snapped ever so lightly off from the lower half he felt a sudden trepidation well up inside of himself. After all something about this unit had to be special for it to be given lead of all other units present. That old feeling again surfaced inside. That ache and love of battle, but he suppressed it for the time being as the pod doors opened with a loud and buzzing whir.

The hatch came to a stop much as 14 and 15's had. The man, the Android inside was already standing. His eyes almost held a shine all their own, and 12 couldn't help but make a connection between his own eyes and this Android's. They were bluish-gray that shone out in the relative darkness of this lower lab. He was given a form that certainly appeared muscular. His hair, long and white hung down freely from below a simple cap adorned with the Red Ribbon logo, placed atop his head. His clothing a simple yellow vest showing on one side the Red Ribbon symbol again of course. Oddly 12 could see what looked to be suspenders beneath this Android's vest as it silently took a step out from the pod and made a small jump onto the floor below. Otherwise it...he wore green pants, black boots and reddish gloves covering his hands.

The Android's eyes slowly passed from 12 who it looked on first to 15 next to him. Of course it then crept those same steely eyes towards 14. All three sets of opposing eyes matched his stare and that same heavy silence from before was made nearly palpable by the unusual tension in the space of this lab. The Android gave a low and what sounded to 12 to be thoughtful hum. Before a quite prominent and smug smirk crossed his fair features.

" **Activation is complete. Welcome** **A** **ndroid unit 13.** "

* * *

When he had finally woken up and managed to keep his eyes open for longer than a minute or two, Gohan still felt like his head had been run over by at least twenty, fifty-ton trucks. However, his heart had begun pounding immediately after the harsh bright light of the medical room entered and filtered through the healing fluids to his eyes.

Bubbles formed and bustled around him as he shut his eyes and moved his limbs somewhat erratically. The sudden thought of his young pupil, his friend, Trunks crashed against the fore of his mind. Yet, he stopped. The sudden realization hitting him then as he pulled his hands upwards. His breathing mask still suctioned to his mouth and drawing breath for his lungs as his dark eyes looked down at his hands. He stretched them outwards, and back inwards forming fists. Then he lifted his right arm, and looked at the forearm. No scratch or scar he hadn't already sported there was to be found. No ache and no soreness crept into him or through him. In fact he dared to say he felt better now then he had for weeks! After all, he couldn't down senzu like he truly could have and right now he felt like he had just taken one.

"Gohan!" He hadn't sensed anyone approach lost in his own realization as he jumped through the liquid surrounding him. Looking ahead of himself he found Trunks again. The boy's hands planted against the glass separating them again and that boyish smile planted along his face. This time Gohan felt himself smile behind his mask and lifted his right hand and waved through the liquid.

"You're finally awake! Ready to get outta there yet?" Trunks laughed in muffled a manner as his voice warped its way through both the glass and fluid. Gohan made to talk, but then remembered the mask planted against his face. He couldn't hep but chuckle a little. Not only at his own forgetfulness, but also at just seeing Trunks. Well enough seeming and safe. Even if among the Saiyans, which he knew would be quite the chat later between himself and his 'little brother.' So, he simply nodded.

"Great!" Trunks replied stepping aside allowing Gohan to catch sight of Paragus standing to the far end of the room watching the display intently. Gohan narrowed his gaze only somewhat at this. While two aliens in some manner of lab coats moved in, and one pressed several keys along the machine that sounded out a whir and hiss. The liquid began to suction and flush downwards quickly. In no time at all completely draining and forcing Gohan to plant his bare feet to the cold metal grating beneath him within the pod. Every inch of his body bristled from the cold of the pod, now with the liquid gone and its seeming ability to warm and care for the body. He would've perhaps been more concerned about his nakedness were it not for the intensive look he was receiving from Paragus. It forced Gohan to stare back just as intently still even as the pod doors hissed aloud and he noted numbly the flush of air, and stale smells of the pod relieving to the even staler air of the lab outside.

Though, Gohan did notice it then. He looked to Trunks who seemed as happy as ever, chipper and ecstatic at his return. Then he turned back to Paragus. Noticing then it wasn't himself, the older Saiyan was staring at. It was Trunks. To that, the older half-Saiyan felt his hands ball into protective fists, even as he noted the latch of the pod doorway above him, and he yanked the breather from his face. He sucked in a deep breath through his nostrils, closing his eyes as he did so, before releasing that same air from his mouth and allowing a smirk to cross his features.

"Certainly feels nice to be back in the world of the living." Gohan noted aloud as he again stretched both arms and brought them up to his sides as he did so. Curling his fingers as he did so and noting just how invigorated he felt.

"It's nice to have you back! I was...worried you'd...you had been...well..." Trunks trailed off, clearly somewhat emotional but doing greatly to suppress it and seem the confident strong one. Gohan smiled his way.

"Well, I'm not, and I wasn't. It's good to see you too Trunks. Though-" Gohan paused and eyed his pupil from head to toe noting the scratches, dirt stains and sweat.

"You didn't fight the androids did you?!" He asked suddenly causing Trunks to retract from him.

"Wha...oh, no, no, no, I had been training is all!"

"Training?" Gohan cocked his brow curiously as he numbly noted the two coat wearing aliens preparing an outfit for him on a table beside them. Trunks looked a bit sheepish then and rubbed the back of his neck. His fingers trailing along the very tips of his lavender hair.

"Ah, you should forgive him." Gohan turned as Paragus finally decided to approach the pair.

"I am the cause for his current state of appearance. I wished to see just how strong your brother was. So, I offered a little sparring match between he and one of my commanders. A fight I may add he did superbly in." Gohan felt his face tense and eyes narrow cautiously upon Paragus. Though he turned back to Trunks then. The boy averted his gaze, knowing Gohan disapproved of that.

"Well...at least you got some training in finally." He offered without with quite clear dull a manner to him. Trunks shrugged in kind and didn't say anything immediately. Gohan in kind then sighed placed both palms on the back of his head and rustled through his damp hair and stretched in a little frustration before sighing deeply once more.

"It's good to see you Trunks." Gohan began placing his left hand on the boy's right shoulder and offering him an earnest smirk. The boy looked back up to him, and though silently noting his smile for a moment, he soon reciprocated it.

"You too...bro." Trunks offered and Gohan nodded his understanding.

"You'll have to forgive me again, I'm afraid." Paragus broke in again as he idly lifted up a piece of Saiyan armor.

"Your outfit was torn to shreds. I had mind enough to save it for you, but it's in a terrible state. So, I've had my men retrieve an old basic model of our people's armor. Well, armor we adopted anyways." Paragus offered holding up a piece Gohan recalled seeing before on Vegeta back on Namek after his initial armor was torn apart in their battle with the Ginyu Force. He looked to the table and noted the undergarment protective suit was a dark shade of blue as Vegeta's had been and similar in color to the type he had worn for a short time.

"Well...anything beats walking around like this for any longer." Gohan offered with a somewhat feigned smile as Paragus chuckled and tossed to him the undergarment and boots that matched the armor piece.

"So, how did you find me?" Gohan asked as he slowly began to push his feet into the undergarment piece. Trunks turned away offering his trainer a bit more privacy than before while Paragus shrugged a bit, but did not offer the same courtesy as Trunks.

"We felt an intense amount of energy release from the south. Knowing it to be yours I took a few of my men and we arrived at the city where you were playing with that thing. We saw the end of it, and you passed out in the streets. Where I graciously took you back here to recover." Gohan noted the accentuation of 'graciously.'

"Yeah, that 'thing' was an android. Luckily I destroyed it."

"Uh..." Gohan had just got the leathery bit over his chest as he heard Trunks mumble beside him. Paragus also turned to the boy as he sheepishly groaned.

"I...I don't think it's destroyed Gohan."

"What?!" Gohan retorted and Paragus cocked a curious brow in kind.

"You hadn't mentioned this. What makes you think so?" The older Saiyan asked and Trunks shrugged before going on.

"I went looking for you after you hadn't shown up. It had been hours without so much as a peep or sense of your ki. What was I supposed to do sit and wait while you may have been dead?!" Trunks began even though he knew Gohan hadn't accused him of anything. More than anything he was retorting to Gohan's silent harsh look from before. Gohan looked momentarily stunned but sighed and bowed his head, seeming to relent, and prompt Trunks to go on.

"I...I went to Sizzle and found nothing but the remains of the city and that thing's husk. It...it began to move."

"In what way exactly?" Gohan inquired turning to look more directly and inquisitively to Trunks. Paragus just remained silent for his part.

"A strange liquid came out of it. Shining, but fluid. It poured out of all the cracked and crevices and began to buzz and shine out. Until afterward the android husk stood up. I swear to you Gohan its whole body was remade. At least from what I could tell from its shattered state. Clothes and all were reformed around it, and it stood up before blasting off. Obviously I didn't follow it." To that Gohan could only nod his approval.

"It's good that you hadn't. It had talked to me during our battle. It called itself Android 12. It...it had strange powers I'd never seen before."

"Strange how?" Paragus now asked causing Gohan to cast a cautionary glance his way. Sizing him up, the half-Saiyan took a second longer before speaking again.

"It spoke as if it had some human background. It went on about fighting demons, and now aliens. Cleansing the Earth and so forth. Its powers revolved around ethereal terms and ideas. Halos, nimbus, divine so on and so forth."

"Demons?" Trunks repeated quizzically.

"It recognized the masenko. Piccolo's technique, before Piccolo...the Piccolo I knew my fa...our father defeated him in his old form. Demon King Piccolo."

"But that was decades ago." Gohan nodded in reply to Trunks.

"Yes, but the way this android talked, I don't think it came from the time when Piccolo returned as the Demon King. I think it remembered him from before." Trunks face betrayed his thoughts as it turned to a disbelieving frown.

"But that's even farther back Gohan! Hundreds of years even!"

"I know, and it leaves me with more questions about what or who this Android is. The fact that I didn't destroy it also leaves me concerned."

"Indeed." Paragus cut in catching both Gohan and Trunks attention.

"When we landed to retrieve you it look quite decimated to us."

"Yeah...it must have some form of repairing factor. But, why an older model like itself and not the newer ones?" Gohan intoned aloud thoughtfully more towards himself.

"A lot doesn't make sense here." Gohan added rather obviously.

"Well, you still beat it. Which means this thing can't be that strong. Plus you're back to top shape right?" Trunks asked and Gohan smiled his way nodding.

"Sure feels that way thanks to this baby." Gohan tapped the edge of the pod lightly with his fist.

"Then the one mom has should be...oh man." Trunks intoned.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Mom...she's gonna kill me." Gohan felt his brow raise before a wide smile crossed his face. He didn't know exactly what that meant but he had an idea.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge in a little bit. First things first, I get myself into this outfit." Gohan announced with a chuckle sent Trunks' way as he slipped on one of the gloves of the outfit that also matched both the boots and main basic armor piece.

"Then we compile what we all know, and then..."

"Then what?" Trunks asked before Gohan could truly finish.

"Well," Gohan began again stretching the second glove atop his leather under-layment.

"Then we begin setting terms." He turned pointedly towards Paragus. The older man eyed Gohan for a minute, before breaking out into a silent smirk of his own.

"Terms and conditions, and perhaps gain an idea of how we're going to take down the androids. With a little help on our side this time."

"We're more than happy to oblige." Paragus offered with a clearly feigned bow at his hip, but seeming good-nature enough and friendly...seeming anyways to Gohan.

"Plus, perhaps it's time we do get back to full training. Since you seemed to have stared without me and all Trunks."

"You mean it?!" The boy nearly jumped as he absolutely bristled in anticipation.

"I do." Gohan smiled down at him.

"First things first though." Gohan began again as he took hold of the Saiyan armor piece and puled it over his head and shoulders.

"We need to head back to Sizzle. I want to see if there's anything at all we can use for evidence. Then, we head back to Bul...your mother's." To that trunks immediately scowled. Gohan smirked playfully as he got the armor entirely over his frame and pat himself along the chest as though testing its durability lightly.

"Best we don't leave her in any undue suspense." Gohan chuckled as Trunks sighed and nodded his dull agreement.

"Yeah..." Gohan turned to Paragus.

"Perhaps it's time we get a gauge on how strong our new 'friends' are going to be." Gohan offered with the faintest accentuation of his own on the word 'friends.' Paragus bowed his head.

"I'll be sure to await your return. And, that of your brother." He bowed to Trunks.

"Right." Gohan replied again, somewhat tersely. His mind alight in questions upon the androids, and ever cautious of this Saiyan man and his offerings of 'aid.'

From his experience, it was never really out of their good wills or hearts that such things came. That remained with him, and would until it was proven otherwise. Healing tank, freely given armor, and Trunks little sparring match especially, be damned.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey all, I am so SO sorry for the long wait on this story. I have been dealing with real life things. College still...working to as one is to do to live and make min wage. As well I have been really on a downward trend when it comes to Dragon Ball. Recently I have just had so little reason or willpower to write for any of my stories, but I'm sure you all can guess what got me hyped and reinvigorated. That Broly trailer tho...that Broly canon tho! Of course I am still writing with the old 'non-canon' Broly in this story and I won't be changing that, so no one worry if that crossed your mind. I love both Broly's and I haven't even truly seen the new one yet like everyone else!

Now I hope you all will forgive me, as it has been what...a year since I updated this story? I reread my own work and noted this chapter was like 80% done when I dropped it. that being said if there is a problem with consistency or plothole that is my bad as I certainly may have forgotten some of my own points but I tried my best to go over my own work to remember what I did and had planned. If you notice something is wrong with my own works then please let me know! It would be good for me to fix my own errors. Also, as always if you notice any/all grammar issues feel free to let me know and I'll happily fix them or do your best to ignore them. I recognize they're there, I don't have a beta reader or all the free time in the world to reread my stuff 20 times.

I note that certain readers have either not liked my 'Arcosian' (yes I know not canon race name I work with what I got) character, or my OC Android. If you don't like them I understand. I am not trying to force my OC's into dreaded gary-stues/mary-sue positions. I am trying to give them depth and reason/purpose. I appreciate any feedback on them, but please at least give them a chance before assuming I'm trying to make Gohan seem weak or something. There is a plot here, and I am working on it. But anyways this note has dragged on. Thanks again to everyone who likes and follows this silly little story, and please review! They above all else make me excited to write more for any given story. Until the next!


End file.
